Disclosures
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Danny is critically injured in a fight with Valerie, his secret is out, and now as he hovers between life and death, the people in his life reflect on their fear of losing him, while devising a plot to save him. Told in alternating 1st person POV.
1. The Truth

**This story started out as a one shot in my little one shot haven, but I think it can be something more, considering the companion pieces, so I am moving it to be a fic of it's own. I'll also admit to you that I started this whole thing on June 21st. Had Danny's POV all written and worried about going forward with this. Now I'm not so sure if I should have...the story has taken on a life of it's own.  
**

**Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Danny Phantom...bummer.**

**  
I am not a big fan of stories told in the first person, but as I began outlining this, I realized it wouldn't work any other way.**

The Truth

Do you see that girl? The one sitting against the wall? The one with her arms wrapped around her legs, her face hidden as she rests her head on her knees? Do you see how her body is wracked with sobs? Do you see the bloody scrapes on her knees and her elbows?

That broken girl is me. My name is Valerie.

You're probably wondering why I'm just sitting there, bawling my eyes out, ignoring my wounds. You're also probably wondering how I got those cuts and scrapes in the first place. Of course it's not unusual for the typical teenage girl to cry at the drop of a hat, but then I'm not your typical teenage girl, and I do not cry. Period.

I'll start my story at the beginning, no not at the beginning of the ordeal which has left me a complete physical and emotional mess, but the very beginning, starting with my arrival in Amity Park.

We, meaning my father and I, moved to Amity Park at the beginning of my ninth grade year. My father ran a large security consulting firm, and we were loaded. He was hired to set up security for Axion Labs. It was a hugely prestigious job, and Daddy channeled a lot of his resources into it. My father was really raking in the dough and he spoiled me incredibly. If there was anything I wanted, within reason, it was mine. I'm kind of embarrassed to admit how quickly I fell into all the trappings that wealth can bring. I thought nothing of dropping down three hundred bucks on a cheaply made shirt with a fancy designer label. I fell in to the A-list quickly because of that way of thinking. I was sharp, I had attitude and I had the money to back it all up.

I wasn't always so shallow and self absorbed. My mother raised me to be better than that. She wanted me to be a strong, independent woman. She wanted me to be smart, brave, and giving, with a mind toward justice and fairness.

My mother was incredibly beautiful. The best I can describe her is, well…Have you ever seen those Egyptian statues? You know those heads of Queen Nefertiti? That was her, but even more beautiful. She was tall, slim and graceful. She was exotic and smart. I seemed to inherit all my father's looks, not that my father isn't handsome, I just don't see any traces of my mother in me at all, despite what Daddy says.

My mother wanted me to be well rounded, and she wanted me to know how to defend myself, she said the world could be a dangerous place for a woman, helpless or not. At the age of three she enrolled me in Karate classes. She says I took to it like a duck to water. My Sensei said that I was a wunderkind, and truly the most gifted student he'd ever had. My mother warned me not to let his words go to my head.

"Valerie, My darling girl," she told me as we drove home and I basked in the praise from my Sensei. "I know you are talented and gifted, but I want you to understand, that your Sensei, though well meaning, tells every student they are a gifted, even clumsy Randy McDonald."

I remember pouting. I remember tears welling up in my eyes and my mother soothing me, telling me that she didn't want me to misunderstand her words, that she simply wanted me to understand that just because praise was heaped upon me, that it didn't mean I could relax, in fact, it meant that I needed to work harder, put in more effort. So I did. I won numerous competitions and moved up the ranks quickly. I really was gifted. Then Mom got sick.

We were a happy family. Mom and Dad loved each other a lot, and they shared that glow with me. I always felt we were suspended in a bubble of joy and happiness and nothing could hurt us, as long as we were all together…we were invincible, then the cancer struck

Man I hate that word. Cancer. It sounds so harmless, like it's something which can be written in pencil and erased, but it's not, and it took her from us quickly. We had six months to soak in the news that she was going to die. The prognosis was grim, but we tried to be positive. I tried to hide myself in the warm glow of my mother's love, but then one day five months and two days after the diagnosis, she was gone. Just like that, she was ripped away from me and I would never be the same again.

I know Daddy worried about me. I didn't want to train anymore. I just wanted to shop. It seemed to fill that empty void in my heart, temporarily of course, but anything that eased the pain I was in, was good.

We moved to Amity Park to escape the memories of Mom. Dad said it was so we could both move on. I didn't want to move on. I wanted to stay, right where I was, so I could pretend that Mom was still alive. I imagined she was just away on a trip, and would be back any day.

Amity Park wasn't that bad, well except for the ghosts. I didn't pay them much attention, they were below my noticing, as I fell in with Casper High's A-list. I was really becoming popular, and just a little bit soulless and a lot shallow. Popularity was a challenge, a sport, a game I had to win, and I attacked it with my usual sharp focus. When I wanted something, I got it. I was poised to wrench the reigns of control of popularity from Paulina when it happened.

It, being an attack by that vile and malicious ghost kid, only he wasn't really as vile and malicious as I thought, but that revelation comes along later in my story. Thanks to that ghost kid, my father lost everything, which meant so did I. We had to sell our fancy new house and move into some sleazy apartment complex. To pay back my father's debts, we had to sell a lot of our possessions, or he would face heavy penalties and possibly some prison time. We just barely managed to scrape by, but we survived.

I lost my place on the A-list. I was fooling myself when I expected my friends to rally around me. I thought maybe the force or my personality was enough, but it wasn't. I lost my war for control with Paulina and was cast into the fringes of the A-list. It took awhile, but Star, who is often referred to as Paulina's satellite, pursued our friendship. It's funny. She came after me to make sure I was okay, and we've been friends ever since. As shallow as she seems sometimes, Star is really a nice girl. She's really kinda shy and protective of her real self, so she comes off as really shallow and mean, and of course she has to keep up appearances or it's off the A-list with her, and though it's not so important to me anymore, it is to her.

Anyway, my life was destroyed again, and I was angry. I was angry at the loss of my mother, my hometown, my friends, my reputation, my father's job, my home, all my things and my place on the A-list. I was humiliated. I focused every ounce of that anger and bitterness and laid it all on the shoulders of the ghost kid.

I'm almost ashamed to admit all the anger and hostility I heaped on that poor ghost. I felt like all my problems and all my pain were because of him. I'd never hated before, but I hated him. It was such a sweet release. It freed up my heart just as much as it imprisoned me.

I thought it was simply providence which brought me to the attention of Mr. Masters. I thought it was just a terrific stroke of luck that he provided me with everything I needed to pursue, fight, and eventually destroy that evil creature who destroyed my life, who took the blame in my heart for things in which he had no part.

I never questioned Mr. Master's motives in giving me the ghost fighting equipment, and I was still in a state of mind where I didn't consider the price of such amazing devices. I just accepted what was given to me and sent myself off on some quixotic mission.

It took a little practice, but I was good at ghost fighting, all my Karate training was put to good use . Unfortunately, I was consistently thwarted in my quest to rid the world of the menace, that ghost kid, and obtain my vengeance, but I remained focused. Even when he showed me kindness, even when he protected me, I refused to see him as anything but my most dire enemy.

I took a job at the Nasty Burger. I needed to help my father and put away money to go to college. The school of my choice was no longer a luxury. I knew I was going to need to work hard. I exhausted myself working, going to school, and ghost hunting. I was always tired, but it kept me from feeling the pain of everything I'd lost.

Then came the fight with Pariah Dark. I still have strange memories of that time. Mr. Masters showed up and he flattered me, he told me how gifted I was as a ghost fighter and it brought back so many memories. I again was a wunderkind, and that meant I needed to work harder.

I was happy when Mr. Masters told me how well I was doing, because on some level I was succeeding. I was broken and bleeding but I was ready to step up and save Amity Park from ghosts, unfortunately the stupid ghost kid unmasked me, so that he could take over and steal all the glory for himself, and fool everyone into thinking he was some kind of good ghost. I was in trouble with my father for ghost hunting, for doing something so incredibly dangerous, he couldn't and wouldn't understand my motivations, but that didn't mean they changed.

My relationship with Danny Fenton is really hard to describe. We were uneasy friends, but after the fight with Pariah Dark, he and I became better friends. I really liked him. He was cute, and funny and I knew that because his parents were ghost hunters he could understand my mission, though I never talked to him about it.

So life went on, I continued to chase the ghost kid, and then my relationship with Danny started. He was so sweet and cute and even though Star and the rest of the A-list, which was gradually starting to accept me back into their circle hated him, I really liked him. I decided after they turned their backs on me, that I didn't care about their opinions, and I wasn't about let them tell me who I could and couldn't date. Sadly, just as Danny and I began going out on dates together, a ghost attacked him and it became clear to me that anyone I was involved with would be in danger because of that ghost kid, so I regretfully broke things off with him. I used my hurt and my anger to channel more hatred toward the ghost boy, and now in retrospect, my relationship with the ghost boy who I hated and my relationship with Danny, who maybe I didn't love, but I liked a lot, was really twisted, though I didn't know it at the time.

The really great thing about giving up Danny, was that some how I ended up with all new ghost hunting equipment, though giving him up and getting the new suit weren't related. I tried really hard not to question where it came from, I was just happy that since my old suit was destroyed by the ghost boy, that I now had something which my father wasn't able to take away, it just…seemed to be built into me, and even better I was no longer indebted to Mr. Masters, even though I was still extremely grateful and loyal to him for his help.

The irony of it all isn't lost on me. Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. To me both boys were too dissimilar for me to make the connection. I feel stupid. It's kind of like Lois Lane not knowing that Clark Kent is Superman, just because he's hiding behind a pair of glasses. Though I, probably better than anyone, can understand why she couldn't see the truth. It's like, when you are so close to something, it's hard to see the big picture, there is a loss of perspective, and I couldn't see what was right there in front of my face until it was too late.

No one wakes up in the morning and thinks that the events of their day are going to be life changing or earth shattering. When I woke up I was just expecting the typical Saturday. I'd work out, eat breakfast, go to work at the Nasty Burger, hang out with Star and then engage in a little evening ghost hunting. Little did I know that by eleven forty five in the morning, my life would be completely turned upside down.

I had my work clothes in a bag and was heading to the Nasty Burger for my noon to four shift when I saw the ghost boy streaking across the sky. At that moment, everything went out of my mind. I dropped my bag, activated my ghost hunting equipment and in the blink of an eye, I was after him.

The ghost he was fighting, seemed to have the better of him and I took this opportunity to attack. I caught him off guard and here was the perfect opportunity to destroy him. He was wiley though and quick. He managed to catch the ghost and avoid my shots all at once. It was my final shot. A purely accidental misfire that caught him off guard and sent him flying into a brick wall.

I was excited, I finally had the upper hand and this was it. I fired shot after shot, not giving up as he flew through the sky and I chased him. It seemed that with every hit, he became weaker and weaker until finally something strange happened. He was really high when two silver rings enveloped him and something about him changed, everything about him changed and he began spiraling down to the ground.

I finally caught a glimpse of what he changed into just as he crashed through the trees below and into some near by brush, and what I saw was the boy I liked, who I think almost became my boyfriend. The boy I gave up going out with because I was trying to protect him from the ghost boy, Danny Fenton.

His two friends, Tucker and Sam seemed to appear out of no where. Sam screamed his name and Tucker stood over him defensively, almost daring me to make a move.

"Leave Danny alone," he said angrily. "He's not done anything to you!" Sam was laying over Danny sobbing hysterically. I didn't know what to say or do. Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton. I wanted to ask how this could be. How could the sweet funny boy I almost had a serious relationship with be the ghost I loathed with all my heart? It didn't make sense, so I ran. I fell a lot, scraping my knees and elbows. My arms and face were ripped by the grabbing arms of the shrubs I ran through. I don't even know how long I ran or where I ended up going.

I don't know if he's alive or dead. I know that if he is dead, it's my fault, that he paid the price for all my hate, anger and aggression, and I think maybe I'm going crazy, because I can't wrap my mind around what happened.

I can't tell how much time has passed, all I know is that my world has shattered and I'm not sure how to reconstruct it. I don't even understand what happened and I don't know how to go looking for answers. I'm just going to sit here until I can get control of myself and reconstruct my world into something I can understand. I-I'm just not sure how that's going to happen.

**

* * *

**

**I've you have already reviewed this when it appeard as merely a one shot in my collection, Blood Shot On Shots, I understand if you don't review again, anyone else, I'd appreciate your input. Thanks.**


	2. The Hero

**This chapter is from Danny's point of view.**

The Hero

You know, when I woke up this morning. I didn't think today was going to be such a bad day. How can a day when I have no school and the freedom to hang with Tucker and Sam, be bad? Well I'm about to answer that question.

We were on our way to the Nasty Burger, where I could secretly drool over Valerie, not that Sam or Tuck knew that, when that stupid ghost attacked. My friends didn't need me to say a word, they simply sprang into action. They always have my back. I don't know what I'd do without them. I do take them for granted too much, but it's hard to remember sometimes, that they don't share my thought processes. Sometimes we are so in sync that I'm sure they understand my thoughts and motivations. I've been trying lately to be more considerate and to let them in on what I've been doing, and to not leave them in the aftermath of my ghost fighting disasters. It's not always as easy as that though.

So, there we were on our way to the Nasty Burger, their motivation was to get something to eat, my motivation was to stare at Valerie. It's what Tucker calls a win win situation. But, my ghost sense went off and I being Danny Phantom, took off to dispatch the cursed creature. Sam and Tucker followed along discreetly to cover my back, as always.

As much as I like Valerie Grey, her insistence that I, as Danny Phantom am a menace has become pretty tiresome. Isn't it obvious that I'm protecting people? Hasn't she checked the polls? More than eighty percent of the population of Amity Park thinks that I am a good thing, a hero!

I know Val is a good person. She has a big heart, she's just seriously misguided, and that stupid idiot Vlad hasn't helped. He armed a loose cannon and she's a very effective one at that. I've had a hard time not only protecting her, but myself from her as well. Lately she's gotten better too. I don't know where or how she's getting practice, but she's starting to scare me…a little, okay well a lot.

Anyway, so there I was innocently chasing this stupid ghost down with the sole intention of returning it's sorry butt to the Ghost Zone when who should show up but Valerie herself. She caught me off guard. I thought she'd be at work by now. I cursed under my breath. Her appearance really threw me off balance, not only was the ghost I was fighting a powerful and smart ghost, but now Valerie was in the equation. It was one of my worst nightmares brought to life. There I was getting the crud kicked out of me by some piddling little ghost and there was Valerie, ready to skin me alive…or dead whatever the case may be.

I know I threw a few good witty quips at the ghost and a few at Valerie. I really wish I had the time to write some of these things down, but really my lines are probably really lame so I guess it doesn't matter. I had just managed to trap the stupid ghost in the Fenton Thermos when some of Valerie's equipment seemed to go haywire.

I really wasn't expecting it. I should have stayed on guard. The missile hit me and the next thing I knew I was blasted into a brick wall. It's funny, I wonder how many of the walls in Amity Park have the imprint of my backside on them. You'd really think I'd master the ability to just phase myself through them, but some how my reflexes usually aren't fast enough. I'd practice, but I don't feel like having Sam and Tuck hurl me repeatedly against walls. Besides, I think they'd probably enjoy abusing me a little too much.

Man I should probably talk tell you a little about Tucker and Sam other than the fact that they are my best friends and support who tolerate a lot of crap from me. They are honestly the best and most loyal friends any half ghost could hope for, I would be totally lost without them.

Tucker Foley is a master of technology. Yeah I know that's what Technus calls himself, but Tucker really is a master. The things he can do with a PDA are without a doubt, amazing. To tell you a little secret, most PDAs can't do the things Tucks do. He puts a lot of work and extras into his. I've checked on him late at night, and watched invisibly as he sat up well into morning writing and working on programs.

Tuck plays his mastery of technology off as a goof, a game, but the truth is that Tucker is scarily talented. He's going to make a big name for himself someday. He has that spark in him. Yeah, he's kind of geeky and he is repellant to most people right now, but someday the world is going to be at his feet and…well I can only hope that he'll stay the same Techno Geek. Don't tell him this, but I look up to him a lot. I don't know that if I were in his situation, that I'd be as loyal and forgiving as he is. I wish I could tell him how much I look up to him, but it's not so easy. He looks up to me right now and I have to admit, it's good for the ego. I just don't want him to feel like he's standing in the shadows, and I know he does.

Tuck has put his life on the line for me so many times, and for Sam too. He's one of the good guys, well no he's one of the best guys. Seriously, he's like the brother I know I'll never have, and yeah I feel like he's a part of me. I don't know what would happen if we didn't have Tuck and his quick thinking to help us out.

I know, you're asking me, who is us? Us is Sam and I. If it's hard for me to separate who I am from Tucker, it's even harder for me to think of myself without Sam. Samantha. Samantha Manson. My closest and best friend. I say that without difficulty. It's not that I prefer her to Tuck. It's just if you forced me to chose…not that I would want to, but if I had to think fast, Sam would be the one.

Before you go jumping up and down and accuse us of being lovebirds, I have to explain a few things. Number one, Sam is somewhat responsible for my half ghost status. She's the one who, said when she saw the dead Ghost Portal, "You should totally check it out Danny! If you get it working maybe your parents will let us go to that Dumpty Humpty concert. You'll be a hero!" Ha! I became a hero all right, and I know that Sam has never quite forgiven herself for it. It's funny that she and I have never talked about the accident that gave me my ghost powers. I do know she feels responsible for me, but I have so much to thank her for.

If I hadn't walked into that portal, if I hadn't had the accident and received my ghost powers, I would be nothing but plain Danny Fenton, punching bag for the world. There was truly nothing remarkable about me. I was a C student, well I still am, but still. I had the smartest sister in the school and insane ghost hunting parents. I was small for my age and weak and other than having a smart mouth, I didn't have much going for me. Gaining my ghost powers was the best thing that every happened to me, all the difficulties aside, and I have Sam to thank for that. I really love her.

Again, before you go jumping to conclusions it's not like that…Okay well maybe it is, but first of all I'm not ready. I'm still a shallow guy. I'm terrified of what being in a relationship with Sam would be like. She's so strong and smart and funny and pretty and…yeah I know I'm a spaz and that's exactly why I can't be with her. Once she realizes what a complete dork I am, then that will be it. I'll lose the person I love the most. I need to do a little more growing up first, and I think she does too.

I know what your thinking. Sam already knows what a complete and utter dork I am, but that's kinda beside the point. Plus, I'm not sure why she cares about me. Is it simply because she feels responsible for me? Because of my ghost powers? Or is it just because I am me? I've only been aware that she like, likes me for a couple months…so I don't know when her crush started. Was it before or after the accident? I hope I'll be able to ask her one of these days.

Chasing girls like Paulina is safe, even having a relationship with Valerie, who I really, really like by the way, is safe. Having one with Sam well, that's something else all together. I don't want to just be her high school sweetheart and then that's it. I want things to last. We're too young for things to last. I want her to date other people too. Well, no not really, but I want her to be happy.

I'm not as clueless as Tucker and Sam think. I know how she feels about me. Jazz and I have had too many discussions about this. Jazz says she only hopes that I don't lose her because of my stupid reasoning. Jazz said a girl's heart can only take so much before it moves on, and that Sam will eventually give up and I'll have lost my chance. I guess it's a fine balance, but it's a chance I have to take, and anyway, considering Vlad and his stupid obsession with my mother and myself, I think being in a serious relationship with Sam would be disastrous. He would use her against me or hurt her, and that's not an option. So until the right moment, I'll just stay clueless and hope that she doesn't move on or grow out of me.

Wow! I sound pretty confident, like I know I can just swoop in and claim Sam's heart at my own whim. That's not true. I only hope that one day I can. To tell you the truth, Sam makes me nervous. When I look at her as a girl, I go all jittery and blushy and I can't talk and I really turn into a spaz. Yeah so that's the whole thing in a nutshell, and I've not only betrayed myself, but I've gone on about her a little too much.

So there they were my best friends watching me fight Valerie who totally had the upper hand on me. I was way thrown off balance. She blasted me several times as I flew to get away, and I kept miscalculating and taking hits. I should have flown a little lower as I felt my power weakening, but no I thought I could get away. The next thing I knew I took a serious hit and changed from my ghost form in mid air.

I knew Valerie had seen my metamorphosis and I knew I was screwed. I tried hard to change myself back to Phantom, but I was totally drained. I felt myself crash through the trees as I fell. I reached out for help as branches clawed at me, hoping beyond hope that I could do something to break my fall, but you know, luck wasn't on my side today. I crashed through the trees, then through some bushes, then I hit the ground with a sickening crack.

I heard Sam scream my name and felt Tuck standing over me defending me. I was aware of Valerie hovering nearby, but I couldn't open my eyes to make out what her reaction was. I could hear Tucker yelling for Valerie to leave me alone and feel Sam covering me, I could tell she was crying. Wow Sam was crying? Uh oh, it must be bad.

I heard her call my name. I opened my eyes and looked at her for a moment. Her lavender eyes were filled with fear and tears, and my heart filled with regret. I really should have told her how I felt instead of playing some stupid growing up game. She yelled for Tucker to call nine one one. I wanted to laugh and tell her that I was going to be all right, but the taste of blood in my mouth and the numbness of my arms and legs told me different.

I knew my secret was out. For good or bad, Valerie knew who I really was, and whether or not she'd succeeded in her mission to exterminate me remains to be seen. One way or another, the game was up. I just wondered who and how many people she'd tell, and if I survived this, if I'd have a life to live anyway.

Sam lips were moving, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I wanted to wipe the tears away from her face, but my arms wouldn't move. I wasn't hurting. I wanted to tell her not to worry, that I was okay, but my voice wouldn't work. She told me to be still. The last thing saw were her frightened eyes, and then my world went black.

* * *

**Yech! I know! Don't hit me please! I have four more of these planned too… Tell me if this sucks too bad and I'll nix my plans for more. The next one is from Jazz's perspective.  
**


	3. The Observant

The Observant

Normally, I don't put much thought into the fact that I am Danny's sister, but that is what I am, it seems to be my most important job these days. I've always been concerned about him, but until recently he was little more than an annoying baby brother, whom I felt I had to look after because well, you know my parents aren't going to do it. They couldn't even see him struggling. It was like watching someone drown, with no one around to help him. Poor Danny just seemed to be beneath everyone's notice, except bullies, angry teachers, his two friends, and me.

I can't begin to express to you how proud I am of Danny. He has been put in some extraordinary circumstances and has handled himself, for the most part pretty admirably, especially considering the goofy, messed up kid he was before the accident happened.

You don't know Danny without the Phantom. He was, I believe, well on his way on the road to ruin. It's like life wouldn't let up on him. I could see how frustrated he was. I knew first hand how hard it was not being the number one priority for our parents attention. He was depressed and I really wanted to have him tested for ADD, he just couldn't seem to focus on anything. I think if he didn't have Tucker and Sam to steady him, that he'd probably have been well on the road to complete juvenile delinquency, especially considering how hard people like Dash Baxter were on him. I knew one day he was going to snap.

Teachers called him a troubled child. He was trouble. A goof. A class clown. Disruptive. Not working up to his full potential. Immature. Lacking focus. I felt so bad for him, but I didn't know how to help. Then the accident happened. I didn't find out about his ghostly identity right away. I did notice the changes in him though and then all his secrecy. I feared he was getting into drugs, little did I know he'd reformed himself out of trouble maker into the town hero. Funny huh? Of course he still carries around the stigma of being that one kid who just can't get anything right, but he's changed and is changing, slowly sometimes, but he's maturing. It's a relief, really, though now I am worried for him in other ways. Our lives are much more complicated than they used to be.

I had a lot of plans for my Saturday. I was walking toward the Nasty Burger with my head in the clouds, trying go decide which college I wanted to attend. I knew I was lucky, not every student was accepted to every college they applied to. I was excited, the thought of going to a prestigious Ivy League school was thrilling. The limitless possibilities for learning and for intellectual development were staggering. My only worry was my brother. How could I possibly go so far away, when I knew Danny needed my help?

Yes, I am well aware that he has friends to help him. Tucker and Sam. What do they really know about the human psyche? Nothing. They are his enablers and are just as guilty as he is when it comes to being caught up in the romance of being a half ghost, town savior, protecting Amity Park from the things which go, bump, bump, clink, clang in the night. Someone has to be sensible. Someone has to be logical. That someone is me. Jasmine Fenton, Danny's nosey big sister.

Danny confides in me a lot more than most people think, a lot more that Sam and Tucker are aware of. When he has problems he can't discuss with them, he comes to me. We've sat up late talking about Tucker and Sam. Talking about Vlad. Talking about the future, the past. I know what scares him. I don't think Danny really knows what scares him, or that he has revealed so much to me, but he has.

He's not afraid of discovery, though it worries him. I know that Mom and Dad would accept him. They love Danny. He'd certainly get a lot attention from them, maybe too much, but still it wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't be taken apart molecule by molecule like he thinks. Sometimes, I suspect that Mom knows. She's become more attentive to Danny and his comings and goings lately, especially since the whole Ghost King incident. I've heard her discussing turning off the Ghost Portal with Dad, but I think she's afraid if she does, it might hurt Danny just as much as it helps him. Then again, I'm not sure she knows, it's just pure speculation on my part. I try to be a very observant person, and well the signs that she knows are there.

In the last year or so, I've grown away from my friends, my social life has suffered a lot, but it's not bad. It's easier not to have a lot of people hanging around asking questions. There are things which happen in my house, and around Danny, which are impossible to explain. So, I've had a lot of time on my hands to study, to research and to consult. I've written letters to experts on human development and psychology, in the guise of working on research papers, filled with what I called hypothetical questions. I've watched Danny and kept notes. I suppose I'm watching for signs that he's cracking. The last thing we need in this world is another Vlad aka Plasmius.

I don't know what twisted Vlad into the crazed up fruit-loop he is today, mostly because I don't know him. I don't know if he was a good guy before his accident with the ghost portal in college or if he always had the potential for evil inside of him. Did his ghost powers warp him? Or was he already warped?

In the interest of learning more about Vlad, and in doing so, Danny's condition I spent several hours talking to Dad about "Uncle Vlad". Dad seems to think he is a great guy with a great heart and mind. Mom on the other hand has little good to say about Vlad, creep being the first and foremost word she uses to describe him. So, I've ascertained that Vlad was a jerk before his accident and remained a jerk afterward, in fact it seems this ghostly powers just fed his dark heart. Then again I don't know, because I don't know Vlad.

Danny on the other hand I do know. I know he's often tempted to use his ghost powers for his own personal gain. I'd imagine that it would be really hard to resist, but some how he does. I know Sam and Tucker are a big part of why he's so straight forward. They keep him on the straight path. Well, more Sam than Tucker. I think that if Sam disappeared Danny and Tucker would seriously wreak some havoc through the town. He's young. He has a lot of power. It's really tempting to misuse that power. I am really worried about what it will do to his psychological development, so as I said, I watch him closely.

All right, I'm digressing. I'm sorry. It's just once I get going on a subject it's hard to slow down. I have so much to say and do, and so few people actually listen to me, that I tend to blurt things out all at once. The information overload tends to send people into a communication coma. I've seen Danny, Sam and Tucker's eyes glaze over more than once when I've tried to explain things to them. Ah! See there I go again. It's just a bad habit. I really need to work on breaking it. I suppose it's just a symptom of needing more socialization.

As I was saying, I was on my way to the Nasty Burger. My sole intention wasn't to consider which college to go to. I admit it. I was there to spy on Danny and his friends as well. I am a silent partner in Team Phantom. I knew I disrupted the delicate balance of the trio, so I've kept my distance and made my notes. Anyway, I was almost there when I noticed someone sitting against the wall, crying. I'm not the kind of person who can walk away when I see someone on pain, and this girl was obviously in physical as well and emotional agony. Imagine my surprise when I recognized her as Valerie Grey.

Valerie Grey. It's funny how one person, one girl can complicate everything so much. Yes, I know about Valerie. I've actually been through her confidential files at school. Yeah I'm a delinquent too, but my curiosity is justified, I'm doing everything I can to make sure my brother at the very least, makes it to adulthood alive, and relatively sane.

Valerie is a good girl, really. She's very smart and is a hard worker. I think Danny could really benefit from being around such a well rounded person. When I heard they were trying to date, my feelings were so mixed. On one hand, I think it's very wise for Danny to date such a normal girl. Then again how normal is she really? She's a ghost hunter, thanks to Vlad. She holds grudges like you wouldn't believe. Is very unforgiving and pretty short sighted, and she's a danger to Danny.

Dating her would have been good for Danny if they'd both have been normal. Danny needs to see that all girls aren't like Mom, me and…well Sam. Don't get me wrong I love Sam, it's just…I don't know her as well as I'd like to, but I know things about her and that makes me question her a lot. In some ways I compete with her for I guess you could say, control of Danny. I know he confides in and completely trusts her. He's relaxed and unguarded with Sam, unlike with me. She knows things about him that I couldn't even imagine, and it drives me crazy. Worse than all of that is she doesn't like me, or at least I don't think she does.

Sam and I are never alone together. I've tried to corner her a few times, but she always eludes my grasp. When she sees me approaching she gets this look on her face. I don't know how to describe it. She's not scared of me, it's more like she doesn't trust me. I don't even know what she thinks of me. Sam doesn't befriend other girls very easily. She's been completely spoiled by Tucker and Danny and now I think she's just intimidated by other females because in her mind she feels inadequate, maybe she's just shy. I don't know. I do know that she's desperately in love with Danny. Yes, desperately. I see the way she looks at him when she thinks no one is looking, she adores him. It's sweet and sad at the same time. Danny's not ready for the kind of serious relationship that being with Sam would entail. He's actually confided in me about her.

Imagine my surprise when Danny knocked on my door several months ago, sat down and told me he needed my advice, on girls! I was thrilled naturally, though I didn't expect him to talk about Sam. Danny is getting really good at playing his cards close to his chest. I don't think even Tucker knows how Danny feels regarding Sam. I'm the only one who knows, and yeah it's thrilling and I kinda feel vengeful with it because I finally know something they don't know.

Someday, unless something bad happens, those two will click and I know I'll really have my hands full. Right now it's hard enough keeping tabs on Danny as it is. If he was in a romantic relationship with Sam…well…I think in some ways I would lose him completely. I don't think Sam would want to share Danny at all. It's not that I think so little of her, it's just Sam doesn't know how to share and she's hungry for real affection, not the fake lovey dovey stuff her parents give to her, but the real thing. I could be wrong. I've been wrong about Sam before, lots of times. She's a hard person to second guess. Just when I think she's going to go right, she goes left. When I think she's going to go right then think no she's going to go left, she goes right. She's incredibly loyal to Danny though, and she has a good code of ethics, so at least I know he's safe in her hands.

Tucker does keep me filled in on what he can without being completely disloyal to his friends. Yes, Tucker is my spy, well somewhat. He and I have had a lot of deep conversations about Danny. He won't talk to me about Sam though, which is aggravating, but I do have to respect his loyalty to her. When I ask about Sam he clams up and says something about doctor patient privileges, which I know is a joke, but it's his way of saying that he can't discuss her. There are also things he won't tell me about Danny. Otherwise, I know all about Tuck.

I'm not going to bore you with all the Tuckerish details of Tuck. He's a lot more complicated than people give him credit for. I can tell you how he came to be my eyes and ears in the fight to protect Danny. It was incredibly sneaky on my part, but I needed questions answered and so I played up against his girl craziness. Of course he's not dumb and he caught on to what I was doing. He told me that I didn't have to flirt with him to get him to talk, even though if I really wanted to flirt with him, he was all for it, but that it would be my own fault if he ended up with a crush on me, then was killed by Danny because of it. Tucker's very funny. I'm glad Danny has him for a friend.

I'm not going to talk to you too much about Tucker, because if I do then you'll just think I have a huge crush on him, and I don't. Why would I? He's two years younger than me. He's my little brother's best friend. He's a techno geek and guess what? He has a big ol' thing for one Valerie Grey!

What is it about Valerie that has my little brother and Tucker's attention, much to Sam's ire? I could understand how Sam would feel threatened. After all Valerie is an amazing ghost fighter. The things she can do on the sled of hers is amazing. I think Sam sees herself being completely replaced by Valerie, I can really sympathize.

Look I'm digressing again! Silly me! I'm sorry, it's just that to understand the situation a person needs to understand the motivations of the key players. I hope that I've at least given you enough information so that you can understand the serious of the situation I found myself in.

Valerie Grey was sitting against a wall, crying. She looked like she'd been in a horrible fight and I had a suspicion of just who it was with. The fact that she was crying was incredibly worrisome. I knew she didn't cry easily, she's been described as emotionally withholding.

I sat down beside her and waited patiently for her to notice me. She sniffled a little bit then looked up at me with tearful eyes. She told me she recognized me as Danny's sister and then burst into another fit of tears. I asked her what was wrong and she asked me if I knew Danny's secret.

I was electrified. I didn't know how to respond, so I told her that I knew his biggest secrets and wanted to know why. She told me that she just found out, but didn't tell me how. I wasn't sure what to say and then she looked up at me and told me, "I think I killed him." I felt like my heart stop beating and a cold chill of fear wash from my head to my toes. I was about to ask her how when, as if on cue, my phone rang. It was Tucker. I could hear Sam crying hysterically in the background. He told me something happened to Danny and I needed to get there now! I looked at Valerie a moment, told her I had to go and started running.

I tripped and fell once because of the tears filling my eyes. Sirens were wailing in my ears, but really all I could hear was Sam crying and Valerie saying, "I think I killed him." I wished I could run faster. I needed to run faster. Was Danny dead?

I arrived on the scene two minutes before the ambulance. Sam was laying with her head on Danny's chest, holding on to him for dear life. Tucker was sitting by his head, looking into Danny's face and wearing a grim expression. I was frozen with fear, afraid to move one more step, afraid to face the heart breaking possibility that my dear little baby brother, was gone.

* * *

**Jazz is long winded. I had to par this down and suppress a lot from her. Man! So review?**


	4. The Techno Geek

The Techno Geek

Dude did you expect a different title? What did you think I would call my disclosure about Danny? The Best Friend? That's Sam. The Confidant? That's Sam too. I thought about calling myself, The Shadow, but that really sounded too ghostly. I'm not at all ghostly, that's Danny. The After Thought sounded a little too self pitying along with The Ignored. I am a techno geek and since I don't consider that a bad title, that's what I'm calling this thing.

My name, if you hadn't guessed already, is Tucker Foley. I am a third of what I like to call Team Phantom. No, I didn't make that up, but I still like to use it. It makes me feel like I'm a part of something, when in reality I'm just a tag along. A tag, you know like one of those extra pieces of skin, like a mole, just waiting to be frozen off. Wow I sound bitter. I'm not bitter really, just realistic.

Jazz says that I'm worth a lot more than I think, especially to Danny and Sam, but there are days when I just feel so useless. Dude, I put a lot of effort into being useful though, and I know I've done my part on many occasions. I get in the way from time to time too, but on the whole, I think I'm a good, helpful guy.

I love my friends. They are like my whole life. I'd give up my right arm if it meant saving one of their lives. I'd even give up all my tech gadgets for them, and that's saying a lot, my PDAs are my babies, but Danny and Sam are my best friends, my family. The truth is, if it hadn't been for the accident which gave Danny his totally cool ghost powers, our friendship probably would have faded.

Have I told you how awesome his ghost powers are? It's hard to suppress my jealousy sometimes. Danny is loved and admired, for his ghost half at least, he has girls swooning over him, well his ghost half at least. He's awesome. But, as I was saying, if not for the accident we all, meaning Danny, Sam and I would have drifted our own separate ways once we hit high school. I'd be hanging out with the other techno geeks, Sam I'm sure would have immersed herself in the Goth scene and Danny…I don't even want to think about what would have happened to him.

The accident did happen though, and as surely as it gave Danny ghost powers, it also bound us together so tight I don't think we could escape if we wanted to…not that we want to. I sometimes wonder if the accident had an affect on Sam and I too, if it didn't bind our three spirits together so that we became inseparable. Sometimes we just feel like we're one being. It's freaky. I'm the three of three. Ha Star Trek. Cool. You know the Borg? Ah, forget it.

Sam and I have been friends since we were in diapers. We first met when my father was working for Mr. Manson, Sam's father. She and I have been thick as thieves ever since. I know things about Sam that I don't think she even knows. She's as good as my sister, and just as annoying sometimes. She's the one who wanted to start hanging around with Danny in the first place. Why? Because she has a crush on him, duh! She has since kindergarten I think. Of course it doesn't do any good to tease her about it, unless I want an atomic wedgie or worse, she's too afraid of losing Danny, too afraid of rejection.

We've really had a wild ride the last few years. I've seen and experienced things I've never dreamed of. Dude! I've even been a Pharaoh! Granted, there are always consequences to these cool adventures and our lives have been on the line more than once, but it's always fun and we're a team. It's cool. Like being in a movie or something, except again, the consequences are real. When the curtain falls there is clean up to be done, and it's usually Sam and I doing that. When the hero falls…he really falls, the blood is all real people. It's no game.

So yeah, I started out as Sam's friend, not Danny's. Funny huh? But now Danny is as much of a brother to me as Sam is a sister. Don't hold all this against me, but I love them so much it scares me sometimes. I want to see them happy, possibly together, but if that's not to be, as long as we all stick together, it's all good.

Anyway, it was your typical Saturday. We were heading to the Nasty Burger for a bite to eat and so Danny could drool over Valerie, though he doesn't know we know that, he's just transparent sometimes. Ha ha! I made a joke. Get it? Danny, transparent? He can like go invisible! We can see right through him! I know, it's lame, but funny too.

Things were looking good. The day was made for just relaxing, hanging out, having fun. I was defiantly enjoying teasing Sam and I could tell she was getting ready to kill me, which is fun because she never really hurts me, and stirring up her emotions is good. Sam doesn't allow herself to feel too much about anything except Danny and me, so I have to take advantage of what I can.

Danny really is a cool guy. He has a really good heart, but mentally he takes after his father just a little too much. I don't think he'll ever be as big as his father. I mean look at Danny he's a string bean. Skinny and small. Jack Fenton is a bear, no not a bear he is a refrigerator with an emergency ham inside! Jack Fenton has always been big. I think he was born the size he is, he just sprang from his mother this full grown hulking man. Danny takes after his mother, at least physically. Though man I'd almost kill to have his looks. Blue eyes, black hair, it's a really striking combination. I am happy with myself though, I can see in the mirror, I'm not like hideous, I just haven't grown into my features yet.

Mentally Danny has a few screws loose sometimes. It's like there are certain connections that don't quite make it all the way to his brain. It's not like he's stupid or anything, he's really, really smart in all actuality, it's just that he is so clueless. I think the problem is that he is so very smart that his brain is just too busy to get that darned clue. I really look up to Danny. He's my hero in more ways than one. I just wish that I could be as much of a super person as he is.

You see, not many people would be able to take on and actually succeed at the task Danny has appointed himself with. He could have just ignored his ghost powers. He could let Amity Park get devoured by ghosts. Instead he's worked hard to put back each and every ghost who escapes from the Ghost Zone. He's dealt with people's hatred of his ghost half and their fear of him. He's put up with a lot of garbage with patience and grace. I mean there is no way the average kid, on getting ghost powers like Danny, could do what Danny does. Heck I know that if I were to have the power, not only would I abuse them, I would have been obliterated by Skulker in two point three seconds.

No, Danny is special. He's got talent, brains and ghost powers. If what Danny on his bad days calls a curse, could have happened to anyone, it's good that it happened to Danny. It's like fate or destiny or something. Like, someone out there knew that Danny could rise to the challenge. I look back at who Danny used to be and who he is now and it's like he was crying out for a purpose. There is no one, absolutely no one who would have made a better hero than Danny. Like I said, it's destiny.

A few days ago, Sam came to me in tears because of Danny. Don't look at me like that. Sam cries, she just doesn't let anyone see her pain. She comes off as such a stable, well put together person. But really she's repressed and terribly hard on herself. I can't talk too much about Sam, her confidences in me are few and far between and I can't risk losing those moments. It's not my intention to betray her, but I know what she's going to be like when she has her say. She's going to brush everything off like it's nothing. It's not nothing. She can come off really witchy sometimes, but she's anything but.

Sam is the deepest person I know. She has a huge heart and it bleeds. Man she would so kill me if she knew I was telling people how kind hearted she is. She's a perfectionist and an idealist and as a result comes off pretty cold sometimes, but I caught her crying over one of my chicken sandwiches once and totally lost my appetite as she told me what happened to the poor chicken sitting on the wheat bun, with a little mayo and tomato. Her heart is full of love for everything and everyone, but she can't risk. so she comes off cold and unemotional, but she is human I promise. I still ate my chicken sandwich by the way.

Okay, I have to change the subject now because well, I could dissect Sam's inner turmoil for like twenty pages and still not make you understand who and what she is. I can't make you love her either. It's enough that Danny and I do. I just wish Danny loved her a little more than he does. I'm not looking forward to putting together the pieces when he finally breaks her heart.

Anyway, there we were on our way to the Nasty Burger when Danny's ghost sense went off. Team Phantom immediately sprung into action. The next thing you know Valerie appeared and began attacking Danny. Man you should have heard the nasty words Sam began grumbling when she saw Val.

Oh man don't get me started on Valerie, wait you already have. Man, Valerie is so cool. She's perfect. She's beautiful. I've like totally been crushing on her for the longest time. Yeah I know she and Danny tried to date. I don't own Val. I have no say in who she does and doesn't date and I'm not about to go guilt tripping Danny because he's not aware of my feelings. I was pretty sure things wouldn't last for Valerie and Danny anyway, so I was pretty relaxed about the whole issue. I can't say the same for Sam, but like I said, I'm done discussing her.

The biggest reason I knew things wouldn't work out for Danny and Valerie is because she hates, loathes, despises, with a passion, his ghost side. Danny is Danny, whether or not he's Phantom or Fenton, he's still Danny. He could fool himself that it would work for a little while, but he is who he is and she is who she is and that's that. Okay yeah that doesn't make much sense to you, but it's perfectly clear to me. Even if Valerie did accept Danny's ghost side, they are both the same sides of a magnet, they repel each other. You can hold them together with a little effort, but it's just not going to stick.

Valerie is the kind of girl I want. She's smart, beautiful, graceful, perfect…I've been through this list already haven't I? Yeah well I like her, sue me. I'm not going to feel bad about it either. It's like what Sam's Grandma says, "The heart wants what the heart wants." Of course it's going to take some cataclysmic event for Valerie to even see me as anything but the techno geek who hangs out with that "cutie" Danny Fenton. Man, I shouldn't have said that.

Sam and I watched helplessly as the ghost Danny was fighting threw him around like a rag doll, and we couldn't do anything to help, otherwise Valerie would see us, and how in the world would we begin to explain Team Phantom without letting her know just who Phantom is?

We both watched with our mouths hanging open as Danny caught the ghost in the thermos then boom, Valerie blasted him with a missile. I think Sam and I gasped at the same time as we saw her repeated barrage him with hits. Sam started running first. I don't know what she thought she was going to be able to do, distract Valerie probably, but it was too late. Danny changed back to his human self in mid-air. I can still hear Sam crying his name. She reached him the moment he hit the ground and threw herself over him in an effort to protect him from Valerie.

I have to admit, it looked bad, really bad. I arrived on the scene almost the same time as Valerie. She looked angry and I was terrified that she would try to finish the job, and didn't care who stood in her way. I told her to get away and leave Danny alone as Sam cried. She looked at me, then at Danny, back at me and then she ran. Sam yelled for me to call nine one one and I'll be darned if I had a hard time getting my cell phone out of my pocket. I told the operator that my best friend had just fallen from a tree, I had to think fast, that's the best I could come up with, and he was hurt really bad and we needed an ambulance, then I called Jazz and told her where we were and to hurry.

Sam was laying with her head on Danny's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was still beating she told me as I sat at Danny's head and looked into his face. He was bleeding everywhere. His nose, his mouth, his ears, and from the scratches along his arms. His clothes were shredded and there as a puddle of blood pooling around his back.

Jazz seemed to appear out of thin air and fell to her knees beside Danny. She couldn't get Sam to move. Sam was scared that if she moved, if she couldn't hear his heart beating, that it would stop, besides, what could Jazz do for him? Could she stop the bleeding? Could she heal him? No! So Sam yelled for Jazz to leave her alone.

Jazz met my eyes and I immediately wanted to hug her. I've never seen anyone look so frightened and hurt in all my life. She told me she needed to call her parents. I don't know why but I handed her my cell phone. She had one of her own, but for some reason I felt mine was better.

Before Jazz was even on the phone with her parents, the ambulance arrived. I managed to get Sam, who by now was blood soaked away, from Danny so they could work on him. They barraged us with hundreds of questions. We stuck to our story. He fell from the tree. Jazz was able to answer anything else, it's good she was there, because I had to hold on to Sam. Man, that girl is strong! They slid a board beneath Danny's broken body, loaded him onto a stretcher and that was it. I had to hold Sam back, she didn't want to leave him, but there was no way there were going to let her go with him.

Poor blood soaked Sam turned back to the place where Danny lay and looked at pools of blood. She was still crying as she lay down in where Danny had been and curled up, becoming even more of a mess.

I have to admit, that's the moment my brain glazed over. It was Jazz who still managed to keep her wits about her. She picked Sam up and shook her. She said that Danny was still alive and needed us to be strong and that we needed to get to the hospital and laying in the dirt wasn't going to help anything.

I have to admit. I'm finding it hard to think. It's like I'm drugged or something. I don't know. It's just shock I think. If Danny doesn't make it….well someone better be there to hold on to Sam, because I'm not going to be able to do it, in fact, I think I'll need someone to hold on to me too.

I keep hoping, as we run toward the hospital, and I really hate hospitals, that I'll wake up and find that all of this is a really bad dream. I've been through enough bad dream scenarios to know better though. This is really happening. I wonder if Valerie is okay.

* * *

**Review please. It's not easy getting into Tucker's mind you know. **

**Sam's up next**


	5. The Sidekick

**This one is a little different, but then again so is Sam. As for my rabidly rapid updates...I'd apologize but I don't think people are upset. It's just these chapters are so short, and incredibly easy to write. It scares me.  
**

The Sidekick

Once upon a time, when I was a different girl. I was in love with this wonderful boy named Daniel Fenton. We called him Danny. He was beautiful, with vivid blue eyes like a mountain morning sky, and hair as black as the night, though on occasion his hair was as white as the clouds on that cool mountain morning, and his eyes were like a glowing green UFO streaking across that pure black sky.

Danny, my best friend. I wish I could have found the courage to tell him how I felt about him, but I'm a coward. I have trouble expressing my feelings, but really who could blame me? He was my best friend, if I blurted out my heart to him it would have been over between us. I know Danny, I know his heart so well, he would have done everything to maintain our friendship, but my feelings for him would have hung between us like a specter, and it would have tainted our relationship, then eventually it would have decayed past recognition and I would have lost him.

I am to blame for this, for what happened to Danny. It's all my fault. I'm the one who should be punished. It's my life which should be hanging on the precipice of death with the balance shifting toward oblivion, not Danny, not my beautiful ghost boy.

He's not mine though, and even though I feel responsible for his demise, my blame is indirect. The blame lies at the feet of one wretched girl named Valerie Grey. She's the one who killed him. She's the one who took my best friend from me. She's the one who has robbed Amity Park of Danny Phantom, leaving it naked to the ravages of the ghosts from the Ghost Zone, and to Vlad who is sure to swoop down now and do his best to take advantage of this horrible tragedy.

I am sitting in the cold, sterile, white and green, and smelly, crowded waiting room at the hospital, while only a few doors down the doctors are working hard to save the life of the person I love most in this stupid world. I can't bring myself to hope that they'll succeed. I saw him fall. I heard him fall. I felt his broken body. I watched the life bleed from his beautiful eyes as they closed for the last time. I'm still covered in his blood.

Jazz has steered me to the bathroom several times in the attempt to get me to wash, but I can't. If I wash Danny from me, then I'll have lost him. I'll have to let go of him. This is all I have left. I don't care if I'm ever clean again, as long as I have this last essence of Danny I can at least feel whole, human, real, alive.

Maddie Fenton, his mother, keeps looking at me and I know she's the biggest reason why Jazz is so frantic to clean me up. After all, I'm sitting here with her son's blood soaked into my clothes and caked to my skin. I feel sorry for her, but I can't help her right now. This is the only comfort I have. I'm not letting go of it without a fight. I'm not letting go of Danny without a fight. This is all I have left of him.

Danny! Oh no! No! Tell me this isn't happening! Tell me this is only a nightmare! God! I don't know who I should pray to! Who I should make the deals with to save his life? Is there anyone willing to save him? To save me? Can't they take me instead? I will gladly give my life so he can live. I don't want to go on without him. Please. Please don't make me do it. Don't take him away from me. God! Please! Please!

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to drag you into my madness or make you feel my pain. I'm not usually like this. I'm usually calm and collected. I keep my emotions under tight reign. I should try to be a little bit more coherent, after all maybe talking to you will make him live, maybe you have some sort of power, or in with the person who holds the thread of our lives in their hands and can some how influence them to save him.

Tuck has his arm around me now. He just got back from washing the blood and sweat from his clothes and has changed into the cloths his parents brought for him. I don't even remember when they arrived. He has a damp paper towel in his hand, and I know what it's for. I've warned him already, and I'm not above using force to prevent them from taking Danny away from me. Tuck says I'm being too morbid and I need to let go of the Goth façade if only for right now.

I was telling you, before my mind wandered on it's hysterical journey, that I am indirectly to blame for Danny's death. Tucker is yelling at me to not burry Danny before he's dead and has taken off in disgust. So, I'll curl my knees up into my chest and tell you the story of my responsibility in this.

It's funny, it happened on a Saturday just like this one. The three of us were sitting up in Danny's room, bored out of our minds. Danny had been talking about one of his parent's crazy new inventions, and I for some bizarre reason, was filled with the urge to check it out. Ghosts sounded cool, so Goth. A portal to another world sounded attractive. I imagined being able to escape through it. Yes, I'd read the Chronicles of Narnia one too many times.

We made our way down into the lab and I talked Danny into putting on his hazmat suit. Honestly he's incredibly se..um…cute in it, so it was really purely a case of me wanting a little eye candy, I'm really ashamed to admit. It didn't really take that much convincing. I can't really remember what I said, but I think I used his desire for his parent's approval against him.

Danny entered the portal and next thing you know there was an electric zapping sound. Tucker and I could feel the pulse from the electricity making every hair on our bodies stand on end. I was scared Danny was dead. But no, he had ghost powers instead. It took awhile for Danny to figure them out, and it was fun watching him. Of course I just seemed to fall deeper in love with him in the meantime.

If you asked me to chose which part of Danny I love the most, there's no way I'd be able to decide. I love him! Phantom or Fenton it's all the same to me. He's Danny. It's his heart, soul and mind I love. The whole package. My sweet Danny. I am so pathetic.

I know that if I hadn't been so entranced by Danny and so selfish, he wouldn't have gained his ghost powers and he would still be a normal boy. I don't want to think past that. I don't know what Danny would be like without his ghost powers. I don't want to remember much of him before he had them. It's strange.

Something happened to his personality in the portal. It was like some sort of purifier that zapped away the darker, unpleasant aspects of his character. Sure he was still a shallow boy, caring more about material things and the shallow girls, popularity, and disregarding Tuck and I, leaving us to take the fall, but that was all more due to thoughtlessness and immaturity, than the person with the mean streak he was before.

Believe it or not, Danny wasn't always so sweet, kind and loving. Seriously, he was a punk. I don't know why I was crushing so hard on the idiot he used to be. He was mean. Dash Baxter had nothing on Danny, it's just Danny is a thousand times smarter than Dash, but in other ways dumber.

So now you know. The accident did more than give him ghost powers. It changed him. Made him better. I still feel responsible though, because he's taken on the cloak of heroism and he's vulnerable. He needed someone to watch over him and protect him. That's the task I appointed myself and Tuck, well I think he just came along for the ride. I was Danny's self appointed sidekick and I was bound and determined to protect him. I failed miserably.

I was just about to stand. To walk down the hall and at least try to lean against the wall of the room where the doctors were working on Danny when two things happened. My mother and father walked in carrying a bag with clean clothes in them and Valerie appeared behind them.

It took both Tucker and Jazz to hold me down, but ultimately it was Jack Fenton, Danny's father who hoisted me off the floor while I kicked and screamed, like some feral, rabid cat fighting desperately to get my claws into the tears stained, emotion swollen face of that wretched, wretched Valerie Grey. My parents were both freaked out. My mother was smart though, she grabbed Valerie by the elbow and lead her out of the vicinity. It's a good thing too, because I was going to kill her as soon as I got away from Jack.

Mr. Fenton put my feet on the floor. He didn't let me go though, he simply turned me around to face him and looked into my eyes. It was my complete undoing and I collapsed into his arms and cried out all the anguish in my heart. I told him everything, though I'm not sure they could understand my frantic rambling. I do know that as Jack held me, Maddie came close. She carefully wiped the tears, blood and mud from my face then took me from Jack into her own gentle, motherly embrace.

I really love Danny's parents. They are amazing people. Their only fault is that they have one track minds, and haven't been able to see how badly Danny needed them. They can't be accused of being cold and unloving though. I wish they were my parents and I've never wished it more desperately than I did as Maddie sat down with her arms around me and spoke soothingly and softly into my ear as she rocked me from side to side while I cried.

She told me she knew. That she'd known about Danny and his ghost powers for a long time, but that she didn't want to interfere. She didn't know the particulars of how he became Danny Phantom, just that she knew, and had decided to let things play out, understanding that there wasn't really anything she could do to help.

She said she wondered at first what changed her Danny from the angry boy he was into the kind young man he became, and was grateful for it. She thought at first it had something to do with me. That's what she told Jack, but she discovered Danny's secret in much the same way Jazz had. It was cold comfort, knowing that Maddie had known all along. The sad thing was, that she didn't know about Vlad and she didn't know about Valerie and I couldn't fill her in. Maybe Jazz or Tuck could.

She thought I wanted to beat up Valerie because we were in competition for Danny's heart. I snorted at the half truth of that. I would gladly give up Danny to Valerie if it would keep him alive. I'd give him up to Paulina, date the entire football team, and become a cheerleader myself if I thought it would make Danny live.

I'm so tired now. I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years. I feel like a wrung out dish cloth. Maddie asked me to change my clothes, but I refused. My mother and father…they tried to hold me. Tried to hug me. Tried to tell me they loved me, but I can't deal with them right now. I just want them to go away. I don't mean to hurt them. I'm just so afraid they'll make me go home.

It hurts so much to mentally say good bye to the children I fantasized about having with Danny. Blue eyed and black haired children, so beautiful and sweet. To watch the home I imagined we'd have someday go up in flames, watch my dreams of a happy future with Danny vanish like the mirages they truly were, but the loss of a dream is nothing compared to the loss of the person you love with all your heart. I should have known better than to let myself ever hope or dream or entertain any such illusions. I won't make that mistake again, ever.

A nurse came into the waiting room and we all stood. She told us that Danny was stable and they were taking him up to surgery. I know she said more but for some reason I couldn't comprehend. I can remember looking into her eyes. They were pale blue, like ice, like the color of Danny's ghost sense.

I had just begun to relax a little. I had just begun to hope that Danny would pull through, when the doors to the waiting room opened and we all turned to see the newest member of the crowd attending the vigil, begging for Danny's life. I turned, looked at the ugly face of Vlad Masters and passed out.

* * *

** If this is too much, let me know and I'll try to tone it down.**


	6. The Mother

The Mother

I have not been the best parent. I am aware of my short comings. My error is in the fact that I tend to be an intensely focused person. Once I get to working on something, breaking me out of the haze is nearly impossible. But, I'm not here to seek absolution for my bad parenting sins. I have no good excuses. I am hear to plead for the life of my son. My precious sweet boy. My Danny. My baby.

Where should I start in telling you about Danny? He's named after my father, who is a great, great man. It's funny how much Danny resembles him, I don't know if it has anything to do with his name or if it's just a coincidental trick of genetics, but it's comforting to look into my son's face and see a bit of continuity there.

Danny was a very, very sweet little boy. I remember clearly the first time he was put into my arms. He didn't squawk and cry like Jazz did. He looked at me calmly and serenely and I knew he was destined for greatness. There was just something in his eyes, a spark of intelligence. Every mother thinks their child is special in some way, I know, but Danny has always been amazing.

We spent a lot of time together, Danny and I. When Jazz went off to school it was Danny and I at the park every day. He was my little helper. My main man. We were best buddies. Kites, swings, baseball, sailboats, singing songs, trips to the zoo. You name it, we did it together, but then something happened.

Jack and I started Fenton Works shortly before Jazz was born. It hadn't been very successful, we made enough money to scrape by. Jack worked at a labor job during the day and he and I worked on our inventions at night. We hit on a major market for one of Jack's brilliant inventions and the next thing we knew, business was booming.

I can't really tell you the particulars of what we do aside from our ghost hunting hobby. We operate under the name Fenton Works but we've been what you might call sub contracted to research and invent for a certain corporation which must remain nameless. The most I can tell you is that it has nothing to do with Dalv or Vlad Co., I made darn sure of that before we accepted the contract.

A great deal of pressure came with the contract. A great deal of pressure and a great, great deal of money. Jack and I were finally able to invest our time into some of our own interests as well, ghost hunting. But, Jack needed my help, so off Danny went to daycare and I suppose that's when the change happened, when I lost my dear sweet happy go lucky son to the sullen, angry child with a mean streak a mile wide.

I can't tell you what happened to him. I don't know. Maybe he does, but unfortunately we can't ask. Jazz might know, but I don't want to risk her wrath by asking. I knew I failed Danny. It was difficult dividing my attention, but in the time before the accident, the one he had that gave him ghost powers, I was actually in the process of extracting myself from some of my work so I could focus on Danny. I was hoping it wasn't too late to erase some of the damage, to ease the obnoxiousness, bitterness and anger from his personality.

My other fault is that I sometimes have difficulty seen past Jack, his girth notwithstanding. I am his fan girl. I am obsessive. My husband is the sun in which my life revolves. I love, adore, worship the ground he walks on. We are passionate about each other. Our philosophies vary and our debates are intense. There are few people like Jack. Most people don't understand him. Most people see him as this big dopey clown. I see him for what he is, a genius. But like I said, I have trouble seeing life beyond the man who has completely stolen my heart. I love him so dearly.

Jack and I were working on the ghost portal and once it was up and running, or not, I was going to be like a fungus on Danny and straighten the kid up. I'd even gone so far as to get a referral to a psychologist. I know Jazz would be shocked if she found out that one.

The ghost portal was something Jack and I had dreamed about since college. We worked night and day and were ready for it to work and nothing, it was a failure. We gave up. I wanted to give up. I wanted to focus on my children. I realized they were growing up. Danny had just turned fourteen. Jazz was dreaming about college, and I was still wishing they were my dear little toddlers.

Danny's accident changed him, a lot. I didn't question it. I should have. But he started hanging out with Tucker and Sam a more and more. Both Tucker Foley and Sam Manson are extraordinary children. I figured they were a good influence on Danny, and I knew Sam was feeling the pangs of puppy love for him. I thought she was helping him, that maybe he was letting go of some of his anger for her. It was good. Suddenly he was my happy, funny, goofy boy again. Then my attention was pulled to the mysteriously working ghost portal and there was a lot of data to collect, and since Danny seemed to rebound…I…just let myself follow Jack's lead.

You're probably hoping that I'll go into a lot of details about the portal and the research we've done, the gadgets we've built. You also, probably want to know how long I've known about Danny's ghost powers.

As bad a mother as I am, I'm going to say it was mother's intuition. When your son's arms are disappearing through tables. When he's sinking through floors. When you go in to check on him at night to find him sleeping peacefully while he floats through the room. You start to wonder. Well I wondered if perhaps he wasn't possessed, but considering his change for the better I wasn't too terribly worried until the night he had a terrible nightmare.

He was laying in bed, thrashing around saying something about the lunch lady. I wondered to myself if I shouldn't be packing his lunches if a cafeteria worker could give him such nightmares, when he transformed. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Jack and I had several discussions about the ghost kid. The town was debating on him, was he good or bad? He had taken the mayor hostage, and here he was. In my home. My son. Inviso-Bill, or as I know he'd rather be called Danny Phantom.

You're probably wondering why I didn't do something, but I love Danny. I didn't want to see him hurt. The readings I took at the time showed him to be a level four ectoplasmic entity. I suspected his ghostly persona and the mysteriously working ghost portal had something to do with one another, but I'm not sure. I can only theorize until the day when I can talk to Danny about it.

I'm sorry. I am probably coming off either stilted and wooden or cold and scientific. You have to please understand the amount of emotional duress I'm under. The doctors say his back is broken, but they don't know if there's spinal cord damage and his skull is fractured. I wonder if there is a bone in his body which isn't broken at this point. Any one of his injuries could take him from us.

I woke up this morning with a terrible feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was mother's intuition again, I'd been trying to listen to it more lately. Danny told me he was going to hang out with Tucker and Sam and I bit back telling him he had to stay home. I should have made him stay home. But, I'd gotten used to worrying about him. He was now a level seven ectoplasmic entity. I knew for a fact he could take care of himself when the silly little ghosts that were now appearing decided to make trouble. I brushed the feeling of worry aside.

Jack was down in the lab working on one of his new inventions when the phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D., and my heart froze. Danny was with Tucker. Why would Tucker be calling the house? Danny has his own cell phone.

I nearly dropped the phone when I heard Jazz's frantic voice on the line. I am proud to tell you that in such a bad situation, Jazz was able to remain calm cool and collected. She told me that Danny had an accident and was badly hurt. I could hear the scream of sirens in the back ground and I knew badly was critical. I can't remember much else of our conversation. I remember grabbing Jack and jumping into the R.V., and heading to the hospital, that's it.

They let me see him briefly. My darling boy. He looked so small and pale and fragile. I spoke to him. Told him I loved him and then his heart, just stopped. They pulled me from the room screaming, as they began to resuscitate him. I don't know how long they worked. Right now I'm unable to gauge the movement of time. What is time when your only son is dying? What is time when you are faced with the possible loss of one of your children? What is time when you sit in a crowded hospital room, praying, begging and aching for your child to pull through?

I've been watching Jazz assert herself as an adult, which is painful. She shouldn't have to do this, but she has been trying to be an adult for a long time and I can't change who she is. I won't change who she is. I love her for her brains, her determination, her lovingness. She's a very big hearted, tender girl with an aim toward helping people. I can't gauge how well she's holding up. I am sure it's all a façade. She's reading one of her books on psychology and sitting beside Tucker. I know she's trying to stay positive. She keeps watching me worriedly, she's trying to take on too much responsibility, but I'm afraid that if I take it away from her, that the façade she's so carefully built will crack, and she'll fall apart.

Someday, Jazz is going to make a wonderful mother I think. She's so caring and loving I just hope she finds something or someone in life to stir her emotions. She's so busy observing everyone else, that I don't believe she really lets herself feel or experience anything. I want to tell her to stop living life in theory and embrace it. I know she's trying to remain positive about Danny's condition, but she can't hide her fear from me. I'm her mother. I know how she thinks.

My poor Jazz. I'd hold her if I could, but I know she wouldn't let me. Jazz is a daddy's girl, when it comes time for her to seek comfort, she'll go to her father. I'll admit to being jealous of their bond. I wish Jazz and I could be closer, but I have to accept things how they are until she's ready to come to me.

It's been almost comical watching her try to deal with Sam. Sam doesn't want to be dealt with. Jazz has been periodically trying to talk with her, and is constantly being met with rebuffs, it would be amusing if the circumstances were different. Jazz can't seem to reach Sam and it's obviously irritating my daughter, who prides herself at being able to to crack even the toughest egg.

Luckily Tucker is there for Jazz to talk to. He seems to be comforting her as much as she's comforting him. Both Tucker and Jazz have been trying to reach Sam, but again, Sam doesn't want to be reached.

Tucker Foley, is Danny's best friend. I'm not sure how to take his reaction. He periodically watches Sam worriedly. He walks back and forth between her, his parents, and Jazz. He's pretty much ignoring us. I think he's feeling guilty. He can't look me in the eye.

Right now his attention is focused on his PDA. It seems to be a source of comfort for him. He really has been such a good friend to Danny. He's a really good kid. I've spent hours talking to his mother. He gets good grades, he's respectful, a little bit goofy, and completely obsessed with technology. He's also obsessed with girls, like any normal boy his age, but for some reason the silly creatures won't give him the time of day. He tries too hard. It's been a joy to have him around. He and Sam are almost like my own children now.

My biggest worry at the moment right now is Sam, Danny closest and very best friend. She's sitting there soaked in my Danny's blood. She's constant evidence of how badly Danny was hurt. I can't keep my eyes from her, even though it hurts to look at her.

It's strange Sam is the only one outwardly showing her fear of the situation. She's the only one who is falling apart, and if she's this bad now, I really fear how she's going to react if Danny…well…let's not think like that. Everyone else is calm and collected. Maybe she's expending enough emotion for all of us.

Sam has had a crush on Danny for as long as I can remember. I would assume she would have grown out of it by now, but I'm beginning to suspect that the girl really loves my son. Poor Sam.

I've known about the girls on Danny's heart for awhile. He's had little crushes on several very pretty girls, most notably the popular if not vapid Paulina. He dated a sweet girl named Valerie very briefly, while the whole time he's been oblivious to the fact that Sam adores him. If he should finally open his eyes and take a good look at Sam and fall as much in love with her as she is with him, I fear we'll have some trouble on our hands, and I'll have to watch Danny just a little closer than I have been, and unfortunately curtail his freedom quite a bit, which I am loath to do. I'm quite aware of his three in the morning ghost patrols.

I was deep in my dreams about Danny and Sam and the feelings between them when Sam began screaming in rage. I have to admit my heart was startled at first and all I could think about was Danny. I turned to see her parents standing in the door. Tucker and Jazz were trying in vain to hold her down. Jack jumped up and held Sam while she fought and screamed to get away. I couldn't figure out why Sam would go ballistic at the sight of her parents, and then I saw her. She looked very scared. I wanted to rush over to her and comfort her, but Sam's screams and cries of anger and anguish took precedence over this new girl I didn't know.

Jack has taken on the role of the strong silent man. He isn't saying much except, "He's my boy. He'll be fine. Don't worry my Maddie." I love him. I just can't…I can't worry about Jack right now.

Sam's next outburst seem to come on so suddenly as Jack cradled her in his arms. Poor Sam. She was frantic, hysterical, and rattling on about Danny's secret. I needed to calm her down. Sam's mother somehow figured out the subject of her daughter's hysterical breakdown and had long ago lead Valerie from the waiting room.

It was a relief for me to at the very least clean the blood and dirt from Sam's emotion filled face. She looked at me blearily as I spoke to her soothingly. I took the dear girl into my arms and she nestled into me, seeking comfort and relaxing. I spoke to her gently telling her that I knew Danny's secret. I know she was stunned at how much I knew, and it made her calm and grow quiet. I rocked her as if she were my own child, and I do love this girl like she's my own child, but I know Tucker better.

Tucker has sat at my kitchen table many times eating meatloaf, chicken, cookies, talking to me about computer programs and picking my brain about ghosts, this distant young woman crying on my shoulder has always maintained minimal contact with me. She reminds me of a wild animal, fearing contact with humans.

One thing I do know about Sam is that her parents make Jack and I look like saints. Their interests lie in making her a socialite, so that she can fit into their hoity toity social circle. Sam's appearance and independent attitude is a direct rebellion against them. They are always in a stand off, pressuring her, pushing her, not giving her the love and acceptance she needs, constantly bringing up her short comings, making her feel small. I don't understand why they push so hard, when it's obvious she's retreating from them.

A nurse or doctor or someone came out to talk to us. She must be a student. An intern. She's obviously new at this as she had difficulty hiding her emotions. She looked a little fearful. Her voice betrayed her as she told us that Danny was rushed up to surgery, the most pressing injury right now is the need to reduce some of the pressure on his brain. Hopefully once that's done he'll have a better chance at survival.

My Danny is a fighter. I know he'll make it. I know he'll pull through. I can't let my self start down the path of what we're going to do if he doesn't make it. Though my mind is already making preparations, mentally remembering where his suit is, calling Alicia, my parents, Jack's parents. Wondering how I'm going to feed all the people who'll come long distance, and how I'm going to bear having them in my house? I don't want to prepare for my son's funeral.

The doors to the waiting room opened again. I expected to simply see another patient making their way into the ER needing stitches, but what blew in this time was a bad, omen, the very last person I wanted to see. Vlad Masters, the creep. Before I could open my mouth to acidly ask what he was doing here, Sam slumped to the floor. Her parents raced to her and I used Sam as an excuse to keep away from the man as Jack greeted him almost happily. Jack loves Vlad like a brother. Did he call the creep? Why? Why would Vlad want to be here? He barely knows Danny.

Mrs. Manson, or Pam as she asked me to call her, did our best to revive Sam, but the poor emotionally overloaded girl refused to surface from the solace of unconsciousness. Maybe it was better for her, and maybe it was cruel, but a kind nurse took us to the staff area where we were able to clean the blood from her body, remove her blood soaked tights, change her clothes, comb her wild, blood matted hair. Poor Sam was all my heart could manage to think about. I couldn't think of myself or my family right now. I couldn't think of Danny. Focusing my energy on Sam was good. I treated her as I would want Danny treated.

Pam and I discussed her taking Sam home, but Jazz persuaded us to let Sam stay, pointing out that taking her home would be more harm then good. Jack carried Sam back into the waiting room where she was laid in the arms of her parents. Her father shed tears over his daughter as she slept in his arms, and my heart broke for them. I just hope they can find Sam someday.

Then there was Vlad. I could feel him looking at me with his cold, piggy eyes. I didn't want to acknowledge his presence. I still couldn't understand why he was here. It seemed to comfort Jack, so I couldn't begrudge my husband his friend.

Vlad was talking about calling in the best medical staff in the country, making himself sound important, as if Jack and I couldn't afford to fly in the best surgeons from around the world if need be. I don't know why he thinks we're so destitute. Then again when you're as rich as Vlad, anyone else must seem poor.

The creep had just walked up to me and asked in a soft tender tone how his sweet Maddie was doing when I was saved by the bell, in the form of a kindly looking surgeon in green scrubs. He asked to speak privately with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. It was the perfect opportunity to wrench my arm from Vlad's icy finger tips and march away, though maybe staying with Vlad and enduring his pomposity would be better than what the surgeon could potentially tell us.

* * *

**Maddie was hard to write. VERY hard to write and I know some things were left out, but you have to understand, she's very upset. Reviews are not optional…I need some comfort here. It's not easy tapping into the emotions of these characters.**


	7. The Crazed Up Froot Loop

The Crazed Up Fruit loop

Saturdays are not my most favorite days of the week. There is much too much relaxation going on. Too many people out and about. It's irritating and annoying. I prefer to stay secluded on the weekends. I have plenty to keep me busy.

I'm not lonely, despite what everyone thinks. I am not in need of a cat or a dog or anything other than the beautiful Maddie. Ah Maddie, such perfection, such sweetness. I adore the woman. She should have been mine, but as you well know, she chose to marry that oaf, that clown, that idiot, Jack Fenton. Why, I'll never know. I truly cannot fathom what she sees in him.

The last thing I expected on that dreary Saturday afternoon was a phone call from Valerie Grey. I hadn't heard from her in months and then she calls me in hysterics. I could barely understand what the girl was saying.

It took a good ten extremely irritating minutes to figure out what she was talking about. I finally deduced that she discovered Daniel's secret. I was about to enjoy the shadenfrued, but her next revelation blew me out of the water.

"I killed him Mr. Masters," she said to me hysterically. "I shot him. He fell. I killed him. I killed Danny Fenton!"

I took this news with mixed emotion. On one hand, I felt as if I'd lost a son. There was so much wonderful potential wrapped up in that boy. He could have been a son to me, but he rejected that option. I've tried to harm him on several occasions, but never really seriously except maybe once…or twice.

I knew I needed to get to Amity Park. I knew Maddie was going to need me. I knew I wanted to be there if Daniel had indeed passed from this world. Ms. Grey was much to hysterical to give me details. She didn't know anything about his health except that he fell from a great height after transforming to his human state. I have to admit, the situation sounded grim.

Before the call between Valerie and myself was finished, I was on my way to Amity Park. If by some twist of luck, Daniel survived, I needed to be there to protect my own interests, my own identity. His secret was out, that didn't mean mine had to be.

I was half way to the doors of the waiting room in the hospital when I was confronted by Ms. Grey. The distressed girl threw herself into my arms sobbing. I wasn't sure what to do with the creature.

It was quite difficult extracting the girl from my person. She asked me repeatedly if I had known that Daniel was…Daniel. I skillfully evaded the question. The last thing I needed what this girl traveling further into the depths of hysterics.

She honestly thought I was there, for her. I felt a great deal of remorse. She needed comfort. She had no one, this poor lost child. I honestly considered putting the girl out of her misery, after all, I had no more use for her, but she looked so sweet, dear, innocent and shattered that I couldn't bring myself to harm one hair on her precious little head.

I sent her home. The look on her face was heartbreaking, but I told her that she couldn't help Daniel by being here, that home was where she needed to be, so she went off…sobbing. I promised to contact her, but the truth is, I'm finished with the child. My last act of severing contact with her will be disconnecting the usefulness of her ghost hunting equipment, but of course I'll have to wait until I'm home, in my own lab to do that.

A gust of wind opened the doors to the crowded waiting room which caused my appearance to be a tad more dramatic than I intended. The first pair of eyes I met were those of Daniel's friend, Samantha. I have to admit she looked like a mess, I wondered if perhaps she had been harmed in the accident as well. She failed at the site of me and before I knew it my darling Maddie was rushing to the girl's side. She's such a caring, dear woman. Of course my admiration of her was interrupted as Jack grabbed me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

I asked him questions about Daniel's health and Jack grew quiet. I'd never seen such a look of despair on the man's face before, or fear. I'd always assumed that Jack Fenton was a little too stupid to feel actual fear, but there it was in his eyes. This was a man who was facing the loss of his only son and I found myself unwillingly moved with sympathy for him.

Jack beckoned for me to sit with him. He asked me if Maddie had called me. He questioned how I had arrived so quickly, but I was unable to give him a straight answer, luckily the commotion of Maddie and the red headed woman lifting Sam from the floor distracted Jack enough that I didn't have to answer the question.

Maddie and Jasmine left the room to I assume tend to Samantha. My darling shot a few come hither looks my way and I was loath to see her go. Jack sat rambling at me as Daniel's friend Tucker shot daggers at me from over his PDA.

The Techno Geek knows my secret. Samantha knows my secret. If either of them, in a fit of rage and revenge try to out me, I'm afraid they'll have to meet with dire accidents as well, though judging by Samantha's state, she won't put up too much of a fight if Daniel fails to survive.

I learned a great deal of the accident from Jack. Not everything of course, but I was able to put one and one together and come up with the truth of what happened. I also learned of Daniel's physical state. I'm sorry to say that the situation does not give me hope for the poor boy's survival.

My heart lifted when Maddie returned and the girl was placed in the care of who I now assume are her parents. I told Jack not to fear, that if need be I would call in the best physicians in the world to care for his dear son, that the boy would be fine. This garnered a look of admiration from my darling Maddie.

I summoned the courage to walk over to her, in the hopes of offering her comfort. I put my hand on her arm and asked my sweet Maddie how she was doing. She looked at me with fire in her eyes and was about to answer when a doctor called for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. It took me a few moments to realize that Maddie was Mrs. Fenton. She removed her arm from my touch reluctantly and walked away with a regretful glance in my direction.

There I was standing in a dirty little waiting room in a dirty little hospital while Tucker Foley and Jasmine Fenton shot me dirty little glances. I wanted to be present when Maddie returned or I would have removed myself from the situation. Surely the doctor pulling them away to talk in private wouldn't be good news. Finally, I couldn't stand the suspense, so I walked from the room, transformed to Plasmius, then followed after Jack, Maddie and the doctor.

"The situation is grave," The physician said as I phased into the room. "The extent of Danny's injuries leave very little hope of survival. Each moment he remains alive is a miracle in and of itself."

I so wanted to comfort my darling Maddie as she turned and buried her face in Jack's chest. I've hated Jack, but in that moment the hate blossomed and grew, I would have done anything to be the one she turned to, to be the one to put my arms around her and pull her close.

"I can't give you hope," the doctor continued. "Even if he does survive, the chances of any recovery consistent with a normal life is most certainly impossible. The odds are against him."

"Can we see him?" Jack choked. "Can we see our boy?" The doctor agreed and I followed them as they mournfully followed the doctor to the room where the broken and battered boy now lay.

It was a heart wrenching moment. Seeing my former nemesis laying on that table looking all of ten years old. His youthful face was so very pale and the oxygen tubes pumping air into his lungs seemed to make him seem just that much smaller.

Poor, poor boy. He was so young and full of promise and hope. I believe that in time, he would have surpassed my immense powers, so perhaps his passing would have been a good thing. It would save me the trouble of eradicating him myself.

Maddie stood at her son's bedside and took his hand into her own. I stood on the other side of the bed as I listened to the steady beat of the heart monitor. Jack had his hand on Maddie's shoulder and the doctor stood beside her. The doctor told them that the most dire injury was to Daniel's brain.

The worst prognosis would be pronouncing him brain dead, which as of yet his brain was still functioning. The doctor spoke of the possibility of Daniel never recovering, of remaining in a persistent vegetative state. If he remained alive, it could take months to determine if and when Daniel would recover even in the slightest.

The likely hood of Daniel ever being a threat to me again, even if he healed and recovered were slim. My heart was moved for the boy. I wondered what he would want. Having experienced the freedom and thrill of flight, of floating as a ghost, of having such power at my disposal would I want to live life without it? No never.

I watched Maddie stroke her son's face. The her expression of sadness was almost my undoing. I wanted to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. Jack tried to get her to leave but she told him to go talk to Jasmine, to bring her up to see her brother. Jack looked at Maddie for a moment and then left.

We were alone Maddie and I, with only the comatose Daniel between us. I watched as she pulled up a chair and sat beside her son. She stroked his hand and sighed. I almost left her to this private moment with her child, but I couldn't bring myself to walk away.

Her words resonated deep inside my soul. She said she would pay any price. Do anything required, but for please, please someone, let her Daniel live. If I had the power at that moment. I would have done it for her. This was my chance. My one and only chance to have Maddie as my own.

My mind began to race. I'd been half ghost for over twenty years. I'd learned a great deal about my powers, unfortunately healing others was not one of them, and it's not something that's just going to develop out of the blue because Maddie needs it to.

I also began thinking of the past few years since Daniel gained his ghost powers. What would I do? What would I think about? Who would I plot against? There is always Maddie to dream of but, I will admit Daniel has added flavor and color to my life. He's given me something to pursue other than Maddie. His loss would be felt very keenly in my life.

It hit me like a thunderbolt. There was a way! Granted it was chancy. The potential of it working was slim, but given the circumstances, given Daniel condition it was worth a shot. It couldn't do any harm, the potential was only positive.

I had to stop and think. There was no way I could do this simply out of the goodness of my heart. I don't work that way. I'm not a giving, self sacrificing type of person. I could have my Maddie, but in so doing, I would have to reveal to her my secret, and Daniel's as well. No, no I must think on this. It's dangerous. So very dangerous. Not to Daniel, to me. Is the risk worth it?

I needed to talk to someone, someone who could understand my conundrum, unfortunately the only person who could truly understand was Daniel. My only option was to turn to his sister and his little friends, the repressed Goth girl and the techno geek.

Believe me, I do not relish turning to children with my problems, but I have little choice at the moment. Time is of the essence. I must move quickly or we could lose Daniel, Maddie could lose Daniel. I cannot, I will not see her heart broken.

Samantha was sitting as far away from her friends and family as possible when I returned to the waiting room. She looked extremely angry. I decided that she was the best one to approach first. I sat down beside her and she tensed.

"What do you want?" she asked stiffly. "To rub in the fact that you won? That Danny's going to die? That you succeeded in destroying him and his family? I'm the wrong person to talk to. Jazz just left with Jack…."

"No dear child," I began gently. "I did not come here to rub salt in your wounds. I came to offer a solution to your problem."

She looked at me with her large luminous lavender eyes and blinked in disbelief. I had her hooked. She straightened up her posture and took several deep breaths.

"What is this going to cost?" She asked me, her face devoid of emotion.

"Why Samantha," I answered. "I am not looking for monetary compensation. My solution comes from the bottom of my heart."

Samantha laughed a little. It was almost a frightening sound, it seemed so foreign to her visage. "But what is it going to cost?" she repeated.

"My life perhaps," I answered, which filled those beautiful eyes with shock.

"You can take his place? Trade your life for his?" she asked in bewilderment.

"No," I answered. "But there is something I may be able to do, something that could at the very least save young Daniel's life, but I need to work this out in my mind. I need to talk to someone. That someone is you."

She took a deep breath and bent forward, putting her hands over her face. "I can't do this," she told me. "I can't play your games Vlad. Danny might die. If Danny dies I don't want to live. I know how that sounds. I know it sounds crazy and over dramatic. I know it's stupid. People die all the time, I understand. Life goes on, but I don't think I can…not without Danny." She looked over her shoulder and I followed her line of vision to Tucker, who chose that particular moment to look up and meet her eyes.

I've been aware before of the symbiotic relationship that Daniel has with his friends, but I never questioned the nature of it before. Not until I witnessed the silent communication between Samantha and Tucker. It made me curious. Was there some sort of mental link between the three friends? Neither Tucker nor Samantha seemed to be functioning correctly. It was a curious phenomena I wish I had more time to study, but time was moving quickly and there was none to waste.

Tucker sat down on the other side of Samantha and took her hand. I could see them gain strength from each other and I knew, that if my plan were to work, they would need to be present. How very strange.

"How can you save Danny's life?" Tucker asked. I blinked in surprise. Either the boy was extremely observant and knew the bent of my mind, or there really was some mental connection between the friends. I've learned recently that Oscam's razor doesn't always apply to the life of a ghost hybrid, that typically the most improbable is probable.

"What is he asking for?" Tucker asked Sam. I laughed and they both looked at me blankly. I knew these children could be just as dangerous as Danny himself. They may not have ghost powers, but there was something about them, something supernatural. I don't think they even realized it themselves. Next to Danny they probably felt ordinary. Next to the average person, they would be extraordinary.

I had to smile at the two innocent little children. They knew and understood so little, I maintained my smile, trying to infuse it with kindness, but I'm sure they saw it as a grin from the boogey man. To be honest there was nothing these two children could give me which I desired. My one goal was Maddie.

"Would you sell your soul to the devil to save Danny?" I heard Tucker ask Samantha gently. He seemed doubtful, but she had no problem nodding her head in affirmation.

"I would give anything for Danny," she answered.

Tucker gave her an exasperated look and she turned to me. "Stop playing games with us. What do you want? What are your terms? You wouldn't have started this with us if it wasn't part of your game."

"I cannot reveal too much right now." I began to whisper. " I will only let you ponder this. How quickly does Daniel heal in his ghost form? How many times have you seen him take hits that would kill the average mortal and bounce back like it was nothing? His ghost form is beyond the physical limitations of this world. When in ghost form he is not bound by the rules of blood, pain and death."

I watched the understanding dawn on their faces. They leaned their heads together and began talking quickly. I knew they were trying to figure out a way to bypass me, to some how force Daniel into his ghost form without my help. I knew it wasn't possible. I was the only being in existence who could help them, and in order to get what they wanted. They would have to help me.

I said nothing more as I stood. I walked away slowly and remained aware of their frantic arguing back and forth. I stirred the pot. I had only to wait for it to boil.

* * *

**And now I bet you're wondering where this is going now. Heh! I'm sorry if I couldn't capture Vlad so well. Of course you had to know that his chapter wouldn't be terribly angst ridden, that it would be cold and stiff, that's how Vlad is. Cold, stiff and unfeeling...or at least that's how I think he wishes to be. **


	8. The Hopeful

**Now it's time to visit Tucker again. You love Tucker right? I love Tucker. I adore Tucker. I could write a love poem about Tuck…only…I don't LOVE Tuck like that. I just love him. You know? Tuck he's just such a goofball, but not in this chapter. Sorry.**

The Hopeful

I, Tucker Foley hate hospitals. There are few things I despise more. The smell, the sounds, the sites. It's horrible. I have this deep fear of all things medical. I do my best not to get sick because the last thing I want to see is a doctor, or nurse, or even a stethoscope, or tongue depressor.

It's strange to me that I've spent the last several hours, sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, without complaint or fear for myself. My only fear is for Danny. You'll think it's strange if I say this, but I can't feel him. Some part of me always has like, some weird connection to Danny and it's missing. It's a sickening feeling. I can't describe it.

Admitting how scared I am really isn't easy, because then it will become clear that I'm thinking like Sam is, that we are going to lose Danny. However, don't think dissolving into hysterics is going to help matters. I mean Sam's already doing that, I don't need to join the fray.

I don't want it to sound like I'm angry or ashamed of her or anything. It's just scary. Seeing Sam like this is scary, and it hurts that I can't help her. She wouldn't let me anyway. I really didn't expect her to act like this. To be so, messed up, so emotional. I suppose I can understand though, and I guess she's just a little more attached to Danny than I thought. I shouldn't have underestimated her connection to him. She's probably feeling the loss more than I am.

To be honest with you, her behavior is kind of like a relief. I feel so selfish saying that, but as she sits there and cries, it's like she's crying my tears too. The best I can explain it is that she's carrying the emotional weight for both us and is freeing me up to think a little more clearly than I'd be doing otherwise, not that I'm thinking clearly anyway.

What do I really have to think about? Nothing to be honest with you. There's nothing for me to do here. It's not like this is some ghostly puzzle I need to figure out. Danny is hurt. It's a fact. It's not ghost related. It just is.

As much as I am relieved by Sam's carrying of all our emotions, it's heartbreaking to watch her. She's shaking, she's dirty, and she smells bad. Jazz has tried to get her to clean up several times, but Sam is stubborn and Jazz doesn't know how to deal with Sam. I'll go so far as to admit I don't know how to deal with Sam either. I mean I can interact with her. I can joke with her. I can tease her. I can be her friend and support her, but when it comes to any type of power over Sam, well forget it. Danny's the one with the power. I think he could talk her into eating meat if he put his mind to it. Not that he's aware of that, and I don't think he'd ask something like that of Sam, it would just be cruel.

I can't handle her morbidity. She's talking like Danny's already dead and it's making me angry and even more frightened. I feel like a jerk, but being near her right now is impossible for me. It hurts too much to see her pain, to see her giving up.

Then just when I wondered if things couldn't get worse, Valerie showed up and Sam went ballistic. I know I don't need to go into detail about this. My heart was moved to sorrow at seeing Val, but I couldn't go after her. I wanted to, but it was a choice. Sam or Valerie. You know who wins that coin toss don't you? Well duh!

Restraining Sam was difficult, I felt so sick and weak that I didn't think I could hold her back. I knew she'd try to hurt Valerie or that Valerie would hurt her, so imagine my relief when Jack stepped in and took charge.

I admit my brain kinda glazed over after that. Mostly I believe it's just a case of overloaded circuits. I couldn't even bring myself to do anything to stop Sam as she hysterically yammered on about Danny and his ghost half. Maddie took control and ushered Sam into her arms and calmed her down.

Again, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Just when I thought things reached the pinnacle of really bad, Vlad showed up, Sam passes out, and I'm scared so deeply that all I can to is sit and stare.

I just knew he was going to show up. I shouldn't have even have thought his name. All I want to do at this point is bury myself in my PDA and not look up. I did watch Maddie and Jack bring Sam a still unconscious Sam to her parents. She's clean and I know she's going to be majorly pissed when she wakes up.

I'm feeling majorly pissed. The doctor just called Jack and Maddie into a meeting. I know that if Danny were going to be okay, he would have just said so right then and there. The fact that they've gone off to speak privately is very worrisome, but what really has me angry is the fact that Vlad has vanished and I have a sneaking suspicion that he's off to eavesdrop on the doctor's conversation.

Did I predict major fireworks the moment Sam regained consciousness? Well I was so off base. Try a nuclear explosion. Wow. She had some choice words for her parents that I really can't repeat. She shot Jazz a venomous look then cooled down as her eyes met mine. I wanted to go over to her. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right, but her gaze had moved on. I knew she was looking for Maddie and Jack. She looked questioningly at me again and I simply gestured that I knew nothing.

My mother asked me if someone should go comfort Sam, meaning me, but it wasn't the right time to talk to Sam, she needed time to gather her emotions together. I needed time to gather mine together.

Jack appeared and took Jazz away with him, I stood when I saw him, as if I had any right to invade their family matters. He shot me a regretful look and I knew he was taking Jazz to see Danny. Was it to say good bye? Would they allow me to say good bye? It's not fair that Jazz, simply because she's related by blood is allowed to stand by Danny's bedside when it's Sam and I who've been through the most with him, but we're not his family. We're only his friends.

My mother put her hand on my back as I bent forward and rested my face in my hands. It's good to have her here. My mom understands a lot. She's a good person, a good mother, if not a little..I don't know how to term it. Deluded maybe.

Mom tells people I am more than I am. She tells everyone that I get good grades, which really isn't true. I get horrible grades. Mostly because I'm too busy with ghostly business, not as much as Danny thankfully, but I do a lot of side work. Research. It's hard to stay ahead of the tech curve too, which is important when you need to arm yourself against people like Vlad. The tech world is constantly changing, evolving, growing. I study hard. I work hard, just not on school stuff.

I'm also aware of the friendship that Mom has with Maddie. It was freaky. The first time I caught her on the phone with Maddie, it was kind of like my mom intruding on my business. I keep home and business separate, it's the only way I can guarantee that my secret stays secret. My mother is nosy and she cares a lot about me. She tries to monitor my online time and where I go. Maddie thankfully has done a lot to take the burden off of me, assuring her that most of my time with Danny and Sam is spent at her house…which really isn't true. I've never taken the time to question why she does that, I'm just grateful she does.

Dad had to leave a little while ago. One of his clients was in the process of being audited and it was necessary for him to be there with them. I understand completely. It's better that he's not here. It would be better if mom went home too, but need the comfort of her presence. I know I'm going to need her if….well let's not talk about that.

You know, I could swear that I've seen Paulina walk by several times. Paulina in a red and white uniform. Does she work at the hospital? I can't imagine that Paulina works at all. I think I may be hallucinating.

I decided the best thing for me to do was to channel my attention into my PDA. My brain needed to relax a little bit. I had just cued up a game when I looked up and met Sam's eyes. Vlad was sitting beside her and I knew as surely as if she had cried out for help, that she needed me. Vlad was up to something, he had a pleased look on his face.

Dude, I know I am detailing things in a strange matter of fact way, but I am so tired. I'm emotionally overloaded and sitting next to Vlad while he toys with Sam's emotions is killing me. I want to kill Vlad. I want to smack that pleased, smarmy expression from his face. I want to shove my hand down his throat and rip out his vocal cords so I don't have to hear his evil voice.

He told us he has a plan that could possibly save Danny's life. The fact that there is a plan to save Danny's life is good, that means Danny still has a life to save, though stupid Vlad, typically hasn't given us any details. The fact that it's Vlad with the plan, frightens me.

He's dangling these beautifully tantalizing possibilities in front of Sam and she's eating up every word he's saying. I want to slap Vlad. I want to slap Sam. What does she think he can do? He may not want something directly from her, but he's going to want her help. He's going to ask for something which Sam can't pay for, and then he's going to deny her what she needs. It's like Sam's in the desert and Vlad is showing her an oasis off in the distance. He's going to make her run in the hot desert sand to get to it and then poof it will be gone and Sam will be broken. How can I keep him from doing this to her?

I know what Vlad wants. It's what he's always wanted. Maddie, Danny's mother. He's a sick, sick man, and I know he's not above using this tragic situation to his benefit. If I could have killed him at that moment, I would have, though one thing would have saved him. He knows how to help Danny, or so he says, and I can't help but remain hopeful and look at that oasis and thirst for it, even though I know deep down it's not real.

I know how he intends to do it too, to save Danny. He's going to somehow force Danny into his ghost form. Sam and I have seen Danny wounded hundreds of times, always as Phantom, rarely just as Fenton. We've seen him with wounds that would normally be mortal, but Danny's always been fine. I think that's why seeing him laying close to death has been so hard for us…It's just hard to imagine Danny as helpless, fallible, wounded.

I hate this! I hate having to turn to Vlad. I know it's the last thing Danny would want. But, what do you do when your best friend's life is hanging in the balance? Do you bargain with the devil himself? I asked Sam and she answered yes without hesitation. I know she loves Danny, but seriously. There are just some prices that are too high. This is insane.

She took my hand in hers and for the first time since we arrived at the hospital, I felt like I could think straight again. It was like…I don't know. I felt stronger, better able to cope. Yeah right, Sam and I have some weird psychic connection with Danny and each other, as if! Well, maybe we do. If so, I haven't really been as aware of it until now.

Vlad left us to stew over his idea. I am hoping there is a way we can force Danny to transform without Vlad's help. How does Danny transform? Wouldn't he have to be conscious?

Danny once told me transforming was like a Zen thing. He didn't have to think too hard about it, he just had to imagine it, feel it, let himself be. Changing into his ghost form for him, is like you and I taking a breath. It's effortless.

Before we could say much more Jazz was standing in front of us. Her eyes were swollen and red with tears. Sam looked at Jazz like she was the hangman getting ready to take her to the gallows. Jazz looked into my eyes.

"Mom and Dad want you to come see Danny," she told us softly. We stood and followed her silently, without question. Sam was gripping my hand so hard it hurt. I wanted to complain, or say something, but I was scared she'd think I was a wimp.

Maddie and Jack were standing outside of Danny's room. Maddie walked forward and framed Sam's face with her hands. She kissed Sam's cheek then smiled sadly as she began telling us Danny's grim prognosis. Everything hinged on his brain continuing to function, complete recovery was doubtful. Regardless of what happened, Danny was never going to be the same, complete recovery was impossible.

Sam asked if she could see him and Maddie agreed. She kept my hand tightly in hers, like she was scared they were going to separate us, but they didn't. They just ushered us to Danny's bedside.

I don't know what I expected Sam to do. If I expected her to start crying and pour her heart out to Danny, or if she'd just break down completely. She simply stood beside me and looked at him. I looked at him too.

Man, it hurt to see him there like that. Helpless. How could Danny ever be helpless? Would forcing him to transform into ghost mode help or hurt him? Could we really put him at risk like that.

"Tucker," Sam said to me softly. "It really isn't our choice."

"I know," I answered as I reached out and took Danny's hand. An electric like shock jolted me as I touched his fingertips. Sam gasped and gave me a wide eyed look.

"He's still alive," I said with assurance. I don't know how I knew, but I knew and Sam knew too.

"We need to talk to Maddie," Sam whispered. "This should be her decision." She touched Danny's face and his fingers, twitched slightly. Sam looked at me and smiled wistfully.

"I love him Tucker," she told me. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think you're crazy at all Sam. I love him too."

"No," she said as she closed her eyes. "I love him. I love, love him. I know you're not going to believe me and it sounds stupid making such a declaration because I'm still just a kid by the standards of the world. But there will never be anyone else. My heart can never belong to anyone but Danny. It's like it's fused to him. You know?"

"It's not silly or stupid Sam," I told her gently. "I understand. I feel the same way, except umm..yeah not like that you know?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed a little. She looked over her shoulder to see Maddie standing at the door.

"We should probably go," I whispered. Sam nodded her head but didn't take her eyes from Danny's face.

"Can you give me a minute alone with him Tuck?" she asked. Her voice was shaking with unshed tears. I simply nodded my head and walked to the door. Besides I needed to talk with Jazz. We needed to talk to Maddie. She had a decision to make. As selfish as it was, I was very glad the decision wasn't mine.

* * *

**I had a huge debate with myself on what would come next, whose perspective I would show. It made sense to me that I would cycle back around to Tucker, Sam, and so on. And YES there will be more Valerie. I haven't thrown her away like Vlad would.**


	9. The Faithful

**For the anonymous reviewer who asked, this is set after KS. Please, anon reviewers, if you ask me questions, be so kind as to give me a way to reply, I want to keep my A/N to a minimum.**

The Faithful

I believe in Danny. I believe that he's amazing. I believe he's an exception to all the rules. He's not completely human, so why should he be bound to the rules of humanity? Wait that doesn't sound right. Why should he be bound to the laws of physics, life and death? Better.

So, Vlad says he has a plan that might help Danny. Let's stress the word might. I would pay any price myself if Danny could just be made whole. I've said it already, I'd change places with him in a heartbeat. I'd do anything Vlad asks and he knows it, which would be really frightening if I let myself think too hard about it. It's probably a good thing that he doesn't want anything from me. What would he want from a teen girl anyway? Vlad is a bad guy, but he's not a pervert, that's just sick.

I feel like I'm in a nightmare. The very air around me has that weird dream like quality. I keep hoping that I'll wake up and it will be Saturday morning. The minute woke, I would crawl out of bed and run to Danny's house. It would be early and he'd still be asleep, because he's a lazy bum. I'd crawl in bed with him and I don't care if anyone approves or not. I'd tell him I had a horrible nightmare and I needed him to hold me. He would because he's sweet like that, and everything would be fine. So, yeah I wish this was a nightmare. Who wouldn't?

For the moment it's enough that I'm standing here and watching the respirator breath for him and listen to the soft beeping of the machine monitoring his heart, and that he's alive. Just being in his presence fills me with peace, and I know they are going to come take me away from him. I'm not his family. I'm not even his girlfriend. I'm just his best friend. I could stand here forever though, like a faithful old dog. I feel like I'd start howling if they tried to drag me away at this moment. I need more time.

Don't worry, I'm not going to sit here and go on about the depth of my love for the boy laying in that hospital bed. I'm just going to sit here and trace the bluish veins on his arm until they make me leave.

Maddie's summary of the doctor's diagnosis is frightening. Even if Danny comes out of this coma, he'll never be quiet the same. I can see his dream of becoming an astronaut going up in flames along with the future I dreamed of having with him. I don't care about my dreams, as long as Danny has a future where he's reasonably whole, but I worry about his reaction to the loss of his dreams. Would he rather die than have his whole life change and become full of limitations?

If I close my eyes. I can imagine his eyes opening. I would give anything to see those eyes again. They are the focus of most of my fantasies…Danny's beautiful eyes looking into mine before he kisses me. Danny's eyes filled with emotion as he tells me he loves me. Danny's eyes as he…ummm, well let's not go there okay? I'm not sharing all my fantasies with you. Some things need to stay private in a girl's heart. I've given away too much as it is.

I'm becoming a little numb now. Okay I'm a lot numb, emotionally anyway. My head feels like it's on fire. My body hurts like it's been beaten. My throat is sore from screaming at my parents. My eyes ache like I've been staring at the sun for hours on end. I'm not complaining though. I'm afraid they'll make me go home. It would be torture.

It would be nice though to lay in my bed. To put my head on the soft pillows, pull the blankets over my head and slip into the oblivion of my dreams where I could find Danny. He'd take me flying and we'd belong to each other. I wouldn't care if I woke up as long as he's there with me.

I've always said I would never go ga ga over a boy, and here I've been acting like a stupid girl, wailing and crying and carrying on like an idiot. I'm not proud of myself, but I can't help it. It's like I've had no control over myself. I'm weak. I used to think I was strong, but here I am in a life and death situation and I've lost my head.

Danny's hair is a mess, but really that's nothing new. I can see the surgical wounds near the top of his head. His hair feels horrible and greasy as I trace along his ear. I love his ears. They are so perfect. His skin feels warm and alive and his eyes are moving like he's dreaming. Is he dreaming? I wish I knew. I place kisses on his eyelids then nearly jump out of my skin as a hand falls on my shoulder. It's Jazz.

Jazz. I wish she's stop trying to sort through my head looking for dirty laundry. Most everything in my head is clean, I swear. I don't want her to know my mind. I don't want her to see how vulnerable and hurt I am. I don't want her to know how desperately I love Danny or that she scares me. I don't want her to know that I'd be lost without Tucker too, that my friends mean more to me than my own parents. It makes me seem cold, but there it is.

Jeremy and Pam Manson are my parents, but they are hardly my family. My father is too obsessed with his wealth and his reputation. My mother is too obsessed with her appearance and her social standing. She goes to the hair dresser almost monthly to hide the fact that her hair is as dark as mine. I know why she chose red, it's because she looks freaky as a blonde, but she can pull off red, and that makes her fit in with the bland, vanilla, white bread social scene of Amity Park.

I love my Grandma though. She at least makes the effort to understand me, and care. Right now though, I couldn't bare her wisdom and comfort. Wait. I just made it sound like I don't love my parents. I do. I love them. I just really don't like them.

I know a lot of people wonder why I have such dark hair while my father is blonde and my mother is a red head. A lot of people think I dye my hair. I've actually been told by people, mostly my mother's friends, that I should let my hair revert to it's natural color. I usually just sneer at them and walk away. I've adopted the Goth look partly to counter my parents and their squeaky clean, sweet as honey, butter wouldn't melt in your mouth, fake life. So yeah everything you see about me is real. I was born with black hair, and no I don't wear contacts, my eyes really are lavender, get over it already.

I don't know why I'm talking about my hair and my eyes. This is stupid. I'm too tired I think. Jazz is standing beside me looking at Danny. She's been talking to me, but I haven't been listening. I shouldn't be so rude to her. I should be kinder, but she irritates me to no end.

"Sam," she said to me softly. "Tucker says that you and he need to talk to me. Something about being able to save Danny." I looked into her turquoise eyes for the first time and saw her pain too. It dawned on me for the first time that Jazz didn't have anyone to lean on. She was busy running around taking care of everyone else.

"Yeah," I said to her. "But are you okay?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Danny.

"Vlad came and talked to me," I started. Jazz stiffened beside me and took a deep breath.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He thinks that if we could get Danny to transform into Phantom, that it might save him." I answered as I went back to tracing the veins on Danny's arm. I could almost feel Jazz's thoughts as she stood beside me. She was so scared and like me, she didn't want to show it.

"Do you think it will work?" Jazz finally asked her voice wistful with unspoken hope.

"I don't know," I answered. "It could make him go ghost permently you know, but he would still…be Danny. I mean his physical body might be too broken to heal."

Jazz shook her head. "I'm not following you Sam. Please explain."

I took a deep breath and wished Tucker was here. He'd be able to explain it better. "Danny's heals quick in ghost form," I answered. "Maybe his ghost form can heal his mind enough to pull him out of the coma, save his life…."

"And how would we do that? How do we get him to transform?" Jazz asked softly. "If this idea came from Vlad, it's likely it will do more harm then good, unless he wants something."

"Yeah," I answered. "Your mom."

"My mom." Jazz said. "My mom?"

"Yeah," I answered. Jazz laughed almost hysterically then looked over her shoulder.

"They want us out of here Sam," Jazz told me as she again put her hand on my shoulder. I fought the urge to pull away. "There are tests they want to run."

I bent forward and kissed Danny's cheek then let her lead me away. I resisted the urge to look over my shoulder, looking back would be a sign of doubt. I knew I was going to see him again. I have faith in Danny, which I know is hard to believe considering my earlier behavior and thoughts.

"I think you all should go home," Maddie said once we were out of Danny's room and I felt a sense of panic rising up inside of me.

"Sweetie," she said as she looked into my eyes. "It's well past midnight. You're going to be of no use to Danny if you collapse from exhaustion."

"Tuck and I need to talk to you," I said weakly. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to sleep in my cold house. I wanted to stay with Danny.

"Jack is going to take you and Jazz home," Maddie continued as if she hadn't heard Sam. "Tuck is going home with his mother." She paused. I watched uncertainty fill her eyes.

"Your parents went home a few hours ago," she continued. I think she expected me to be upset, but I was glad. I didn't care.

"I asked if it was okay if I kept you for awhile, as comfort," she told me then smiled a sad smile as her eyes searched my face.

"I need to stay here," I told her.

"You need rest Sam," She argued. "You have a choice. Either go to my house and rest or I send you home to your parents where you know they'll try to make you give up on Danny and move on. It's your choice."

I sighed deeply. "Tucker and I need to talk to you. We need."

"I've already told her," Tucker said softly as he appeared beside me. I looked at him in shock and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam," Maddie said as she turned me face to look at her once again. "This is in my hands now. Can you trust me?"

"We can find a way to by pass Vlad," I said. "You don't have to…"

"Sam," Maddie interrupted. "Tucker and I have already discussed this. Now, I have a decision to make and you need sleep."

"But…" I started.

"You'll be sleeping in Danny's room," Maddie said, as if she knew that would be an incentive to go. I watched as she turned to Jack. They embraced and I looked away in embarrassment. They held each other like it was going to be the last time. Did Jack know? What did Tucker tell them? I hated being left out. I also began to wonder how long I had been in Danny's room. I felt completely out of it.

My mind fell into a daze. I remember Tucker kissing my cheek, which was very odd behavior for Tuck. Where did he get off thinking he could do something like that? I remember hugging him. I remember being loaded into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and watching the buildings of Amity Park whiz by.

Jazz lead me up to Danny's room and opened the door. We stood there, together and just looked, neither of us wanting to take the first step inside. It was almost like disturbing sacred ground.

"Well?" Jazz asked as she looked at me. I didn't move so she pressed her hand on my back and pushed me forward. I watched as she opened one of Danny's dresser drawers then handed me one of his nightshirts.

"Y-you don't mind?" I asked and she gave me a pitying look.

"Why would I mind?" she replied gently, she reminded me of Maddie in that moment. I shrugged my shoulders as I clutched the purple nightshirt to my chest. She asked me if there was anything I needed. I only shook my head. She gave me a sad look, told me good night and left the room, shutting the door behind her as she went.

I honestly didn't think I'd be able to sleep as I changed my clothes and crawled beneath Danny's blankets. I sighed deeply as I breathed in the smell of Danny and cuddled into the pillows with a faint smile, and then before I knew it, I was sound asleep and safe in a dream world where I was held gently in the arms of a certain ghost hybrid whose name wasn't Vlad.

* * *

**I have to admit, this is the most emotionally draining story I've ever written. If I'd known digging so deeply into these characters minds would affect me so profoundly…well…So this chapter seems weird and almost pointless to me, though it's not.**

**Filler chapter? Maybe. Review? Please. **


	10. The Father

**Obviously this is Jacks POV, he is woefully OOC, but that's explained a little bit by the man himself. I know more drama is wanted, but I'm building here, be patient**

The Father

I've always lived life my joyfully, embracing each moment with exuberance and excitement. Life to me is like a big box of fudge, just waiting to be consumed. It's delicious, occasionally bitter, but always worthwhile.

I'm not the most serious person in the world, though I take my work, ghost hunting, and my family very serious. It's just hard to see past my joking exterior and I know a lot of people think I'm serious when I'm kidding, but it's all part of the act. I like to keep people off balance. They reveal more things to you if they think you're a dope than if they realize you're absorbing everything they tell you. My size is intimidation enough, I do not need to be serious, except under certain situations.

I remember when Daniel was born. Maddie and I had quite an argument over his naming. She insisted on the completely ridiculous name of Daniel. I know, her father's name is Daniel, but I'll be honest with you, I've always felt it was a stupid name, at least I felt that way until Danny came along and changed everything.

Maddie argued that since I named Jasmine, and she didn't object, I should be fair and let her name our son. I love my Maddie. She's a wonderful woman. She's smarter than I am. She's fun. We are so like minded. So Daniel it was, and we had a son.

I've been proud of Danny. He's a good smart boy and he reminds me of myself from time to time. There's more of me in him than I think he wants to admit. He sees me as a big fat jerk, I know he does. I figure he'll grow up enough one day and we can forge a friendship. For now I am the clueless, goofy, disciplinarian, his father.

He and I had a pretty good relationship when he was younger, but as he got older I just became a dorky old man in his eyes. My jokes are no longer funny to him. My sentiments are inane. I'm not good at connecting to people and I suppose I'm not good at connecting to my son. I'm not going to pretend that his distain for me doesn't hurt, it does, but I figure it's his age. I hope to have a better relationship with him as he gets older. Yes, he will get older. My son will not pass from this world, it is not an option.

I know my Jazzypants much better. My little princess. She gets exasperated with me, but I'm able to relax around her. She seems to understand how to see past my nervous joking. She's patient like her mother, and I feel so guilty that I feel such relief at the fact that it's not Jazz laying in that hospital bed fighting for her life. I'm a horrible father.

Fathers shouldn't play favorites right? I do love Danny and I am frightened for him, it's just as I said…a relief that it's him, not Jazz. He's stronger than my delicate girl. If anyone, anyone at all can beat the odds, I know it's Danny. He's always been a scrapper, a fighter. He's got the attitude. I know he has the will to survive, and he has too many people who love him to just let go.

I didn't know his secret until today. Maddie detailed everything to me frantically as we sped to the hospital this afternoon. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this revelation. I'm trying to shift gears and it's not easy for me.

One Track Jack, they used to call me. I'm short sighted too and all I could think about at first, was dissecting my boy molecule by molecule as Maddie told me about Danny being that ghost kid. How did he become a ghost or part ghost rather? Maddie didn't know the details.

We assume that Danny's friends Tucker and Sam know what caused his ghostly condition. It took a great deal of willpower and threats from Maddie, to keep myself from cornering those kids and shaking them down for the details.

I can't describe how I feel. I should have known my boy was in trouble. I figured he was getting into something shady, and I made the effort to pull him aside several times and have father son chats with him. He really must have had a good laugh at me. I was way off base. I guess I didn't really want to see what was going on with Danny. The fact that he's always taking off with my inventions and rifling around in the lab or ops center should have told me something. My delusions just told me that he was finally interested in something I was doing.

Ghosts! Ghosts! My son has been in league with ghosts! That's consorting with the enemy! Ghosts! I am shocked out of my mind. Ghosts! How in the name of all that is fudgy can Danny be half ghost?

Now that I think of it, there always seemed to be something incredibly familiar about that ghost kid. I am ashamed of the plans I drew up to capture and run him through tests, and I'm ashamed that I still have the urge to test him. The scientist in me doesn't want to pass up this opportunity. Though I'll have to wait until Danny recovers to run any kind of tests and I'll have to be sure and make them harmless.

What am I thinking? This is impossible. Ghosts. They are not like you and I! Maddie and I have long held out that they are nothing but masses of ectoplasmic energy, they don't feel! Finding out that something has made my son, half ghosts, refutes those theories and raises quite a few ethical dilemmas. I just don't believe it. There has to be some other explanation.

I still want to question Sam and Tucker, but I can see that they are in no emotional shape to be able to stand up to the rigors of my questioning. I wonder if Jazz knows as well. I suspect that she does, but I cannot be sure until I talk to her. It will have to wait.

The important thing right now is for Danny to pull through this crisis. Sam and Tucker say he fell from a tree. The doctor is baffled and says Danny's injuries are not consistent with falling a mere eight or nine feet. I cannot share my speculations.

I'm trying to be strong for Maddie. I've put on this façade of positive thinking and am steaming ahead full force with the idea that Danny can pull through, but I think it's safe to admit to you, how frightened I actually am.

I am worried about Danny. I'm worried that he'll pass from us and I'll have lost my son. My son. My dear boy. I've not been a good father to him at all. I've been too rough on him. I've tried to kill him on several occasions, and the fact that I didn't know he was the ghost I was trying to destroy doesn't make my guilt any less real.

I had been taking a great deal of comfort from the fact that my dearest friend, my college buddy, Vlad showed up. I wondered how he knew Danny was hurt, but now, as I listen to Tucker I can feel rage simmering in me and I don't know how long I can contain it.

It's taking all my will power not to grab the boy, who is talking quickly and nervously as he stands before Maddie and, and shake him until he confesses everything. He's clutching that stupid beret in his hands and looking down at his feet. Mumbling occasionally, and I am completely astounded at the mess my son and my friends are in….and the intrigue and trouble they've been into.

Why didn't Danny come to us? Why? Why didn't he tell us in the beginning that he had an accident in the portal? We wouldn't have hurt him. He's our boy! We love him. Yes, yes I know what I've been saying, but he's our boy. We would have understood. We would have been shocked at first, but we would have helped him. Learning of all the things he's been dealing with, alone, with only Tucker and Sam to back him up, is daunting. I feel like a completely failure as a parent, and I deserve to feel that way. My biggest concern is Maddie.

She's listening to Tucker with what looks like scientific interest, but I know my wife. I can see her pain. I can see how much this is hurting and how angry she is. I feel her anger too, and part of me fears that her anger will be directed at me, I deserve it.

I have to give credit to Tucker, it can't be easy to stand here and tell us these horrible things. To tell us that our bumbling is not only responsible for one half ghost creature, but two.

How could I be so clueless. How could I be so stupid? How could I blithely flit along through life not seeing the things so obviously before me? Vlad is evil? Vladdy? Vlad has ghost powers? My Vlad? My best friend? Vlad is obsessed with my wife? Vlad wants my wife?

The rage simmering beneath my skin is the only thing keeping me together. This day has been difficult enough. It's enough that I should face the loss of my son. Now I face the not only the fact that I've been a negligent parent whose inadvertently put my son into situations of extreme danger, but that my best friend on many occasions has not only tried to kill my son, but has designs on my wife!

I'm held in thrall by Tucker's stories. He's telling them quickly and looking around like he's expecting Vlad to appear at any minute. Vlad, the Wisconsin ghost. It's baffling! Vlad and my son. Ghosts? Half ghosts? With ghost powers? Is that even possible?

Finally, just when I think I've heard it all, Tucker drops yet another bombshell at our feet. Poor Maddie rocked back on her heels at Tucker's words and I put my hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Vlad has a plan that could at the very least save Danny's life, but we have to move quickly." I listen to him say.

"What is it going to cost?" Maddie asked and I bit back my own comments. I tried to keep a somewhat pleasant look on my face to keep from intimidating the kid, but I knew I was wearing a scowl. He kept looking up at me, pausing and looking down quickly.

"Vlad hasn't named a price," Tucker said. "He's the only one I know who has the capability to change Danny, other than Danny himself, into his ghost form. We're stuck."

"What do you think his price will be?" Maddie asked gently. I could tell she was restraining herself.

"You," Tucker said as he tried to move back, but was blocked by the wall. "He wants you."

Maddie said nothing and I wanted to yell. I put my arm around my wife's waist and pulled her to me like Vlad was coming right now to take her from me. I would normally put up a fight, but then I remembered that it's Danny's life we're trading on, and that this decision isn't mine. It's Maddie's.

Maddie peppered Tucker with a million questions. My mind was reeling. I knew that Vlad had a thing for Maddie in college, but I thought he let it go once it was obvious that Maddie loved me.

When he had the accident with the portal, the accident which we now know gave him ghost powers, he refused to see both of us. Granted he was also infected with ecto-acne and our contact with him had to remain minimal. It never occurred to me that he would be harboring feelings for my wife. I'll repeat that, My wife!

Maddie and I have had a happy marriage. I love her more now than I did in the beginning. She's an exceptional woman, and I honestly can't blame Vlad for obsessing over her. I know that if I had lost her, my pain would be too much to bear. And I hate Vlad. I never thought I would say it, but I hate him. How dare he try to hold our son's life over our heads. How dare he try to interfere with my marriage. How dare he ask Maddie to stand between me and Danny's life! How dare he ask her to make such a choice. It's a good thing he's not here right now, or I swear I'd kill him.

Tucker has finished talking, and Maddie walked with me down the hall. I know what she's thinking, that she has to sacrifice herself and our marriage to Vlad to save our boy. I can't blame her thinking. I would sacrifice myself if it would do any good, but I don't think Vlad would be interested in me like that.

We have yet to talk to Vlad and find out his terms. Tucker isn't even sure that forcing Danny into his ghostly persona will help or harm him, but at this point we have little choice. The decision must be made quickly, the doctor says that each moment Danny survives is a miracle.

The minute we were out of view of the children, Maddie threw herself into my arms. She kissed me tenderly and looked up into my eyes. "How do I do this?" she asked.

"You don't think about it," I told her. "You do what you have to do Mads."

"You are my life," she told me tenderly. "I love you Jack."

"And I love you," I responded softly as I looked into her eyes, which began glittering with tears.

"I hate Vlad," she told me gently. "I always have. What do you think we should do? Should I just play along with him until he helps Danny? Should we figure out a way to bypass Vlad ourselves?"

"How would we do that?" I asked. "We know nothing of Danny's ghost powers. I know nothing of his transformation. I would need to collect data, and even then it could take several months just to understand even the tiniest bit about Danny's powers I…"

"Jack," Maddie said gently. "You'll find that I've already gathered a great deal of data on Danny. It's in my secret file. I need you to go home, read the data and try to figure out of there's something we can do to bypass Vlad."

"I can't go into your secret files Mad!" I exclaimed. She and I went through this in the beginning of our association together. Her files are her files. My files are my files, and we respect each other's space. So, if your wondering, that's why I'm not angry at her for not telling me about Danny's ghost powers from the beginning. I knew she would have brought me the information when she was ready. I trust her implicitly.

"This is life and death Jack. You have my permission. Read the data I've collected and see if you can figure anything out." She told me then kissed me softly.

"Leave you here?" I asked as a sick feeling grew in my stomach.

"I'm not leaving Danny and the kids all need to rest. I'm worried about Jazz, Sam and Tuck…And we certainly can't leave Jazz alone…"

"Okay," I said then frowned. "What are you going to do?"

Maddie closed her eyes. "I'm going to try to reason with Vlad." My heart clenched at the expression on her face. She opened her eyes and my heart sped up. I cannot even begin to describe the amount of love I have for the strong woman who is my wife.

"If..If you have to," I started and she put her fingers to my lips.

"I may flirt with him. I may lead him on, but I want you to understand, that my heart is true to you Jack. I'm your wife for always. I go into this situation with anger and hatred for Vlad and my love for you will never change, even if Vlad can save our Danny's life, I would never be so grateful to him that I…"

"I understand Mads," I interrupted her, I couldn't bare to let her go on. "You don't have to say it." She pulled me to her and bestowed me with a lingering kiss and we walked back to the children. We both had hard tasks ahead of us and there was little time to waste.

I drove home as quickly as possible. Both Jazz and Sam were in a daze. I did my best to make sure that the girls were comfortable then headed into the lab to break into Maddie's secret files.

I don't take this lightly. Not once have Maddie and I needed to share our independent research with each other. It's not that we don't trust each other, but rather it's important that we don't corrupt each other's independent studies.

We have a tendency to lead each other into dead ends of fruitless discussions, our different philosophies can cause arguments which last years and years, as in the case of Santa Claus and whether or not he exists.

We handle things better once the research and hypothesis are made and we can make a strong case for our assertions. We each have several projects which have moved from our secret files into a shared forum, it is a system that works perfectly.

I was in the middle of reading Maddie's data on Danny, with my mouth gaping open, when Jazz appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked frightened.

"Are you and Mom…going to go through with what Vlad wants?" she asked worriedly.

"Not if we can help it princess," I answered. Then looked back down at the data sheet on Danny. Jazz crept further into the lab then sat down on a stool.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked trying not to sound like I wanted her to leave.

"I can't sleep Daddy," she answered. "I'm too worried about Danny."

"And Sam?" I asked.

"Sleeping." Jazz replied, "Though I doubt it's peacefully." I nodded my head and sighed heavily. Some of this data didn't add up. Something was missing. I needed more readings. What was Maddie thinking when she began collecting this information? It was woefully incomplete and quite unlike my Maddie. I wondered if I was missing something.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked me as I grumbled.

"Studying the data your mother collected on Danny," I answered. "But it's incomplete it doesn't tell me enough." I looked up at Jazz who was biting her lip.

"What?" I asked.

"You should talk to Tuck," she said softly. "He has the most information on Danny and his ghost powers." I got excited for all of five seconds, then I realized it was three in the morning and I couldn't call the boy. He was exhausted. I was exhausted. I needed to talk to Maddie.

"I think you should get some sleep too Daddy," Jazz said softly. "You'll be able to think clearly on a few hours rest."

"How can I rest?" I asked. "I need to figure this out. I'm trying to piece together this data but it doesn't make sense. I need to go back to the hospital and make your mother explain these crazy notations!"

"She's probably asleep herself," Jazz told me. "Go to bed Dad. It's not going to help Danny if you can't think straight."

I listened to Jazz. She's always been a sensible girl. I kept the phone near by in case Maddie called, and I slept, dreaming of ghost children and Vlad, and killing Vlad. I dreamed of Danny. Horrible nightmares of Danny turning into ecto plasmic goo. Nightmares about ghosts beating him senseless. Nightmares about hunting Danny and draining him of all his life. Nightmares about losing my Maddie, my Jazz…everything.

Somehow, I don't think sleep is always helpful. I can only hope that Maddie is doing better than myself, and that my son continues to cling to life, and that we can find a way to help him, without calling on that wretched fiend, Vladdy.

* * *

**I can write Jack when he's comical, but serious Jack is something we never see...so..yeah OOCness abounds. Now that we are cycling around the to the same characters, though all chapters will stay in first person and in varying character perspectives, we'll have a little less introspection and a little more dialouge and interaction with other characters. I'm just warning you. Jazz is up next.  
**


	11. The Strong

**Here we are at Jazz's perspective again. There's even more interaction with other characters here. **

The Strong

I can't sleep. I've been trying to sleep but I can't. I'm afraid if I relax and let go that all the emotion building up inside me will come crashing through the barriers I've set up and I'll never be able to stop crying.

Sam is sleeping soundly in Danny's room. She has her arms around his pillow as if she's holding Danny himself, and is wearing a sweet angelic smile on her face. I know she's found a peaceful place, and I am sacred it will be hard on her when she wakes up and realizes Danny's not here and may never be again.

I'm not a dramatic person. I leave that to my parents, and to Danny even. But right now I want to scream and rage and cry just like Sam did earlier today. I want to hit someone, and that someone is Vlad. He's the perfect target and he's to blame for this mess.

I know all about Valerie and her so-called ghost hunting. I know she did this. I want to kill her too, only it's not entirely her fault. She had no real way of knowing that Danny was Phantom. She's so innocent in away. She's just Vlad's pawn.

I remember the girl crying against the wall of the Nasty Burger, the frantic, broken girl. Danny and my family have taken precedence over everything, but now as I lay here and fight the hot tears sneaking down my face, my mind has wandered to her and I'm worried about her.

Where did she go after Sam's mother lead her from the waiting room? Would she try to hurt Danny again? I'm doubting she would, but you never know with a girl like that. She's fed on bitterness and revenge for so long, she might not know how to function normally without it.

The girl has no one to turn to. Who can she talk to about this? Who could possibly understand? I'm betting that it's not Vlad, who armed her and sent her out on a misleading mission. I feel bad for her. Maybe I shouldn't, but I do. She didn't know better and now she's paid the price for her short sightedness and unforgiving heart.

After I take Sam back to the hospital tomorrow and make sure Danny's all right….well still alive I guess…I'll go looking for Valerie. Maybe Tucker will be willing to come with me. I bet he knows where to find her.

What will she say? Will she even want to talk to me? Should I tell her about Vlad? Will the news shatter her mind? The questions won't stop and I realize I'm focusing on the girl in order to avoid dealing with my own emotions.

I wish I could be a part of Tucker and Sam's comfort. You can see the connection they have with each other and I'm jealous. Tuck has been nice enough to try offer comfort, but Sam seems to just shut me out, and makes me feel like I don't belong. I'm an outsider. I wish she would knocking on my door and open up to me. It hurts. I know how Danny feels about her, deep down inside and that scares me. She seems so…cold, passionate, but cold.

There was a small knock on my door and I jolted awake, not realizing I was almost asleep. I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes and told the visitor at my door to enter. Sam opened the door and stood there a moment looking small and pale.

"Can I come in?" she asked shakily. I sat up in bed and nodded then watched as she stepped forward uncertainly. Was I psychic or something? Or was it just a coincidence? She looked like she wanted to turn and run, like a frightened deer. Yeah like I'm going to bite her.

"Did you need something?" I asked. I realized as she drew closer that she had been crying, her face was still wet with tears, but she also seemed calm and resolute. I have to admit a jolt of fear ran through me and I wondered if she'd heard something about Danny, but Dad would have come to tell me first.

"Sam?" I asked. She bit her lip as she sat on the edge of my bed then put her arms around me. I returned the embrace and had to hold back more of my own tears. Some how our embrace changed so that Sam became the comforter. She smoothed my hair and rocked me from side to side and the walls holding back my pain came tumbling down.

I buried my face in her shoulder and realized that the girl who I thought was so fragile and frail was much stronger, more solid than she appeared to be. She hummed softly and held me. I began feeling like a little baby and I sobbed like one too, as I greedily took the comfort she offered.

I figured that Tuck would be the one to comfort me. That I'd see him in the morning and be able to sit down and talk to him and maybe ease some of the anguish in my heart, but crying on Sam's shoulder was so much better and for some reason meant so much more.

There was also something in her embrace that felt like my brother. Maybe it's because she'd been sleeping in his bed, but there was such a familiarity of spirit about her, it was incredibly comforting.

"Sam," I said when I could finally talk. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Sam asked.

"That I needed you." I replied as I pulled away and looked at her. "How did you know?"

I felt her tense and take a deep breath. She didn't want to tell me. She was afraid to tell me. I searched her face and she closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at me. I didn't want her to retreat away from me again, but then I realized that Sam would need to take little baby steps if she was ever going to open up to me.

"D-Danny sent me in here," she told me so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. How could Danny send her in here? Was he a full ghost now? Why didn't he come see me? I began to feel scared again as I pulled my hands away from Sam.

"It's not like that," she told me as she kept her eyes down cast. "It was just a dream. It probably wasn't him at all, but he was so insistent that I wake up and comfort you. He said he couldn't do it, that I was too much of a coward. He said you needed my help, so here I am." She wiped a tear from her eyes and met my gaze.

"I think it was Danny," I told her seriously.

She smiled sadly and nodded her head. "We dream about each other a lot you know. Tuck too. But this time didn't think it could be him. How could it be, he's…hurt so bad."

Sam's words to me were more comfort than the hug she'd given me. I wanted to laugh and smile and jump around. The fact that Danny's mind was functioning enough for him to reach out to Sam and re-establish their link was a fantastic sign.

The link that Danny, Sam and Tucker have is something I've been studying for awhile. I thought it was just my imagination and was ready to dismiss it until today, or technically yesterday. Tucker and Sam seem so incomplete and lost without him. They seem to be able to gain strength together, but still it's like they're missing a leg and can't stand straight.

How does Tucker know when Danny is in trouble? How does Sam know? Something bad will happen and they'll show up out of the blue ready to fight. They are connected. I know they are and I don't care if people think I'm crazy for saying it. Danny has contacted Sam. He's alive. He's alive! I don't have to wait to hear the doctor's test results in the morning. I know he's alive.

"Thank you Danny!" I whispered as I looked into Sam's eyes.

"Jazz?" Sam asked as she looked at me worriedly. There I was grinning at her like an crazy woman. She was probably thinking I'd lost my mind.

"Danny's okay," I said positivly. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up too high, that things could change, but it was a sign. I knew Danny. It was a sign. Oh man I'm going crazy! I could just be grasping at straws, but I can't help it.

"Ookay," Sam said as she smiled at me shakily.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I got out of bed. I riffled through my closet and handed her a spare robe.

"A little," she answered then yawned. "I've not eaten since yesterday at breakfast." I looked at her in shock then realized I hadn't either. Food had been the last thing on our minds. I took her hand and pulled her down into the kitchen with me. I wasn't going to let Sam shut me out anymore. I was going to treat her like I treated Danny when he closed up on me. I was just going to smash down the walls

I looked at the kitchen clock. It read eight twenty two. How could it be so late, but so dark outside? I put several slices of toast in the Fenton Toaster, crossed my fingers that it didn't turn the toast into living toast monsters then looked out the window and was greeted by black storm clouds. Great, just what our emotions need, a dreary rainy day.

Both Sam and I jumped as the phone rang and the toast popped out of the toaster simultaneously. I grabbed the phone and answered quickly. I figured that Dad would want to answer first, but he needed his rest.

"Hey Sweetie," my mom said tiredly on the other end of the line. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little," I lied. "Sam and I are having breakfast now."

"Good," my mom said, then sighed tiredly. "Where's your father?"

"Don't be mad," I told her quickly. "I made him go to bed. He wasn't thinking straight and was freaking out and needed rest."

Mom laughed a little then said, "I'm glad you did Sweetie."

I hesitated a moment. I knew in my heart that Danny was okay, but then I began to feel doubtful, maybe I was just fooling myself. Maybe Mom wanted to talk to Dad first so he could comfort us when we heard the bad news. I asked her hesitantly if Danny was okay.

"The doctors are amazed," she answered, her voice perked up a little. "They say that every hour gives them more hope that he'll pull through. We still won't know the extent of his injuries until he wakes up, if he wakes up, but for now he is alive and functioning. A lot of the swelling of his brain has gone down. He's doing much better."

I looked at Sam and put my thumbs up. She smiled at me and mouthed the words, "Thank goodness."

"When can we come up?" I asked as I held Sam's hopeful gaze.

"Wait until ten," Maddie said softly.

"H-have you heard from Vlad?" I asked.

"Yes," Mom answered her tone of voice told me that she wasn't going to say anything more on the matter. I'd have to wait until I was at the hospital to find out anything more.

"Can I talk to your father please?" She asked. I could almost detect her voice shaking. I put the phone down and ran upstairs and woke up Dad. He nearly fell out of bed as he grabbed the phone and sleepily said hello. He pointed for me to leave the room. I turned reluctantly and headed downstairs.

When I returned to the kitchen, Sam was sitting at the table looking very guilty and blushing a peculiar shade of red, the phone was still off the hook. I stifled a laugh as I put the phone to my ear and caught an earful of mushy lovey fluff talk between my parents. I smiled, hung up the phone then turned to Sam and made a gagging face, which made her laugh.

"You eat," I told her sternly as I put a plate of toast in front of her. "I'm going to make some breakfast for Dad. You need a shower. I'll call Tuck, get him over here and then we'll go to the hospital okay?"

"Thanks Jazz," Sam said as she bit into a piece of toast. I felt bad. There was nothing in the house for the vegetarian to eat, other than toast, we were even out of jelly. I offered her an egg, and she made a funny face and shook her head.

Sam went to take her shower and I couldn't believe she was letting me order her around, I told her to go through my closet and take anything she wanted. I retrieved my cell phone from the living room and called Tucker. He hadn't slept well either. I told him that Danny was fine then asked him if he'd come with me to find Valerie.

Tucker was silent for so long that I expected him to say no, but he agreed, and made me promise not to tell Sam. He didn't trust her not to hurt or be hurt by the ghost hunter.

"When you come over," I said then hesitated. "Can you bring over all your information on Danny? Dad needs it." I looked over my shoulder and met my father's eyes. He smiled then walked forward and put his arm around me in a brief hug before sitting at the table.

"Sure," Tucker said almost cheerfully. "I'll be over in a few minutes." He paused then asked after Sam. I told him that Sam was doing better and I could almost feel his relief.

I finished cooking breakfast for Dad and let him know Tucker was coming over to give him information on Danny. Dad was strangely quiet. I sat and watched him eat for a minute then asked him what Mom wasn't telling me. Dad just shook his head and told me I had enough to worry about. Again there I was left out of the loop.

Sam reappeared about five minutes later and I about choked on the bite of eggs I put in my mouth. She was wearing one of Danny's red and white shirts and a pair of my jeans. It was scary, in a weird way she looked more like Danny's sister than me. She gave me a sheepish look then hiked up her jeans.

"Can I borrow a belt?" she asked almost shyly. I walked over and lifted the shirt and looked at the waist of her pants. Surly she wasn't that much slimmer than me, but she was. I had to hide another smirk. She was wearing a pair of Danny's boxers. She gave me another sheepish look and I beckoned for her to follow so I could get her a belt. The last thing we needed were her pants to fall down, revealing Danny's boxers to the world. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing but failed miserably.

Sam gave me a skeptical look as I threaded a belt through the loops of her pants and continued to laugh. Maybe I was losing my mind. It wasn't really that funny, but it was. I can imagine the blush blooming on Danny's face when he found out Sam swiped his underwear.

When we made our way back downstairs, we found Tucker in the kitchen talking to Dad about Danny's ghost powers. Dad was staring thoughtfully at Tucker's lap top with his hand on his chin, as Tucker stood over his shoulder and spoke.

Dad sighed deeply and shook his head. "But how does he transform?" he asked Tucker.

"I don't know," Tucker answered. "He just does. It's like a conscious thing."

"So he would need to be awake and aware to transform," Dad said softly, more to himself than anyone else.

"I guess so," Tucker answered glumly.

"There have never been instances where he transformed against his will?" Dad asked quickly. I bent down and started rolling up the cuffs of Sam's pants. Man the girl was small!

"Only once," Sam said as I forced her to lift one foot then the other. She looked at Tucker whose frown had turned into a deep scowl.

"Vlad was trying to force him to transform so he could um," Tucker paused and looked at me then at Sam.

"So he could collect data about his DNA," Sam finished. Tucker nodded his head and sighed with relief.

"How did he do that?" I asked. Again, I hated how I was left out of the loop on everything. I hated being not needed by Danny. I hated that he didn't feel he could confide in me about his ghost powers.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other then back at me. "He used a ghost to try to overpower him to force him to transform. Danny fought them though. So it wouldn't work."

"So," Dad said thoughtfully. "If we could find a friendly ghost then they could what? Do something to force Danny to transform?"

Tucker shook his head. "No I don't think just any ghost could do it."

"We only know of one." Sam said.

"No," Tucker told her softly. "Two."

"But we don't know how to find her," Sam said quickly as she shot a quick glance at me. "Besides it would probably be the end of her."

"Her?" I asked. Both Sam and Tucker clamed up. Obviously finding this mysterious ghost girl wasn't an option at all. I began to feel angry, anything was a better option then letting Mom give herself to Vlad. I shuddered at the thought then looked at the clock.

"We need to get to the hospital," I said. I wanted to get away from the conversation. It was making me feel powerless, left out and angry. Dad called after me and asked me to get the bag he'd packed for Mom from their room.

I didn't talk as I drove to the hospital. Dad stayed behind to work on the new data he had on Danny and I just didn't feel like talking. Tucker and Sam stayed quiet for the most part too, except Tucker teased Sam a little about the clothes she was wearing. Sam blushed heavily and I smiled again, if Danny were here, he would have blushed too, and it would have been a nice sweet teasing moment.

My biggest concern now was protecting Mom from Vlad, and in that process, poor Valerie Grey went out of my mind.

* * *

**I feel for Jazz, she tries to be so adult. But, it looks like she's finally making friends with Sam and I think that makes her happy. I KNOW Sam is coming off not the best, but consider the stress she's under, the only people she knows how to trust are Danny and Tuck…She's not much for sharing her emotions and Jazz is unnerving to her, scary even. Review please?**

**Vlad is up next! Oye! Wish me luck on that one.**


	12. The Villain

**I keep looking at my summary for this story and find it just doesn't convey what this story is about. Can anyone out there help me summarize this thing properly? I'd be eternally grateful.**

**Spending too much time with Vlad is not something I recommend. He likes to visit me with nightmares, he and I have fought this war before, but I have found his voice. I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about that, all things considered.**

The Villain

I've always enjoyed stirring up bee's nests. Not literally of course. I generally don't like to bother myself with creatures of the insect variety, but people are interesting. It's always amusing to stand back and watch them posture and try to set up events to best suit their desires. It gives me a chance to gauge their characters and manipulate events to my liking.

One might contend, that I see people as insects. I would have to agree. People in general are pests, but having them around from time to time suits my purposes, as long as they adhere to my rules. Oh, that makes me sound delusional doesn't it? Well I am merely being honest. I don't need people. I only need one person, the lovely Maddie.

I'll admit that I am intrigued by her son, Daniel, which is part of the reason I'm considering saving his life. There is so little that these ghost expert want to bees, (Or is it wannabees? I am not particularly, "down with" the slang), understand about ghost hybrids. How could they understand? There are only two in existence, and before you question me about certain failed experiments of mine, I will again state to you, that there are only two ghost hybrids in existence, and I am the only one with extensive knowledge of our physiological, what shall we call them? Quirks perhaps?

I by no means consider myself to be a medical professional. And, I by no means am positive that my solution to Daniel's dilemma will save him, it could hasten his demise; however, I believe the risk is worth it. I also believe his passing would be preferable to living life with such horrible limitations which could possibly befall him…oh stop looking at me like that. I don't want to hear about anyone's ethics or moral judgments. I am fine with my own thank you very much.

My motives for helping young Daniel, are not pure, nor altruistic. I have specific motivations. The beautiful Maddie. She should have been mine, and now it's time to put things right. Should Daniel recover, I will also have him indebted to a degree that my upper hand will be undeniable.

Maddie will be mine. Daniel will renounce his father, and I will take my place at the helm of the family that by all rights should have been mine. Once I severe his ties with his goody, goody friends, Daniel will fall in line with my plans and we will conquer the world! It's the girl I need to be rid of at the very least. She seems to be the moral compass of the trio. I may allow Daniel to keep the techno geek, provided he doesn't try to interfere with my plans.

Is it shocking that I have my plan all mapped out and am positive it's going to work? It shouldn't be. I have been working toward this day for a long time, and while I did not expect the situation as it is now, I am not above taking advantage of the weaknesses of my enemies. Life is a cutthroat business. I have learned to take advantage of every opportunity possible.

I have taken the time between my nice little chat with Daniel's compatriots in his ghost fighting occupation, and this beautiful early, early morning, to set up a nice hotel room here in this twee little town of Amity Park.

Why Maddie and Jack chose to set up shop here is beyond me. It has aspirations of affluence, but it is boring. I cannot wait to whisk my darling Maddie away from this place and put her up on the pedestal she deserves. She will be my queen and we will rule the world. There will be nothing to stop us, nothing to hold us back.

Oh dear. I make it sound like I really do want to rule the world. No, no that's not true. I just want the power to take what I want when I want it, and to do what I want when I want, without disruption. Does that make me a bad person? No. I'm sure that is the dream of most intellectually superior people. To own the world just enough that it will leave you alone to do as you please. Without it impinging you with it's silly little limitations.

I have had several of my associates, yes of the ghostly persuasion, deliver tools of my trade here to this lovely hotel room, and this will be my base of operations until my goal has been completed.

Though I cannot anticipate complete and total success, I do believe that my ultimate dream will come to fruition. The only thing left for me to obtain my ultimate goal, is to become the owner of the Green Bay Packers, to do that I will need to own the city of Green Bay, Wisconsin and I do not want to attempt such a take over if I do not have a beautiful woman behind me with whom to enjoy my success.

Do you hear that? It's the tiny little wheels of thought turning, I can hear the simpering little voices saying, "Oh Vlad, Vlad you will find that once you obtain your goals, that because you have taken them by force, you are left with only a hollow illusion of all that you desire."

Do you think I am an idiot? Do you think I have not spent the last twenty years considering every angle? Every minute possibility? I am no fool. I am wise to the way the world works, and how even the most cherished desire can twist, and become a prison far worse than that of longing. I have spent enough time in the arms of the mistress of twisted wishes and desires, to understand the traps I face quite well.

I have long worshiped at the alter of all things Maddie, but I have yet to win the favor of that beautiful Goddess. Tonight I intend on taking the first steps that will bind her to me forever.

Oh do not fear for poor, stupid Jack. I'm not going to harm him or his insolent little brat daughter. The pleasure of watching him lose Maddie and his son to me will be infinite. To watch him grovel and squirm and fall into despair will be pleasing to me. He will deteriorate into nothing without her.

Ah my darling Maddie. She is sitting by our son's bedside. My darling looks so tired, so pained, so in need of rest and solace. Do you think that the man she has mistakenly chosen to call husband would be there for her, as she suffers with our son, as any good mother would do? No, he has gone off to sleep in fitful slumber. He has left her here alone to cry anguished tears for our dear boy. But I am here, I will comfort her. I will give her the solace she needs.

She stiffened in shock as I placed my hand comfortingly on her back. She turned and looked at me with those beautiful deep violet eyes and whispered my name. Ah it is a marvel to me that the very angels in heaven do not burst into song at the very sound of her voice.

"Maddie, my darling," I said tenderly. "How are you feeling. Is there anything I can do for you." She looked at me for a moment then shook her head.

"I'm just going to sit here until for awhile," she told me. Her voice was shaking with exhaustion and I was moved with concern for her as I took in the dark circles beneath her eyes and the pallor of her complexion. Even in times of exhaustion and stress, my eyes see her as the most glorious creature to walk the earth.

She leaned forward and placed her head on Daniel's bed and twined her fingers into his own. I sighed deeply. I can understand her reservations and her reluctance to turn to me for comfort. I decided that I should take the initiative so I began to soothingly rub her back.

"I know your secret," she whispered softly which nearly caused me to discontinue rubbing the knots from her shoulders.

"I know Danny's secret too." She continued. I decided to remain silent. It wouldn't do any good to deny or verify her statements. I wasn't sure how to take the news. I was stunned to say the least, and I blamed Daniel's friends for breaking the secret. Again though, this was a situation I chose to use to my advantage.

The more I thought about it, the more I decided that those pesky children had done me a favor, after all I didn't have to calm Maddie down after she learned my secret or deal with her fear, and even more amazing, she seemed to accept me.

"Vlad," Maddie said as she sat up. She turned and looked at me solemnly. "They say that you may be able to help him. Can you?"

"I don't know my darling," I told her gently as I smoothed her hair behind her ear. My heart was moved by the tears now sliding down her face.

"Can you try?" she asked in an almost whisper. Her eyes filled with luminous hope. I lifted her chin and looked into those eyes I love so dearly. Her lips parted and I moved closer, my breath mingling with the sweetness of her own. I was so close…so very very close, I was just about to brush my lips against hers when she pulled away and put her hands on both sides of my face. She looked at me very seriously.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time," she whispered. "The last test found that the swelling in his brain had grown and if oxygen to his brain is cut off…."

"I understand my darling," I said softly. I needed to act now. I couldn't bare to worry her further and warn her of the danger to myself, though I did tell her that his death could be hastened by my meddling.

"Vlad," she said gently. "He's lost to us either way, at least you could give him a chance." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to my cheek. "Please."

"Yes," I said feeling weak and helpless in her arms. "I will do what I can." I stepped back and transformed to my ghostly persona, Plasmius. I looked at her worriedly, but she did not betray even the slightest shiver of fear. I should have known my darling would have no difficulty accepting my ghostly status. I was pleased.

"I am going to warn you once more," I said softly.

"You don't need to," She told me. "I understand and accept the risk. Just do it before it's too late, before we lose him." Tears of anguish spilled from her eyes. "Don't let me lose my son."

I took a deep breath then overshadowed the injured boy. I cannot begin to describe to you the depth and breadth of pain this poor child was in. Forcing him into his ghostly form took every bit of concentration and energy I possessed.

Keeping myself from being pulled into the oblivion of unconsciousness was like swimming against a strong current. I could feel the fine silver threads which bound Daniel to life, weakening and I pushed hard to hold on. I knew his transformation from human to ghost was not complete. When I finally pushed him into his full ghost form, I was filled with a slight sense of relief. I could feel the bounds of life strengthening. I knew his body was repairing itself.

I could feel my energy draining into the pull of his unconsciousness and I knew I could stay only so long. The blankness of the unconscious mind is frightening. I will admit that I am not entirely skillful in the art of overshadowing, perhaps if I was, I could have remained a moment longer, but I had to separate from Daniel before I was pulled into the coma which held his mind silent.

I fell to the floor with a thump and was aware of the silver rings engulfing the boy, signaling his change back to his human form. He simply was too weak to maintain his ghostly persona without my assistance. I could only hope the few minutes I kept him in his form, did some good.

Maddie was suddenly beside me, and I realized dazedly that I too had reverted back to my human self. I looked at her for a moment as she knelt down beside me then shook my head and stood.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "He's too weak to hold his ghost form on his own and too wounded for me to stay with him. I think however, that the brief moments in his ghost form, where beneficial."

"Thirty minutes," Maddie told me as she hugged me. "You held his form for thirty minutes."

"Really," I asked in surprise then sighed weakly. "I felt like only a few seconds." She smiled at me and smoothed my hair.

"Thank you for trying Vlad," She said softly.

"I will try again," I told her. "I'll have to do this in small increments until he is conscious enough to hold his form himself."

"You really think it worked?" Maddie said hopefully. I nodded my head and she put her arms around me. I felt too weak to even return the embrace.

"You're shaking!" She announced in astonishment then put her hand against my face, her eyes filled with concern.

"I need to rest," I told her. I begged her to come with me back to my room. She didn't want to leave Daniel. She mentioned Jack. I assured her that I was too weak to be of any threat to Jack, but that considering that I'd just pulled her son from the arms of death herself, that she owed me recompense.

My darling Maddie's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head. She turned to place a kiss on her son's cheek then walked with me from the hospital.

My dreams come true has found me laying with my arms around the only woman I will ever and can ever love. She had her back to me as I cuddled into her, it would be better if she faced me, but this is enough. I placed a kiss to the back of her neck and she shivered in delight.

I had little time to reflect on the gloriousness of finally having my darling Maddie beside me, where she belonged, before I was pulled into the oblivion of sleep. I was finally winning the war I'd been fighting since I lost this glorious creature, and I was happy, for the first time in as long as I can remember.

* * *

**Dang! I had to make him a little human didn't I? Well…bah! Who is next? Who is next? Ahhhhhhh Maddie! Maddie is up next ;-)**

**Normally I would have waited until tomorrow morning to update, but I have to get rid of Vlad right now or he'll linger around me and irritate me, so I'm sending him all to you. Do me a fav and review since I had to endure his presence for so long while I wrote this.**


	13. The Sacrifice

**Darn it! FFN has gone all wonky again!**

**This chapter seems a little slow to me, don't worry fireworks are waiting in the next chapter.**

The Sacrifice

I paced the hall as the doctors and nurses were in with Danny. They gathered around and ran their damnable tests. They spoke to each other in hushed tones and said little to me as they let me back by his bedside.

I am a mother. No one stands between me and my child. I'm sure they would prefer I leave, the last thing they need is a lion in the intensive care unit, but I'm not leaving Danny. I'm not leaving him until we know for sure if he's going to pull through.

Looking up at the clock I see that it's been only twenty five minutes since I sent Jack and everyone else home to rest. This night is going to be long, probably the longest of my life. I miss my Jack. I need my Jack, but it's better that he's home, resting I hope, than here watching me torment myself over our son.

I know that when Jack comes back to the hospital in the morning, he'll stay with Danny so I can rest, though I don't know if I can bear to leave my son's side. I feel as though I am losing the very essence of myself. My heart is breaking into a million pieces. I can't lose my boy. I can't. I need my son to live.

A nurse with a concerned look on her face brought me a cup of coffee. I'm sure it's against the rules for me to be drinking in the ICU, but I suppose they'll make an obsession for the frantic mother of a dying boy.

Dying boy? Yes, dying. The stupid, useless doctors have returned and they are delivering the grimmest verdict yet. Danny continues to experience cranial swelling, the oxygen to his brain is already being compromised and it's likely that he won't make it to the first light of dawn. I know doctors tend to prepare people for the worse prognosis, but the fact that they've already asked me to consider organ donation, tells me they've all but given up on my darling boy.

Oh God! This can't be happening. We've all been feeling like we are in a waking nightmare, but I can feel my own self dying along with my son. I would do anything, anything at all to save him, but I have absolutely no power over anyone or anything's life and death.

I decided to lay my head down on Danny's bed. I'm so tired, but I can't leave him. I need to stay with him. If I leave him he might die. If he dies I need to be with him. I heard someone say my name and looked up into the sinister face of Vlad, and chills ran up my spine. Tucker said something about a bargain with the devil, and that's just what I am about to do. Strike up a deal with evil himself.

"Vlad," I said softly. My mind started working at a million miles an hour. Could he save Danny? Is this our one chance? Are there such things as miracles? If there are ghosts, then there have to be miracles.

I couldn't take looking at him anymore. I placed my hand in Danny's for comfort and leaned forward. Vlad began rubbing my back and I began feeling sick. I had to do something and do it now or else it would be too late.

"I know your secret." I said. I wished he'd stop rubbing my back. I can't stand his touch. I couldn't go through with this if he was touching me. I felt his shocked response as he paused then continued to massage my aching shoulders.

"I know Danny's secret too," I continued. He remained silent.

"Vlad," I said as I sat up and looked at him. The shocked and frightened look on his face was almost comical. I don't think he intended on giving away so much of his own fear.

"They say that you may be able to help him." I continued, forging forward. I had nothing left to lose. "Can you?"

"I don't know my darling," he told me gently as he reached forward and smoothed my hair behind my ear. I suppressed a shudder of revulsion and felt tears being to slip down my face. I didn't want him to see me cry like this, but the flood gates were open. This vile man was my only hope, and I hated it, I hated him.

"Can you try?" I asked, my voice choked so it came out in only a whisper. Vlad lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, I became scared he was going to try and kiss me, though I knew I would try to kiss him if he could help Danny, but don't think I could do it, not without gagging.

His hot breath was wafting against my lips and he was too close. He was just about to brush his lips against mine when I pulled away and put my hands on both sides of his face.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time," I whispered. "The last test found that the swelling in his brain had grown and if oxygen to his brain is cut off…."

"I understand my darling," he said softly. He told me that his interference could kill Danny. I could see the fear and pain in his eyes. At least I knew he didn't want to hurt me.

"Vlad," I said gently. "He's lost to us either way, at least you could give him a chance." I had to do something to convince him to help me. I closed my eyes, put my arms around him, and pressed my lips to his cheek and begged, "Please."

"Yes," he said to me as he shivered against me. "I will do what I can."

I watched as he stepped back and transformed to his ghostly persona. I'd seen the Wisconsin ghost before, the evil vampiric looking creature, I just never equated him with Vlad before now. I bit back my revulsion and tried to keep my expression hopeful.

"I am going to warn you once more," he told me softly in his strange ghostly voice.

"You don't need to," I told him calmly, even though my heart was thumping so hard and fiercely I was afraid he could hear it. "I understand and accept the risk. Just do it before it's too late, before we lose him. Don't let me lose my son."

I watched him look at Danny for a minute and then he just, disappeared inside my boy. Danny didn't shudder or move. He looked as he'd always looked, fragile and lost in a sea of tubes and wires. I clasped my hands together and simply watched. I couldn't take my eyes off of Danny. I was afraid to blink for fear that I would miss his transformation.

A very pale and faint glowing ring of light enveloped my Danny starting at his waist, it separated into two and each traveled with excruciating slowness across his body. I took the opportunity to look over my shoulder with the intention of keeping the attention of the nurses walking by, away from the ghostly form now laying in the bed. I looked up at the clock and took a deep breath and crossed my fingers for luck.

A full thirty minutes later, Vlad slid to the floor in his human form. Danny changed back to his human self and I ran forward to make sure Vlad was all right.

"What happened?" I asked, honestly worried about Vlad. He wore such a dazed and confused expression

"I don't know," Vlad answered. "He's too weak to hold his ghost form on his own and too wounded for me to stay with him. I think however, that the brief moments in his ghost form, where beneficial."

"Thirty minutes," I told him and hugged him. I was so grateful that he thought his efforts could have helped Danny. "You held his form for thirty minutes."

"Really," Vlad asked in surprise then a wave of pain passed across his face. "I felt like only a few seconds." I nodded and smoothed his usually neat hair from his face it was in such disarray.

"Thank you for trying, Vlad," I said gratefully.

"I will try again," He told me, with an earnest expression. "I'll have to do this in small increments until he is conscious enough to hold his form himself."

"You really think it worked?" I asked, hope filling my heart for the first time since the doctor's last prognosis. He nodded his head and I hugged him again, almost relieved that he didn't return the embrace, but then I became worried. He was trembling like a leaf.

"You're shaking!" I said worriedly as I put my hand against his face.

"I need to rest," he told me. Then he begged me to come with him. I told him I couldn't possibly leave Danny. He assured me that Danny would be all right. I told him I was worried about Jack and he assured me that nothing would take place that I'd have to worry my conscience about.

I almost laughed at that, it surely was true. He then pulled the trump card. He told me that he'd saved Danny's life and put his own at risk. He would need to do it again, and at the very least I could be kind and offer him the comfort he desired.

I was trapped and he knew it. If I refused, he could refuse to help Danny further. I suppressed my tears then turned and kissed Danny's cheek before leaving the hospital on the arm of that vile wretch, Vlad

I lay with my back to him as he cuddle up next to me as we lay in that bed, in that hotel room. I wanted to scream. I wanted to smack him. I wanted to tell him not to touch me. He kissed the back of my neck and I shuddered in revulsion and closed my eyes tight.

I wasn't worried about falling asleep. There was no way I was going to ever be able to fall asleep beside Vlad. I counted to three hundred, a good full five minutes. I listed to Vlad's metered breathing, then I counted to three hundred again for good measure. I attempted to slip from his arms, but he pulled me close.

"Where are you going my love?" he asked sleepily.

"Bathroom," I choked. He murmured something under his breath and let me slide off the bed. I looked back and saw that he was looking at me sleepily. I smiled a little then walked slowly to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I considered jumping in the shower, I wanted to get his presence off of me. I felt sick and dirty and I wanted nothing more that to talk to my Jack. I needed my husband. I tried not to cry as I sat on the edge of the bath tub and forced myself to breath. I counted to three hundred again, turned off the bathroom light and opened the door.

Vlad was sprawled across the bed snoring lightly. I walked quietly to the desk by the door, wrote a quick note apologizing to him for leaving, but I felt he needed more sleep and I needed to get back to the hospital, then I opened the door and closed it softly behind me.

I doubt I could convey the sense of relief I felt as I ran down the hall, away from Vlad's room. I made my way to the hospital in record time and returned just in time to find the doctors standing over my son speaking in hushed tones.

Fear rose up in my chest as I walked up to the group. "Good morning Mrs. Fenton," one of the doctors said kindly.

"Well?" I asked as I looked at the group of physicians then at the nurse who was replacing the bag of fluids for Danny's IV.

"It's a miracle," he said to me as he put his hand on my arm. "The swelling has gone down to an amazing degree. We're no longer worried about the loss of oxygen to his brain." Now they only needed to assess the damage. He needed to wake up for that. Would he ever wake up? When he did wake up would he be in a vegetative state? They couldn't tell me. They said we had to wait.

I was relieved. I knew Vlad had helped. I was scared because I knew we were indebted to him. I'd made a pact with the devil. He would continue to help Danny, and he would ask things of me which I couldn't give. I needed to talk to Jack it was only five thirty am. I had to wait.

I sat and laid my head on Danny's bed. I must have fallen asleep because when I looked up again, it was a little past eight. I checked on Danny, kissed his cheek again then went to call home.

Jazz answered the phone. I was happy to hear from her, but it wasn't her voice I needed to hear. She asked me about Danny and I told her the good news. The joy in her voice made me smile. I told her to wait a couple hours before coming up to the hospital and then she asked about Vlad.

I didn't want to worry Jazz, but I didn't want to keep information from her either. I told her I had spoken to Vlad, but I needed to speak to her father.

I broke down at the sound of Jack's voice on the line. He was so sweet. I told him about Danny. I told him I needed to see him. I needed him. I told him something happened with Vlad, but I couldn't talk about it over the phone.

"Mads," he said gently. "I love you. Calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Oh Jackie," I told him. "I need you. I need your arms around me. I need you to hold me and make this nightmare go away." He told me he needed and missed me too, but he needed to talk to Tucker, needed to study more information on Danny, then asked what I wanted him to do.

I wanted to beg him to drop everything and come to me now, but I told him to take his time. He promised me he wouldn't be long, and that the girls would be with me soon enough to share the good news that Danny had pulled through the first phase of recovery. We spoke a little longer, and well, I don't want to share our conversation, it was private. I told him I loved him again and we hung up. I felt sad and bereft. I needed my husband.

One of the nurses caring for Danny walked toward me. She took my arm and lead me to a room with three beds. They'd already shown me this room before. It was for the family of ICU patients. Two of the beds were already taken. The nurse ordered me to lay down.

"I can't possibly sleep." I told her. She only nodded her head and told me to lay down before she called a doctor in to send me home. I laid down. She shut the door and I was out like a light.

I woke up with a gasp as a pair of lips brushed against mine. I opened my eyes in shock and came face to face with my husband. My husband!

"Oh Jack!" I cried as I threw my arms around him. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" I punctuated his name with kisses and he smiled at me indulgently.

"Mads," he said teasingly. "I don't think this is the time and place for this." I punched his arm and he laughed. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in deeply. There is nothing more comforting to me than the smell of Jack. He smells faintly of fudge and deodorant.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked. Jack held me closer and didn't answer.

"How is Danny?" I asked.

"They took him off life support," Jack said. I gasped and he silenced me and informed me that Danny's breathing on his own. What a relief!

I asked about the kids and he told me they were taking turns sitting with him since the ICU limited his visitors to two at a time.

"How many does he have?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie," Jack answered. I blinked in shock. Valerie? I wanted to ask Jack if he was sure, but he stood and opened the door. I rubbed one of my eyes and let him pull me from the room.

Valerie was just making her way out of Danny's room with Tucker by her side when I appeared. She looked at me nervously. I probably looked frightening at that point, so her fearful look I equated more with my probably appearance than anything else. Tucker smiled at me. I nodded then looked in toward Danny. I sighed in relief.

"You need to eat something Honey," Jack told me as he lead me down the hall. "And then there's a place for you to shower and change." I looked up at the clock and opened my mouth in shock. It was three thirty.

"Jack," I said as we walked rode the elevator down. "I need to tell you what happened. We need to talk about Vlad."

"They'll be time for that later," Jack said as he held me in the comfort of his arms. "Let's just be happy for now." I leaned into him and closed my eyes, fearing that for now was the last happiness I'd know.

* * *

**How did Valerie get there? What? Hmmm Darn that Tucker, we're going to need to visit him next and find out what that scamp has been up to. I might have to be mad at the boy. Oh…I could never be mad at Tuck. I'm too enamored of him.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget. Reviews are again not optional. Emotional stories like this take a lot of energy and I need some of it back, I get energy from reviews, so please, be kind. **

**  
**


	14. The Peacemaker

**Tucker got away from me on this one. I think he's freaked out by my crush on him. Woe is me. I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors. Let me know and I'll fix them. My dyslexia is acting up on me really bad and I'm having a hard time even getting the words to sit still so I can read let alone trying to proof.**

The Peacemaker

There is no way I'm going to be able to go to school Monday morning. I'm not just saying that to get out of Lancer's boring class. I'm saying that because my insides feel like they've been eaten alive, and partly because I know I couldn't sit still knowing Danny was…not there. As for the rest, I'm not going into the gory details, but I've been spending more time in the bathroom than sleeping since I got home from the hospital.

I tried to eat something when I got home, but my stomach rebelled. The thought of food right now just makes me feel sick. I mean I never thought I'd shudder at the thought of a Mega Mighty Meatie Burger from the Nasty Burger, but if you gave me one right now, I'd probably hurl.

I did get a little sleep but you know, it doesn't come easy when one of the people you love most in the world is possibly dying, while you're laying cuddled up cozy in your bed, trying to pretend that everything is okay.

When Jazz called, she wanted me to share my information on Danny with Jack, I transferred the stuff I thought would help him the most, onto my laptop. I don't know how Danny would feel about his father finding out everything we've seen and done, so I'm not sharing. I don't think it's going to make a big difference if I leave out about things like Skulker or more important, Danny's future evil self.

It was almost kinda fun standing over Jack as he looked at my files and asked questions. It's amusing to think that I know more about ghosts than someone who is supposed to be an expert in the field of ghostery. Is ghostery a word?

Anyway, imagine my surprise and amusement when Jazz and Sam came down the stairs and I set eyes on my strictly black wearing, best bud? She looked extremely guilty dressed like Danny. I know how much she loves him so it was like, understandable to me. I didn't figure out why she had that funny look in her face until we were in the car and Jazz said something about Danny's underpants.

I looked at Sam in surprise. I had to think for a moment, because my mind is a little groggy and not as sharp as usual, but the oh so perfect comment came to mind. I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye as a evil grin spread across my face.

I took a deep breath and savored the feeling of mirth. I hadn't felt this way in what seemed like forever, and it was more satisfying than a large juicy steak, cooked medium rare.

The smile tickling the corners of my mouth was very difficult to control. I took one more deep breath and considered how to phrase my statement for optimal blushiness.

"Sam," I said as expended the super human effort to keep my face straight. She looked at me questioningly. "I always knew you wanted to get into Danny's pants." I paused and her mouth opened in shock. "But man I never thought you'd be so obvious about it." A neon pink glow grew on Sam's cheeks and I fell back in my seat, collapsing in laughter. Jazz her self snickered lightly and Sam reached back and smacked me playfully.

"You're just disappointed they're not yours!" she shot back. Ohhh burn!

"That's just gross Sam," I said happily. "I wouldn't want your girl cooties all over my shorts." Sam rolled her eyes at me, and I had to poke at her some more. The girl needed to laugh.

"Just wait until I tell Danny about this. Do you think in all fairness, you should let him wear your underpants now?"

"Tucker," Sam said holding back her smile. "Shut up."

"You could be like underpants buddies!" I cracked up laughing. It was great! Underpants buddies! If it wasn't so ten year old, I'd use it more often. Yup I couldn't wait to tell Danny about his underpants buddy, he was going to blush so bad.

The thought of Danny being able to blush, or do anything was sobering. What I wouldn't give to be able to tease the heck out of him. We went up to the ICU and then had a tough time with the nurses and visitation. Maddie was asleep and we weren't about to wake her so she could vouch for us.

Jazz went ballistic on the nurse, informing her that she was Danny's sister and needed to see him. She pointed to me. "That's my boyfriend and I need his emotional support." Wow, I was floored at that revelation, okay I know she didn't mean it, but I don't know, it was almost kinda cool to pretend even for a second. She told them Sam was Danny's girlfriend and he loved her very much and it would do him good to have her by his side. I don't know if it was the madness in Jazz's eyes, or her story but the nurse let us go.

The three of us stood several feet away from Danny's bedside. He didn't look much different than he had yesterday. The scratches from falling through the trees were still there. He still had tubes in his mouth. He still looked to be on death's door. Sam and Jazz twined their fingers together and walked forward.

"Hey little brother," Jazz said softly as she smoothed his hair.

"Hi Danny," Sam whispered, as she followed Jazz's lead. "We miss you." She took Danny's hand and smiled at Jazz who nodded her head.

I walked up between the two girls. "Yo Dude," I said. "How ya feeling today?" I swear that I heard Danny tell me I was a dork. I jumped back in shock and both girls looked at me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked as I looked at Sam. She gave me a questioning look and shook her head.

"Dude," I continued. "I swear I heard Danny call me a dork."

"That's because you are a dork!" Sam said then turned her attention back to Danny and sighed. I nodded my head, though not in the agreement that I was a dork, just in the agreement that I missed Danny too.

Jazz was looking at us and smiling. I sighed as I looked at Danny. When Jazz had called this morning, she said she wanted to go find Valerie. I was worried about Sam's reaction to that, and wondered if it wasn't better to leave Val out of all of this until Danny was better. But, then I recalled her sad face yesterday when she tried to come to the hospital and I felt bad..

I had my opportunity to corner Jazz and ask her about Val, when Jack showed up. He stood beside Sam and began asking her questions about some of the ghosts Danny had fought. I knew it was safe for me to step out of the discussion so I took Jazz by the elbow and lead her from the room.

He eyes were filled with uncertainty and worry as I looked over her shoulder, toward Sam who was sitting talking to Jack. I took a deep breath and dove in.

"Did you still want to go find Valerie?" I asked. Jazz's expression froze and she looked toward Sam too.

"I can like go call her instead," I told her, "But I really want to make sure she's okay. This has to be really hard for her." I'm not sure why I was so concerned about Valerie but I couldn't get her out of my head, really she's the last person I should have been worried about, all things considered.

Jazz looked at me for a moment then asked, "You really like her, don't you?"

I tried to give Jazz my best roughish grin and shrugged my shoulders. "I like most girls," I answered. She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me down the hall with her.

"I doubt Dad and Sam will even notice we're gone," she said softly. "Do you know where Valerie lives?"

I wanted to tell her that, Duh I only have had a crush on the girl since the beginning of ninth grade, but I kept my mouth shut, which I have to admit isn't easy. I'm not known for my taciturn nature. Hey! Taciturn that's one of my vocab words. I am so going to ace my test! Maybe.

Before I knew what hit me, we were in Jazz's car on our way to Valerie's house. I had to admit I was nervous. I mean she could just as soon pull out a blaster and blow us to high heaven, rather than talk to us. Though, I do have a feeling that she cares about what happened to Danny, otherwise she wouldn't have shown up at the hospital.

"Do you think we should both go?" Jazz asked as she parked the car. By the way she was griping the steering wheel I could tell she was nervous.

"I can go by myself," I offered. "I have nothing to fear. I mean who am I but a little techno geek?"

Jazz looked at me and sighed. "You're not just a techno geek Tucker." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Okay you go. I'll wait."

I took a deep breath of my own to fortify myself. I'd faced much more frightening things in my life. Heck facing losing Danny was more frightening than facing a potentially psychotic Valerie.

It's funny, I didn't even have to knock on the door. She was outside. She saw me, called my name and came running. The last thing I expected was for her to throw my arms around me, but she did and so I hugged her back. Wow!

"Tucker, is Danny okay?" She asked frantically. I moved away so I could look into her frightened eyes.

"He's alive yeah," I said nervously. "I mean the situation is still pretty bad but, it looks like he's going to pull through." Valerie closed her eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath.

"If I come to see him…will Sam kill me?" She asked as she opened her eyes. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell her yes, but yeah Sam would probably at least try to hurt Valerie in some way, though then again, with Sam you never could tell what she was going to do, she could surprise us all and be happy to see Valerie. And Vlad could turn into a nice guy, become a Chicago Bear's fan, adopt a cat, and give all his money to charity. Ha! I kill myself.

"I don't know Val. But we need to talk. Danny's sister is waiting in her car." Valerie swallowed hard. It hurt to see her so scared. I knew her as fearless and strong.

"Will she kill me too?" Valerie asked.

"No," I told her. "Jazz is cool. She's the kind of girl who asks questions first then shoots." Valerie laughed nervously and I put my arm around her waist and moved her forward.

Jazz had exited her car and was on the outside, leaning against the door. She looked really pale, but man Danny's sister is pretty. You know he would totally shoot me for thinking about her like that. I mean I can almost hear him yelling at me.

"Tucker!" he would say. "Jazz is my sister for goodness sake." I would laugh and tell him that I still think she's pretty and he would give me this look like I was totally crazy. Man, I miss him and it's not like he's left us or anything. We'll get him back. Right?

"Hi Valerie," Jazz said as we approached and she stood up straight.

"Hi," Valerie replied and then we all got stuck in this weird uncomfortable silence. I wasn't sure what to do, and like both girls were just standing there looking anywhere but at each other.

"So," I said then took a deep breath. "Danny has ghost powers. Surprise!" Valerie gave me a confused look and Jazz rolled her eyes. She ushered Valerie into the passenger seat of the car. I sighed then sat in the back seat.

"We don't know if he's going to recover yet," Jazz was telling Valerie as I shut the door. Valerie leaned forward and put her face over her hands and moaned.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Val said in anguish.

"It looks like he is going to pull through though," Jazz said hopefully as she looked at me then back at Valerie. "Last night things looked pretty bad."

"And it's my fault," Valerie said bleakly. "I didn't know it was him. How was I supposed to know?"

I bit back a reply, to me it was kinda really obvious. It really shocks me that people haven't figured it out. I mean yeah the hair and the eyes are a different color. That's it dudes. He calls himself Danny freaking Phantom. Okay wait he's just Danny Phantom, and yeah I think the name is cool but it's a dead give away!

"You couldn't have known," Jazz said she looked back at me for a moment and gave me a strange look. I realized I was smiling. I don't know why. I sobered my expression.

"Danny tried to be friends with you," I said to Valerie. "He was really frustrated because you kept misinterpreting his actions and he kept trying to be friends with you. I think he wanted to tell you everything but…well you know."

"Yeah," Valerie sighed. "I've had a lot of time to think things over. I can't believe I was so wrong. I was just so angry and hurt. But still Danny wasn't responsible for all my hurt and anger. I just took it out on him."

"People often transfer their negative emotions elsewhere when they become too much to deal with," Jazz said softly. "Danny was torn. He wanted you to know who he was, but thought that if he told you, that not only would you reveal his secret to the world, but you'd try to kill him as Fenton as well."

"And it's really important to keep his identity secret," I added. Valerie nodded her head in understanding.

"I would never have tried to kill Danny if I knew," Valerie said bleakly. "I probably would have freaked out and been angry, but I wouldn't have tried to kill him. I wish he had told me."

"He had no reason to think that you would do anything other than hurt him," I replied. "He'd tried in his ghost form to make peace with you several times but…"

"Yeah and ghosts are bad," Valerie said angrily. "I mean that's what I believed. I figured that he was just trying to knock me off balance. Mr. Master's told me it's like a game of chess, and…"

"About Vlad," Jazz said as she took a deep breath and looked out the window in front of her.

"You can't trust him," I said quickly. Jazz turned and was about to say something to me, but she looked at Valerie who turned in her seat to look at me.

"What do you mean I can't trust Mr. Masters? He's been wonderful. He's the whole reason I've been ghost hunting. He gave me my first suit, my weapons."

"Yeah," I said then took a deep breath. "So he could keep tabs on Danny. Vlad's not a good guy Val."

"He's definitely one of the bad guys," Jazz agreed.

Valerie shook her head in confusion. "He's been really good to me," she said then stopped. "How is he a bad guy? Because he wanted to rid the world of ghosts? Danny's parents do the same thing."

"No," Jazz said. "Vlad is a half ghost too."

"Plasmius," I added. Valerie looked at us both in confusion. It took a lot of talking and explaining. Valerie is stubborn. At one point I wanted to repeatedly bang my head on something hard, but she finally accepted that she'd been completely mislead.

Jazz, I realized is really good at the whole getting inside your head thing. I mean she totally countered some of Valerie's arguments and made it easy for Valerie to cop up to being wrong and having been mislead.

I expected Valerie to cry or maybe freak out, but she was pretty calm. She cried a little bit then expressed her anger at Vlad. She said that if she ever saw him again that she would make him regret arming her.

Jazz had to explain to her that for right now, we had to accept Vlad as an uneasy ally, that even though Danny was recovering, Vlad had the power to potentially help him and…

"We all kinda have to suck up to him," I said. Jazz gave me another rolled eye look then agreed with me. She told Valerie about Vlad's obsession with Maddie, which made Valerie laugh a little. Personally I don't think it's all that funny, though maybe I did at one time.

"So really," Valerie stated, "He's just a pitiful, lonely, bitter old man."

"For the most part," Jazz agreed. "He's also very dangerous."

I watched Valerie lean back against her seat. "What about Danny's ghost powers? How did it happen?" Jazz looked at me and I knew that was my cue, so I told her pretty much everything. Valerie was pretty sympathetic and I knew things started clicking for her.

"Do you guys think I could see him?" she asked hopefully. Jazz looked at me for a moment and I shrugged my shoulders. Firstly, it wasn't my decision. Secondly, I was really worried about Sam.

I know it might look like I didn't care how Sam feels or that I cared about Valerie over Sam, that's not true. Sam is very important to me. She's my best friend. It's just I don't think she's able to see Valerie reasonably because of her feelings for Danny. Danny's feelings for Valerie haven't helped matters at all. Sam's been hurt and I can't completely blame her. But that's not Valerie's fault.

It was finally decided that I would be the one to talk to Sam and Jazz would take Valerie up to see Danny. Man I felt like I was going to my own hanging. This was not good. Sam can totally kick my butt and it was likely she would.

I told Jazz I was feeling sick to my stomach and she said it was probably because I was hungry. We pulled through to the Nasty Burger drive thru and she bought me a couple burgers, which I didn't think I could eat. She also got some food for herself. Valerie declined, she said she'd already eaten.

I asked her to order Sam a soy melt. I knew that if I had to face Sam, I should at least have something for her to eat. Maybe if she was occupied with food, she'd be less likely to kill me.

Sam was still up with Danny when we arrived. Jazz brought her outside the hospital. Gave me a worried look then left to kinda sneak Valerie in to see Danny behind her back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked then smiled slightly as I handed her the soy melt. She thanked me and we found a bench to sit down on as she ate.

"Jazz and I went to see Valerie," I said once Sam's mouth was full. She started choking and I had to pat her back while she coughed and gagged.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly. She nodded her head then asked me what Valerie had to say for herself. I told her everything. I told her Valerie accepted that Danny is Phantom and was like cool with everything, even accepting that Vlad's a dirt bag.

"I don't believe that," Sam said coldly. "Not after she mercilessly hunted Danny down then tried to kill him."

"She's really sorry Sam," I told her. Sam gave me a fiery look that made me almost want to turn and run.

"She's sorry?" Sam cried in outrage. "She almost killed Danny. For all we know she did! She hunted him down and shot him in the back Tuck! In the back! And we're supposed to feel all sorry for her because she didn't know better? Because now she's all sorry for what she did because she didn't know Danny was Danny, but even if Danny wasn't Danny she still would have killed him? What difference does it make?"

All I could think was, "What?" I didn't dare ask her to repeat herself. I sighed and shook my head.

"And, how do you know she's not lying Tuck? How do you know that she's not going to do everything she can to make sure she finishes the job? Look at her track record. Look how many times Danny has tried to make peace with her and look at her reaction every time! I mean really she could fake a few tears, go up to the ICU and…" She paused and looked at the fearful expression on my face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied as I fidgeted a little.

"Tuck," she growled. I didn't answer. I couldn't wait to explain anything to Sam. I just ran. I had to make sure she wasn't right. What real reason did we have to trust Valerie? She was under Vlad's influence. She had said herself that Vlad told her that her fight against Danny was like a chess game…"

I knew Sam was following me as I ran. I knew this had the potential for being really, really bad. I felt so stupid. Why was I trusting Valerie? What good reason did I have except that I like her or something like that other than stupid hormones? How could I be so stupid? I knew Sam was going to say the same thing, but right now I didn't have time to talk.

I stopped before I reached Danny. There she was, standing next to Jazz. Jack had his arm around his daughter and Valerie was leaning down saying something to Danny. I felt a cold rush of fear run through me.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sam growled as she stopped beside me. I repeated the story about Jazz and I going to talk to Valerie and that she was so upset and seemed to understand that Danny's ghost half wasn't as bad as she thought, and she accepted Danny for who he was. Sam grumbled something under her breath as she watched Valerie touching Danny's face. I tried to take Sam's hand but she pulled away from me.

"I can't believe you would do this Tuck," she said her voice shaking with emotion. Whether it was with rage or sadness I couldn't tell. "I can't believe you would put our Danny at risk just so you can get the approval of a girl you like."

"It wasn't like that!" I denied. "I like Valerie it's true but…"

"And trying to impress Jazz?" she asked and I faltered.

"I wasn't trying to impress Jazz!" I denied. "What does Jazz have to do with Valerie and the fact that she's truly sorry for what she's done? She deserves a chance!"

"Not after all the chances Danny gave her!" Sam half yelled. Everyone in Danny's room turned and looked. I saw Sam and Valerie's eyes meet and lock and I began to feel very, very sick. The stupid Nasty Burger I ate earlier was now sitting in my stomach like a burning lump of coal.

Valerie turned from Sam, said something to Danny which made Jazz frown and look toward Sam and I. Valerie started out of the room and I braced myself for the worse. Jazz was close behind her. Hopefully ready to divert any kind of fight that might start.

"Hey Sam," Valerie said as she stopped in front of us. I couldn't read Valerie's body language.

"Val," Sam said coldly. I turned my head and looked at Jazz. Oh man. This wasn't good. It was bad. Very, Very bad.

"Stay away from Danny," Sam told her angrily.

"Make me!" Valerie shot back. Oh man that was a mistake. Big mistake. They're going to fight and we're going to get kicked out of the hospital. I could almost hear Danny laughing in my head. Oh yeah, he would be enjoying this.

"Jerk," I said under my breath. Valerie looked at me in surprise and Sam smiled, which I think freaked Valerie out even more.

"He think's its funny doesn't he?" Sam asked as she blinked at me in surprise.

"Yeah," I said then met her eyes. Had she been hearing Danny in her head too? I thought maybe it was just me going insane.

"Is he laughing at you?" Sam questioned.

"He's not laughing at me," I told her. "He's laughing at you and Valerie."

Valerie put on hand on her hip and looked back and forth between Sam and I. "Have you two lost your mind?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her. Sam took a defeated breath then walked past us toward Danny.

"I need to talk to Danny," She said, not turning around. "And then I want to have a few words with Valerie."

"Who does she think she is?" Valerie said almost angrily. I looked at Jazz a minute who stood there in wide eyed shock.

"Danny's best friend," was the answer that formed in my head, so I said it out loud. Valerie's shoulders dropped and she looked down at the floor.

Man, things just keep getting weirder and weirder and I know Sam's going to come out and knock Valerie's head off in a minute. Maybe it would be better if I took her out of here.

"Just let them work things out on their own," I thought I heard Danny say. Dude he's got to stop doing that. I'm going out of my mind!

* * *

**Good news and bad news. Sam is up next (or would you rather have Valerie? I really am not looking forward to doing Valerie again, but it probably makes more sense than cycling back to Sam). Bad news, I am leaving for vacation tomorrow. Yes, I am being drug away from my nice dark hidey hole. They are making me go to the beach! THE BEACH! Agh! Sand, bugs, natural light. It's horrifying. I might be able to update, but if so, it won't be as quickly as I have been. Please bear with me. I love you all very dearly. Thank you, thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry if this was a dumb chapter. It's hard getting things set up for what I have planned…..**

**Review. Please? **


	15. The Anger

**Sam's chapters are really short for some reason. But they are always filled with so much emotion that they feel really long to me. Next to Maddie's, Sam's chapters are the most difficult to write emotionally.**

The Anger

I stood at Danny's bedside taking deep slow breaths trying to keep myself calm. I can't believe that Tucker was so thoughtless as to bring Valerie here. What would he have done if she killed Danny?

A stupid tear was hanging off the end of my nose as I stood there with my head hanging down. I felt someone put their arm around me and I jumped.

"It's just me," Jazz said gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I wiped away the tear. I leaned against Jazz and felt her sigh. "I'm just…tired."

"Me too," Jazz said. I felt her take another deep breath.

"She didn't mean to hurt him Sam," Jazz continued. "She's really upset at the thought that she may have killed him. She seems to care about him."

"How do you know that Jazz?" I asked bitterly as I tightened my grip on Jazz's waist. Now I felt insecure. Did Jazz really like Valerie? Was she going to start hating me now? Let Valerie take my place at Danny's bedside?

"I don't," Jazz said then shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

To be truthful, I knew this had nothing to do with who gets Danny's heart. Loving Danny seemed trivial, to him coming out of this okay. I won't deny that my heart breaks at the thought of Danny and Valerie together and me losing my place with my friends, but this isn't what this is about.

"Don't try to tell me," I said to Jazz. "That her intention wasn't to kill him, because it was. And it doesn't make any difference that she didn't know he was Danny, because he was anyway. She was given so many chances to accept his hand of friendship and she wouldn't do it. She just carried on with this stupid vendetta of hers without regard for life."

"Well a ghost can't really be considered to be life Sam," Jazz said softly. I pulled away and looked at her in shock.

"I don't mean it like that," She continued. "It's just we don't think of ghosts as living. You know? My parents up until yesterday just saw them as ectoplasmic energy. Nothing more."

"Yeah but just because your ignorant of something, doesn't mean that you're not doing wrong?" I countered. "I mean stealing is wrong. Let's say Valerie stole something and got caught. And let's say she stood in front of the judge and told him she didn't know it was wrong. Do you think he'd proclaim her innocent and let her go?"

"No," Jazz said as she rubbed her temples. "But this isn't the law, Sam. This case isn't cut and dry. She's been used. She's Vlad's pawn. He's been feeding her bitterness and need for revenge. She deserves a chance."

"So you're saying that if Danny dies, you'll just forgive her? You'll just let bygones be bygones and accept her?" I asked in outrage. I couldn't believe Jazz. Her brother was laying there in front of us and she was forgiving Valerie. It made me feel sick.

I wanted to put my hand over Danny's. I wanted to smooth his hair, but I couldn't I knew Valerie was standing there with Tuck, watching me. She had no right to be here. She hurt Danny. She hurt him! Why is everyone being so sympathetic to her? He might never recover and Tuck and Jazz are jumping in line to comfort her and make her think that what she did wasn't wrong. It made me sick.

I clinched one of my fists tight. What I really wanted to do was knock that sorry little look of her sorry little face, I couldn't do that, but I knew I wasn't going to feel better until I said everything I needed to say.

Jazz grabbed me by the shoulders as I turned around and looked calmly into my eyes. "Sam," she said. "I understand you're upset. But two wrongs don't make a right! We should show her that we're better than that. Anger, bitterness, revenge are wrong way turns. Haven't you learn that from Valerie herself."

"Who said I wanted revenge?" I asked.

Jazz shook her head. "But you are refusing forgiveness without even giving her a chance. Don't repeat her stupid mistake Sam. You're just going to be perpetuating a vicious cycle. You should end it while you have the chance."

"I understand what you're saying Jazz," I said calmly as I took a deep breath. "And I appreciate what you're trying to do. Really. But if I don't do this now. I'm going to hate myself forever." I looked at Valerie who was standing in the hallway with her hand on Tucker's shoulder, staring back at me with a look of wide eyed innocence.

"Sam," Jazz said calmly. "Do you think Danny would approve of what you're about to do? I mean wouldn't it upset him?" Ah, the old emotional black mail move. My mother is a black belted, emotional black mail queen. I am immune. I shook my head at Jazz.

I walked out of the hospital room and straight up to Valerie. She blinked at me and put her hand in Tucker's. I wanted to smack her. Hard! I wanted to tell her to get her hand off of my other best friend. What kind of girl was she, that she would flirt with on guy while the other she dated, and who still had a thing for her, lay wounded in a hospital bed because of her?

I generally don't hate people, but at that moment I hated Valerie more than I've ever hated anything in my whole life!

"You and I need to talk," I said coolly.

"Yes," She said as she nodded her head. "I think we do."

"Should we take this outside?" I asked.

"I think it would be for the best," came her reply.

I looked at Tucker and said. "You stay here." He opened and closed his mouth for a moment then watched as Valerie and I walked away.

Valerie said nothing as we rode the elevator to the first floor together. I had nothing to say myself, but I figured her silence was a way to try to psyche me out. Well, two can play at that game. The moment the elevator doors opened I moved out first. Valerie had to practically run to keep up with me, which pleased me.

It was raining when we reached the outside. No it wasn't just raining. It was coming down in huge gigantic buckets. We both stopped and looked at the rain. I growled at it for thwarting my plans. The lobby of a hospital was no place for a yelling match.

"Sam," Valerie said calmly. "This is nonsense." I turned and looked at her and told her to explain herself.

"You're in a snit because I stole the guy you like right from under your nose. Dropped him, and if I wanted him back all I'd have to do is say so, and you hate it!" Valerie said in a cheerful tone that belied the words she was speaking. I narrowed my eyes at her and folded my arms across my chest.

"And how can you know me so well?" I asked in an equally cheerful tone.

Valerie looked me up and down then continued talking in her pleasant tone. "Well you make it pathetically obvious, Sam. Look at you. You're dressed up in his clothes. What are you doing? Making some kind of proclamation to everyone that you guys are together? When I know for a fact you're not. It's nothing but wishful thinking on your part!"

I shook my head. "It's just like you to think that way, Val," I said doing my best to keep my tone as chipper and cheerful as hers. "But Danny happens to be my very best friend in the world. We've been friends for a very, very long time and we will continue to be friends even after he's forgotten who Valerie Grey was, but really, Val, that's irrelevant at this point. I am wearing Danny's shirt as a show of support for my best friend, because he's lying in that hospital bed near death because some stupid girl, tried to kill him yesterday. It gives me a sense of comfort, and I know Danny wouldn't be embarrassed or think anything of it!"

Valerie's chin lifted. "You're really fooling yourself if you think Danny will ever, ever forget me Sam. I was his first girlfriend. It didn't matter that we only made it past a few dates before I broke it off. The fact is that I left him wanting more and he's never going to stop wondering about what could have been."

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "You know Val, it really is just like you to think that this whole thing between you and I is about who Danny's heart belongs to."

"Isn't it?" Valerie asked acidly.

"No!" I growled then took one more deep breath and looked at her like she was an insignificant gnat. "This is about what you tired to do to him Valerie! You tried to kill my best friend, and now you want to stand at his bedside and expect everyone to accept you because why? Because poor mislead Valerie didn't know any better? Please!"

I watched the tears glitter in Valerie's eyes. I'd definitely struck a nerve, but did I have the courage to go for the jugular? She already had. It was hard to take the high road I realized.

"And how was I supposed to know?" Valerie asked softly as she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He was too busy skulking around playing ghost than to fess up to me and tell me what happened."

"And what difference would that have made?" I asked harshly. "He tried to make amends with you in his ghost form and you rejected his attempts. Oh yeah, that gives him a good reason to let you in on the secret. For all he knew you would take it out on him no matter what, expose him to the world then hang him up to dry."

"But I haven't!" Valerie hissed. "I wouldn't. I wouldn't purposefully hurt Danny!"

"The fact of the matter is, that you are all soft and mushy and begging for forgiveness, now that you know he's actually the boy you like. But you know what? Even when you were trying to kill him he was still the same boy. Phantom or Fenton it doesn't matter he's still Danny and you were still trying to kill him!"

Valerie's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry okay? I was stupid. I was bitter, vindictive, horrible, short sighted, idiotic and nasty." I said nothing, but I silently agreed.

"The thing is," Valerie continued softly. "That I see how mistaken I am now. I didn't realize until I hurt him what I was doing. I think I'd feel the same even if Danny wasn't Phantom, even if Phantom was someone I didn't know. It took a stupid mistake to make me see how terrible and wrong I was. I can only hope that I don't have to pay for that mistake forever."

"No, Danny will," I said coldly. "He's the one who has to pay for your mistake. Not you. The most you'll have to deal with is guilt."

"I want to apologize to you too," Valerie said, ignoring my words. "In a way, I put myself in some kind of competition with you. I knew how you felt about Danny and I knew you weren't going to do anything about it. I'm jealous. You have so much. I lost everything. You have these great friends who are so loyal to you, that it's sickening, and I lost all mine. I'm sorry, Sam really."

I sucked in the corners of my mouth for a moment as I considered her words. I couldn't decide if she was being honest or if she was just sucking up to me, so she could get close to Danny. Now that she didn't want to kill him, she was a bigger threat. I knew Danny liked her, and since everything was out in the open, she'd take him completely away from me. She'd shut me right out of Danny's life and I'd die.

"I don't know where you get off thinking I have everything," I said angrily. "I have nothing. I have absolutely nothing except for Danny and Tucker. Money doesn't mean anything Valerie, not without love. I love Tucker and I love Danny. I'd give my last dying breath for either one of them if it meant saving their lives. You've hurt one of them and I don't know if I can ever, ever forgive you."

"Fine," Valerie said angrily. "I don't need your forgiveness Sam. I already have Tucker's. I have Jazz's and it won't be long until Mr. and Mrs. Fenton forgive me. When Danny wakes up he'll forgive me too and you'll be left there to stew in your bitterness and anger just like I did. It's not good for the soul, Sam. And you can play little Miss Perfect all you want, you'll still be wrong for holding a grudge."

"They might forgive you, Valerie," I replied. "But they'll never trust you."

"We'll see about that," Valerie said, then she sighed heavily. "But really it doesn't matter, Sam. Just don't throw a fit and make it hard for me to stay. I need to see that Danny is going to be okay. Please."

"Fine," I said. "Just stay out of my way." I turned on my heel and headed for the elevator. I could feel Valerie behind me and I turned to glare at her. She stopped walking and I got into the elevator on my own.

Tucker and Jazz were sitting in Danny's room when I returned. Tucker went impossibly pale as he looked around for Valerie.

"Did you kill her?" he me asked worriedly. I didn't say anything, so he turned to Jazz.

"See I told you one of them wouldn't come back alive. We should have gone with them."

"Tucker," I said then half smiled. "Stop being such a girl. Valerie is downstairs. I told her not to follow me."

Tucker looked at me for a minute then stood. "Will you hate me forever if I go after her, Sam?" I sighed sadly. It's funny if I told Tucker yes, I know he would have turned his back on Valerie. He would have been upset but he would have done it. It also would have torn a rift between us that I didn't think we'd be able to repair.

"I don't care Tuck," I said tiredly. "Just do me a favor and keep her away from me."

"Okay," Tuck replied. He started out of the room then looked back regretfully at Jazz. He told her good bye, waved at Danny then left.

Jazz waited for a minute before speaking. "What happened?" she asked.

"We had words," I told her.

"Do you feel better now?" Jazz asked.

"No," I answered sadly. I felt just as miserable as I did before. A little more sure footed, but still, sad.

She sighed and leaned forward in her chair as she looked at me. "So, arguing with Valerie was pretty much pointless?"

I shook my head. "No it cleared the air a little bit between us I think. I still don't trust her."

Jazz nodded her head in understanding. "So what's going to make you feel better?"

I looked at Danny then looked at the breathing machine and sighed. "Him getting better," I answered. "That's the only thing I need or want, is for Danny to be okay."

Jazz smiled a little then stood and walked over to Danny's bed. "The doctors came while you were gone," she told me. "They think they'll be able to take him off the respirator."

A rush of relief assailed me. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jazz said then paused. "Do you think Vlad did something?"

"I don't know," I answered. "You talked to your mom. What did she say?"

"Nothing," Jazz answered. "But it was all in what she didn't."

"I have a feeling he did," I said as I stood beside her.

"I'm scared. I'm scared he helped Danny, and now he's going to try to break up my mom and dad," Jazz said sadly.

"Let's just hope we don't need any more of his help," I replied. I watched as Jazz chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm not going to feel better until he's well too," Jazz said. "And when he is…We've got to figure out a way to keep Vlad out of our lives. I don't want him near my mom."

"Maybe we can get him to take mine," I joked. Jazz looked at me and smiled a little. "Unfortunately, he's ship her right back to us after putting up with her for two minutes."

Jazz shook her head and said "Your mom's not that bad Sam."

"Okay maybe five," I laughed.

* * *

**I am debating on the next chapter. I've written this little almost comic relief thing from Danny. I was thinking of putting it between Sam and Valerie's chapters...You know, to keep them from fighting. Ha ha ha**

**Prepare yourselves, my frantic updating is coming to a halt. I'm going on Vacation. I'll do my best to squeeze some writing in and get some updates out, just don't expect a lot, and please don't abandon me.**

**Now, dosth thou have a review for moi? **


	16. The Dreamer

**This is a rather warped and weird chapter. A step out of the angst and into Danny's somewhat unconscious mind. A little mild comic relief from the angst (though you'll still find angst within). Feel free to skip it if you want to keep the angst pure.**

The Dreamer

I felt like I was floating through time, space, life, death, and cotton wool. It was itchy and uncomfortable, then I went completely numb. I could hear people talking around me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I forced myself to relax, but there was really nothing to relax. I would have forced myself to breath, but I realized I wasn't quite connected to my body. I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't even figure out what was going on. I knew I could think, but what could I think about? Where was I and how did I get to this no where nothing place with no body?

Oh yeah. I remember. I fell. Valerie shot me and I fell. Where was Sam? Tucker? I remember Sam's eyes. I remember seeing her crying. She probably thought I was dead. Maybe I was dead. I didn't feel dead, but then I didn't think I really knew what dead really felt like. I knew what being a ghost felt like, but I couldn't associate death with my ghostly form, besides I felt just as alive as a ghost as I did as a human.

I suddenly felt like someone stepped inside of me and flipped a switch and a lot of the weird fuzziness encompassing me began to recede. I could hear my mother's voice, I couldn't make out what she was saying, but what ever she said it was filled with concern and love. I knew those feelings were directed at me.

I wish I could express to you how much I love Mom. She's just awesome. Amazing. Brilliant. I admire her, though her, I don't know what to call it, I guess it's obsession, with Dad can be just a little bit creepy sometimes if you know what I mean.

I swear, I thought I heard Vlad. Why would Vlad be talking to my mother? My mother hates Vlad, which is a good thing, because if my mom is obsessed with my dad then Vlad is certifiably insanely, sickly and disgustingly, obsessed with Mom.

The triangle between them is kinda twisted. I don't know much about it except that Vlad seems to think he and Dad were rivals for Mom's affection back in their college days. The funny thing is that they never were, Mom never liked Vlad and as she said once that she wouldn't have dated him, even if he was the last man on earth, she would rather have made out with a cockroach, which is pretty bad cause Mom hates cockroaches.

I really don't know what's going on. I do feel better than I did, which is kinda weird because I wasn't feeling much of anything before anyway. I guess I could say that I feel stronger, more aware, like I can move around better, even though I can't move. Before, I felt like I was in a really stuffy room, and it was growing smaller and darker, only that's not really what it was like, that's only the best way to describe it.

There wasn't much for me to do so I began to wonder about Sam. Sam Sam. Sam Manson. Sammykins. She hates to be called Sammykins. If I'm lying in the hospital, which seems pretty likely, then I know Sam is freaking out. She's kinda obsessive about my safety. I know it's because she cares about me, and it makes me feel good. I love that Sam worries about me, if she stopped, then…well I don't know, it would probably break my heart. I know sad, but Sam doesn't care about just anybody. She cares about me, and I'm lucky.

I can almost hear Sam crying. Sam's crying? You know how it feels to see your father cry? How scary it is because your father never cries and something has to be really, really wrong? Well that's what it's like to see Sam cry. Sam just doesn't get hyper emotional about things. The thought of Sam crying is heart breaking too.

An image of my room has flashed in my mind and I have this really weird feeling that Sam is sleeping in my bed. That sounds really stupid doesn't it? How can I have a weird feeling that Sam is sleeping in my bed? I don't know I can't explain things.

"Sam," I whispered softly. I was surprised that it worked. This really was a strange dream.

"What?" she asked sleepily. Was she asleep?

"Are you in my bed?"

"Yes?" she answered

"Why?"

"Because you're hurt and I needed to be close to you," She answered. "I can't lose you Danny."

"You're not going to lose me Sammy. I'd never leave you." If I had a stomach it would have been doing cartwheels right about now. It's true. I'd never leave Sam if I could help it. I'm not going to tell her that though, she's probably hate me. Wait, I just did tell her. Oh well.

"Yeah right," she said her voice still groggy with sleep. I couldn't tell if she was talking out loud or this was just her mind. Heck, I couldn't tell if any of this was real. For all I knew it was all a dream and I was completely insane. I can imagine waking up and bouncing off the rubber walls of a padded room like a ball.

"Not if you could help it anyway. I don't think you have a choice." She finished.

"Well, if I went full ghost, I'd just stay around and haunt you forever." I told her.

"Why? Because you hate me?"

"No, because I don't hate you." I answered. Why am I getting such strange looks? I think I confessed enough, especially if I don't know if this is real or not. If I told her I loved her, well…that would be kinda bad. Everything would change and then I probably really would lose her. Trust me it's better that I keep my mouth shut, I don't want to be like Tuck, letting my mouth run off ahead of myself.

"Oh that makes a lot of sense, Danny," she said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Where's Tuck?" I asked. Was he in my room too? Was he in my bed with her? My non-existant stomach turned at the thought and I could almost imagine them cuddled up in each other's arms. In my bed! If I could have shuddered I would have. It was a horrible thought.

"He's at home you pervert," Sam chuckled.

"You heard that?" I asked sheepishly.

"More like saw it," Sam answered. "And sorry to disappoint you, but that is never going to happen."

"Good," I said. Sam chuckled again. I realized she was asleep. I could feel her breathing. It was nice. I liked being this close to Sam, it was almost like overshadowing her but not. I've never overshadowed her though, she'd probably kill me if I did.

I decided to stop talking and just let her relax. I could feel her falling deeper into slumber. I probably should have asked her exactly what was going on, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I knew I wasn't dead though, so it was all good. I felt like maybe I slept for a little while too, until I woke to the sound of someone crying.

Jazz will never admit to crying. She'll tell you she's being strong but she will not admit to crying unless you actually see her doing it. Man, I have a lot of emotionally repressed women in my life. What's with that? Must be just luck.

"Sam," I said loudly. "Wake up."

"No," she said.

"Yes," I laughed. "Jazz needs you."

"No she doesn't" Sam said coolly. "Jazz is too strong to need anyone."

"Jazz is not strong. She's just like you, but smarter."

"Thanks a lot, Danny," Sam said irately.

"Just go check on her," I pushed.

"I don't want to," Sam replied and tried to snuggle back down into sleep, but I wouldn't let her.

"When have I ever asked a favor from you, Sam?" I asked.

Sam laughed. "Uh, half a million times." Yeah, that was true, Sam was always doing something for me. Darn. I owed her so much.

"Come on what are you a coward? Are you afraid of Jazz?" I thought I heard a faint yes.

"No," she answered. "I'm tired. Leave me alone."

"Do you really want me to leave you Sam?" I asked sadly.

"No," she answered again. "Just don't make me go in there."

"Chicken!" I said.

I knew Sam was doing what I asked. I hoped I'd be able to thank her for it later. Sadly, I seemed to lose touch with her mind as she woke up and I could only vaguely hear what was going on. I knew she was comforting Jazz and that was enough.

Even though I couldn't hear too much of what Sam was saying, I decided I would try to stay with her. It was comforting to just know she was there and that Jazz was okay, or at least I hoped she was.

Everything eventually faded to black. The next time I became aware was a surreal experience. I still couldn't see, but I could hear strange beeping and whooshing sounds. I could hear Jazz talking to me. I could hear Tucker's loud voice.

"You're such a Dork." I made the effort to think, hard. I felt I had some luck in talking to my best friend. I decided to see if I could almost overshadow him like I did Sam.

Well, it worked and I'm telling you now, that something is wrong with Tucker. Seriously, I don't know what it is, but his stomach is aching fiercely. I could hear Jazz's voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying, it was extremely frustrating.

Sitting back and listening to Tucker's thoughts were, I don't know how to put it, disturbing maybe? And it wasn't really that they were thoughts, but more like images. I think Tucker has a thing for Jazz. Uh, gross and wrong, so very, very wrong!

I was kinda excited to figure out, yeah I had to figure it out because sitting in Tucker's mind while he has a stomach ache is a little distracting, that he and Jazz were going to see Valerie.

I wondered what happened with the whole Valerie thing. I didn't think she'd tried to kill me after I hit the ground. I don't think Tucker and Jazz would be visiting her if she'd tried to kill me after that.

The frustration of not being able to tell what was going on, coupled with the ache of Tucker's stomach was driving me insane. I knew he was talking to Valerie and then I knew he was…checking out Jazz? What the hell?

"Tucker!" I yelled. "Jazz is my sister for goodness sake!" Tucker just laughed and told me he didn't care, that he still thought she was pretty. I'm seriously going to beat the crap out of him when things are back to normal.

The next time I was able to make out thoughts and conversations, Tucker was talking to Sam. I could hear them conversing clearly.

I have to admit I found it pretty upsetting that Sam was so freaked out that Tucker had brought Valerie to the hospital, and I didn't like hearing that I was in the hospital, but I knew I couldn't just hang out in denial forever about it.

I wanted to tell Sam that Tucker has a crush on Jazz, only I thought maybe it was kinda cruel since I don't think Tucker realizes he has a crush on my sister. Yuck. Tucker's got some seriously weird taste in women.

Imagine my surprise when Sam actually accused Tucker of trying to impress Jazz. I guess Sam is pretty observant. Tucker seemed to choke on Sam's statement, and I kinda felt bad for him. He'd never have a chance with Jazz in a million years, so it kinda sucks to be him.

The next thing I heard were Sam and Valerie yelling at each other. I have to admit it's kinda cool to have two girls fighting over me. It's also kinda scary too because I know how strong the both of girls are, and I don't know who would survive a fight, though I think Valerie would probably kick Sam's butt. I couldn't help it. I had to chuckle.

"Jerk," I heard Tucker say. I knew it was directed at me and I laughed more.

"They're being ridiculous," I said to Tuck. "Look at them fighting with each other when there isn't a good reason to."

I heard Valerie make a remark about who Sam thought she was. Well she's my best friend so yeah she's entitled to walk away from Valerie, considering Valerie is responsible for putting me in this situation I'm not mad at Valerie, I just know how Sam is. She's my best friend.

I could feel Tucker's stomach burning and aching. He was frantic about what to do. I advised him to just let them work it out on their own.

Tucker ran off to the bathroom and I would rather have not stayed with him, but for some reason I was kinda stuck. Not good. Not good at all. Tucker is going to pay for this.

* * *

**So I know dementedness**. **Go ahead, review tell me I'm insane. **


	17. The Penitent

**Well I didn't have to go running off yet, which gave me time to type out this quick Valerie chapter (not that it was quick, considering the length). It's fairly long in comparison to the rest, but since I'd left Val out for so long, she and I had a lot to catch up on.**

**You are going to see her argument with Sam…again, but this time from her perspective, just like with Vlad and Maddie.**

The Penitent

The state of my mind for the last twenty four hours, is not something I can just comment on in the space of a few moments. I have been sitting at home with a terrible burden weighing on my shoulder, and several dark secrets which have been tormenting my soul like little demons from the pit of hell.

My father noticed that something was wrong right away. He notices everything these days. I told him that I wasn't feeling well, that maybe I'd come down with a bug, but he didn't buy it. He'd heard that Danny Fenton had a terrible accident and was in the hospital. He questioned if that was why I was so upset.

It was a relief. I was able to be at least partially truthful to Dad. I told him yes, that I was very worried about Danny. I ended up crying on Dad's shoulder, and even though it was good that someone comforted me, I wondered what Daddy would say if he knew that I'm the one who put Danny in the hospital, that because of me that beautiful, funny, sweet boy was laboring for life on the third floor, in the ICU.

My anguish has not had a second of relief. I tried to go to the hospital but Sam, she saw me and…well I can't forget her screams of anger, her hysteria, the way she looked. I don't blame her for being angry. I deserved to be chased from the hospital. I deserved it, I know I did. If I was in her shoes, I would have done much worse. I would have gone after the person who did this to Danny and made them pay!

I'm not angry at Sam for being so angry, after all, she loves Danny. She's loyal to him. If nothing else she's his best friend. She's entitled to be angry at me. I have no cause or reason to be angry at her in the least. I just…I just wish she'd give me a chance to put things right. I see Sam as a brick wall to forgiveness and redemption, and I don't know how I'm going to get by her and make my peace with Danny.

I managed to sleep and to eat breakfast, but still I felt horrible. My body felt weak and sick. Dad suggested I get some fresh air, so I went outside to sit in the sunlight. There wasn't any sunlight. No. Today had to be a dark, cloudy day. All the more to punish me.

All night long, I tortured myself. I pulled up every article on Danny Phantom I had, which means anything the paper had published about Danny was in my collection. I began piecing together events and it all just fell into place for me. Danny was a hero. I don't know how or why he had ghost powers, but he had decided to try to use them to help Amity Park, and there I was trying to kill the hero. Do you know what that makes me? That makes me the bad guy! The villain!

I've heard different philosophies and stuff about the whole good guy bad guy thing. I mean the bad guys don't know they're the bad guys! The bad guys think they are the good guys! Does that make sense? I mean it's all perspective I guess.

My point is, that I thought I was the good guy. I thought I was doing the right thing despite my motivation for doing it. I thought I was the one protecting Amity Park when all along I'd been wrong. Danny was protecting Amity Park, I was just getting in the way and making trouble for him. I was a jerk.

I had to get away from myself and the rotten circles my mind was stuck in. I was about to go for a walk instead of just staring at the sky like a zombie. Imagine my surprise as I stood there, cursing the stupid rain clouds blocking the sun, when I saw Tucker Foley. Just looking at his face was like feeling the warmth of the sun. I can't express the relief I felt as I looked into his uncertain, smiling face.

I called his name and ran. He wouldn't be smiling at me if Danny wasn't all right. I threw my arms around Tucker and sighed relief. He put his arms around me too and I felt a feeling of comfort and peace which I thought would escape me forever.

"Tucker, is Danny okay?" I asked frantically. Tucker moved so he could look into my face and I was frightened. I was so scared he was just here to yell at me.

"He's alive yeah," Tucker said calmly. "I mean the situation is still pretty bad but, it looks like he's going to pull through."

"If I come to see him…will Sam want to kill me?" I asked then watched as Tucker thought for a moment. I knew he would say yes, there was no way Sam was going to put up with me at the hospital, crying at Danny's bedside with her.

"I don't know, Val," he told me honestly. "But we need to talk. Danny's sister is waiting in her car." I shuddered in fear at that statement. If Sam wanted to kill me then Danny's sister probably wanted to skin me alive.

"Will she kill me too?" I asked worriedly.

"No," Tucker answered, almost laughing. "Jazz is cool. She's the kind of girl who asks questions first then shoots." I laughed too, as a sense of relief filled me. I wasn't like that. I'm the kind of girl who shoots first and asks questions later, that's how I got into this situation in the first place.

Jazz was leaning against the car door as we approached. She looked very tired and very sad. "Hi Valerie," she said and smiled a little which made me feel a lot more comfortable.

"Hi," I said back and then looked down at the ground. I didn't know what to say. I'd never really spoken to Jazz, and I didn't want to dissolve into a puddle of tears in front of her. We stood there in uncomfortable silence and I realized she didn't know what to say either.

"So," Tucker said, saving us from the awkward moment. "Danny has ghost powers. Surprise!" I looked at Tucker in disbelief. How could he take the matter so lightly? How could he make a joke out of it? Jazz motioned for me to enter the car and so I did. My heart was beating in my throat and I tried to swallow, hoping my pulse would stop racing.

"How is Danny?" I asked, needing to hear from Jazz if he was okay or not.

"We don't know if he's going to recover yet," She old me. A sense of horrible dread filled me and I leaned forward with my hands over my face.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I cried, but knew that I would never be sorry enough. Her brother was near death, because of me!

"It looks like he is going to pull through though," Jazz said gently "Last night things looked pretty bad."

"And it's my fault," I said sadly. My stomach was rolling and my head started to ache. I began to feel very panicky. "I didn't know it was him. How was I supposed to know?"

"You couldn't have known," Jazz said tenderly. Why was she trying to absolve me of my responsibility in this?

"Danny tried to be friends with you," Tucker said almost harshly. "He was really frustrated because you kept misinterpreting his actions and he kept trying to be friends with you. I think he wanted to tell you everything but…well you know."

"Yeah," I replied then sighed. "I've had a lot of time to think things over. I can't believe I was so wrong. I was just so angry and hurt. But still Danny wasn't responsible for all my hurt and anger. I just took it out on him."

"People often transfer their negative emotions elsewhere when they become too much to deal with," Jazz said softly. "Danny was torn. He wanted you to know who he was, but thought that if he told you, that not only would you reveal his secret to the world, but you'd try to kill him as Fenton as well."

"And it's really important to keep his identity secret," Tucker added. I nodded my head as though I understood, even though I still had a million questions forming on the tip of my tongue. I wanted Danny to answer those questions though, so I held on to them.

"I would never have tried to kill Danny if I knew," I said truthfully. "I probably would have freaked out and been angry, but I wouldn't have tried to kill him. I wish he had told me."

"He had no reason to think that you would do anything other than hurt him," Tucker said, I know he didn't mean to but the truth of his words hurt me. "Like I said, he'd tried in his ghost form to make peace with you several times but…"

"Yeah and all ghosts are bad," I yelled, feeling angry, then it all hit me. "I mean that's what I believed. I figured that he was just trying to knock me off balance. Mr. Master's told me it's like a game of chess, and…"

"About Vlad," Jazz said as she took a deep breath and looked out the window. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and bit her lip like she was looking for the right words to say. Tucker beat her too it.

"You can't trust him," he said quickly. I looked at Tucker in shock.

"What do you mean I can't trust Mr. Masters? He's been wonderful. He's the whole reason I've been ghost hunting. He gave me my first suit, my weapons." Vlad is a very kind man! Right? He has been very generous to me, very supportive. I have no reason to to trust him.

"Yeah," Tucker said almost weakly. "So he could keep tabs on Danny. Vlad's not a good guy Val." I felt stunned, like I'd been slapped in the face.

"He's definitely one of the bad guys," Jazz agreed.

I felt so confused and a little frightened. "He's been really good to me," I said then stopped. Vlad couldn't be bad. No way. "How is he a bad guy? Because he wanted to rid the world of ghosts? Danny's parents do the same thing."

"No," Jazz said. "Vlad is a half ghost too."

"Plasmius," Tucker said.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "No! Vlad is good. Vlad has helped me so much! He's my friend!"

"Well sure," Jazz said gently. "That would be what he wants you to believe. If you think he's nice and you trust him, then he can manipulate you. Vlad's very good at manipulation. He's your classic anti-social sociopath."

"What?" I asked in wide eyed shock! Jazz took a deep breath, shot a look at Tucker then speared me with a very sympathetic look.

"Let me start at the beginning," she said. "My parents and Vlad, Mr. Masters went to college together. Twenty years ago. Jack and Vlad were good friends. Vlad had a thing for my mom. Then there was this accident with one of their experiments. No one realized it at the time, well except maybe Vlad, but it gave him ghostly powers, made him half ghost."

"That's impossible!" I said as I shook my head. "How can someone be half ghost?"

"Danny is half ghost," Tucker said from the back seat. I opened and closed my mouth and let Jazz continue her story. I don't know what she left out, and Tucker added things here and there, but the story was, I don't know…Unbelievable. If I hadn't seen Danny transform from the Phatnom himself, I would have never believed it. Vlad was half ghost? Danny was half ghost?

"But why would Vlad do something like that?" I asked. "Why would he arm me against Danny?"

"Because he's an obsessive jerk!" Tucker said. Jazz gave him a indulgent look then turned back to me.

"Vlad is not only obsessed with Mom. He's obsessed with Danny too. He doesn't have a conscience and he doesn't have a problem using other people to get what he wants."

"He made his fortune by stealing, by scaring people, by generally being a jerk," Tucker said. "They guy is like so a master of villainy."

"But what do I have to do with this? If he's so obsessed with Danny and making him his protégé, then why did he arm me and send me off to try and kill Phantom?"

"To make things difficult on Danny," Jazz said.

"And to spy on him," Tucker added. "Danny says that Vlad put devices in your ghost hunting outfit so that he could spy on Danny, so he could study him."

"No way!" I shrieked. I was beginning to feel very angry. Maybe I shouldn't believe them. I needed more proof. How did I know they weren't just…deluded themselves? After all they had been like in cahoots with ghosts. Well only one ghost. Danny Phantom, who really wasn't a ghost at all, but Danny Fenton instead.

"I'll give you proof," Tucker said as he cued something on his PDA and passed it to me. I watched a clip of Vlad transforming to that wicked vampiric looking ghost. He was laughing and taunting Danny. I blinked back tears and looked at Jazz.

"We're only trying to help you," Jazz said as she put her hand over mine. "We understand you've been used. This isn't you're fault. Vlad has been poisoning your mind. Using you as a pawn. Now that he has no use for you, it's likely that you are in a lot of danger."

I had to admit I was extremely shaken up. This was just too crazy. Too unreal. Too much like a nightmare.

"You have to admit," Jazz continued. "That you kinda know Danny better than Vlad. Has Danny ever done anything to make you think he was a bad guy?"

My heart softened a little as I thought of the sweet, shy boy I knew as Danny Fenton. I couldn't imagine him being able to pull off being an evil villain.

"No. I can't even imagine him being evil," I said then frowned as Tucker made an odd face.

"So, do you know where I can find Vlad?" I asked calmly, beginning to feel very angry. "Because I'd really like to give him a peace of my mind."

"We all kinda have to suck up to him," Tucker told me. Jazz reluctantly agreed with him. I scrunched up my face in disgust and wondered why.

"He has the power to save Danny's life. We can't risk alienating him at this point. The problem is, his price for helping save Danny might be a little more than we can pay."

"So really," I said, more to myself than anyone else as I tried to absorb all the information I'd been given and reconcile everything in my mind, "He's just a pitiful, lonely, bitter old man."

"For the most part," Jazz agreed. "He's also very dangerous."

I leaned back in my seat and thought for a moment then asked, "What about Danny's ghost powers? How did it happen?" Jazz looked at Tucker. He sighed and spilled out what I assumed, or hoped to be the whole story.

I felt pretty sad for Danny. It must have been really hard on him, especially considering his parents are ghost hunters. I wondered how he managed to keep his secret from them for so long, and I realized how much Tucker and Sam helped him.

"Do you guys think I could see him?" I asked hopefully. Jazz looked Tucker who simply shrugged.

"The only thing I'm really worried about is Sam," Jazz said as she looked into my eyes. I knew that wasn't true. I could see the look in her eyes. She was wondering if she could trust me. I wanted to reassure her, but I wasn't sure how.

Jazz looked thoughtful for a moment more, then started the car. Tucker complained of a stomach ache so we drove through the Nasty Burger drive-thru. I have to admit, that was the last place I wanted to be. I kinda sunk low in my seat and hoped no one saw me.

I listened quietly as Tucker and Jazz plotted to sneak me into Danny's hospital room without Sam noticing. Tucker said that he would break the news to Sam gently and I began to wonder why we had to guard Sam's feelings so closely. I mean really! She's just his friend!

I began to feel bad again, how would I feel if my best friend was laying near death in a hospital? I guess I'd be pretty hysterical too. Sam probably was hurting a lot more than I was. I knew she was close to Danny. It's just. I'm really competitive and Sam is kinda like a rival and…well...I have no excuse it's just how I am.

Jazz and I waited until a few minutes passed, then headed up the elevator to Danny's room. I have to admit I was really nervous. Mr. Fenton was standing beside Danny's bed. He turned and looked at me as we approached. I almost wanted to run. He looked like he could squish me between his forefinger and his thumb if he wanted to.

Mr. Fenton was nice to me though,even when Jazz explained who I was. He looked at me curiously and his eyebrows furrowed. I was afraid he'd tell me to leave but instead he put his arm around Jazz and gestured into the room where Danny was laying.

My heart squeezed painfully in my chest. I really didn't expect to see all those tubes, or the respirator, or the heart monitor. I don't know what I expected, just not to see Danny like that. I walked over to his bedside and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I looked into his face. My vision was blurred with tears. "I'm so sorry. I have no excuse Danny. I was stupid. Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me. I would have freaked out but it would have been okay. I would have understood. I think."

I froze as I heard Sam's voice. An icy chill ran down my spine and I was actually scared. I turned and looked at her. Oh yeah she looked thoroughly and truly pissed. Okay she doesn't have any reason to be that pissed, I am Danny's friend dispite everything that happened.

I turned back to Danny. "I have deal with that psycho wannabe, who wishes she was your girlfriend." I said softly. "I'll be back." I took a deep breath, then turned and walked toward Tucker and Sam.

"Hey Sam," I said as I looked her straight in the eye.

"Val," Sam said coldly. Tucker looked scared He looked like he wanted to run as far away as possible.

"Stay away from Danny," Sam told me angrily. I almost laughed at that.

"Make me!" I shot back. As I held Sam's angry gaze.

"Jerk," Tucker said under his breath. I looked at Tucker in shock. Who was he calling a jerk? Me or Sam? Sam's expression changed and she smiled.

"He thinks its funny doesn't he?" Sam asked. I wondered what the hell she was talking about.

"Yeah," Tucker answered then sorta laughed.

"Is he laughing at you?" Sam questioned.

"He's not laughing at me," Tuck answered.. "He's laughing at you and Valerie."

I looked back and forth between Tucker and Sam as I put one hand on my hip. What were they talking about? Were they just crazy? Had the stress of Danny's accident scrambled their brains?

"Have you two lost your mind?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tucker answered in amusement. Sam took a defeated breath then walked past us toward Danny.

"I need to talk to Danny," She said, not turning around. "And then I want to have a few words with Valerie."

"Who does she think she is?" I asked angrily. I looked at Jazz a minute who stood looking at us in wide eyed shock, she blinked for a moment, then left us to go after Sam.

"She's Danny's best friend," Tucker said plainly. I sighed and looked at the floor. It was true. She is his best friend. I wonder what Danny would say if he saw me treating her so badly. Not that I was really treating her badly, but well you know.

Tucker and I stood silently as we watched Sam in Danny's room. She was talking to Jazz. I knew they were having a heated discussion and I was kinda glad. It looked like Jazz was on my side. I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort and was relieved that he didn't move away.

Finally, Sam walked out of the room. She headed straight toward me, and I have to admit at that moment I felt very intimated, so I put my hand in Tucker's. She looked even angrier! Man I wonder if she holds a grudge as well as I do. I hated the look of hatred she gave me though. It worried me.

"You and I need to talk," I she said angrily

"Yes," I agreed. "I think we do."

"Should we take this outside?" She asked almost in a friendly tone.

"I think it would be for the best," I replied shortly. She had the audacity to order Tucker to stay, and he actually listened to her.

I had nothing to say as we rode the elevator to the first floor together. I figured that it would be better for her to make the first move, that way I could gauge how this battle was going to play out.

The elevator door opened and she ran out of it like she was scared! I thought it was kinda funny, but I was irritated. She was the one who started this. She needed to follow through.

It was raining when we reached the doors to the outside. It was coming down in a big deluge. We both stopped and stood. Sam growled and looked around. Well, at least I knew this wasn't going to turn physical. Maybe we could turn things around.

"Sam," I said calmly. "This is nonsense." Sam turned and looked at me angrily, and it just raised my ire. She had the audacity to tell me to explain myself.

"You're in a snit because I stole the guy you like right from under your nose. Dropped him, and if I wanted him back all I'd have to do is say so, and you hate it!" I said in a sweet civilized tone so that the people around us wouldn't know we were fighting.

"And how can you know me so well?" Sam asked cheerfully. I looked Sam up and down. Why was she dressed like Danny? That was just plain stupid! I knew she wanted Danny for herself, and it just ticked me off. She really had no right to be running around in his clothes.

"Well," I said continuing the nice tone of voice. "You make it pathetically obvious, Sam. Look at you. You're dressed up in his clothes. What are you doing? Making some kind of proclamation to everyone that you guys are together? When I know for a fact you're not. It's nothing but wishful thinking on your part!"

Sam gave me an evil look. "It's just like you to think that way, Val, but Danny happens to be my very best friend in the world. We've been friends for a very, very long time and we will continue to be friends even after he's forgotten who Valerie Grey is, but really, that's irrelevant at this point. I am wearing Danny's shirt as a show of support for my best friend, because he's lying in that hospital bed, near death because some stupid girl with a vengeance complex, tried to kill him yesterday. It gives me a sense of comfort, and I know Danny wouldn't be embarrassed or think anything of it!"

My stomach started to ache, I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh. Why did I have to start out on the attack like that? Because she just…irritates me.That's why. I wanted to irritate her just as bad.

I narrowed my eyes and lifted my head proudly as I said, "You're really fooling yourself if you think Danny will ever, ever forget me Sam. I was his first girlfriend. It didn't matter that we only made it past a few dates before I broke it off. The fact is that I left him wanting more and he's never going to stop wondering about what could have been."

I could tell that got to her as she tried to hide her wince. Even if she and Danny ever ended up together. I was always, always going to be a ghost in their relationship and I was feeling vindictive, so it felt good.

"You know Val," Sam said angrily, while keeping her voice down, "It really is just like you to think that this whole thing between you and I is about who Danny's heart belongs to."

"Isn't it?" I asked. I'm sure that's why she didn't want me near Danny, because I was a threat to what she wanted.

"No!" Sam growled she gave me a look of disgust. "This is about what you tired to do to him, Valerie! You tried to kill my best friend, and now you want to stand at his bedside and expect everyone to accept you because why? Because poor mislead Valerie didn't know any better? Please!"

Oh man she was right! I was being petty and turning this into a war over Danny's heart. Sam wasn't. Why was I misinterpreting her motives? She was just worried about Danny. I tried to put myself in her shoes. How would I feel if someone tried to kill my best friend. This wasn't a small thing. Tears filled my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"And how was I supposed to know?" I asked softly then looked around worried that people were listening to our conversation. "He was too busy skulking around playing ghost than to fessing up to me and telling me what happened."

"And what difference would that have made?" Sam hissed. "He tried to make amends with you in his ghost form and you rejected his attempts. Oh yeah, that gives him a good reason to let you in on the secret. For all he knew you would take it out on him no matter what, expose him to the world then hang him up to dry."

"But I haven't!" I defended. "I wouldn't. I wouldn't purposefully hurt Danny!"

"The fact of the matter is, that you are all soft and mushy and begging for forgiveness, now that you know he's actually the boy you like. But you know what? Even when you were trying to kill him he was still the same boy. Phantom or Fenton it doesn't matter he's still Danny and you were still trying to kill him!"

I suddenly felt defeated. "I'm sorry okay? I was stupid. I was bitter, vindictive, horrible, short sighted, idiotic and nasty." I hoped admitting all that would make her feel better, take some of the heat out of her anger.

"The thing is," I continued gently. "That I see how mistaken I am now. I didn't realize until I hurt him what I was doing. I think I'd feel the same even if Danny wasn't Phantom, even if Phantom was someone I didn't know. It took a stupid mistake to make me see how terrible and wrong I was. I can only hope that I don't have to pay for that mistake forever."

"No, Danny will," Sam said coldly. "He's the one who has to pay for your mistake. Not you. The most you'll have to deal with is guilt."

"I want to apologize to you too," I pressed on, ignoring her words. "In a way, I put myself in some kind of competition with you. I knew how you felt about Danny and I knew you weren't going to do anything about it. I'm jealous. You have so much. I lost everything. You have these great friends who are so loyal to you, that it's sickening, and I lost all mine. I'm sorry, Sam really."

I watched Sam thinking. It was really true. I was jealous of everything she had. Tucker and Danny were so dedicated to her. So loyal. My friends just dropped me. I wanted what she had. I felt sick to my stomach. Had I been willing to try to hurt Sam just to try and take her place with her friends? Well, no not really, but I wanted to be part of the group.

"I don't know where you get off thinking I have everything," Sam told me angrily. "I have nothing. I have absolutely nothing except for Danny and Tucker. Money doesn't mean anything Valerie, not without love. I love Tucker and I love Danny. I'd give my last dying breath for either one of them if it meant saving their lives. You've hurt one of them and I don't know if I can ever, ever forgive you."

The bleakness in her eyes was so hurtful. She had more than just Danny and Tucker. She had both of her parents and they were obviously willing to give her anything she wanted. She didn't have to work. She got to just hang out with her friends. She had everything. It made me angry that she couldn't see that, and angry that since I had extended the hand of friendship, and admitted the error of my ways, she still wouldn't bend.

"Fine," I growled. "I don't need your forgiveness, Sam. I already have Tucker's. I have Jazz's and it won't be long until Mr. and Mrs. Fenton forgive me. When Danny wakes up he'll forgive me too, and you'll be left there to stew in your bitterness and anger just like I did. It's not good for the soul, Sam. And you can play little Miss Perfect all you want, you'll still be wrong for holding a grudge."

"They might forgive you, Valerie," Sam told me slyly. "But they'll never trust you."

"We'll see about that," I countered, then she sighed heavily. "But really it doesn't matter, Sam. Just don't throw a fit and make it hard for me to stay. I need to see that Danny is going to be okay. Please."

"Fine," Sam said as she blinked away tears. "Just stay out of my way." I opened my mouth to say something else but she turned on her heel and headed for the elevator.

I started to follow her back up but when she turned and glared at me I stopped. Maybe it was better to just leave her alone to think. I watched as she waited for the elevator then disappeared when it opened.

I sat down on a near by bench and bent forward. There was no way this was going to work in my favor. I felt so wretched and uncared for. I know I was wrong. I know. Tears started rolling down my face. I couldn't control myself as I started to sob.

I jumped as someone put their hand on my back. I don't know who or what I was expecting, but seeing Tucker Foley sitting beside me was so comforting. The fact that he left Sam's side to come talk to me, especially knowing how she felt, meant the world to me.

"Are you all right?" Tucker asked as he handed me a tissue. Why did he have a tissue? Did he expect me to be crying? Boys don't carry around tissues. I tried to suck up the tears, but they wouldn't stop.

It had taken me several hours yesterday, to pull myself together enough to go home and call work explaining why I couldn't make it in. I'm just lucky that they consider me a good enough employee that they let it slide. I told Dad that I was sick and he pretty much left me alone.

Now, I felt like I was falling apart again. I hated being weak, but everything I'd built my life around lately had turned out to be a lie. The one person I thought I could trust, has turned out to be a liar. I lost so much. I thought I found something, but it turned out so false. I was being used. So used. And even worse. Sam hates me, I know she'll turn everyone against me. And even this nice boy who was sitting with his arms around me while I sobbed into my shoulder. He was going to turn on me too. I cried harder.

I didn't realize I was talking out loud until Tucker spoke. I almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"We can all understand you being fooled by Vlad," he said gruffly and held me tighter as I initially tired to pull away. "And as for Sam, you don't understand her. She's not the way you think she is. She's just scared, hurt, tired and not thinking clear."

I snorted at those words. Apparently Tucker didn't know how girls worked. We, girls, tended to be really hard on each other. I don't know why, but that's how it always worked before.

"Sam's not like that," Tucker said forcefully. "She doesn't trust people easily. She's just been hurt a lot. Just give her time and space and things will cool down. As for turning people against you. She would never do that. I promise."

"How do you know?" I sniffled into his shoulder. "How come you know her so well?"

"Cause we've been best friends all our lives and I know her like the back of my hand," Tucker answered. He put another tissue in my hand and I wondered again why he had so many.

I sniffled a little more and began to feel resentful. "Why should I have to be the one to wait for her too cool off, Tuck?"

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe cause you're the one looking to make the mends."

"Amends," I corrected.

"Whatever," he replied. "You're the one who has made the first move and gone half way. So yeah, you kinda have to wait, if you really want her to not hate you or whatever it is you want Sam to do."

What did I want from Sam? Acceptance? Why? It was crazy. I didn't even like Sam. Why would I give a care what she thought or anything?

"The only thing I care about," I said. "Is that Danny makes it through this okay."

"Good," Tucker replied. "Then no more fighting with anyone."

"What about Vlad?" I asked. I had some words for that jerk once I saw him again.

"Leave Vlad to Jack and Maddie," Tucker warned. "We're just kids. You know."

I shook my head. "You don't really believe that do you, Tuck? That we're just kids? Just kids don't fight ghosts on a daily basis."

Tucker shrugged then grimaced. He told me he had a stomach ache. I suggested he take something for indigestion. There was a little store down the road from the hospital, so we risked the rain. It was better than sitting in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for Sam to give me my turn to sit with Danny…if she ever would.

* * *

**And there she is, the character I dread writing the most. I have the most difficulty getting into Valerie's mind. She's not a character I connect very well with, but as you see I've tried to be fair and balanced and not turn her into the wicked witch of the west, just make her human too..just like Sam. **

**Reviewthest mine dear readersetheses and I shalleth be the happieth perthon in the world. Hehehe Okay yeah I'm warped. Love yas anyway.**


	18. The Sister

The Sister

I sat in the rocking chair in a corner of Danny's hospital room rocking and reading a book. I was listening to the very quiet, steady beat of the heart monitor. I looked up every now and again as a nurse walked in to check Danny's vital signs or change his IV. and so on.

I had been sitting like this for about an hour or so. Sam's parents had arrived earlier in the evening and demanded she come home. Sam looked like death itself and I admit she needed to leave, to go home and get a good nights rest. Sam is stubborn though, and she fought them, but in the end her exhaustion got the better of her and they dragged her away, though it was Tucker talking to Sam which helped the girl keep her pride.

Valerie had left not a few moments before. She didn't offer an excuse. She just told us good bye and left. My feelings about Valerie are so mixed. I see Sam's point of view, just as much as I feel bad for the girl. She did try to kill Danny. I know, I should hate her, but she's in so much pain, and so regretful, I can't help but…want to help her.

"Jazzy," Dad said. "You have school tomorrow. We think you should go home." I shook my head and plead my case. There was no way I could go to school tomorrow, plus I could afford to miss a day or so. I also felt that if anyone needed to go home, it was the two of them. I argued that they both needed a good rest. I could stay here with Danny.

They both argued and fought me, but I convinced them both, that I was the best rested out of us all, which is a lie, I haven't really slept since I woke up at six in the morning on Saturday. It only goes to prove that I was more alert than both of them that I was able to convince them to go home and rest, if only for a few hours.

Tucker, who was looking a little green around the gills, tried to stay, but I sent him home too, and so I was alone. Well, not really, I had Danny to keep me company. I read to him for a little while from the book I was reading and imagined that he was groaning at the boringness of it all.

It wasn't smart of me to sit in the rocking chair, and I would have done better to try to read something better than a book on cognitive psychology, but I did and I was and before you know the rhythm of Danny's heart monitor, the psychology book, and my own exhaustion defeated me, and I slipped into sleep.

I don't think I dreamed. I was too tired to dream. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't otherwise I probably would have been more shocked at what greeted me when I sleepily opened my eyes, if it was even possible for me to be more shocked than I was.

I gasped in fear as I looked straight into the eyes of the most evil creature I'd ever encountered in my life, Vlad! He his face was just a mere inches from my own and I gasped in terror as I scrambled to get away from him. Unfortunately, I was in a rocking chair and in my panic the chair lurched forward. Vlad didn't flinch away as I was propelled back toward him. I stifled a scream, lifted my hands, and coward away.

"Get away from me!" I screeched. He chuckled and stood. I put my hand to my throat and took several deep breaths. I never wanted to be that close to Vlad ever again, and I had never been so terrified in all my life.

The feeling of terror lingered as I watched Vlad walk over to Danny's bedside. I wanted to yell at him to get away from my brother, but not only was I still paralyzed by fear, I also knew that it wouldn't do any good, in fact it would probably just encourage the monster.

"Where is your mother?" Vlad asked darkly, as I composed myself.

"Asleep," I answered. "At home, with my father…Her husband." Vlad didn't react as he went to stand at Danny's bedside.

"His prognosis has improved I am guessing," he said in his smooth smarmy tone.

"Yes," I answered. I figured it would be best to treat Vlad in a matter of fact manner. I knew I couldn't fight him and win, so it was better to save my energy.

"They were able to take him off of the respirator," I continued. "They don't know when or if he'll wake up again." Mom hadn't told me what happened between her and Vlad, but I did know that Vlad was responsible for helping Danny's miraculous progress so far.

"It's quite possible then," Vlad said. "That he could stay in this state forever. Not really alive, but not dead, as good as dead."

I swallowed hard. "Yeah, that's what we're afraid of." Vlad never turned from his inspection of Danny. I heard him say, "Hmmm."

I stayed curled up in my chair and watched him. It was unsettling. He didn't move. He just stood there. Looking at Danny. He could have had his eyes closed for all I knew, but all I could see was him standing there, looking down, with hands clasped behind his back.

"What exactly is his condition, Jasmine?" he asked in a low soothing voice.

"Critical but stable," I answered.

"Is he being given him any medications to keep him stable? Is the head injury the only condition they are worried about?" Vlad questioned. I froze, why should he care? Why was he asking? I didn't want to tell him anything more.

"I-I don't know," I answered. Vlad turned and gave me a skeptical look. He glared at me for a moment and I looked away. I wanted to tell him to leave, but…maybe there was more he could do to help Danny.

"Jasmine," he said softly, still not turning to look at me. "You don't expect me to believe that you haven't made yourself privy to every aspect of Danny's care. You're too inquisitive and too caring of your brother to allow yourself to remain in the dark about any aspect of his condition."

I simply clamped my mouth shut and looked at him. Doing my best to make it clear that he wasn't going to get anymore information out of me. He gave me a look of annoyance then looked around the room. His eyes lit on the big three ring binder sitting on the counter by Danny's bed. The doctors and nurses used it to keep track of Danny's progress. I could see him smirking as he picked it up the binder and flipped it open.

"You shouldn't be looking at that," I said weakly. I'd already had perused the book thoroughly myself. Though I didn't understand what some of the drugs they were using on my brother were for, I'd made notes with the intention of researching everything I could when I got home, though I doubted the doctors were with holding information, just wanted to know more.

Vlad looked up at me and raised one eyebrow, daring me to stop him. I fidgeted in my seat for a moment then said. "I don't know why you're looking at that. You're no more a doctor than I am. You probably don't understand a word of it."

"My dear," Vlad said. "I don't need to be a doctor to understand. I have amazing resources at my command. It won't take much effort to decipher these notations."

"Don't you dare try to steal that book," I said angrily. Vlad laughed at me and continued to flip through the binder, and I continued to glare at him until he closed the book and put it back where he found it.

He then sat back in the chair he was sitting in and looked at me with his cold eyes. He smiled ever so slightly, like the cat who ate the canary then stood. He bid Danny farewell, then walked away without saying another word to me.

I breathed a large sigh of relief. Then rubbed my eyes tiredly before walking over to stand at Danny's bedside.

"I wish I knew what was going though his mind." I said softly to my brother. "I wish I could talk to you. At least you'd have an inkling of what he might be thinking."

I walked back to the rocking chair and curled back up with my book. I couldn't relax again though. I couldn't get Vlad's evil face out of my mind.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up again, Mom was back. She was sitting in the chair across from me, looking down sadly at her hands. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Good morning, Sweetie," she said. "I think it's time you went home."

I wanted to fight her, but I knew she was right. I needed to sleep in my own bed. I knew Danny was going to be okay. Well no, I knew that he wouldn't take a turn for the worse so I could go home and rest.

"Wait," Mom said as I stood. "Your father will be up in a minute. He'll walk you to your car." I was going to ask her why but then I turned and looked at the clock. It was a little past four thirty. I didn't relish the thought of walking to my car in the dark. It would be my luck that I'd be attacked by ghosts.

Ghosts! I thought almost frantically. Had there been any ghost attacks since Danny's accident? I hoped not. Suddenly, I imagined all sorts of creatures running rampant all over the city. I decided that first thing when I woke up, I'd call Tucker…or maybe Sam and discuss a plan to keep any ghostly activity at bay until Danny recovered. If Danny recovered.

When Dad showed up he gave me a tremendous hug. I was tempted to tell both my parents of Vlad's visit, but then I was afraid. They both looked so much happier. Not that they were happy, and they seemed more rested. More positive.

Dad walked me to my car and told me to drive safe. I told him to take care of Mom and Danny, and he replied that he always would. I paused a moment and told him that Vlad had been up to see Danny. He nodded his head as he took in the news.

It was frightening to see my father so serious, so quiet. He took a deep calming breath as I mentioned Vlad. I could see the fire in his eyes though. I could tell he was holding back a lot.

"Get some rest Jazzypants," he told me as he opened my car door for me. "Your mother and I can take care of things from here on out." I sighed heavily. It wasn't that I didn't believe him, it was more like I knew they didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

When I got home. I showered then went straight to bed and slept until noon. I woke up feeling groggy with a horrible headache. The first thing I did was call the hospital and talked to Mom. She told me, "Nothing has changed, don't worry about coming to the hospital, just relax." I knew I couldn't relax though.

I headed down to the lab and checked on the ghost portal. It was closed, well at least that was good. I checked to make sure it was locked up tight then checked over some of my parent's work. I knew they hadn't rested. They'd been spending time in the lab doing research on Danny. I studied their notations then headed upstairs to use the computer.

I was sidetracked by my cell phone ringing. I looked and saw it a was Sam calling. I answered expecting her to ask how Danny was, instead she sounded frantic.

"Jazz are you at home?" she asked quickly. She sounded breathless.

"Yes," I answered. "Why?"

"Ghost attack," she said quickly. "Need a thermos!" I heard a loud crashing sound and a scream.

"Sam are you all right?" I yelled.

"You don't need to yell into my ear," she replied in annoyance. "We're stuck in the cafeteria. We need a thermos. Now!"

I ran down to the lab and rustled through everything, but couldn't find an extra thermos. I ended up frantically running up the stairs and looking under Danny's bed. I almost laughed as for or five of them rolled out from under the bed. I grabbed three then ran to my car and headed to the school realizing that my worst fears were coming true. Ghost attacks, with no Danny Phantom to control them. Life was about to get just that much more interesting.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. The story is about to make a transition, so I'm setting up for it. We can only cry at Danny's bedside for so long before it become tiresome.**

**Of course this chapter was hard to write because I had to do it in little increments. Bah! Wish me luck on the rest of my week…which is looking to be really wretched, you might not hear from me again until next Tuesday.**

**So send me a review…or something.**


	19. The Student

**Just in case you can't read between the lines, this is a Tucker Chapter**

The Student

The thought of going to school, feeling as sick as I was, didn't exactly feel me with joy. I was in denial though. Besides, I didn't want to stay home. There were several good reasons for me to go to school.

I knew that if I stayed home, I'd have more time to sit and worry about Danny. There was no way I should be going to the hospital. Okay, I don't have a fever, but I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't think it's a good idea to be around Danny until I'm a little better.

My next worry was about Sam. I knew she was going to go to school, because her parents weren't going to give her a choice, she needed someone there to lean on, and that someone was going to have to be me. Yeah I know I make it sound like a big hardship to be Sam's emotional support. Truth is I have been for a long time, but when things get really bad, Danny's better with her than I am, plus I have to be there to keep her from pulling out Valerie's hair.

I also have my vocabulary test, and I know what taciturn means. I am not taciturn. I never will be taciturn no matter how much life has been conspiring against me. I hate having to be contemplative like this, really.

So, off I was to school with a doctor appointment for after. I didn't know what to expect, but silence and stares from half of the student body was not it. A few people talked to me, they told me they'd heard something bad happened to Danny and asked if he was okay. I couldn't answer, I was becoming taciturn. How many times am I going to use that word today?

"Dude," Kwan said to me as he stopped me in the hall. "I like heard about that guy you hang with." He stopped and looked confused. I realized that he didn't want to call Danny by an insulting name and he couldn't think of any name other than Fenturd, Fentoad or Fentonia.

"Danny," I said pointedly.

Kwan nodded his head swiftly. "Yeah that guy," he said. "Is he like going to be okay? I'm like really sorry."

My stomach started aching again and I just stood there looking at Kwan for a moment, then realized he wanted an answer. "Danny will be fine," I said stiltedly. Kwan nodded his head then gently punched my shoulder as he walked away. If that was the weirdest thing to happen to me all day, I would have been happy.

I found Sam at her locker. She had the top of her head pressed against the metal door. Her backpack was down at her feet. I stood beside her and waited for her too look up. I think she was trying not to cry, but I'm not too sure.

"I can't remember my locker combination," she told me almost bleakly. I pushed her aside and opened her locker for her. She mumbled her thanks then started changing her books.

"I didn't get all my homework done," she said, though I'm not sure she was talking to me.

"I am like so in trouble too," I told her. "I didn't get any done." She looked at me and nodded her head. I walked her to class and then went off to mine. The class was silent as I entered the room, it was unnerving and I hoped people weren't reacting the same way to Sam, but I was sure they were.

I ended up spending most of my second period in the nurse's office, the worst place in the school. Seriously, I would rather have my head stuck in the toilet than to hang in the nurses office, but in times of duress, things change.

The nurse told me that drinking as much Pepto-Bismal as I was, could turn my tongue black after a long period of time. I thought it was kind of funny, in a sick sorta way. It could be fun sticking out my tongue and grossing out Sam. Danny would think it was hilarious.

We talked a little bit about Danny. She was pretty understanding and wondered if my stomach problems weren't due to the stress of worrying about my best friend. She even offered to let me go home, but I needed to stay. You know the nurse isn't so bad. I'd still rather avoid her office like the plague, but at least she's not some evil meat slinging ghost.

Oh man the thought of ghosts sends chills down my spine. The thought of ghosts makes my stomach twist into a thousand burning painful knots. All we can hope for is that things stay quiet, because with Danny out of commission, we'd be in trouble if ghosts decided to attack.

I got through the my classes until lunch pretty well. I'd started to relax and people began acting normally toward me, which meant most people ignored me and didn't stare. I was almost relaxed by lunchtime and had decided that I'd just pretend Danny was out sick today. It almost worked.

Sam and I were sitting in the cafeteria, not talking much, when it happened. The stupid ghost was flying around like a bat getting into people's hair. The fact that it had hold of Paulina's long hair caused Sam to chuckle evilly. I shot her a exasperated look. I'd been knocking myself out trying to get her to at the very least crack a smile, but instead she laughs as an evil ghost attacks Paulina.

"We have to do something," Sam finally said as she looked at me from under the table where we were hiding to keep the ghost off our backs as it seemed to grow in size, causing the people in the cafeteria to scream louder as it blocked their way out.

"I don't have a thermos," I told her. "Do you?" She looked thoughtful for a moment and shook her head.

"You wouldn't happen to have and ecto-blaster on you would you?" Sam asked. I shook my head and we both sighed then ducked as the ghost hurled a table across the room.

Valerie suddenly appeared under our table, and both Sam and I looked at her in shock. She stared back at us with wide worried eyes. "I can't get my suit to work," she said in alarm.

"I'm calling Jazz," Sam said, making eye contact with me, then winced as another table flew across the room.

"Wouldn't she be at the hospital?" Valerie asked. I looked at Sam who had her finger in her ear so she could hear Jazz over the chaotic noise around her. Sam gave me a look of irritation, which told me she wished Valerie would disappear.

Both Valerie and I half listened to Sam's conversation with Jazz as we looked around for the ghost. It was tormenting the people it had trapped in the cafeteria, swooping, cackling madly, and throwing tables. I hoped it didn't come over here. I usually wasn't too afraid of ghosts, but that's because my best friend was half ghost and could kick ghost butt, plus I was usually armed with something to fight them with. Right now this ghost had me terrified.

"Why didn't you bring a thermos to school?" Sam hissed as we were forced to crawl under a new table because the ghost grabbed ours.

"Why didn't you?" I shot back angrily. Why did I have to always be the one messing up?

"I don't know," Sam said as she rubbed her face tiredly. It wasn't long before Jazz burst into the cafeteria, like a mighty warrior. Her eyes were blazing with anger. Danny would have been proud. Her parents would have been proud. I was proud. There was no denying that Jazz was a Fenton, a ghost hunter.

"Hey ugly!" she yelled at the ghost as she fired a blast from an ecto-blaster. The ghost growled and began flying toward her. She uncapped the thermos and aimed it at the creature. It fought the pull of the thermos, but was inevitably sucked inside as it let loose with an ear piercing shriek.

The crowd in the cafeteria cheered and Jazz blushed. I couldn't hold back my smile as I watched her shaking her head in denial as people called her a hero. She looked around and made eye contact with me and smiled.

"Maybe we're going to be okay," I said as I helped Valerie stand. Sam was already out from beneath the table and straightening her clothes. She gave me a strange look then walked toward Jazz.

"What is it with that family and ghosts?" Valerie asked.

"It's a sickness," I answered then looked at her for a moment. She was frowning as she watched Sam and Jazz talking.

"I guess," she said. "Ghosts seem to be a huge obsession with them." It was funny hearing those words coming from Valerie's mouth, but I didn't say anything. I am not becoming taciturn, seriously, I just figured that if I said anything about her own obsessiveness I might get smacked. I better ace my vocabulary test, and I know I will if taciturn is the only word on it.

I noticed that Valerie stayed where she was as I started to walk toward Jazz and Sam. I turned back, took her hand and pulled her with me.

"You're part of this ghost craziness too," I said. "And if we're going to have to pick up the slack until Danny gets better, if Danny gets better, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"My suit isn't working," Valerie said sadly. "How can I fight ghosts without my suit?"

"Sam, Jazz and I have never needed a suit," I said, omitting the fact that we didn't need one because Danny took the brunt of all the ghost attacks, and we were just back up.

"What about Sam?" Valerie asked.

"She'll get over it," I answered then stood beside Sam who was frowning sadly at Jazz.

"I don't know what he's up to, but I don't think he's going to help Danny much more without conditions." Jazz said then looked at Valerie then at me. I knew they were talking about Vlad. My stomach began spasming again and I put my hand over it and grimaced.

"How is Danny doing?" Valerie asked boldly, ignoring Sam as she looked at Jazz.

Jazz shook her head. "When I left this morning there was no change." She handed each of us a thermos. I looked at Sam who was looking at the thermos with an expression of profound sadness then at Valerie who opened the thermos and looked inside.

"I'm going up to the hospital now," Jazz said. She met my eyes briefly then looked back toward Sam. "Why don't you walk with me to my car and we'll talk," she said to Sam who nodded her head. She looked at me for a moment but I motioned for her to go. Valerie remained beside me.

"If Danny doesn't recover…" Valerie said then looked at me. "Both you and Sam will have every right to kill me…you know?"

I put my hand on her arm and shook my head. "No one's going to kill your Val," I said. "And Danny's gonna be fine." She nodded her head and we started out of the cafeteria, but were stopped by Lancer.

"War of the Worlds!" he exclaimed. "Who is responsible for this wreck?"

"A ghost sir," Valerie said then blinked at him innocently. Lancer looked from the destroyed cafeteria to Valerie. His gaze focused on me for a moment and his frown deepened.

"Mr. Foley, Ms. Gray," he said then sighed. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Lunch hour isn't over yet, sir," Valerie said. Lancer looked at her a moment then around the lunch room.

"Apparently it is," He said. My stomach began aching fiercely again. I could feel a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. I knew Valerie and Mr. Lancer were watching me in concern, but I didn't care, I needed to run, so I did.

Mr. Lancer was waiting for me as I came out of the bathroom. He was looking at me disapprovingly.

"Are you sick Mr. Foley?" he asked.

"No," I lied. He raised one eyebrow at me.

"I think it's just stress sir," I tried to explain. He continued to peer at me disapprovingly and my stomach started to ache again.

"Come with me to the office," he ordered. "You can have a talk with the counselor, perhaps she can give you a few tips on stress management."

I nodded my head as I followed him down the hall. "Her name isn't Spectra is it?" I asked. Lancer gave me another disapproving look and I laughed shakily. I almost wished it was, at least Spectra could understand all the ghostly occurrences in my life.

We made it halfway to the office when another ghost attacked. My stomach knotted again and I wondered if the ghosts knew Danny was out of commission and were going to start streaming from the Ghost Zone, intent on taking over Amity Park. I hoped that our small group would be enough to combat them, but feared we wouldn't be. We needed Danny.

Valerie was fast. Thank goodness for her ghost fighting experience. She contained the creature quickly then gave us both a guilty look. Lancer gave her a look of surprise then looked at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders to convey my ignorance of the situation.

He took me to the office and sat me down. I guess I wasn't going to pass my vocabulary test. I wondered why I was so obsessed with the stupid test, when I swear I heard Danny laughing in my head.

Maybe I'm going crazy. I have to be going crazy. I'd never had any mental connection with Danny before. If anyone had a mental connection with him, it had to be Sam. The fact that Sam seemed to think she heard him every so often made me think maybe something weird was happening, okay something weirder than the usual weirdness we were used to. The problem was, every time I thought too hard about it, I started to feel extra sick.

I decided to ask Sam about it later, right now I was in trouble. I could see myself being assigned to three thousand years worth of detention. For what? For being taciturn that's what! Or maybe not being taciturn enough, or not being smart enough to run when trouble hit. Why did I want to fight ghosts anyway? Why did I want to catch them? That was Danny's gig, right?

That was the problem, Danny wasn't able to fight the ghosts and he was depending on us to keep up the fight for him, I just didn't know how long we'd be able to do it without getting killed. Valerie's ghost hunting suit wasn't working, Sam was an emotional wreck. Jazz seemed to be up for kicking a little ghost butt, and I guess if I wasn't so sick, and worried about Danny, I would have been up for this adventure. I loved ghost hunting with Danny, but didn't relish the thought of it without him.

Vlad was up to something too. Could he help Danny? Would he be able to pull Danny out of his coma? Even then would Danny be able to recover completely? What price would Vlad demand for his help? I put my hand over my stomach and bent forward. I wasn't even aware of the counselor calling my name, just of the blackness taking over my vision before I passed out.

* * *

**Writing in small increments is frustrating. I usually update fast because if I leave from a story too long, I lose the rhythm and it takes me awhile to get back to normal. This is still a gear switching chapter. My plot ideas are the fevered thoughts from my poor sunbaked mind. Forgive me. We have a Sam chapter next and then we're going to Maddie where things will pick up again, I just have to set things up….I'm sorry if this chapter was ultra lame.**

**Love you all. Don't abandon me please… **


	20. The Best Friend

**A Sam chapter. This should be a little better than the last two, we're going to slide into the groove.**

**Animekitty47 I salute you too. Thank you so much. If you would at least leave your email I could respond to you. You, your kindness, and your reviews are very appreciated (That goes to all my reviewers as well).**

The Best Friend  


A person can only feel so much emotion and endure so much drama before it starts to take a toll on their mind. Mine feels as though it's been through the ringer. I'm having difficulty remembering even little details, like my locker combination. I can't believe I forgot my locker combination! Luckily, Tucker knew it. I think I know both his and Danny's but I can't remember at the moment. It was also luck that I had Tucker to walk me to my first class, because I'm embarrassed to admit, I wouldn't have remembered where it was.

Parts of me seem to be going numb. When Paulina sat in the desk in front of me and turned to look at me with pity in her eyes, I didn't get angry, I just looked back at her.

"I know about Danny," she said in her cute little accented tone. "I volunteer at the hospital as weekends." I continued to just look at her. She sighed heavily.

"I know you love your little boyfriend and all," Paulina said, ignoring the fact that I was just staring at her blankly. "I thought I would tell you that I'm really sad to hear he's been hurt so bad. I'm not allowed up in the ICU, or I'd go visit him myself."

"Thanks," was all I managed to say as I opened my notebook and stared at a blank page.

"Are you all right?" Paulina asked.

I looked up at her for a moment and sighed. "I'm fine." I knew she was trying to be nice, and that I shouldn't bite her head off, it was just hard.

"Because you don't look all right," Paulina continued.

"My best friend. My very best friend is in a coma, what do you want me to look like?" I asked tiredly.

"Just because there is tragedy in your life, does not mean you should neglect your appearance," Paulina said slowly, as though we both spoke different languages…then again maybe we did.

I felt like I was in a nightmare as Paulina began detailing for me her morning routine. I don't know why she suddenly wanted to talk to me. I did know I was too tired to make any comments. I just looked at her as she chattered away.

"Your eyes are red rimmed," Paulina announced as she peered into my eyes. "You should really try some Visine or something." I only nodded my head. I was actually starting to feel kindly toward her, maybe I was going crazy.

She then flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "I suppose it doesn't matter. You'll never be as beautiful as me, so I guess it's okay if you don't even bother trying, but you really should take some pride in your appearance."

I growled under my breath then picked up my pen. Class finally started and I tried to focus on taking notes. Unfortunately, a large headache was blooming in the back of my head. I ended up laying my head on my desk and falling asleep. The teacher woke me up and sent me to my next class, and that's how things went up until lunch.

The very last thing on my mind were ghosts. I wouldn't have been sad if I never saw another ghost, other than Danny's ghost half ever again, so it was a huge shock when that stupid ghost flew into the lunch room and started it's fright fest.

I have to admit, I thought it was funny when the bat like ghost decided to dig it's claws into Paulina's perfect hair. I wanted to shout that a ghost attack wasn't a good reason to look less than perfect, but I held my tongue. Tucker looked at me in exasperation as I laughed at Paulina, I knew he thought I was warped.

"We have to do something," I said. I felt like the world was moving in slow motion as we watched the ghost grow in size. Something needed to be done fast. I wished Danny was here.

"I don't have a thermos," Tuck said worriedly. "Do you?" It took me longer to respond then normal, but finally I shook my head. Why did I feel like I was moving through molasses?

"You wouldn't happen to have and ecto-blaster on you would you?" I asked then frowned as Tucker, with an unusually serious look in his eyes shook his head. We both sighed then ducked as the ghost hurled a table across the room.

Valerie suddenly appeared under our table, and Tuck jumped in surprise. She stared back at us with wide worried eyes. "I can't get my suit to work," she said in alarm.

"I'm calling Jazz," I said, as I looked pointedly at Tuck, I was annoyed that Valerie thought she could just run up and think she was a part of our group

"Wouldn't she be at the hospital?" Valerie asked. I said didn't respond. I just put my finger in my ear and did my best to pretend she wasn't there.

The phone began ringing and I silently begged Jazz to pick it up. I hoped she was home and not on her way to the hospital. I heard her voice answer and for some reason my sense of panic increased.

"Jazz are you at home?" I asked then closed my eyes and mentally crossed my fingers that she was.

"Yes," Jazz answered. "Why?"

"Ghost attack," I told her, as a strange sense of relief washed over me. "Need a thermos!" The ghost threw another table and the people trapped in the cafeteria screamed.

"Sam are you all right?" Jazz yelled so loud it hurt my ear.

"You don't need to yell into my ear," I said, feeling annoyed. "We're stuck in the cafeteria. We need a thermos. Now!" The call ended. There was nothing more to be said, this wasn't a time for polite chit chat.

"Why didn't you bring a thermos to school?" I hissed at Tucker as we were forced to crawl under a new table because the ghost grabbed ours.

"Why didn't you?" Tucker asked angrily.

"I don't know," I replied. I rubbed my face in irritation. My head was splitting. I missed Danny. Valerie was getting on my last nerve. Luckily, it didn't take long for Jazz to arrive. She burst into the cafeteria wearing an expression that reminded me of her mother.

"Hey ugly!" she yelled at the ghost as she fired a blast from an ecto-blaster. The ghost growled and began flying toward her. She uncapped the thermos and aimed it at the creature. It fought the pull of the thermos, but was inevitably sucked inside as it let loose with an ear piercing shriek.

The crowd in the cafeteria cheered and Jazz blushed. I relaxed a little then rubbed my temples as my headache grew. I crawled out from beneath the table.

"Maybe we're going to be okay," Tucker said, to who I'm not sure. I just straightened my clothes and made my way to Jazz to thank her.

Jazz smiled at me and I resisted the urge to hug her. I was just relieved that she was able to show up so fast.

"How is Danny?" I asked then felt bad, because I should have shown her some concern too, she just appeared and took down a ghost for us. "How are you?" I added.

Jazz smiled at me kindly. "I'm doing as well as can be expected. The last I knew, there was no change in Danny's condition." I closed my eyes tight.

"Sam," she said softly. "He's not going to get better all at once. He's going to be okay, it's just going to take time."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes for a moment. "Has Vlad shown up again?" I asked as I frowned sadly, Tucker came to stand beside me, with Valerie on his other side. I resisted the urge to make a catty comment.

"I don't know what he's up to, but I don't think he's going to help Danny much more without conditions." Jazz said then looked at Valerie then Tucker who put his hand over his stomach and grimaced. I was beginning to worry about Tucker, something was wrong, but he was keeping quiet about it. I hadn't had enough energy or forethought to question him, and I suddenly felt really bad that I was ignoring the welfare of my other best friend.

"How is Danny doing?" Valerie asked.

Jazz shook her head. "When I left this morning there was no change." She handed each of us a thermos. I took the thermos and frowned at it. I didn't want to question Tucker in front of everyone, but I assumed that Danny's injury was taking just as much toll on him as it was me.

"I'm going up to the hospital now," Jazz said, then turned to me. "Why don't you walk with me to my car and we'll talk." I nodded my head then looked worriedly at Tucker and left with Jazz.

"Are you feeling all right?" Jazz asked as we walked away together.

"I guess," I answered. "Just tired."

"You look terrible," Jazz stated.

"So I've been told," I laughed a little. Jazz smiled at me slightly then sighed.

"We're all going to have to relax a little more," she said to me softly as we walked. I knew she meant that I needed to relax. "We can't keep up this emotional pace, it's not good for us."

"How can we relax when Danny...," I started but she interrupted me.

"We can't do anything for him right now Sam," she told me sternly. "This isn't something you and Tucker can appear at the last minute and rescue him from. This fight is his own, and it's going to take time. Even if he starts regaining consciousness, it still could take weeks and weeks for any other type of recovery to take place. People don't just wake up from a coma suddenly, it's a gradual process."

I closed my eyes for a moment. The sunlight was making my headache worse. "But he's not just anyone," I argued.

"He's also human, Sam," Jazz said. I closed my eyes and she put her arm around me.

"What are we going to do without him?" I asked as I pulled away from Jazz. I felt like if she hugged me, that I'd break down crying again, and that's the last thing I needed.

"You know what we're going to do without him," Jazz answered. "We're going to keep Amity Park free of ghosts until he can do it himself. No big deal." I wanted to laugh bitterly at Jazz and she knew it.

"Come on Sam," she said cheerfully. "You and Tuck are pretty much veteran ghost hunters. Don't tell me you're scared."

"I just don't know how much we can handle," I replied. "We've never had to fight ghosts directly, Danny has always been there to save us. I don't know how well Tucker and I can do on our own."

Jazz looked at me a moment then said, "You have Valerie to help."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Oh yeah Jazz, that's a huge comfort. Even then, her suit isn't working. I think she's pretty useless without it." Jazz looked at me sternly and I felt like I was being chastised.

"Sam," Jazz said then sighed. "I think you need to put your differences aside. Let her do what she can to keep Amity Park safe, after all she is partly responsible for what's going on."

"She's responsible all right," I said angrily. Jazz was right though. Tucker and I needed help, and Valerie did owe us, or Danny rather. I sighed heavily.

Jazz was about to say something else when we jumped at the wail of a siren. We looked at each other in surprise. My stomach twisted. I knew in my heart that something had happened to Tucker. Was it another ghost attack?

"Tucker!" I yelled. Jazz ran after me. She grabbed my arm.

"Sam," she said breathlessly. "Tucker's fine. Your reaction is just post traumatic stress. Relax."

"No," I yelled as I yanked my arm from her grip and ran toward the ambulance as it arrived in front of the school. I followed the EMT to the office and nearly passed out myself as I spotted Tucker laying unconscious on the floor.

"Not again! No," I began crying. The sense of panic and dread filling me was unbearable, and even worse, no one would let me near him as they loaded him onto the stretcher and began wheeling him out.

I managed to rip myself out of the grip of whoever was holding me back and run toward Tucker. He was regaining consciousness and I screamed his name. They finally let me run forward and grab his hand.

"I'm fine," Tucker said weakly. "Don't worry. I'm fine." I nodded my head as I wiped the tears from my eyes and watched them wheel him away. I watched the ambulance drive away with a huge sense of loss.

"Sam," Jazz said as she put an arm around my waist. "He's going to be fine." I looked around frantically and made eye contact with Mr. Lancer. I walked over to him. He looked back at me then sighed in exasperation.

"He's going to be all right, Ms. Manson," Lancer assured me. "He has a very high fever. He's very ill. They suspect dehydration. He'll be all right."

"I need to go!" I told him as I resisted grabbing his arm in a desperate attempt to sway his decision to let me leave. Lancer gave me a grimace of exasperation then looked at Jazz who was standing behind me.

"I understand your stressful situation," Lancer began. "But I don't think running off to the hospital to sit by the bedside of a friend who will be perfectly fine, is going to do any good." I closed my eyes. I wanted to cry.

"I think perhaps you need to speak to the counselor," Lancer continued. He paused. "How have you been feeling? Been eating and drinking?"

"Yes," I answered in annoyance as I pulled away from Jazz. "I'm fine. I don't need to talk to anyone. I just need to be with my friends."

"Perhaps after you talk to the counselor," Lancer replied. He pointed toward the office and I went reluctantly. The teacher stayed behind for a moment to speak to Jazz. I sat down in the office and looked at my hands, my fingernails were ragged and in need of a trim, but the only thing I wanted or really needed was for Danny and Tucker to be fine and for everything to go back to the way it was.

Someone sat down beside me and handed me a tissue. I thanked them, but they didn't answer as I wiped my face. I finally looked up and into the worried eyes of Valerie. I wanted to groan in protest. Things were bad enough. I was tired, hungry, my head hurt and I was worried about not only Danny but Tucker too. On top of all that, we had ghost problems. Tucker's illness left only Valerie, Jazz and I to fend off the ghosts. I bent forward and put my head in my hands. We were in so much trouble.

"Sam," Valerie said softly and sighed. "I'm so sorry." I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to hear her apologies.

"I was a real bitch yesterday and I want to apologize. My only defense is that I'm scared too," she continued. "It also looks like you and I are stuck with each other for awhile."

"You don't have to worry," I told her softly. "I can take care of things on my own." I could hear her sigh heavily as she sat back in her chair.

"I don't think I could take care of things on my own," Valerie said. "I was worried about taking care of things with you and Tucker to help, now it's just you and me and I'm pretty scared."

"I am too," I admitted as I finally looked up at Valerie.

"My ghost hunting suit isn't working," she told me, but I already knew. "I don't know if I can fight ghosts without it I…"

"You can," I said. "You have to." My cell phone rang and we both jumped. It was Jazz calling. She told me that she had a few things she needed to do, but she'd talked to Lancer, and as soon as I was finished talking to the counselor, she'd be by to take me with her to the hospital. I sighed in relief then looked at Valerie and told her was Jazz said.

Valerie looked at me for a second then asked hesitantly, "Would it be all right if I came too?"

"Yeah," I answered then froze as the counselor called my name. I looked at Valerie for a moment.

"It will be okay," Valerie said comfortingly. "It's not like she's going to lock you up in a rubber room or something."

"Don't be too sure about that," I half joked as I stood and followed the counselor into her office.

The school counselor talked to me about Danny and Tucker. She talked to me about opening up my world and making more than just two friends and to turning to my parents for emotional support. I listened to her go on for twenty minutes, occasionally asking me questions and trying to force me to talk.

Jazz was much better at this stuff I realized. She was just better at getting into people's heads then the nervous looking woman sitting at her desk watching me uncertainly.

"I just need to be with my friends," I told her. "They're both sick. I need to make sure they're all right. That's all I need or want right now."

"You can't neglect yourself in the process, Samantha," the counselor said softly. "Please promise me that you'll take care. You cannot be a good friend to your friends unless you are a good friend to yourself." I felt my eyes glaze over at that statement, and she finally let me go.

The next thing I knew I was sitting beside Jazz as she drove Valerie and I to the hospital. I began to feel torn. Who did I check on first? Tucker or Danny. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window.

Jazz and Valerie were chatting about ghosts and ghost hunting weapons. My head hurt too bad to listen to them. I didn't know how they could bare to talk about ghostly matters, but figured it was only a distraction.

When we got to the hospital, I decided to check on Tucker first. They already had him in a room. His parents were sitting with him when I knocked on the door. They both smiled at me and told me to enter.

Tucker was laying in the bed, hooked up to an IV and wearing a very upset expression. His face lit up as he saw me and I smiled as I walked forward slowly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Miserable," Tucker answered as he smiled at me. He looked at his parents then at me then at his parents again. They made some lame excuse and left Tucker and I alone.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly as I sat on the edge of his bed and began swinging my feet back and forth.

"I was, well am, severely dehydrated," Tucker answered. "It's from throwing up so much. I've not been able to keep anything down."

"You've been throwing up?" I asked as I thought back. Had Tucker been getting sick? I couldn't remember. I felt so horrible. Here I was spending all my time crying over Danny and couldn't see how stressed and sick Tucker was.

I peered into his face. His eyes looked sunken and his complexion was almost gray. I took his hand and squeezed.

"I wish you would have told me," I said. "You're important too Tucker."

"I know," Tucker said quietly as he looked down at his hands. "I just hate being sick, you know? I thought maybe it was just stress and it would go away."

I smiled at him wryly. "Are you sure you're not doing this just to make me accept Valerie? It's just her, Jazz and I against all the ghosts now."

"I wish," Tucker said as he smiled weakly. "I'm actually disappointed that I didn't think of that, maybe I could have gotten help before this happened," he gestured to the IV.

"I know you hate hospitals," I said than laughed a little. He nodded his head and rolled his eyes in a way that made me laugh.

"Valerie and Jazz are here," I told him and his eyes widened.

"Where?" he asked.

"They went to check on Danny and said they'd be down to see you after," I answered. To my amusement he started to panic.

"My hat Sam!" he said frantically. "Where's my hat?" I looked around the hospital room for him but came up empty handed.

"Why did you need that hat?" I asked as Tucker prompted me to continue searching. I finally found it in a bag by the sink.

"I just need it," Tucker said as he took the red beret from me and placed it on his head.

"You look better without it," I told him. He just smiled at me.

"Who are you trying to impress anyway?" I asked. "Jazz or Valerie?"

Tucker gave me an amused look. "Either or," he said almost happily.

"You're kidding," I almost laughed. Tucker smiled at me and nodded his head, but I knew he wasn't joking. He liked both girls, then again if I thought about it, I couldn't think of a girl Tucker didn't like.

Tucker's pale appearance took on a decidedly rosey glow as both Jazz and Valerie entered the room. Jazz hung back a little bit. Valerie hesitated a moment, then boldly sat down on the other side of Tucker's bed. I had to resist the laughter bubbling up my throat and suppress the smile on my face as Tucker gave me a warning look.

"I'm going to check on Danny now," I told Tucker as I leaned forward and hugged him. He nodded his head and I felt bad for bringing up Danny as his eyes shadowed with sadness.

"I'll go with you," Jazz said as she stood. The bereft and lost look on Tucker's face was too much and I started laughing, though I used a cough to disguise it and covered my mouth to hide my smile.

"No," I said. "Stay here and keep Tucker company. I think he feels neglected. He's suffering from such severe mental trauma that, well maybe he could benefit from a good talk with you."

"Yeah," Tucker said quickly. "I think talking would make me feel a lot better." Jazz looked uncertain for a moment then decided to stay. The look Tucker gave me was one of thanks. I nodded my head and walked from the room smiling.

* * *

**No real cliffie this time. That way maybe it won't be such a hardship that I just can't update this story like mad. I need to write a few other things to get myself back into the mood. I don't want to lose the flow of this story and I have some…err…um….interesting things planned. **

**Send me some reviews….tell me if you think this story is getting off course or if you like it's current direction (which is hard to tell right now I know)…**

**Love love love LOVE to you ALL!**

**Oh yeah…A Maddie chapter next.**


	21. The Problem

**This is the first time I've ever really named chapters in a story. I'm wishing I hadn't done that, it adds to my stress, trying to find a title which fits the character as well as the theme of the chapter. Argh! I don't advise naming chapters!**

The Problem

I have been sitting beside Danny's bed poring over Tucker's data on Danny's ghostly abilities, for hours, but unfortunately, I have more questions than answers about my son and his status as half ghost. I still wonder how it could be possible for my son, my child, Danny to be half ghost or have ghost powers, but he does, as I have witnessed.

Jack and I need to run tests, but I don't want to leave the hospital. I want to be here when Danny starts to wake up. I want to look into my son's eyes and know he's going to survive this. The doctors say it could be a very long time before he does, and I'm scared that when he opens those eyes, that he will no longer be the same Danny. I wondered if Vlad could do something to bring him back to us.

I had tried shoving Vlad Masters to the back of my mind, but he wouldn't stay there. He really was the least of my worries other than the fact that we owed him for what he did to save Danny's life. It seemed to take a lot out of him, and the fact that he hasn't shown his ugl…face since had me a little worried.

I desperately hope we can find a way to transform Danny into his ghostly state without having to depend on Vlad for help. I know what he wants from me, and it makes me sick. Jack has been very understanding about the situation, but I know he's upset. I'm really worried about what his reaction is going to be next time Vlad makes an appearance.

Jack and I talked a great deal about the consequences of accepting Vlad's assistance. As a mother, I will do anything necessary to insure my son's survival and well being. I just hate Vlad for trading on the life of my son, and forcing me to chose between my child, and the only man I'll ever love.

Studying the notes and data about Danny's powers was a good distraction from thoughts of Vlad, but there just wasn't enough information. I silently cursed Tucker for not being more through with his data collection. His information, though tantalizing, was woefully incomplete.

That's the problem, for a kid who didn't know how to properly research and notate his findings, his notes were good, they just weren't good enough for my purposes. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as sat back in my chair then looked at Danny.

"I wish you would sit up and talk to me Danny boy," I said to him. "There are so many questions I need answered.

"Mom," Jazz said as she appeared beside me. I jumped in shock at her voice. I didn't hear her come in. She was looking at me worriedly and I gave her a serene smile.

"Hi Sweetie," I said as I hugged her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right," Jazz answered then motioned to the girl standing beside her. I greeted Valerie, then looked at the fearful expression on my daughter's face.

"Tucker is very sick," Jazz said as she sat in the chair beside me. "Ghosts attacked the school this morning. He wasn't hurt, but something was wrong, he's been admitted to the hospital."

I blinked at my daughter. I didn't know what to ask her about first, habit told me to ask about the ghosts. "What happened to Tucker?" I asked worriedly, yes my first concern would be for the boy, not the ghosts.

"I'm not sure," Jazz said, her face reflected a little more distress than I believe she wanted to convey. I looked at her worriedly. My daughter was doing her best to remain adult about the situation, and doing an admirable job. I really wished she didn't have to carry such a heavy burden.

"What about the ghost?" I finally asked as I looked at Valerie who was standing by Danny's bedside.

Jazz shrugged her shoulder. "I took care of it," she said as if she were telling me she took care of a mouse in the kitchen.

"There was another," Valerie said softly then turned and looked at me briefly before making eye contact with Jazz. "I took care of that one though, just before Tucker…" She stopped and frowned sadly, apparently at a loss for words.

"I think you should both go check on Tucker," I said. "Nothing exciting is happening here with Danny."

"Sam is with him," Jazz told me and I nodded my head, hoping that Sam herself was all right, the girl seemed like she was on the verge of collapse.

"I thought we'd give her a little time to talk to him and compose herself. She's been a little over emotional lately," Jazz continued.

"Or maybe everyone else has been under emotional," I said as I looked pointedly at my daughter, who gave me a confused look.

"Maybe," she said as she caught on to what I was trying to say. "I'm just worried about her. We need her help more than ever now, if we're going to keep ghosts from over running the city." Jazz frowned again and looked at Valerie who simply nodded her head in agreement.

I sighed deeply, really the last thing I wanted to worry about were ghosts, I actually couldn't force any real interest in the subject except for the concern for Jazz and everyone's safety, and of course helping my son.

"No ghosts have shown up here have they?" Jazz asked hesitantly. Valerie was watching me with worried eyes.

"No, I answered," then paused. "Should I be concerned that there will be?"

Jazz looked sheepish for a moment then rubbed at her neck in a manner eerily reminiscent of her brother, I couldn't keep back the smile that spread across my face at the gesture.

"Danny has quite a few ghostly enemies," she finally said. "I'm afraid that they'll try to take advantage of him now that he can't protect himself.

"There's no need to worry," I said with determination. "Your father and I will blast any ghost that shows up to harm Danny, into oblivion. They won't dare come near him." Jazz nodded her head and looked at Valerie.

"Do you want to go check on Tuck?" she asked. Valerie who was now looking at me with wide eyes, nodded her head. Jazz stood then bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you girls later," I said cheerfully then looked back down at the notebook in my hands.

It wasn't too long after they left that Vlad appeared, and by that, I mean appeared I mean suddenly, out of thin air, standing at Danny's bedside, looking down at my son. I made a mental note to ask Jack to bring the Fenton Ghost Finder with him when he came back to the hospital.

"Hello Vlad," I said trying not to sound too disgusted or surprised. He turned from Danny and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon Maddie," he said in his annoyingly pompous voice. "Did you miss me while I was gone?" I thought it was better not to answer, I wasn't particularly good at lying and well, I didn't think it would do any good to tell the creep the truth.

"There have been no changes I trust," Vlad said as he inclined his head toward Danny.

"None," I answered. Vlad sat down in the chair beside me and looked at me thoughtfully. I looked down at the notes in my lap. He reached forward and slid the book out of my lap and quickly scanned through it. He chuckled a little as he turned the pages then burst out into full scale laughter.

"Oh Maddie," he said when he finally calmed himself and handed me the notebook. "You're not actually taking that seriously are you?" I gave him a blank look as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"My information is inaccurate then?" I asked as I looked at the notebook.

"Well it's incomplete," Vlad answered. "I've been a ghost hybrid for well over twenty years, my dear Maddie. I have all the data you need."

I sighed and closed the notebook. "So tell me then," I said as I looked him straight in the eye. "What exactly is Danny? How can he be half ghost? Explain this to me?"

Vlad seemed to be considering what he should and shouldn't tell me. He sat back in his chair and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Daniel and I are both half ghost," he began. "Of course the condition seems to affected each of us a little differently. Our molecules have been rearranged, coated with ectoplasm you might say."

"Your molecules?" I asked as I leaned forward in curiosity. "How?"

"It has something to do with the accident with the ghost portal." Vlad answered. "Mine with the one we were trying to put together in college, and for Daniel, the one you have in your lab." Vlad stood and walked toward Danny. I wanted to stop him. I wanted to tell him to keep away from my son.

"As far as I can tell," Vlad continued. "The change goes deep, into the victim's very DNA, altering him, me, us forever."

"Are you half dead?" I asked.

Vlad chuckled slightly. "Perhaps, but it sounds so grim my darling, to consider myself half dead, that distinction is reserved for zombies and vampires, none of which Daniel and I are."

"Then what are you?" I asked as I fought the urge to take notes. I was afraid he would stop giving me information, then again, if he was talking so freely it was likely he wasn't telling me anything of importance.

He smiled at me gently. "I am a half ghost my dear," he answered and I growled in frustration.

"We've already established that," I said. "But what makes you half ghost? How can that be?"

"Oh I have many theories on that Maddie dear," he said lovingly. "Many different theories, but nothing really conclusive."

"You say your DNA has changed. Is it no longer human?" I asked curiously.

"It's ghost," Vlad said. "Of course you would have to have a sample of ghostly DNA in order to detect the difference, the mutation is so slight at first glance, and ghostly DNA is rather hard to come by." He chuckled slightly at that statement.

"If you're not half dead then," I continued. "Is it that you are stuck between dimensions? The Ghost Zone and the physical realm?"

Vlad shook his head. "Do I look stuck to you? Do I look less than real? Touch me Maddie," he said as he knelt before me and put my hand to his face. "Do I feel like a ghost? No, when I am in my human form, I am a human. When I am in my ghost form, I am a ghost, there is no being stuck. I have amazing abilities, far beyond human, far beyond ghost. I have the upper hand and advantage in both realms of being a frighteningly powerful creature."

I fought the urge to pull away as he pressed my hand to his cheek. I cleared my throat then looked toward Danny and took a deep breath and steeled my resolve.

"You are able to move between two planes of existence at will," I stated. "So the accident gave you the ability to transition back and forth between these planes."

"Generally speaking," Vlad replied as he held my gaze. "Yes."

"How do you transform?" I asked. "I mean what does it take to transform you to your ghostly persona?"

"It's nothing but a thought my dear Maddie," he told me softly as he continued to look into my eyes. "It's effortless most of the time, though it does take physical exertion, it's barely noticeable."

"Is there any outside force that would make you change into your ghostly form? Force you to change?" I asked almost breathlessly, I was very uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze.

"No," Vlad said. "There is no way to force me to change against my will, other than overshadowing me, and even then it's not an easy feat, you'd have to know how to force the transformation, have done it yourself."

I sighed heavily and rubbed my face tiredly with one hand. I realized that Vlad was being so free with information because he knew there was nothing we could to that would force Danny to transform, so there was no risk in giving me the answers I was looking for.

"What about keeping the human form?" I asked. "Can something be done to keep you and Danny from transforming to your ghostly state?" Vlad smiled at me.

"Why would there be?" he asked shortly as he moved from his knelt position before me, to the chair beside me.

"If your transformation can be suppressed, then surly, it can be induced," I said thoughtfully.

Vlad nodded his head, "It would seem logical that it would work that way, but it does not."

I bit my lip and looked at Danny. "You've already saved his life," I said. "Now we just have to wait…" Vlad interrupted me by putting his hand to my mouth. He was shaking his head.

"I've consulted with a few medical personnel who have experience beyond the human realm," he began. "If Danny is to recover, he's going to need to be in his ghostly state."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

Vlad looked very pleased with himself. "The why isn't important, Darling," he said. "What is important is that Danny's rate of healing is significantly faster when he's in ghost form, and his, you can call it, consciousness has been thrown askew."

"So," I said as I watched Vlad sit back in his chair with a pleased expression on his face. "How do you propose we fix the situation?" The statement Vlad made next told me I'd played right into his hands. He leaned forward again and took my hand in his.

"I'm proposing a collaboration, Maddie," he answered almost breathlessly. "You and me, the way it should have been."

"I don't know Vlad," I said uncertainly. "I haven't collaborated with anyone but Jack, and I don't think I would function too well without him."

Vlad's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Jack is not necessary in the equation, Maddie. In fact he's been nothing but a road block to your brilliance for years."

"Jack has been a joy to work with." I defended. "He can be a little lax in his methods when he gets excited about a new project, but his ideas and insights are brilliant." I noted the look of anger growing on Vlad's face.

"Let me put it this way, Maddie," Vlad said in a low almost menacing tone. "I am the one person who can help your son. I am the one person who can pull him from the coma. I am the one person who can force him into his ghost state. I do not think you have the luxury of pointing out the merits of Jack Fenton, or turning down my proposal."

I narrowed my eyes at the snake sitting beside me. "You haven't told me exactly what your proposal is Vlad."

"Marry me, Maddie," he said, his voice quivering with emotion. "Marry me and I'll save Daniel's life. Marry me and I'll put you upon the pedestal you deserve. You'll have everything your heart desires, you simply have to name it."

I looked at the man beside me in shock. I choked back a gasp of horror and looked away from him. I couldn't bare to look at his face. I took several deep breaths to calm myself. I was expecting some kind of sick demand from Vlad, but it wasn't this.

In fact, I was pretty sure he was going to suggest a collaboration of the basest type, if you know what I mean, and while I certainly wasn't going to agree to any type of collaboration with him, I was prepared to at the very least reason with him. I was not expecting a marriage proposal.

"Vlad," I finally said. "I'm already married, to Jack."

"An unfortunate mistake that can be remedied quickly, my dearest Maddie," Vlad said smoothly as he placed his hand on my back. I wanted to pull away from him. His hand felt like acid burning through my skin.

"I-I don't know what to say, Vlad. This is so sudden. I'm stunned."

"I want you to think of the benefits, Maddie," Vlad said as he rubbed my back in slow, sickening circles. "You'll be the wife of a very, very powerful and rich man. Imagine the research you'll be able to do. Nothing will be beyond your reach. Imagine the advantages you can give to Daniel, a half ghost mentor who can teach him to better manage his ghostly state." I continued to look at him in shock.

"Just say yes, Maddie," Vlad prompted. "Say yes, and I'll take you and Daniel rom this hospital. He will be well before you know it and…"

"Give me time," I said as I stopped him. "I-I need to talk to Jack. I at least owe him an explanation. I need to talk to Jazz..she won't understand." Vlad stood and pulled me up from my chair and into his arms. I turned my head away from him as his lips grazed my cheek.

"I understand your reticence my dear," he whispered in my ear, making me dizzy with disgust. "But it will be easier to walk away without looking back."

"No," I said quickly. "I need time to think. I need to weigh my options. I need to think logically about this."

Vlad frowned at me. "Maddie," he began. "Let me put things to you in simple terms. It's Daniel's life. He either lives or dies. It's your choice."

"You would kill my son?" I asked in shock. I knew I was shaking now, I was trying not to but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't, but I know others how would," Vlad said smoothly. "As I said, it's very doubtful he'll ever regain full consciousness without my help, but that's not the only difficulty you'll face. Daniel has created some rather strong enemies, and without me to hold them off, well…let's just say the boy won't last long in such a vulnerable state."

I opened and close my mouth but could find nothing to say. Vlad had me cornered. I needed time to find out if there was another option, another way to save Danny.

"I know all of this is startling to you," Vlad said in a very tender voice as his eyes searched my face, "But the truth of the situation is grim, and my terms have been laid out before you. All you have to do is say, yes."

I shook my head in distress. "All right," I said quickly, my stomach lurched at what I just agreed to. "But, I need to tell Jack myself. It's the right thing to do."

Vlad nodded his head. "I understand," he replied. "You are an honorable person. I know you'd be unhappy doing things any other way."

"Th-Thank you," I said as I continued trembling in his arms.

"I will return in precisely two hours," Vlad said. "At that time I will collect what is mine." I nodded my head dazedly then nearly reeled back in horror as his lips brushed against mine.

I gasped in shock as he changed into his ghost form, I didn't have much time to study his appearance when he disappeared in a swirl of reddish mist. I waited for a moment before I scrubbed my mouth with the back of my hand and made spitting sounds. I then sat down and took several deep breaths.

"Okay, Danny," I said to my comatose son. "How are we going to get out of this?" I ran my fingers through my hair in agitation then reached for the phone.

"I wished you'd get out of that bed, Sweetie," I continued to tell Danny as I dialed the number for Jack's cell. "Because Mommy could sure use your help right about now."

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Sam standing in the door way. My mind began to race. How long had she been standing there? The look on her face lead me to believe that she'd heard everything.

Jack answered the phone and my knees went weak. Sam ran forward and steadied me as I grabbed hold of the counter. I held her gaze as I told Jack in a panicked voice that he needed to drop whatever he was doing and get to the hospital now.

"We have an emergency situation on our hands, my love," I said. The phone line went dead and I knew my husband was on his way to me. I felt sick at the thought of what I was going to tell him.

"Is there any way out of this?" I asked Sam who was watching me with sadness.

"I don't know," she answered as she looked toward Danny. "I wish I did."

"Me too," I said as I pulled the small girl into my arms, began to cry, and held on to her for dear life. I knew I shouldn't be seeking comfort from such a young girl who was already strung out emotionally, but at that point I needed someone, and she had the misfortune of being there to see me fall apart.

"We'll figure out something," Sam said as she hugged me. "There's always a way. Always." I nodded my head, not believing she was right, but hoping she was.

* * *

**I'm not sure when my next update will be, likely it will be late tomorrow evening or early on Wednesday morning. Either a Jack or a Vlad chapter is up next. I'm not sure.**

**Until then, review!...Please?  
**


	22. The Husband

**This chapter goes out to Bluemoonalto, who called me out on what could have been an egregious, error. Thank you!**

**I still think Jack is blatantly OOC. I'm sorry. It's just hard to capture his goofiness in the face of such a serious situation.**

The Husband

I was in the kitchen, breaking into the fudge when the phone rang, before that I had been down in the lab taking readings of the emissions from the Ghost Portal. I wasn't sure what to expect, but my wife's frantic voice telling me to get to the hospital right away, that we had an emergency situation on our hands, filled me with dread.

My mind raced as I jumped into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and hit the gas. Was it Danny? Had he taken a turn for the worse? Maddie's voice sounded so frantic. Maybe there were ghosts! Ghosts! I should have grabbed some extra ghost fighting gear. I almost headed back to the house but I stopped myself. If there had been ghosts, Maddie would have said, "We have ghosts, Jack."

It had to be Danny. My heart thumped in my chest painfully as I skidded to a sliding halt in the parking lot then barreled into the hospital. The blasted elevator was excruciatingly slow, but I didn't think I would make better time trying to run up four flights of stairs.

Both Maddie and Danny's girlfriend, Sam were sitting in Danny's hospital room when I finally arrived. I looked at Danny, there appeared to be no change in his condition. Maddie looked up at me with tear stained eyes and smiled slightly.

"Maddie," I said softly as she stood and walked into my arms. I held her close and she breathed in and out several times. I looked at Sam who was scrubbing tears from her own eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Tucker," Sam said as she looked at me warily then fled the room. Maddie moved from my arms and walked to Danny's bedside.

"Vlad was here," she told me, her voice stiff with anger. I felt anger of my own bloom in my heart.

"What did he want?" I asked harshly trying to keep myself calm. I could tell Maddie was extremely angry as she held the railings of Danny's hospital bed, her knuckles were white and she was practically shaking.

"Oh Jack," she said sadly. "You're not going to believe it." She hung her head and I was tempted to walk forward and hold her, but I knew her moods well, it was better to wait.

"The thing that makes me really angry," she said softly. "Is that I just sat there and listened to that creep. I begged him for time. I didn't get angry until what he really asked me hit me. I was too shocked. I should have slapped him. I should have taken a strip of hide from him a mile wide. I should have eviscerated him!"

I watched my wife wrestling with anger and anguish, feeling confused. What had Vlad demanded? I knew I had to be patient, but it was difficult.

"Tell me what he wanted, Maddie," I said calmly. "And I'll see to his disembowelment myself."

Maddie laughed bitterly, but still didn't turn to look at me, which was frightening, my wife has always been an open communicator, choosing to look me in the eye, regardless of our disagreements, or the depth of her anger.

"Not what we expected," she told me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and she turned to look at me, her eyes fiery with outrage and anger.

"And you know what angers me the most, Jack?" she asked, her eyes still sparking. I looked at her, waiting for her answer, but fearing it too.

"Is that he has the audacity to hold Danny's life over our heads. I want to kill him, but he's Danny's only hope, or so he says," she continued.

"What is he demanding, Mads?" I asked gruffly.

"He wants to marry me," Maddie stated then laughed nervously. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Marry you!" I yelled. "You're already married! How in the hell does he propose to marry you?" Maddie gave me an exasperated look, and it hit me, he wanted Maddie to divorce me. Over my dead body!

"What did you tell him?" I asked, trying to be gentle and calm. I did not feel gentle and calm, but I knew that's what Maddie needed, and I'd do anything for her. "To go to hell I hope! I'd be pleased to buy his one way ticket." Maddie shook her head and my stomach sank.

"I wasn't thinking clearly," she said hopelessly. "I was so stunned and caught up in the information he gave me about Danny, that I didn't even begin to get angry until he left."

"What did you tell him?" I asked angrily. She looked at me worriedly.

"There is no other way to help Danny," Maddie told me and I walked across the room in disgust, feeling agitated.

"You believe that? You're willing to give up without a fight? Where is my wife? Where is the woman who gives up nothing without a fight?" I asked angrily. "We don't need that jerl to figure out how to help Danny."

"You're right," Maddie said as she made an empty gesture. "He could be lying about everything, he certainly has every reason to…"

I looked at our son, he looked too fragile as he lay in the hospital bed. My only son. My son who wasn't entirely human. I sighed deeply.

I'd come up empty handed on so much of my research. The truth was, we had to rely on Vlad's word, either that or wait for Danny to wake up. I needed more information, more readings. I was frustrated, angry, and I wanted to punch something.

"How long before he returns?" I asked trying to keep my voice under control.

Maddie looked at the clock. "A little over an hour," she replied.

"Then we have an hour to arm ourselves," I said as I calmed myself, my mind was racing and it was difficult to catch my thoughts. "An hour to plan."

"Oh Jack," Maddie said her face filled with sadness. I knew what she was thinking. I moved toward her and took her into my arms. She was vibrating with anger, and I knew if there was a way out of this mess, she would find it, though that didn't ease my own anger and fear.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz said as she stood at the door. We both turned to look at our daughter then at each other. I knew better than to say anything. Maddie always took the lead in matters regarding our children.

"Hey, Sweetie," Maddie said as she composed herself. "Can you do me a favor?"

Jazz looked at us for a moment. "Sure," she said. "What?"

Maddie took a deep shaky breath. "I need you to run home and bring back a few of your father's inventions. The Specter Deflector, the Fenton Lipstick, the Ghost Peeler." The Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, I wanted to add.

"Mom," Jazz said in confusion. "Sam told me Vlad was here…"

Maddie closed her eyes. "Jazz," she said. "We don't have time to discuss this. I need you to hurry."

"But," Jazz started to say.

"Jazz," I said as I made eye contact with my daughter. "You need to hurry." She gave me a wide eyed look of fear then ran from the room.

"Maddie," I said once our daughter was gone. "What are you planning? As much as I'd like to take him out, I don't think fighting Vlad, here in this hospital room, would be wise.

My wife laughed slightly, then looked up at the clock. "Vlad is going to be here in less than an hour," she said, then met my eyes again. "He's going take both Danny and me with him."

"What?" I boomed then quieted down as the nurses down the hall looked at me in alarm.

"No!" I said forcefully. "No. Over my dead body Mads." I shook my head violently to punctuate my point.

"Now Jack," Maddie said in the tone of voice she used to talk me out of another serving of fudge. "I have the feeling that Vlad would be very glad to take me away over your dead body. We don't have the resources to fight him, at the moment."

"That doesn't mean you should go with him Maddie!" I said in alarm. "We can figure things out without him!"

Maddie shook her head. "That's the problem. We can't," she said then sighed heavily as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"This is insanity!" I growled as I held her. Pure insanity!

"I agree," Maddie said. "But the moment he takes us out of here, I want you to get in the Assault Vehicle and come after us."

I scratched my head in bewilderment. "What are you planning?" I asked.

"Once I get to Vlad's," Maddie told me calmly, " I'll have access to all his data on ghosts and Danny's ghostly condition. Twenty years worth of data Jack. Complete data."

"And what do I do once I get there?" I asked feeling sick. I didn't like this plan. I would rather take Vladdy out with the Anti-Creep Stick the moment he reappeared in this room.

"You rescue us," Maddie said. "I'll string him along until we have everything we need to help Danny ourselves, and you come rescue us."

I shook my head and replied, "I don't think it's going to be that easy Maddie."

She smiled at me sweetly. "Don't tell me you're not up for a good ghost fight my love."

I chuckled slightly. "I'm always up for a good ghost fight Maddie, but in this case the stakes are a little high, don't you think?"

"We're going in circles as it is," Maddie said in exasperation. "This is an opportunity we can't pass up."

"An opportunity!" I yelled then calmed my voice again. "You're looking at this as an opportunity?"

"To learn about Danny," Maddie said trying to calm me. I felt like tearing the place apart. Forget the Anti-Creep Stick, I wanted to rip Vlad apart with my bare hands.

"We're going to humor him," Maddie told me calmly. "And don't you worry. I can defend myself. He's not going to touch me."

"You say that now, Maddie," I said worriedly as I inclined my head toward Danny. "He's going to have a pretty heavy bargaining chip."

"Do you trust me, Jack?" she asked, looking into my eyes with an earnest expression.

"Of course," I answered.

"Then trust me on this," she begged. "Please." I looked into her beautiful eyes, the very thought of losing her, even temporarily filled me with a horrible sense of dread.

"I trust you," I said. She smiled then pulled me to her for a rather romantic kiss, I have to admit I felt a little uncomfortable knowing Danny was laying there in the bed, but then it hit me, this could be the last time, for a very long time, that I kissed and held my wife.

"Oh gross!" Jazz said from the door. Maddie and I broke apart and looked at our daughter. We both chuckled then looked at each other again. Maddie sighed heavily.

"I love you, Jack," she said her face filling with sadness.

"Everything is going to be fine," I told her as I patted her arm and put her away from me. I looked at the clock. "And I love you too, Mads." Maddie smiled, then turned to Jazz and began looking over the ghost fighting equipment, shoving most of it into her bag.

I walked to Danny's bedside and took a deep breath. In a few minutes, that Vlad, the jerk, my former friend was going to waltz in here and dance off with two of the three most important people in my life.

I turned and looked at my daughter as Maddie quickly explained what was going on. Jazz was shaking her head in denial.

"No!" she said quickly. "You don't have to do this. Vlad's just playing a game with you. We can figure this out without his help!"

"Jazz," Maddie said. "You need to trust us on this. We know what we're doing."

"No you don't" Jazz told her urgently. "You don't know what your doing. You have no idea what you're coming up against. You don't know Vlad like we do! You don't know the horrible things he's capable of."

"I've known Vlad a great deal longer than you have," Maddie said matter of factly. "I know the evil that man is capable of." Jazz was shaking her head, her eyes filled with fear.

"I didn't," I said as I frowned sadly.

"That's because you're clueless, Dad," Jazz told me gently. I smiled at her a little, knowing she was right.

We all stood and looked at each other, at a loss for words until finally I said, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Mads."

Her eyes met mine and she was about to open her mouth to say something when a voice from the door replied in a very satisfied tone, "I'm sure you'll get by, Jack." I spun around and came face to face with Vlad.

I clenched my fist tightly and moved forward, luckily, or maybe unluckily, Maddie put her hand on my shoulder, slid her hand down my arm and threaded her fingers through mine, which forced me to release my grip. Vlad looked at our hands joined together and frowned.

The doctor walked into the room, completely oblivious to the tension in the room as I stared Vlad down and he smiled maliciously.

"Mr. Masters tells me that you've consented to releasing Danny into private care," The doctor said then looked at Maddie and I worriedly.

"I can assure you that he has been receiving wonderful care here," The doctor continued. I stared at him blankly. "But I understand the desire for more intensive treatment, though moving him so soon isn't quite advisable, it can be so much more beneficial when a medical team only has one patient to care for."

"Yes," Vlad said smoothly. "And I have hired the very best for Daniel." He smiled smugly and I itched to punch him in the face.

"All you need to do is sign these papers releasing Danny into Mr. Master's care." The doctor continued. "His helicopter is waiting, we can transfer him right away."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Maddie asked. She was trying to stall, it was a brilliant move, I thought.

"Yes, yes," the doctor answered as he brushed aside all our concerns about Danny's safety and a major move. "I've spoken to Mr. Master's medical staff. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I wouldn't be supporting this otherwise."

"Then it's settled," Vlad said as urged Maddie to sign the papers. "We need to get going Maddie."

A group of hospital personnel entered the room and prepared to move Danny to Vlad's helicopter, which was waiting on the roof. Maddie squeezed my hand and nodded her head, signaling that everything was going to be all right.

"Mom," Jazz choked. Maddie hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear. Jazz nodded her head and looked at me. I tried to smile at her, but failed miserably. Maddie looked at me one last time. Vlad was standing at the door watching us with narrowed eyes.

"I hope," Maddie said as she took a deep breath. "That there are no hard feelings between us, Jack." Her eyes pleaded with me to play along.

"Of course not Maddie," I said. "Jazz and I will be fine." She nodded her head then turned and looked at Vlad. I watched her walk toward him with a heavy heart. He smiled smugly at me again, then took her hand, and whisked her away from me.

A few seconds later, Sam appeared in the room with a stricken look on her face. "Vlad?" she asked as she looked at Jazz who had her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wild and frightened.

"You let him take Danny!" Sam asked me frantically and I began to feel like I completely failed my family. She covered her face with her hand then walked over to Jazz who was openly crying now.

"Jazz," she said her voice full of horror. "Do you have any idea what he's going to do to Danny?" Jazz only nodded her head, then looked at me.

"We're going after them," I said as I began walking down the hall. There was no time to lose. I began calculating how long it would take to make it to Madison, Wisconsin.

"Do you know where they're going?" Sam asked as she caught up to Jazz and I. "Are you sure he's going back to Wisconsin?"

"Where else would he go?" I asked.

"Colorado." Jazz answered. "Vlad has a home in Colorado…."

I cursed under my breath. "We'll have to try Wisconsin first," I said. "If she's not there, then we'll head to Colorado.

"Can I go with you?" Sam asked. I shook my head no and she growled angrily at me.

"Shouldn't you stay here with Tucker?" Jazz asked gently. "And what about the ghosts? Valerie can't handle the ghosts alone."

"But," Sam started.

"I'm sorry Sam," I said sadly, I knew the girl was upset, but I couldn't help her at this point. "I can't bring you along with us, it's too dangerous."

"I'm used to danger," Sam told me angrily.

"No!" I growled. "No! You stay here and do as Jazz said. I can't look after everyone. I can't be responsible for you."

"I can't believe this!" Sam said angrily. "Do you have any idea the things Tucker and I have been through? We have more experience with Vlad than you do! We know the things he's capable of."

I blinked at the girl, here she was bringing up the same argument Jazz had earlier. It was true that this angry girl following me out of the hospital, knew more about my enemy than I did, but of course I didn't know until a few days ago that Vlad was my enemy, he was my good ol'college buddy, Vladdy.

"Sam," I said. "Jazz knows what she's talking about. Stay here. Take care of business like Danny would." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I realized that we were outside and standing beside the assault vehicle. Sam was looking at me like I was an axe murderer.

"I'm sorry too Sam," Jazz said in a consoling voice. "I'll do my best to make sure Danny comes back in one piece." Sam nodded her head then sighed as Jazz hugged her.

I watched my daughter's eyes fill with tears. "Tell Tucker I'm sorry too," she said then hiccupped out a sob. Sam looked alarmed for a moment as she returned my daughter's embrace. "Tell him I said to get well." I felt proud of my girl that even in moments of extreme stress, she had the ability to think of others, though I wondered very briefly, what was wrong with Tucker.

"Are you ready Jazzy Pants?" I asked as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yes Daddy!" Jazz answered. She gave Sam one last look of sadness before running over to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Let's go rescue your mom and Danny," I said fiercely as I started the R.V. and hit the gas. I looked back at Danny's girlfriend as she stood in the parking lot, watching us leave with a look of profound sadness on her face. I understood exactly how she felt.

"Dad," Jazz said weakly as I focused on driving, and tried not too think too hard about what just happened. "I think we need to make a pit stop before we really get going."

I looked at her worriedly. "Why?" I asked. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need the bathroom?"

Jazz half laughed then shook her head and pointed at the gas gauge. I silently cursed myself for not finishing up my work on the new ecto-converter, but I was glad to have Jazz with me, I needed someone who was able to think ahead. I knew I couldn't do it.

"Are you okay Dad?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine Jazzerincess," I answered as I flipped open the glove compartment. A pound of fudge fell out and Jazz smiled.

"You're so predictable Dad," she said as she started unwrapping the fudge. I only nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's hope not too predictable," I said as I took a piece of fudge from my daughter and shoved it in my mouth. Jazz's sigh told me that my hope was a lost cause.

* * *

**I hope that was satisfactory. We now have Maddie and Danny in Vlad's hands. Jack and Jazz are on the road after them. Tucker is out of commission, which leaves Sam and Valerie to protect Amity Park from ghosts, uh oh!**

**Vlad's perspective next, until then, please inspire me…Review!**


	23. The Creep

**Please remember, this chapter is from Vlad's perspective, so of course it's sympathetic toward his feelings and actions, please don't feel too bad for him, and remember the title of this chapter. He's a wretched, evil, dastardly, manipulative creep.**

**Yes, I am back to my usual sick self, updating twice in one day. Sorry.  
**

The Creep

I love it when a plan comes together perfectly. Granted I am taking advantage of circumstances that were beyond my control, but it doesn't matter as long as I get what I want, and I want Maddie. I've always wanted Maddie, from the moment I first laid eyes on her.

I remember taking my friend Jack to meet her for the first time, I hadn't seen her at all that summer. I remember that meeting like it was yesterday, her auburn curls gleaming in the sunlight streaming though the window, her lab coat clinging to her luscious curves. I can still remember the look of annoyance she gave Jack when he dropped the tray of beakers he was holding onto her notebook, drenching it with caustic liquid. Her sweet smile and her surprise when she learned I had changed my plans so I could attend college with her. Her quick wit and amazing intelligence. To me, she is the ideal woman.

Years and years of plotting and planning have brought me to this point, making her mine at last. I took the hand of the exquisite creature sitting beside me, my Maddie, and smiled as she turned from looking out across the sky as we flew swiftly to my home, our home, in the Colorado mountains.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked her voice filled with emotion.

"Colorado," I answered. She looked stunned for a moment, but composed herself quickly. One thing I love about Maddie is that she's a quick thinker. It's something Daniel has inherited from her, one of the best qualities about the poor boy.

Maddie looked back at Daniel, who was being tended to by the medical staff I assembled. None of them were human, so I didn't feel the need for discretion as I talked about the trait Daniel and I shared. Maddie of course was surprised, until I filled her in that these people were ghosts, and knew better than any mere doctor how to care for our son.

"Our son?" Maddie asked me as she pulled her hand from mine and pressed it against her chest. "What do you mean?" Her beautiful violet eyes were wide with questions and shock.

"I am adopting Daniel as my own," I told her happily. "We will be a family Maddie, as we should have been to begin with."

"Jack will never agree to it Vlad," She said then frowned at me, her luscious lips disappearing as she pressed them together thoughtfully. "And I don't believe Daniel will either."

"They do not have a choice," I told her sternly. "You both belong to me now."

Maddie narrowed her eyes at me. "Vlad," she said coolly. "You're talking as if we are possessions, not people. Daniel and I have feelings. We have dreams and wants and hopes…"

"Maddie," I said as I took her hand again. "You're misunderstanding my meaning. What I meant to say is that you are my family now. You are under my protection. Your hopes, dreams, your desires are my responsibility now." Maddie sighed then looked out the window again.

I moved back to check on Daniel, my employees assured me he was resting comfortably, but I had to be sure. My Maddie's happiness hinged on his continued well being. I checked him over myself, reading his vital signs and assuring myself he was in no danger before returning to my seat.

"He's fine," I said as I sat again beside my beautiful fiancée, my heart thrilled at the thought. My fiancée, my intended, my betrothed, my Maddie, at long last. She gave me a look which I interpreted as exhaustion and I took her hand again.

If we had been alone, I would have taken Maddie into my arms and kissed her as I have only dreamed of doing for the last twenty years. She pulled her hand from mine again and I pulled her back toward me.

"Let me make something clear to you, Vlad," She said as she speared me with an angry glare. "I'm only here because you have forced me to be. You've given me little choice. All of this is against my will."

"Oh Maddie," I said in disappointment. "Must you shatter my heart with such bitter talk. I understand this is difficult for you. I understand that you must have felt something for Jack, you've been tied to him for such a long time, but I assure you, once you are in my home, and comfortable, you'll accept that this was the right decision all along. You'll be happy, I promise."

She closed her eyes and shook her head then looked out the window. "All I want is for Danny to be all right," she said tiredly. "You know I would do anything for Danny." She turned to me, her eyes filled with an emotion I was loath to interpret. "And you are a scoundrel, a cad, a monster for taking advantage of me like you are."

My heart twisted in my chest. How could my darling talk to me in this way? Was she feeling stressed? Was she over tired? What could I do to make her happy?

I reached forward and stroked her face with the tips of my fingers. She froze and looked at me in open mouthed shock. How I longed to taste those beautiful lips. To press my lips to her skin. Her skin, which was so soft, like flower petals.

I knew she didn't want me to touch her, and it hurt. It made me angry. She needed to understand her place. Her life had changed. She was mine now, and it would behoove her to understand the seriousness of her situation.

I lightly moved my fingers down to her lovely neck. I gently pressed my fingers against her pulse, it was racing quickly. I placed my thumb against her pulse on the other side of her neck and increased the pressure gently, just enough for her to understand my veiled threat. I moved my face closer to her and felt her swallow. The reaction of her body to my touch made the look of courage and anger in her eyes, all the more poignant.

She thought I was going to kiss her, I could see her steeling herself against it. I knew now was not the right time, no matter how longingly I ached for it. I'd waited twenty years, I could wait a few mere hours, or even days, until the moment when she accepted my kiss with joy instead of fear, and guilt.

I slid my hand from her neck, to her shoulder, then down to her hand where I stopped, and frowned. There it was, on her left hand. An offensive thing. A ring. It was a small narrow band of gold, far too austere for a woman such as Maddie. I smiled, knowing it soon would be replaced with platinum and diamonds. I would shower her in jewels, diamonds, pearls, rubies, sapphires, jewels the color of her eyes, and anything else her beautiful, loving heart desired. The best of everything in the world was hers at a command, all she had to do was accept her new role in life, to understand all she had gained, and ask.

I wasn't going to force her to remove that little band of gold which was outward evidence of her bond with Jack, though I did want to wrench it from her finger and throw it out of the helicopter. No, I wanted her to make the choice to remove it on her own, it was then that I would know I'd achieved the ultimate victory.

She relaxed slightly as I moved away from her. I couldn't resist smiling at her. She was so courageous. Like a lioness protecting her cub, or a warrior preparing for war. My Maddie was all things beautiful and sweet, fierce and strong, and never had I loved her more than in that moment, and never had I been more pleased or happy.

When we reached our home, Maddie and I made sure Daniel was situated and well taken care of. It was important that he made the transition from the hospital to my home with little side effects. The plan was to, in a few days after we were all rested, was to force Daniel into his ghost form, and hold it as long as possible, to hopefully bring him out of the coma.

I watched as Maddie kissed our son's brow and whispered to him soothingly. The doctors and nurses I hired were busy making sure he was properly medicated and stable.

"He'll be fine," I said as I put my hand in Maddie's. "There is nothing more we can do for him at the moment. We need to get settled before we consider our next step."

"And what is our next step?" Maddie asked as she reluctantly let me drag her away from Daniel's room. I began walking in the direction of my new lab. I had made a series of improvements since my last battle with Daniel, where he attempted to destroy all the good work I had been doing, including months and months worth of painstaking efforts to create the perfect clone. Of course, none of that data was needed now, the real thing now belonged to me.

Maddie gasped in awe as she entered the lab, and I couldn't resist smiling in satisfaction as she looked around at one of my grandest achievements. Granted, there was no ghost portal here, yet, but it was much more up to date than any place she had worked in before.

I watched in pleasure as she sat down at my desk and ran her fingers along the keyboard. Her eyes were filled with wonder and awe. I reached over her shoulder and brought up my files on Danny. Being so close to her was intoxicating.

"Everything you need is there," I said breathlessly. "You have almost free reign through my system. Of course there are a few protected files which I forbid you to access, but everything else is yours, Maddie. My gift to you, the first of many."

She turned and looked at me thoughtfully. "Protected files?" she asked.

"Yes, and they are very well protected my darling," I told her. "Should you try to access them past the first screen of denial, I will be alerted immediately and the consequences will not be pretty." She looked at me blankly for a moment then returned her attention to the computer.

I sat against the desk and watched as her eyes raced across the screen. Her excitement was thrilling. I looked forward to working with her. I knew her mind to be as brilliant as mine, and the possibilities would be endless. Nothing would be beyond our reach.

"Vlad," Maddie gasped as she continued to read. "How did you gather all this data on Danny?"

"I have my ways," I said happily. "It was really rather easy. Daniel had no idea, until recently, that I was using the Grey girl to spy on him and collect miles of data and readings on his ghostly abilities."

I let Maddie spend several hours going over all the information I had, well most of the information I had, on the condition that Daniel and I shared. I sat at my own workstation and watched her. She was like a child on Christmas morning, making fantastic discoveries regarding the amazing giftedness of her son, and her future husband.

I noted her frustration as she was denied access to certain files, and I had to tell her when she asked for a notebook, that she had no need to take notes, that she was free to visit the lab any time, to access the information at any moment, notes were not necessary.

"Maddie," I finally said as I put hand on her shoulder. "You've been at this for hours. Don't you want to check on Daniel?"

She looked at me dazedly then nodded her head. I took her arm in mine and escorted her to Daniel's quarters. My staff melted into the walls at our approach, they knew better than to disturb my privacy.

"Danny," Maddie said sadly as bent forward and kissed his forehead and stroked his hand. His fingers twitched slightly and she gasped.

"Danny," she said urgently. "Are you there, Sweetie? Can you hear me? Please Danny." She looked down at his hand expectantly, but nothing happened. She began yelling his name, trying to get her son to respond.

"Maddie," I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She ripped herself away from me.

"Leave me alone, Vlad," she growled angrily. "Don't touch me." She bent forward and began talking to Danny softly. I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Maddie," I repeated. "You need to rest. Danny isn't going to improve further.

"That's what you want me to believe, isn't it?" she asked me bitterly. "After all, you know he's the only reason why I'm here."

I looked at her for a moment then walked to the door. "We'll have dinner and then I'll show you to your room," I said.

She shook her head. "I'd rather stay here with Danny."

"I'm afraid that's not possible my dear." I said as I gestured to one of my staff. He appeared beside Maddie and loomed over her dangerously. She looked up at the ghost and then turned to Danny. The look on her face was of steely resolve. It would take more than a hulking, angry looking ghost to move her from Danny's side, again I had to admire her strength and courage.

"I'm not leaving him Vlad," she told me. "I have no proof that any of the information you've provided for me is real. For all I know you made it all up just to throw me off course."

I sighed tiredly. "Maddie," I said as I walked forward. She winced away from me. "I'm starving, and you must be too. Come have dinner with me, afterward we'll go to the lab and I'll let you run tests on me to your heart's content." I watched her hesitate a moment. She looked at Danny then followed me out of the room.

And so it was that we ate dinner in silence, then I took her to the lab as promised. I showed her the many ghostly gadgets I'd built, being sure to hide a few things I'd purloined from Jack.

"Can you transform again?" Maddie asked as she recalibrated the ecto-reader.

"Only for you my darling," I said as I transformed to my ghostly persona for the thousandth time. Admittedly, I was enjoying her scrutiny, the way she touched me in my ghost form, the way she looked at me. It was breath taking.

"Why the difference?" she asked suddenly and I blinked at her as I floated above the floor.

"Difference?" I repeated.

"You and Danny seem to be different from each other." Maddie stated as she tugged at my cape.

"We are different people, Maddie," I told her as I looked into her eyes, my heart racing. "Of course we are going to be different."

"No," Maddie said as she shook her head. "I don't mean it in that way."

"You're referring to the fact that Danny's spectral energy is incredibly different than mine?" I asked gently. "What are you thinking?"

Maddie looked at me thoughtfully. "Did you start this way?" she asked as she tugged on my cape again, or was is this something you made? Why do you call your ghostly form Plasmius?" I shook my head, not answering her questions as I watched her take more readings, then walked back to her workstation.

She ignored my question, so I was ignoring hers. What had she discovered? I doubted it was anything I didn't know myself, but I was curious.

"Vlad," she said as she walked back toward me. "Change back into your human form." I watched her frown as I did as she requested.

"Even your transformation is different," she declared . Danny's rings are silver, glowing, white. Yours are black."

"Yes," I said dryly. "I am aware of the difference."

"Why?" Maddie asked as she stood and looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"All good questions," I answered. "And they will be answered in due time."

"Your eyes are red." Maddie continued. "Danny's eyes are green."

"Yes," I said in exasperation. "I know."

"Why?" Maddie asked as she narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed deeply and stared at the woman. She was incredibly tenacious, but I suppose a certain amount of tenacity was needed in order to live with Jack Fenton as long as she did.

"It has something to do with the portal we gained our powers from," I answered. "I'll explain it all to you in due time, Maddie. I'm getting tired…."

"You were changed by a proto-portal," Maddie said. "It wasn't even successful as ghost portals go."

I shook my head. "It was successful. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have gained my ghostly powers." She looked at me a moment and took another reading. She walked back to her notes then sat.

"Maddie you need to rest," I said as I walked toward her.

"You go," she replied as she waved her hand at me, not looking up from her work. "I'd really rather sit here and analyze all this data.

"I'm sorry Maddie," I began as I walked closer and nabbed her notes. "I must insist that you rest." She growled at me under her breath and looked at me angrily.

"Fine," She said as she stood. "I'll just go see Danny and…"

I shook my head and took her by the elbow. "I'm afraid that is out of the question," I said angrily.

"Don't order me around, Vlad," she hissed at me as she pulled her arm away. I allowed my eyes to flare red as I advanced on her, she didn't cower away as she should have.

"Don't defy me, Maddie. You'll find I'm not as congenial a companion when I don't get my way. We're going to bed."

Maddie's eyes flicked with fear briefly and she lifted her chin. "You're going to have to kill me first, Vlad," she said defiantly. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than sleep with you."

Oh that hurt. "I'm afraid you have the wrong idea, Darling," I said trying to disguise my hurt and anger, as I reached forward and stroked her cheek. "I'm not ordering or asking any such act from you. Your room is situated down the hall from Daniel's."

I watched in dismay as her eyes filled with relief, and she almost relaxed against me, but obviously thought better of such an action as she pulled away from me. She rubbed one of her eyes and took the notebook I had stolen from her out of my hands. She looked me in the eye with intense anger then walked out of the lab.

"I'm going to check on Danny," she said over her shoulder. "And then I'm going to bed. I do not want to be disturbed." I laughed as she walked away then followed her. My beautiful Maddie was a spirited and wonderful creature, and what was even more wonderful, is that she's mine!

* * *

**Rejoice! Vacation is over! I hoping for very fast updates now. Whoo hoo!**

**And there you go, Vlad's chapter Danny's up next, maybe, it depends on how inspiration hits me otherwise we're getting a Tucker chapter.**

**Review, because I'm pathetic and need love.**


	24. The Sleeper

**A leetle warning here. We're getting into some…interesting subject matter here. You have to understand that you're reading about the mind of a teenage boy, who has been privy to the thoughts of another teenage boy, and is ratting him out. You probably can guess the things a teenage boy thinks about (I assume) so you can be assured that this chapter isn't exactly K rated, not that this fic is K rated. I just thought I'd warn you. It's nothing graphic, just references too certain types of thoughts. ;-) Cheers.**

The Sleeper

One of the worst experiences of my life has been being stuck in Tucker's body while he was in the process of becoming violently ill, repeatedly. If I ever see him face to face again, I'm going to make him pay.

I know it's not Tuck's fault that he's sick, and it's not my fault that my consciousness seems to be stuck to him, and I have to admit, aside from the being sick part, spending time in Tucker's head has been pretty darned amusing.

I always thought that Tucker had no filter between his brain and his mouth, but now I'm sure about it. He pretty much says what he thinks, unless it's about girls and then he keeps his lecherous thoughts to himself, at least when Sam or another girl is around.

I hope it doesn't shock people to know that both Tucker and I are normal, red blooded teenage boys, with hormones coursing through our veins. Why else would we drool over Paulina? I'm fine with Tucker's thoughts as long as they stay focused on girls such as Paulina.

I have to admit his thoughts about Valerie have been fun, and I've had to agree with him on many points, I honestly didn't know he was as into her as he is. It can be hard to tell how Tucker actually feels about any one girl, it's all in the thoughts, now I know. Like I said, I'm fine with those thoughts it's been amusing.

I'll admit that I've been a little disturbed at the fleeting thoughts he's had about Sam. I've never caught him checking her out before, but that's probably because he knows I'd kill him, but he scopes out Sam quite often, though his thoughts about her remain generally pure in comparison to thoughts of others. You could say he checks her out very respectfully, which is kind of an odd thing to say, but I don't know how else to put it.

What has been bothering me, I mean seriously creeping me out is this thing Tucker has for Jazz. I have not enjoyed Tucker's filthy thoughts about my sister. His foul mind runs rampant when she's around. He really, really likes Jazz and it's grossing me out to no end. Not only have I not been enjoying Tucker's lustful thoughts about Jazz, but it's kind of ticking me off. She's my sister for goodness sake. What is he doing thinking about her even in the most innocent of romantic ways? He and I are going to have a serious talk once things are back to normal. My sister is off limits!

I was getting kind of used to being stuck in Tucker's head. It was comfortable at least, he and I are fairly like minded. I know why we're such good friends. We have the same sense of humor, and like I said, we both like admiring girls. My only problem like I said was that he admires my sister a little too…let's say graphically.

As long as I can remember, I've never seen Tucker as sick as he's been. There was that one time in second grade when he threw up in Sam's lunch box, but other than that he's been pretty healthy. I haven't really kept track but I'm pretty sure he's never been seriously ill before, not like he is now.

I did my best to try and communicate with him, to tell him he needed to rest, to take care of himself, but he kept moving right along, worrying about me, worrying about Sam, worrying about Jazz. Seriously I wish he'd stop thinking about Jazz, she dominates far too many of his thoughts. He's been replaying a memory when she hugged him, over and over and over and over again. Did you know he wants to kiss her? Jazz? My sister? The boy is bordering on crazed up fruit loop territory.

It was sad that our connections seemed to go just one way. I could hear him, unfortunately, but he couldn't hear me, and I was stuck. The harder I tried to reach him, the sicker he seemed to get. Now that I think back on it, I think that I'm the reason why he was so sick.

When Tucker lost consciousness in the school office, I was finally able to break free from him. It felt good at first, but then I began to feel like a small grain of sand, lost in a huge ocean. It was incredibly unsettling.

I scrambled around for what seemed like years until I became aware of Sam's voice. She was annoyed by someone, Jazz. Well that's typical. Jazz is annoying. At least if I'm wandering around in Sam's head, I know I'm not going to hear any disgusting thoughts about my sister, at least I hope not, because then I'd be seriously and forever traumatized.

I could hear the sounds of sirens and I knew it had to be for Tucker. I concentrated as hard as I could and did my best to convey to Sam that something was wrong. It seemed to work. I heard her yell his name. And then I heard frantic counting.

"One, two, three, four. Stay calm, Sam. Stay calm. He's probably fine. Five, six, seven, eight. Jazz is probably right. Nine, ten….No! Tucker no no. Don't be hurt," she thought frantically. Her panic and fear was overwhelming at first, but then it settled down into deep throbbing worry, which wasn't much better but at least it wasn't confusing. Sam calms herself by counting though, which I think is really freaky.

I can honestly say, that even though I have spent time in a girl's inner most thoughts, I am no closer to understanding the female species, than I was when I was standing outside them. Each thought was tied to emotion, which all seemed to flow one right into the other without end, it was odd..

I wasn't very aware what was going on as I tried to adjust to Sam's rhythm of thought. It took a long time for me to figure out that Tucker had been taken to the hospital. Sam had talked to Valerie. They seemed to have formed some kind of alliance, which I think is really cool, and no, not for Tucker like perverted reasons. He'd already had those kinds of thoughts, but involving Val and Jazz. Forget answering to me, I might just punch him in the nose when I see him again.

Sam's memories were pleasing. She spent a lot of time thinking about me, remembering the fun times we had. Being in her mind really was nice. It wasn't as fun or disturbing as being stuck with Tucker, for obvious reasons, but well it was still good. Sam is really a good hearted person. That's all I can say. Her thoughts are well organized, it was just difficult for me to adjust to her emotions. She would be happy one moment, then suddenly sad, then happy, then angry, then amused. The shifts would come so fast it was difficult to adjust to.

It's funny though, there was something emotionally moving for me, to be so close to Sam. I wished I could tell her I was there, but I was afraid that trying too hard would make her sick like Tucker, and I honestly didn't think I could bare to be sick with Sam.

I allowed myself to float along in her stream of consciousness, catching random thoughts every now and again and keeping myself attuned to anything which might cause her alarm. I didn't want to invade her privacy too much, and well to be honest with you, I'm a little afraid of Sam's thoughts. It was different with Tucker, I'm not scared of his feelings for me. I am scared of the feelings Sam may have, or not have for me. I don't want to see myself through her eyes. I'm scared.

My mom's voice drifted in through Sam's head and I perked up and listened. My mom was upset and crying. My mom! Crying? I focused hard to listen to Sam's conversation with her, but Sam's emotions clouded her thoughts. All I could make out was something about Vlad and ultimatums.

Wait! Vlad was using me against Mom! Oh crud! I had to focus very hard and I know it hurt Sam I could feel her head aching as I strained to surface through her consciousness, but I had to know what was going on.

And I wish I didn't know. Vlad was taking Mom and me off to who only knows where. I hate that Mom is putting herself at Vlad's mercy for me. I tried really hard to reach Sam, to get a message through some how for Mom not to go, but I failed.

Sam was running down a flight of stairs when the headache I caused nearly disabled her and she slid down the stairs landing on her butt. I felt so bad as the pain coursed through her. She was determined to ignore it. She ran into Tucker's hospital room and rattled of to Jazz quickly and concisely exactly what was going on upstairs.

I tried hard, very hard to reach Sam again. She ended up collapsing in a chair with Valerie sitting next to her, talking her down from what they thought was a panic attack. Sam wasn't so much panicking as she was being, I guess you could say, suffering from a Danny attack. Kinda funny huh?

"You have to stop Vlad," I said to her, trying desperately to get through. "Tell Mom I don't want her to do it. Please Sam." I repeated it several times until I knew she heard me, then stood and ran.

Sam reached us too late. There was nothing she could do and I didn't want to push her any further by trying to communicate anything else to her. I knew she was exhausted and upset as she made her way back to Tucker. I knew it was Valerie who ended up offering her the most comfort. I have to admit I was relieved, knowing what I know about Tucker and his perverted mind, I'm not sure I would be too comfortable with him hugging Sam. Her mind was completely opened up to me now, and I couldn't hide from her thoughts at all, but luckily I could hear people talking to her.

"Are you sure it was Danny," Valerie asked in disbelief. I knew it would be hard for Valerie to believe too much, she was just starting to accept the fact that I'm Danny Phantom, well at least I hoped she was.

"I believe you Sam," Tucker said. "He was in my head for a little while too." Uh more like over twenty four hours, Tuck. I was stuck in your head for a little too long if you ask me. I know I've ground this into dust, but really, I am never going to be able to look at Tucker the same way…Once you experience throwing up with someone, it's all over, your outlook is changed forever.

"Tell him he needs to transform to Phantom," Tucker said excitedly. Oh yeah, if I can go ghost while hanging out in Sam's head. Sorry not possible.

"I don't think he can," Sam said. Thank you voice of reason. "He's stuck in my head."

"Do you feel sick?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I have a headache," Sam answered. Oh great, I almost killed Tucker. What's going to happen to Sam? Will her head explode? I didn't want to think about it.

"Can you hear him?" Tucker questioned. I felt Sam sigh.

"I only heard him once," she answered.

"I bet he can hear you," Tucker teased. Sam's indignation made me chuckle and thoughts of her feelings for me coursed through her mind. Yup, Sam loves me. How cool is that? It's really weird being able to actually feel how someone feels about you. I don't know why I was so afraid of her feelings. It gives you this kinda clarity, a warm feeling, to feel and know how someone loves you. There's no doubt at all in my mind about whether or not Sam really likes me and all the interesting reasons in between, which are extremely, extremely interesting. I'm not going to rat out Sam's private thoughts though, mostly because I'd like to keep them for myself.

"You probably need to be close to him," Valerie said. "I mean both of you. If you're like in control of his consciousness, wouldn't the two of you together with him be able to like do something?"

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Valerie answered. "I'm not making sense. I don't know anything about this half ghost thing. I don't know how it works, and I don't understand it." But she has a point, well at least I think she does.

"I think she has a point," Sam said then frowned. Ha! I think she can hear me better than I think she can…or something like that. I listened to them talk excitedly. They talked about what to do next. If they should stay in Amity Park and protect it from ghosts or should they follow my Dad and Jazz.

"I think we should wait," Sam said. "We don't know if Vlad's actually taking Maddie and Danny to Wisconsin."

"I bet they go to Colorado," Tucker said. Then explained to Valerie about Vlad's cabin, or mansion rather, in the Rocky Mountains. I listened to them talk back and forth excitedly.

Tucker was discharged from the hospital and sent home to rest. Valerie and Sam went with him and they continued to plot and discuss and be very friendly with each other, Sam's thoughts were very conciliatory toward Valerie, and I knew Sam accepted her as an ally, deep in her heart, though she wasn't sure of it yet. There was only one draw back to my friends knowing I was there so close, and it was that Sam was sure I was rattling around in her mind, she was slowly becoming extremely guarded in her thoughts. Darn it, and just when I was really starting to enjoy myself.

* * *

**Who would have ever thought Danny would end up being comic relief. Yeah yeah weird chapter, but come on it's hard to portray someone who's in a coma but mentally connecting to other people's minds.**

**I'm torn between Tucker and Jazz. I'm thinking a Tucker chapter though. **

**Shakes cup for reviews, "Alms! Alms for the poor! Alms!"**


	25. The Traveler

**I decided on a Jazzy chapter. This is in recompense for the torture she's had to endure because of one of my other stories. Sorry Jazz.**

The Traveler

I tried to keep my eyes closed as Dad and I careened down the road in the RV. He checked his map twice, looking for a short cut to Vlad's and now had the gas pedal on the floor and we were speeding so fast I was in fear for my life, as I gripped the dashboard with white knuckles.

Three times I asked him to slow down, but it was the third try which earned me a growl of irritation. Dad justified his crazy driving with absurd logic.

"I don't want your mother or your brother to have to spend a second longer in Vlad's company than they have to," he told me with a look of focused determination on his face, the one he saved for ghost hunting. "If I slow down, even a little, that adds to their suffering." If he could have gone faster, he would have.

What could I say? "Well Dad," I thought I could possibly argue. "If you don't slow down, we won't make it there in once piece, and then what kind of suffering will they endure?" No, it was better to keep my mouth shut, It wasn't possible to argue against Dad's determination. He made his own rules, sometimes, I often suspected that he could bend the laws of physics, a little like my little brother could, as if it were some sort of hereditary trait.

Dad and Danny, they were more alike than Danny likes to admit. Danny can't see the great things in Dad. Sometimes, I think that has Vlad poisoned Danny's vision of our father. But, he is the same man who used to be our hero, banishing the boogey men of our childhood nightmares, out of closets, and from beneath our beds with heroic gusto. He's the same man who used to take each of our fears of frightening nightmare specters seriously and treated our shaking tears of fright, with respect.

My father and brother, have a quiet calmness about themselves. No, really, don't laugh. I know Dad seems scattered and turbulent, but beneath all those choppy waves, is a still and deep ocean of warmth and caring. Danny is the same way, except he exudes a different quality than Dad, his depth is less goofy, and less hidden than Dad's, though sometimes, just like Dad, Danny appears to be shallow and thoughtless. The reason is because their hearts and minds are so caught up in whatever has their attention at the moment, that they lose sight of reason and the mirror image they present comes off as flat and two dimensional.

I'm probably not making sense. Dad and Danny are cut from the same cloth. They both have a little bit of the Lionheart in their souls. Where do you think Danny gets his sense of heroism from? Well yeah, Mom too, but Mom is different. She is the general of the army, the mighty warrior. Dad is the sentry that keeps watch. He's her protector. He's the last line of defense when all else fails. He's deceptively dangerous.

I've seen Mom take on people, chew them up, spit them out and leave them knowing without question why they deserved her anger. Dad is the raging torrent, the tornado, the sudden storm that hits without warning and leaves you wondering what happened and why and what was your name again?

I make my parents sound like they are always on guard against potential invaders, enemies, and villains, that's because they are, but it's ghosts they always on guard for. Unfortunately, or sometimes fortunately they've never really had to go into any real sort of battle, but they are infinitely prepared for it.

They are intellectuals and scientific to an extreme degree. Need to know the approximate temperature in which water turns to gas? Need to know how neon lights work? Or how to figure out the exact number of cycles of radiation a cesium133 atom makes in order to define one second? Ask my parents. They know. Yet they also dwell in their little pocket of irrationality and fuzzy logic, an almost alternate reality, it's weird.

Arguing with Dad, especially when he gets that look of determination on his face, can be completely pointless, no matter how irrational his argument is, which is why I'm sitting here hoping that we make it to Wisconsin alive. The only person who knows how to deal with Dad when he gets like this is Mom.

I know we are driving nonstop. I'm not hungry, thirsty or tired, but I'm worried about Dad. He says, "Don't worry about me Jazzy pants. I'll be just fine." I'm worried about what's going to happen once we reach Vlad. I think Dad's planning on kicking Vlad's butt, but he doesn't know how powerful Vlad really is.

"It doesn't matter Jazzy," Dad said as I brought up the point. "What matters is that your mother and your brother are safe and healthy."

"What about you Dad?" I asked.

"I am irrelevant next to their and your well being," he answered quickly.

I shook my head. "I don't think your well being is irrelevant Dad. You're very integral to the well being of this family." Dad smiled at me indulgently and returned his complete focus to driving.

"Vlad isn't your typical ghost," I continued. "He's extremely powerful. Danny can't beat him by strength alone, he typically has to outwit him."

Dad raised one eyebrow. "Danny can outwit Vlad?" he asked. I nodded and Dad looked impressed.

"But Vlad can completely render an ecto-blaster useless Dad," I said. "He has this ability to shield himself. Dad nodded his head and I began to tell him everything I knew about Vlad, which was precious little in comparison to what Danny, Tucker and Sam knew, but there was no one else to warn Dad, so I took the task upon myself.

"Have a little faith in your old man, Jazzy," he said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Uh no, Dad," I countered. "I don't think you do." He slowed down slightly and I started to feel bad. It wasn't my intention to psych him out. I just wanted him to be realistic about the situation.

I ended up falling asleep. I'm not sure how I did, considering how on edge I was, because of Dad's crazy driving. When I woke up, it was because my cell phone was ringing. The sun had gone down and Dad was still driving with that scary look of determination on his face.

I checked the caller ID and my stomach did disturbing flip flops when I saw it was Tucker calling. I shot a quick glance at Dad then answered the phone.

"Hey!" Tucker said as I answered.

"Hey," I replied feeling strangely nervous.

"Um…," Tucker started then took a few breaths. "I don't know if you're going to believe me or not because this is pretty strange."

I looked at my father for a minute and almost started laughing. "Tucker, you know as well as I do, that I've been through more than my share of strange. What's going on?"

Tucker took a few deep breaths. "They're not in Wisconsin," he said. "They're in Colorado."

"Oh geeze," I said as I put my hand in my hair. "Are you sure?"

Tucker cleared his throat and I could hear Sam saying something in the background. "We kinda heard it from Danny himself," Tucker said.

"What?" I shrieked. My dad looked at me worriedly and it put my head forward, against the dashboard.

"You need to turn around," Tucker continued urgently. "Now, and get back here as fast as possible. We have a plan."

"A plan?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tucker answered. "A big plan."

"What kind of big plan?" I questioned and wondered why Tucker was being so evasive. What was his problem?

"How are you feeling?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he was sick. Talk about changing subjects huh?

"They released me from the hospital, I'm doing a lot better now that your pesky brother is out of my mind."

"What?" I questioned as I shook my head. I looked at Dad who was looking at me strangely.

"He's in Sam's head now," Tucker said in a pleased tone.

"Okay," I said slowly. "So you're feeling better?"

"Yeah," he answered as he laughed. Yes I was repeating myself.

I relaxed slightly and smiled. "I'm glad your okay. I was...we were really worried about you."

"I am kinda worried about you," Tucker replied earnestly. I laughed a little then sighed.

"I'm glad you're okay," I repeated then caught myself. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. I looked out the side window and was glad Dad was concentrating on driving. I wouldn't put it past him to ask loudly why I was blushing.

I could hear Sam's irate voice as Tucker paused. "Would you stop flirting with her, Tuck? Tell her they need to stop and turn around now!"

"I'm not flirting with Jazz," Tucker shrieked and I laughed.

"Really," he continued in an irate tone, then paused. "You don't think I'm flirting with you, do you?" I could feel my face turning red.

"No," I answered. "But let me call you back okay?" Tucker agreed and I hung up and looked at Dad.

"What was that about?" he asked. I took several deep breaths like Tucker did when he was trying to tell me. Unfortunately, I was much easier to reason with than Dad. I knew he was going to demand more proof than, because Tucker says so.

"This is a long story," I started, "But there's not a lot of time to tell it, I need you to believe me. I need you to accept that maybe I know a little bit more about this than you do?"

"Okay, Jazz," Dad said, it was obvious he was trying hard to be patient.

"We need to turn around and go back," I began.

"Absolutely not," Dad growled.

"Because Vlad didn't take them to Wisconsin," I finished. Dad took his foot off the gas, pulled over to the side of the road, and looked at me.

"That was Tucker on the phone," I said lamely. "He said that Vlad took them to Colorado."

"And how does he know?" he asked in disbelief. He frowned. "Did they call him?"

"No," I answered then cleared my throat. "It has to do with a mental connection. Danny contacted them that way."

Dad looked at me in disbelief. "Jazzy, Danny's in a coma, he's not contacting anyone."

"Daddy," I said as I looked at him. "I trust Tucker." Dad frowned at me more, then sighed and looked out the window. I could tell he was warring with himself on whether we should turn around or continue on to Wisconsin.

"Does Tucker know where Vlad's hide out in Colorado is?" he asked

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you?" he asked.

"No," I replied. Dad shook his head, I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to bring Tucker with us, but he would want to go, and probably Sam as well, and likely Valerie too.

"This is just like Vlad," I began. "It's just like him to assume that we'd be going after Mom and Danny and heading off to Wisconsin. He went to Colorado so we'd be wasting our time."

"All right," Dad said as we turned around. "We're heading back to Amity Park, only long enough for Tucker to give us directions and then we're off again." I watched the look on his face turn from complete focused determination to very angry determination. I think Vlad just upped the trouble he's in from major to serious. Forget ghost powers. Dad was going to kill him.

I called Tucker and we had a very brief conversation, with me just saying, "We're on our way back."

"Jazz?" Dad asked twenty minutes later. "You wouldn't happen to have ghost powers would you?"

"No," I laughed, "I keep away from your crazy ghost inventions, unlike Danny. You?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "No," he finally said in something which seemed like disappointment. I have to say, after so many years of he and Mom fiddling around with their crazy inventions, I'm surprised that they don't both have some sort of ghostly power. It hit me then, that Danny really was the only one stupid enough to go fiddling around with Mom and Dad's inventions. I chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "It's just that Danny is such a dork." Dad snorted and smiled.

We made it home around four in the morning. I'm not sure how, because I ended up sleeping most of the way. I woke up with Dad carrying me up the stairs to my room. I had to smile, he hadn't carried me to bed since I was ten. As I grew older, I made sure I was in bed before I fell asleep, adults are not carried to bed by other adults, and I've been trying to be an adult for a long time. Responsible and rational, unlike my parents.

I have to admit, it was nice to regress even for a few minutes. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me, and I felt so at peace. I could almost forget the trauma of the last few days, the last few years, and pretend I was a ten year old again, where my biggest worry was if Mom and Dad were going to show up at the PTA and blast everything to bits searching for, what I thought at the time, were nonexistent ghosts.

"Dad?" I asked as he walked to the door.

"Yes Princess?" he replied.

"You won't leave without me, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," he answered.

"Promise?" I questioned.

"I promise," he replied. "But what I'm going to do is try and get some rest. We'll call Tucker first thing in the morning and get the party started." I rolled my eyes at his statement and he smiled.

"Good night Jazzy," he said as he closed my door.

"Night Dad," I answered then rolled over and tried unsuccessfully to fall back to sleep. All I could think of was Mom and Danny with Vlad, and then Tucker and Sam who seemed to have some stupid mental connection with my brother. I have to admit I was jealous, I would have been nice to have some sort of insight into Danny's mind. I'm his sister, if anyone should have a mental connection with him, it should be me.

I went to sleep with those troubling thoughts on my mind, along with worry about Danny's health. What if Vlad killed him? Would Vlad hurt Mom? Would Vlad help Danny? Was Danny ever going to wake up? If he did…would he still be Danny?

When I woke up the next morning, it was to a tear soaked pillow. I realized I needed to talk to someone about my feelings, otherwise I was going to break down, and that's the last thing we all needed.

I showered quickly and headed downstairs. I was surprised to find Dad, Tucker, Sam and Valerie all sitting at the kitchen table…laughing. They all looked at me when I entered and their demeanors turned serious.

"Good morning Jazzy Pants," Dad said. "There's bacon, eggs and French toast for breakfast." I looked at the food on the counter expecting some sort of glowing green horror.

"Don't worry," Dad continued. "Valerie cooked, not me." I looked at Valerie in surprise and wondered how she dealt with all of Dad's ghostly improved appliances.

"Thanks Valerie," I said as I grabbed a plate. The food actually looked good.

"You can thank Sam," Valerie said. "She's the one who fought off the toast creatures while I cooked." I smiled at Sam who looked up briefly from the book she was reading and nodded her head.

"This is the life," Tucker said happily as he leaned back in his chair and let lose with a tremendous belch, which made Dad laugh. "You women should cook for me more often."

"We women," Sam said as she put down her book and looked scathingly at Tucker. "Expect you to do all the clean up." Tucker groaned and Valerie laughed.

I looked at Dad then noticed that instead of a plate of food in front of him, he had one of his devices taken apart and was eyeing it with a thoughtfully.

"What are you doing Dad?" I asked as I took a seat between Sam and Valerie.

Dad looked up at me briefly. "Trying to reactivate Valerie's ghost hunting gear," he answered. "It's been disabled remotely, but if I can tweak it just right, it should start working again."

"I feel really powerless without my suite," Valerie said. "I really appreciate you doing this for me Mr. Fenton." Dad nodded his head as he returned his attention to his work.

"Have you guys had any trouble with ghosts?" I asked as I put syrup on my French toast.

"Only with Skulker," Tucker answered. "And a few ectopuss and the Box Ghost."

"And a creature that looked like a big fuzzy green teddy bear," Sam added.

"And a frog," Valerie said.

"And that's only Skulker?" I questioned as I looked at Tucker.

"All the other ones are easy to fight. Skulker is a little tougher," Tucker answered as he looked into my eyes. I felt another stupid blush crawling up my neck and I looked away.

I turned to Sam. "Still mentally connected to Danny?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded her head. "He's still out," she answered. "And isn't too aware of his surroundings. He tried to communicate with Mom, but it's really hard for him to connect with his physical self."

"We think," Tucker started then shot a quick look at Dad then turned his attention back to me. "That part of the reason he hasn't woken up, is that Sam and I both have his consciousness and we all need to like be in the same room with him or something." I gave him a look of disbelief and he pointed at Valerie. "It was her idea!"

"It's just a theory," Valerie said in exasperation.

"A good theory," Sam replied.

"So when do we go?" I asked.

"As soon as I get this blasted thing working," Dad grumbled. "Stupid Vlad used a ghostly interface which is tied to Valerie's DNA. When he deactivated the device he burnt some of the connections between it and Valerie. It's built into her skin you know, but I cant figure out the exact chromosomal sequence he used."

"Okay," I said then looked at Tucker and Sam who just shrugged their shoulders. What Dad was said took a moment to sink in and then I frowned.

"Dad?" I asked then looked nervously at my father. "Are you saying that Valerie is half ghost?" Valerie gasped and almost stood.

Dad looked up at me in surprise then smiled. "No," he said. "It seems that the device synthesizes a half ghost state, without it, she's just a normal average girl."

"Whoa," Tucker said.

"Yeah!" Valerie replied as she looked at Dad with wide eyes. He stood and began gathering everything together.

"Come downstairs," he said to Valerie. "I think I might have figured this out." I could hear him mumbling something about, "If Maddie was here she'd have it done by now."

"That's weird," Sam said as she shook her head and watched them go. "Valerie is a synthetic ghost hybrid."

Tucker looked at Sam slyly. "What does Danny think about that Sam?" he asked. "Huh? Huh? Have you asked him?"

"Shut up you geek," Sam growled in obviously false anger.

"You can actually communicate back and forth with Danny?" I asked almost excitedly. Sam frowned and shook her head.

"I know he's there," she answered. "But it's really hard to hear him. It makes me sick…so we won't try unless it's an emergency."

"So," Sam said as she jittered her legs. "Are we really going to trust Valerie's safety to your Dad?" I bit my lip and looked at Tucker. The three of us jumped from the table and were about to head down to the lab when we heard a boom, a thump, and a scream.

We practically fell over each other getting down into the lab. When we got there, Valerie was in her ghost hunting outfit and Dad was smiling happily.

"See," he said. "I told you I could get it working again." He held up one finger. "Never doubt a Fenton."

The next thing I knew we were all in the Specter Speeder, all five of us, on our way to save Danny and Mom from Vlad. Oh boy!

* * *

**And there you go a Jazz chapter. It's a little strange and fillerish I know, but I didn't know what kind of conversation to give Jack and Jazz for the hours they were on the road. I think mostly they were tense and quiet. Interesting theories brought up in this chapter though, no? My sweet prince, Tucker is up next.**

**Dost thine haf any reviews, for thine meager, small, wee, leetle begger woman? Da one who hast scrubbed your floors…I mean washed your…I mean, written for thine until her poor leetle knuckles..errrr…I mean..heart haf bled?**


	26. The Navigator

**I have to get this out of the way first, NNF well I love you too, but I don't think I can have your babies. Thanks for the offer though! XD And deadzonedragon? Thanks! **

**  
Oh and I'm sorry for all the TxJ, it's really the only focused pairing in this story. I love it very dearly. BlueMyst19 can probably explain it better than I can, but hopefully you can feel the love too.**

The Navigator

I have to admit right now, that sitting in the hospital surrounded by beautiful girls, worried about me, for a change, was kinda cool. I was feeling so much better and here they were just for me. Well, not really, they were all here because Danny was here too, but I still like to believe they all cared about me.

I know Sam was worried the most for me. Her care was genuine and she would have been at my bedside no matter what, she's a good friend. I felt really bad for alarming her. I remember her stricken face when she rushed into the hospital room to see me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Miserable," I answered then gave my parents and expectant look. They said something about going to talk to the doctor and left Sam and I alone.

"What happened?" Sam asked worriedly as she sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me fearfully.

"I was, well am, severely dehydrated," I answered sadly. "It's from throwing up so much. I've not been able to keep anything down. I haven't even drank anything really, not since Friday afternoon."

"You've been throwing up?" She asked in alarm. I watched sadly as she looked at me. I felt so bad for upsetting Sam, but I have to admit, it really was nice to know she cared about me. She squeezed my hand and sighed.

"I wish you would have told me," she said. "You're important too Tucker."

"I know," I said quietly, but feeling ashamed as I looked down at my hands. "I just hate being sick, you know? I thought maybe it was just stress and it would go away."

Sam smiled wryly. "Are you sure you're not doing this just to make me accept Valerie? It's just her, Jazz and I against all the ghosts now."

"I wish," I replied and smiled weakly, I have to admit I was thinking about it. "I'm actually disappointed that I didn't think of that, maybe I could have gotten help before this happened," he gestured to the IV.

"I know you hate hospitals," Sam laughed. Oh boy do I ever hate hospitals. I really feel like someone has it in for me, I've spent way too much time here in the last few days.

"Valerie and Jazz are here," Sam said and I looked at her in surprise.

"Where?" I asked worriedly. I didn't have my hat on! I couldn't see them without my hat! That was as bad as being naked!

"They went to check on Danny and said they'd be down to see you after." Sam answered then gave me a strange look.

"My hat Sam!" I told her frantically. "Where's my hat?" Sam immediately started searching around the room, but she couldn't find it. I began to feel severely panicked.

"Why do you need your hat?" Sam asked in amusement as I begged her to keep looking. I can't explain the sense of relief I felt when she found it in a bag by the sink.

"I just need it," I answered as I put my hat on. It's a long story. I hate being without my hat.

"You look better without it," Sam told me. I just smiled, knowing that she was really just trying to embarrass me. I didn't let many people see me without my hat if I could help it, and she knew it.

"Who are you trying to impress anyway?" Sam asked teasingly. "Jazz or Valerie?"

A rush of warm happiness flooded through me. "Either or," I answered.

"You're kidding," Sam answered looking dumbfounded. I don't know why she's so shocked. She knows I like girls…a lot.

My heart started racing as Valerie and Jazz came into the room. Valerie sat on the other side of my bed, Jazz hung back a little bit. Sam looked like she was about to burst out laughing and I had to give her a warning look.

"I'm going to check on Danny now," Sam said as she hugged me. I started feeling bad again, here we all were, stressed out and worried over Danny, and I just made things worse. I was worried about Danny too.

"I'll go with you," Jazz said as she stood. I felt so disappointed. I was hoping she'd stay and spend time with me. There was nothing like having two beautiful girls fawning all over you…Not that either girl was fawning over me, but it didn't hurt to dream did it?

"No," Sam said to Jazz, then looked at me briefly. "Stay here, and keep Tucker company. I think he feels neglected. He's suffering from such severe mental trauma that, well maybe he could benefit from a good talk with you."

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound pathetic. "I think talking would make me feel a lot better." Jazz looked uncertain for a moment then decided to stay. Yes! I gave Sam a grateful look and she rolled her eyes at me as she walked away.

Jazz walked further into the room and sat down in the chair near my bed, and let out a deep breath. I looked at her worriedly for a moment then at Valerie who was looking down at her hands.

"How are you feeling?" Valerie asked. "I was so shocked to hear you were sick."

"Me too," I laughed. "But I'm okay. I'd like to get this stupid thing out of my arm and go home." I held up my hand with the IV in it and Valerie winced, and shook her head in sympathy.

All right, as I was saying earlier, sitting in the hospital surrounded by beautiful girls, worried about me for a change, was great. Don't ask me who I like better, there's no way I could chose. Both girl's are different. Jazz is cool, calm, smart and beautiful. Valerie is fiery, sassy, strong and beautiful. The sad thing about both of them, is neither would give me the time of day. Depressing, but true.

Valerie has a thing for Danny. I don't know if things could work out between them, I think you'd probably have to cut Sam's head off first.

No, not really. Sam would be supportive of Danny if he wanted to date Val, she's a very sensible girl. Sam doesn't let her emotions get the best of her, usually. It would hurt her, that's for sure, but she'd never let Danny know it. I think Danny would enjoy dating Valerie for awhile, they'd probably get along really well, but ultimately, Danny loves Sam. So, like I said. Valerie likes Danny. Where does that leave me? No where.

Then there is Jazz. Even if she wasn't like, two years older than me, there is seriously no way she'd ever have any interest in me. There's also the little complication of the fact that she's Danny's sister. Man, if he knew I was crushing on Jazz, he'd kill me.

This was a situation I knew I'd never be in again, so I was determined to enjoy every moment, irregardless of the fact that my chances with either girl were nill. Valerie fluffed the pillows behind my back and Jazz took my hand in hers and looked into my eyes. Man, I was in heaven.

"Sam says you need to talk," Jazz said as she looked into my eyes. I almost melted then and there, and there was no way I was going to be able to answer her. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to talk, but no sound came out. I looked down at her hand holding mine. It was soft, like rose petals, and so sweetly pale in contrast to my skin, like ivory. My heart started racing in my throat.

"I think he's so stressed that he's at a loss for words," Valerie said, I knew she was teasing me, but was grateful that Jazz didn't pick up on her tone, at least I hope she didn't pick up on her tone.

"Poor Tucker," Jazz said and sighed. "This has to be so difficult for you." She shook her head, and I frowned. Things had to be difficult for her. Danny might be my best friend, but he is her brother. Just because I was sick, though I was feeling better by the minute, didn't mean that I wasn't okay, and could let Jazz comfort me.

"Jazz," I said as I turned my hand over and cradled hers in mine. "I'm going to be fine. Really. I'm already feeling better. Tucker Foley is a hard man to get down." She smiled at me wryly then looked at Valerie, I suddenly felt like they knew something I didn't.

Valerie cleared her throat. "Uh, I think I saw a soda machine down the hall," she said. "Does any one want anything?"

I pointed to the IV which was filling me with some weird type of fluid and shook my head. Jazz politely declined, then turned her attention back to me.

"Obviously," she began. "The stress of the situation has manifested itself in one of the worst ways possible, physically. Your current condition is indicative of extremely repressed emotions, Tuck,"

"I'm not repressing anything," I denied quickly, except maybe a wicked crush on my best friend's sister, that had just grown one hundred million times in the space of a few minutes. I sighed and thought for a moment. Danny had been in my head. Was he still there? If he was, and he could hear my thoughts. I was in some deep trouble.

"I'm here for you," Jazz continued. "If you need to talk or you know, cry or anything."

"I don't need to cry!" I said in shock. "Why would I need to cry?" What? Did she think I was a girl or something? My spirits sagged, she probably did. She probably thought I was this big wuss. I looked at her for a moment, she looked back at me expectantly. What was she waiting for? Me to cry?

"I don't need to cry," I repeated, but my eyes suddenly felt all hot and prickly and I had to blink several times to get the stupid liquid filling my eyes to reabsorb. I thought I was supposed to be dehydrated!

Jazz sat back in her chair and made some sort of humming noise. I bet if she had a notebook and pen, she'd be writing something down. I had to look away from her, the last thing I needed right now was a blushy moment.

"What about you?" I finally said trying to take the focus from me. "You must be having a rough time yourself."

Jazz looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. She smiled a little. "I have a good emotional outlet," she told me. Valerie chose that moment to come back. On one hand I was happy, but on the other, I was kinda sad.

Sam returned what seemed like only a few minutes later looking wild eyed and frantic, I looked at the clock and saw that she'd been gone almost over an hour.

"Jazz," she said, then took a deep calming breath. "You need to get upstairs now. You're mother needs you. Vlad has been here and he's demanding that your mom marry him. He's coming to take her and Danny away!" Jazz shot up from her chair, thanked Sam, said good bye to me and Valerie then ran of, as I marveled at how she could still be so polite in the face of such really bad news.

Sam collapsed in the chair Jazz vacated and leaned forward. Holding her head and keening like someone in pain. Valerie looked at me in alarm. I tried to get up but the IV was on the other side of the bed and wouldn't let me move.

Valerie rushed to Sam's side and said, "Sam. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Sam only moaned in anguish. Valerie looked at me in alarm.

"Sam," I called gently. "Come sit with me." She didn't move she just kept sitting forward with her hands on her head, crying.

"I think she's having a panic attack," Valerie said softly as she looked at me with wide frightened eyes. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, unsure of what to do. Valerie bit her lip then put her hand comfortingly on Sam's back.

"Sam, you need to relax. The only thing panicking will do is make you sick," Valerie said gently. Sam seemed to be listening. She took several deep breaths, then tried to look up. She looked up at me with pain filled eyes then at Valerie.

"Now," Valerie said as she held Sam's gaze. "that you're breathing again. I want you to relax okay?" Sam tried to nod her head, but seemingly couldn't. Valerie knelt down in front of Sam and took her hands.

"You're hands are like a block of ice," Valerie said to Sam worriedly. Sam said nothing as Valerie held her fearful gaze.

"Relax your toes first," Valerie told Sam soothingly. Sam closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Valerie put her hands on Sam's shoulder.

"Now your legs," Valerie continued. I looked at the IV in my arm and contemplated pulling it out. I knew Valerie was the last person Sam would want to lean on, and figured I'd have a little more success.

I looked at the IV in my hand and shuddered then up at the bag and tubes hanging above my bed. I thought they were supposed to put these on little movable stands or something. Why was mine attached?

"Danny," Sam sobbed as she collapsed into Valerie's arms.

"I know," Valerie said soothingly. My life has been strange for the last few years. I've grown to expect the unaccepted and accept the really weird, but seeing Sam leaning on Valerie for emotional support was by far the most bizarre thing I'd seen in a very long time, and really, that's saying a lot. Sam returned Valerie's embrace for a moment then pulled away. She gave us both a look of horror.

"I have to stop him!" she yelled. Valerie tried to keep Sam from leaving but she was gone before we could do much to restrain her. Valerie looked at me worriedly.

"Crap!" I said as my stomach began to ache, though it wasn't as severe as it had been before. It was more like a worried ache instead of a sick ache.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Valerie asked.

I shook my head. "It won't do any good," I told her. "She'll just fight you." Valerie sighed and shook her head. She was about to say something else, but the nurse came in to check my vitals.

"Is this your sister?" The nurse asked sweetly as she looked at Valerie who covered he mouth and started laughing.

"No," I answered. "She's just a good friend."

"Oh!" the nurse said then smiled. "I'm sorry." She paused for a moment. "Girlfriend?"

"No," I repeated. "She's just a good friend."

The nurse only smiled mysteriously. "Don't think I haven't noticed the other two pretty girl's hanging around your room," she teased.

"They're just good friends too," I said quickly then looked at Valerie who was grinning from ear to ear.

The nurse shook her head then looked at Valerie. "Tell me," she said. "Does Tucker always have so many girls hanging on to him? Or is it just you three?"

Valerie smiled happily. "Oh all the girls in school think Tuck is the best. We all love him. The best thing is that he's so humble." She looked at me evilly.

"Tell the nurse the truth Tucky." She continued. "Jazz, Sam and I have been fighting each other for your attention for weeks now." I opened and closed my mouth. Wanting to deny it, but kinda wanting to play along too.

The nurse smiled as she took my blood pressure. "Which one is winning?" she asked Valerie.

"Jazz I think," Valerie answered as she gave me a wicked look. I looked back in alarm. For a girl who was clueless about Danny's secret identity for so long, she sure was perceptive. Darn it.

"Which one is Jazz?" The nurse questioned. "The freaky Goth girl or the pretty red head?"

"The red head," Valerie answered sadly.

"Yeah," the nurse said on a sigh. "It's always the red heads." She patted my shoulder then left the room with a big grin on her face.

"You're mean," I said to Valerie. "Really mean." Valerie just smiled at me happily.

"Really, really mean," I growled trying to pretend I was angry.

Valerie narrowed her eyes at me then said, "Don't lie to me Tuck. You know you liked it." I looked at her a moment and smiled. She smiled back, and some how, my crush on Valerie doubled. Darn it! Though crushing on Val was much safer.

Sam returned a little while later with an expression of profound sadness on her face. She explained that Vlad came and took Maddie and Danny away, that she was too late to stop them, and that Jack and Jazz went after them in the R.V.

"Man," I said, again feeling my stomach churn. "This is really bad."

"What happened to you earlier?" Valerie asked, her face filled with concern. "Why did you run off?"

Sam looked at Valerie thoughtfully then answered, "Because, Danny's told me to try and stop them. His voice was in my head."

"Are you sure it was Danny?" Valerie questioned in disbelief.

"I believe you Sam," I said and Sam looked at me gratefully. "He was in my head for a little while too." Valerie frowned in confusion, then and idea hit me

"Tell him he needs to transform to Phantom," I told Sam excitedly. If Danny's could hear us, maybe he could transform.

"I don't think he can," Sam said regretfully. "He's stuck in my head."

"Do you feel sick?" I asked her curiously.

"I have a headache," Sam answered. Yup, I knew it. Danny was the reason I was getting sick.

"Can you hear him?" I questioned

"I only heard him once," Sam answered then gave me a sad look.

"I bet he can hear you," I teased, and I bet Danny was learning a whole lot about Sam. This was good. Sam gave me an angry look and I laughed.

"You probably need to be close to him," Valerie said absently. "I mean both of you. If you're like in control of his consciousness, wouldn't the two of you together with him be able to like do something?"

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked. Man, now that she's catching up to all this ghost stuff, she's turning out to be scary smart, just what I need, more women who were smarter than me.

"I don't know," Valerie answered. "I'm not making sense. I don't know anything about this half ghost thing. I don't know how it works, and I don't understand it."

"I think she has a point," Sam said thoughtfully.

"We should go after them!" I said excitedly. Vlad won't even know what hit him. "We'll take the Specter Speeder and…"

"I think we should wait," Sam told me. "We don't know if Vlad's actually taking Maddie and Danny to Wisconsin."

"I bet they go to Colorado," I said thoughtfully. I looked at Valerie who began to look lost.

"Vlad has a hide out in Colorado," I explained. "It's in the Rockies. I think it'd be hard to get to on foot, but it's a breeze with the Spectra Speeder."

Valerie shook her head then opened her mouth to speak, but my parents walked into the room. They told me that I was being discharged. The doctor came in and issued instructions for me to rest. Damn.

Sam and Valerie left, making me promise to call when I was at home and settled. I asked them where they were going and Valerie grinned.

"On ghost patrol," she said happily. I looked at Sam who simply shrugged her shoulders. I wondered if they would actually be fighting the ghosts, or if they'd end up fighting each other.

I ended up falling asleep for awhile once I got home. My mother brought me some soup and then I was out like a light. I was so worried about Sam and Valerie that I assumed resting was impossible, but I slept. Thankfully I didn't dream.

When I woke, it was to a soft knocking on my door. It was Mom telling me that Sam and Valerie had come to see me. I quickly dressed and put on my hat and told her to send them up.

Both girls entered my room in companionable silence. Each taking their places. Sam on the end of my bed, Valerie in my computer chair.

"How did the ghost patrol go?" I asked.

Valerie was smiling as she spun in my chair. "We ran into Skulker," she said happily. My eyes widened and I looked at Sam who shook her head.

"Obviously," Sam began. "We didn't get killed fighting him. No thanks to Miss Crazy Person over there." She pointed her thumb at Valerie who just smiled as she continued to spin in the chair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Valerie decided to be a kamikaze," Sam growled, but I could tell she was amused and not really angry. "It freaked Skulker out a little, I think and before you know it…"

"Boom right into the thermos!" Valerie said loudly and happily. She stopped spinning long enough to grin at me then started whirling in the opposite direction.

Sam bit her lip trying to keep back her laughter then cleared her throat. "We have some other news for you," she said.

"Which is why I had to play kamikaze," Valerie started. "It was to save her skinny little butt." Sam sent Valerie an irritated look and stuck out her tongue. Valerie only smiled and continued to spin. My mouth was hanging open in shock. I never thought these two girls would be able to get along, period, and here they were bantering back and forth like old friends. It was too bizarre.

"So," Sam said as she took a deep breath. "We need to call Jazz."

"Why?" I asked warily.

Sam looked down at her hands said softly, "Because Danny contacted me again…"

"In the middle of our battle with Skulker," Valerie interrupted.

"So," Sam began. "I was thinking that we should take the Speeder, rescue Maddie and Danny."

"We have a plan," Valerie said happily.

"A big plan," Sam added.

"A really big plan," Valerie laughed.

Sam looked at Valerie a moment then dropped the bomb, "Danny says that Vlad took them to Colorado." I didn't hesitate. I grabbed my cell phone and hit the speed dial for Jazz's cell.

"Why does he have Jazz on speed dial?" Valerie asked Sam.

"Because he has everyone on speed dial," Sam answered with a strange smile on her face. "It's a safety precaution." I gave them both an irritated look then closed my eyes and listened to the click of the phone connecting.

"Hello?" Jazz answered and my traitorous heart flopped in my chest. Man, I'm just completely hopeless.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey," Jazz repeated and I smiled then frowned. How was I going to tell her something that sounded so unbelievable?

"Um…," I started looking for the right word then took a few breaths. "I don't know if you're going to believe me or not because this is pretty strange."

"Tucker," Jazz said in amusement. "You know as well as I do, that I've been through more than my share of strange. What's going on?"

I took a few more few deep breaths. "They're not in Wisconsin," I told her. "They're in Colorado."

"Oh geeze," Jazz replied in alarm. "Are you sure?"

"Tell her Danny contacted me," Sam ordered

"We kinda heard it from Danny himself," I said.

"What?" Jazz yelled.

"You need to turn around," I continued urgently. "Now, and get back here as fast as possible. We have a plan."

"A plan?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, trying not to laugh, because honestly, I had no clue what this very big plan was. "A big plan."

"What kind of big plan?" she probed. Did she always have to ask so many darned questions?

"How are you feeling?" I asked abruptly. I was grateful she changed the subject, but it was kinda weird.

"They released me from the hospital, I'm doing a lot better now that your pesky brother is out of my mind," I told her as I held the phone closer, just so I could hear her better. She seemed so far away.

"What?" Jazz asked in disbelief

"He's in Sam's head now," I told her happily.

"Okay," Jazz said slowly. "So you're feeling better?"

"Yeah," I answered in amusement. Jazz was repeating herself, it was cute.

"I'm glad your okay," she said softly. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I listened. "I was...we were really worried about you."

"I am kinda worried about you," I told her honestly, she laughed then sighed. I wanted to sigh too, but thought better of it.

"I'm glad you're okay," She repeated then caught myself. I couldn't help the blush spreading across my face.

"Would you stop flirting with her, Tuck?" Sam growled and my blush deepened. "Tell her they need to stop and turn around now!"

"I'm not flirting with Jazz," I said in outrage and was mortified when Jazz laughed.

"Really," I continued, trying to play it off.

I closed my eyes and asked Jazz, "You don't think I'm flirting with you, do you?" I kinda hoped that she would say she was flirting with me. It was completely irrational, but I couldn't help it.

"No," she answered, and my heart sank. "But let me call you back okay?" I agreed then hung up the phone and looked at Sam, who was smiling slightly with a knowing look on her face.

"Tucker's in love with Jaaaaazzzz," Sam said to Valerie, who laughed.

"I am not!" I denied. Sam only smiled. I knew she was going to tease me unmercifully, just to get back at her for all the teasing I'd done about her and Danny. I sighed in exasperation.

Both girls left me so I could rest. They said they needed to patrol for more ghosts. I figured they wanted to giggle about my reaction to Jazz.

They called later in the evening and told me they ran into more ghosts, but were both going home for the night. They said they were going to do a quick patrol in the morning, then give me a call.

Valerie called me at seven forty five and told me to get my butt over to Fenton Works. Jack and Jazz were home and we had a lot of work to do. I dressed quickly then had to beg my mother to let me go. She said that she was surprised I was so eager to get to school. I didn't want to tell her I was ditching and flying to Colorado to rescue Danny and his mother. She wouldn't understand.

When I reached Danny's house, I found Sam and Valerie in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Let me say that again. Sam and Valerie. Together. Cooking breakfast…at Danny's house. Total weirdness. They told me Jazz was still asleep and that Jack was in the lab working on trying to reactivate Valerie's ghost suit.

Sam later teased me for my reaction once Jazz came downstairs. I couldn't help it. She looked so worried and she focused her attention on me.

"You made it sound like you went ghost hunting yesterday," Sam teased as we walked to the Specter Speeder. I blushed heavily and she put her arm around me.

"Danny's going to kill you," she told me. I sighed. That was very true.

The next thing I knew, we were off, and I was the navigator. I just hope I didn't start off in the wrong direction this time.

"Oh look!" Valerie said as she pointed out the window. "Is that a jackalope?"

"A jackalope?" Jack asked in his trademark booming tone? "Where?" She pointed, but luckily we'd already passed it by, and I can tell you from experience, it wasn't a jackalope, I googled them. Thy don't exist…but then again ghosts aren't supposed to exist either, so what do I know?

I began to feel extremely nervous as we approached the mountains, that meant Vlad's stronghold was close, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for the battle. I still felt weak and sick after all. I looked at everyone else. They seemed more than ready to take on whatever Vlad was willing to dish out. I was just worried. I hoped Sam and Valerie were right. I hope their plan would work. It better work.

* * *

**Geeze! Sorry this took so long to get out. You can blame three people. My muses and The Bushwacker. I started on ANOTHER story and that kept me from working on this one. The next chapter is Sam and it's going to be rather complicated, so I'm going to take my time on it. You may not have it until Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. **

**Again, I'm sorry about the TxJ…ok not really. Just humor me with it will you? Please?**

**This meager writer humbly submits an honorable request, that her kindly readers issue a review. –bows-**


	27. The Befriended

**I apologize for not getting this chapter out as soon as I projected. It's rather long, so I hope it meets with your approval. Of course you know it's an extra long Sam chapter.**

The Befriended

One thing I have to say about Tucker, is he never ceases being a dork, even under stress. It's very comforting to have that constant, to know that Tucker is always going to be Tucker.

I smiled to myself as I made my way up to the ICU to see Danny. I couldn't wait to check on him. I'd been worried about, and missed him since I left the prior evening. I wanted to talk to him; to laugh about Tucker and tell him we needed him.

I heard Vlad's voice before I even reached Danny's room. I shuddered in revulsion and a little in fear as I crept softly to the door and listened to him threatening Maddie.

"Maddie," he said in his disgustingly smarmy tone "Let me put things to you in simple terms. It's Daniel's life. He either lives or dies. It's your choice." If I had an ecto-blaster at that moment, I swear Vlad would have hit the floor before he knew what hit him.

"You would kill my son?" Maddie asked in shock. I swallowed gently, afraid the sound would be so loud it would give me away.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't, but I know others who would," Vlad said smoothly. "As I said, it's very doubtful he'll ever regain full consciousness without my help, but that's not the only difficulty you'll face. Daniel has created some rather strong enemies, and without me to hold them off, well…let's just say the boy won't last long in such a vulnerable state."

I wanted to scream that we could defend Danny. We didn't need that jerk to make sure that Skulker or anyone else stayed away.

"I know all of this is startling to you," Vlad continued. "But the truth of the situation is grim, and my terms have been laid out before you. All you have to do is say, yes."

"All right," Maddie said reluctantly and I wanted to scream that she couldn't do it, that Danny would never want her to sacrifice herself for him.

"But, I need to tell Jack myself. It's the right thing to do," she continued.

"I understand," Vlad replied sounding disgustingly pleased. "You are an honorable person. I know you'd be unhappy doing things any other way."

"Th-Thank you," Maddie said.

"I will return in precisely two hours," told her. "At that time I will collect what is mine."

I was afraid to move at first, but then I heard her talking to Danny, so I peaked around the door. She looked even more upset than I suspected she would be. Of course she didn't know she was being watched, and I felt guilty for stealing away this unguarded moment. I hate it when people view my weaknesses, I'm sure other people feel the same way.

I watched as she dialed the phone, then turned to look at me. She paled, and it seemed as if she was going to pass out, so I rushed forward to catch her, not that I could have done anything. I'm strong, but Maddie is taller than me, she's a full grown woman and I'm just…just a skinny girl. The best I could do was keep her from hurting herself as she fell.

She looked into my eyes as she talked on the phone. To Danny's Dad I guessed. "We have an emergency situation on our hands, my love," She said. Then hung up the phone.

"Is there any way out of this?" she asked me. Her face was so full of fear, that I was completely terrified. Maddie is fearless. I've never seen her turn away from any challenge. Seeing her like this was like a nightmare.

"I don't know," I answered then looked at Danny. "I wish I did."

"Me too," Maddie said then pulled me into her arms and began to cry. I was at a loss for what to do, except hold her and let her cry.

"We'll figure out something," I told her lamely. "There's always a way. Always." Wow, I wish I felt as confident as I sounded.

We ended up sitting down, just staring at Danny, until Jack arrived. I felt uncomfortable witnessing their emotional moment, so I made my way out of the room. I was going to wait for the elevator, but decided it was too slow. My head was aching fiercely, and I needed to get to Jazz to let her know her mother needed her.

The throbbing in my head became so bad, that I lost my footing, and ended up sliding down the last flight of stairs instead of walking down them. I landed on my butt as I reached the bottom then laid there a brief moment. My head was aching too bad to tell if anything was broken. I gathered myself together, then jumped up and ran for Tuck's room.

"Jazz," I called as I entered the room. She looked at me in alarm as I took a deep breath. "You need to get upstairs now. You're mother needs you. Vlad has been here and he's demanding that your mom marry him. He's coming to take her and Danny away!" Jazz shot up from her chair, thanked me, then was gone.

I sat in the nearest empty chair and leaned forward, my head as aching so bad. I could hear myself moaning, but I couldn't stop it. I've never felt such pain in all my life. I felt like I was going to die.

Valerie was suddenly beside me telling me that it was going to be okay. I wanted to yell at her that she had no idea, how okay things were not, but only managed to moan in response, and even worse than Valerie's ignorant concern was the fact that I was now crying, sobbing openly like an idiot.

"Sam," Tucker said gently. "Come sit with me." I would have, but I couldn't move. It hurt too bad

"I think she's having a panic attack," Valerie said softly as she put her hand on my back. I wanted to scream at her that I wasn't panicking, but thought, maybe I was.

"Sam, you need to relax. The only thing panicking will do is make you sick," Valerie said gently. I focused on her voice, as I took a few deep breaths, the pain eased slightly. I looked up into Valerie's dark and worried eyes.

"Now," Valerie said as she held my gaze. "that you're breathing again. I want you to relax okay?" I tried to let her know I understood, but it hurt to bad to move my head. She knelt down in front of me and took my hands. Why was she being so nice?

"You're hands are like a block of ice," Valerie told me worriedly. I felt like a block of fiery pain.

"Relax your toes first," she said soothingly, then put her hands on my shoulder. I did as she asked and the pain eased further, and I started to become so grateful for her help.

"Now your legs," Valerie continued. Relaxing my legs seemed to ease the pain enough for me to hear someone in my mind talking to me frantically. It was Danny.

"Danny," I cried then fell forward, Valerie caught me and held me as I sobbed.

"I know," Valerie said soothingly as she hugged me . No, she didn't know. She had no idea. I could hear Danny telling me frantically that I needed to stop Vlad from taking him and Maddie, that there had to be another way to help him besides relying on Vlad.

"I have to stop Vlad!" I yelled as the pain receded, and stood. Valerie tried to stop me from getting up and leaving, but I pushed her away. I understand she was worried. I know she didn't know what was going on, but I just wanted her to leave me alone.

I ran down the hall, then completely bypassed that stupid slow elevator. I took the stairs two sometimes three at a time, cursing nature that my legs weren't longer so that I could move faster.

I finally reached Danny's room and looked around in shock. I looked at Jazz who was standing with her hand over her mouth looking like some sort of wild creature.

"Vlad?" I asked. "You let him take Danny?" Jazz just looked at me then burst into tears. I rubbed my face which was still aching from my headache and walked closer to Jazz. We needed to go after them. We had to stop Vlad!

"Jazz," I said trying to sound calm. "Do you have any idea what he's going to do to Danny?" Jazz nodded her head, then looked at her father.

"We're going after them," Jack said his face set in a look of determination I'd seen dozens of times, then pushed past me, and started down the hall. Jazz followed him immediately, but I stood there stunned for a moment before running to catch up to them.

"Do you know where they're going?" I asked as I caught up to Jack and Jazz. "Are you sure he's going back to Wisconsin?"

"Where else would he go?" Jack asked.

"Colorado." Jazz answered. "Vlad has a home in Colorado…." I opened my eyes in shock as Jack let loose with a few expletives of the four letter variety

"We'll have to try Wisconsin first," he said. "If she's not there, then we'll head to Colorado.

"Can I go with you?" I asked. Jack shook his head and I growled angrily. I knew he had ever right to leave me behind, but I needed to go.

"Shouldn't you stay here with Tucker?" Jazz asked gently. "And what about the ghosts? Valerie can't handle the ghosts alone."

"But," I started, looking for a good reason why they should take me, but I also knew Valerie could handle the ghosts alone, not without her suit.

"I'm sorry Sam," Jack apologized. "I can't bring you along with us, it's too dangerous."

"I'm used to danger," I replied. He had no clue what Danny, Tucker and I have been through, he would have been shocked. I wanted to tell him that I could more than handle myself.

"No!" Jack growled at me, and I was silenced. "No! You stay here and do as Jazz said. I can't look after everyone. I can't be responsible for you."

"I can't believe this!" I said angrily. "Do you have any idea the things Tucker and I have been through? We have more experience with Vlad than you do! We know the things he's capable of."

"Sam," Jack told me calmly. "Jazz knows what she's talking about. Stay here. Take care of business like Danny would." I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. I wanted to rage at him. I wanted to tell him that he needed me to go! I wanted to kick him. I wanted to cry, again.

"I'm sorry too Sam," Jazz said in a consoling voice. "I'll do my best to make sure Danny comes back in one piece." I realized there was nothing I could do. I couldn't change Jack's mind, but I still was angry.

"Tell Tucker I'm sorry too," Jazz said then began to cry again as she hugged me. I almost wanted to laugh at Jazz being worried for Tucker as I hugged her back.

"Tell him I said to get well," she whispered and I nodded.

"Are you ready Jazzy Pants?" Jack asked as he climbed into the RV.

"Yes Daddy!" Jazz answered. She gave me one last look of sadness before running over to the passenger side of the vehicle. I watched them go then turned and walked back into the hospital.

I walked into Tucker's room feeling defeated, and tired.

"They're gone," I said as I sat. "Vlad took Danny and Maddie. Jazz and Jack went after them."

"Man," Tucker said worriedly. "This is really bad."

"What happened to you earlier?" Valerie asked, her face filled with concern. "Why did you run off?" I wondered why she cared, but then felt bad. Her concern seemed very genuine.

I hesitated to tell her but then answered, "Because, Danny's told me to try and stop them. His voice was in my head."

"Are you sure it was Danny?" Valerie questioned in disbelief.

"I believe you Sam," Tucker said and I looked at him and smiled. "He was in my head for a little while too." Valerie raised her eye brows skeptically and I, well I didn't want to explain.

"Tell him he needs to transform to Phantom," Tucker told me excitedly

"I don't think he can," I said sadly. I'd been asking him questions in my head for awhile, with no answer. "I don't even know if he's still there."

"Do you feel sick?" Tucker asked.

"I have a headache," I answered

"Can you hear him?" Tucker questioned

"I only heard him once," I said sadly.

"I bet he can hear you," Tucker teased and I gave him an angry look. Yeah that's what I needed, Danny to be privy to my intimate thoughts.

"You probably need to be close to him," Valerie said absently. "I mean both of you. If you're like in control of his consciousness, wouldn't the two of you together with him be able to like do something?"

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked. I frowned. She had a point. I remembered on Sunday, Tucker and I seemed to be able to hear him without pain, especially when we were together in the room with him.

"I don't know," Valerie answered. "I'm not making sense. I don't know anything about this half ghost thing. I don't know how it works, and I don't understand it."

"I think she has a point," I said thoughtfully, wondering why Tucker and I hadn't thought of it ourselves.

"We should go after them!" Tucker started excitedly. "Vlad won't even know what hit him. "We'll take the Specter Speeder and…"

"I think we should wait," I told Tucker. "We don't know if Vlad's actually taking Maddie and Danny to Wisconsin."

"I bet they go to Colorado," Tucker said.

"Vlad has a hide out in Colorado," he explained to Valerie, who looked very confused.. "It's in the Rockies. I think it'd be hard to get to on foot, but it's a breeze with the Specter Speeder."

Valerie shook her head then opened her mouth to speak, Tucker's parents walked into the room. Tucker promised to call when he got better.

"Come on Sam," Valerie said as we walked to the door. "We have things to do."

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked in alarm.

"On ghost patrol," Valerie said happily. I simply shrugged my shoulders at Tuck's questioning gaze. Ghost hunting with Valerie was better than sitting home worrying about Danny and Maddie, but if we were going to hunt ghosts, we needed more than a few thermoses.

"Where are we going?" Valerie asked as she followed me down the street.

"To Danny's house," I answered. "We're going to need some weapons if we're going to do any ghost fighting."

"True," Valerie said thoughtfully. "But I don't think we should be breaking into Fenton Works."

I sighed and gave her an exasperated look. "Trust me," I told her. "They won't mind, besides, where else are we going to get ecto-blasters? Do you have any?"

"No," Valerie answered almost petulantly. I smiled at her then took off running. I heard her growl in exasperation before she followed me.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Valerie asked as we stopped at the door at Fenton Works, both a little breathless from the run. I waggled my eyebrows and pulled a key from the behind the mailbox. Valerie only shook her head as I unlocked the door.

She started for the lab, but I ran upstairs. "Where are you going?" she called.

"Danny's room," I called over my shoulder. "You go down to the lab, the ecto-blasters are in the grey cabinet. Don't trip the alarms."

"Alarms?" Valerie asked. I laughed then headed to Danny's room. I dug under the bed and found the Fenton Ghost Finder. I turned it on briefly to make sure it was working then headed back downstairs.

I heard Valerie scream in shock. I smiled as I headed down to the lab, and found her pressed against the wall, looking at cardboard cut outs of Jack and Maddie, in fully ghost hunting mode, cardboard ecto-blasters and all.

"I thought I told you not to trip the alarm?" I asked in amusement.

Valerie narrowed her eyes at me. "You didn't tell me how not to trip the alarm," she hissed.

"Oops," I told her, trying not to giggle. "Sorry."

"Oh you're going to be sorry," Valerie growled angrily. I looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"I am," I finally told her. "I'm just giving you a hard time. I can't help it." Valerie only looked at me. I felt bad, I was being too hard on her, and she'd been nothing but nice to me.

I slid past the card board cut outs of Jack and Maddie then made my way into the lab, warning Valerie not to step on the second to the last step.

"You really know you way around Danny's house huh?" Valerie asked as she watched me open the cabinet and take out an ecto-blaster.

"I've been coming to visit forever," I answered. Valerie frowned as I handed her one of the guns.

"I think Jazz the Peeler," I said absently, as I surveyed the closet.

"The Peeler?" Valerie asked. I explained to her what the Fenton Ghost Peeler did and she shuddered. "That's gross."

"Tell me about it," I laughed. I debated on taking the ecto-foamer, but it was so big that I didn't think either of us wanted to lug it around. I grabbed a Fenton lipstick and threw it at Valerie.

"What's this for?" she asked. 'I don't need any lipstick."

"It's an ecto-blaster disguised as a lipstick," I told her.

"Oh," she laughed.

I showed her how the Ghost Finder worked and then we took off on ghost patrol, with me hoping that we didn't run into any ghosts. The last person I really wanted to trust to guard my back was Valerie Grey.

"I think we should try the park first," Valerie said. "That's where I usually have most of my fights. I nodded my head in agreement.

We had nothing to say to each other as we walked to the park. What were we going to talk about? Fashion? Ummm, I don't think so. Gossip? No. School? Boring. Danny, God forbid. Of course it seemed as though Danny was the only thing she and I had in common.

I looked down at the Ghost Finder and sighed. Wondering if it was working at all when it beeped to life. Both Valerie and I jumped then looked at each other worriedly.

"Are you ready?" Valerie asked excitedly as she charged her ecto-blaster.

"If I'm not now, I never will be," I answered in a bored tone.

"Then let's go kick some ghost butt!" Valerie said in an excited tone. I looked at her worriedly for a moment and her shoulders dropped.

"Come on Sam," she growled. "Can't you drop the disaffected scowl even for a minute?"

"No," I said as we followed walked warily in the direction the ghost finder indicated.

"You're exasperating," Valerie complained.

"Thanks," I smiled. She gave me a strange look then looked over my shoulder.

"Oh geeze," she said. "Not him!" I turned to see Skulker streaking across the sky. Yeah, perfect. Just what we needed. Skulker.

Valerie started running in the direction he flew. "Come on," she yelled. "He's getting away!" There was no time for me to think or question, I just followed her, hoping she didn't get killed by her enthusiasm. Tucker would believe it was just an accident if she got hurt.

Skulker was aware of our approach. He floated several feet away and looked at us wearing a superior grin.

"I see two little girls who want to play ghost fighters," he laughed.

"Shut it ghost!" Valerie said as, she aimed her ecto-blaster at him and shot without hesitation. Skulker dodged quickly the swooped down firing several shots which sent Valerie and I running for cover.

Skulker laughed in amusement. "You two are no match for me!" he told us. "And now that the ghost whelp is no longer able to stop me, this city is mine."

"Oh please," Valerie said, then fired several more blasts at Skulker. "You're going to have to get through me first….Stalker." Skulker said nothing more as he attacked, shooting several rockets and blasts at us, we had to run for cover, and ended up hiding behind a tree.

"His name is Skulker," I corrected as I rubbed one of my temples. My head was starting to throb again. This was not the right time for a debilitating headache.

"I know," Valerie whispered conspiratally. "I'm just trying to agitate him."

"Oh yeah that's right, agitate the ghost with tons of huge weapons. That's real smart," I hissed then closed my eyes, as the pain in my head doubled.

"We should split up," Valerie suggested. "He won't be able to withstand an attack from both sides, one of us is bound to get a direct hit in."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed, then opened my mouth to tell her about my headache, but she took off before I could say another word. Damn. Let's just hope my headache doesn't turn out like it did last time. I wondered if Danny was trying to contact me, and I wished I could just sit down, and focus on what he was trying to tell me, but I couldn't, not right now.

"You have really bad timing, Danny," I hissed softly, as I watched Valerie run. She jumped from behind the tree we were using for cover and shot several blasts at Skulker. He started shooting at her, but even without her ghost hunting suit to help, she was quick and agile, she dodged his blasts easily.

I charged up my ecto-blaster and began shooting at Skulker, to draw his fire toward me, and way from Valerie, at least until she found a good place to hide.

"Well, well, well," Skulker said, as he flew toward me. "I would have never thought you and the huntress would be joining forces. This is very curious."

"Eat ecto-ray!" Valerie shouted, and shot a blast which connected with Skulker's back. He turned and shot several rockets her way, then turned back to me, by this time my head was aching so badly, that I couldn't move. I could only stare into his ghostly eyes.

"What?" Skulker asked sarcastically, as he put his feet on the ground and walked toward me. "Nothing smart to say?"

I put my hands over my ears and sat down. Rocking and crying. It felt like someone, Skulker himself maybe, was jamming burning hot spikes through my head.

"Sam!" Valerie yelled. "Shoot him!"

Skulker threw his head back and laughed. "This pathetic little girl can't shoot me," he said, then aimed a blaster at my head. "But I certainly can shoot her. Wouldn't that be fun?"

At that moment, I didn't care if Skulker shot me, skinned me, and put my head up on his wall as a trophy as he's always threatening to do to Danny. I just wanted the pain to stop, and how it stopped was of little consequence to me.

"Get away from her ghost!" Valerie yelled then shot several blasts at Skulker who evaded them again and fired more rockets toward her.

"Sam you need to get up! You need to attack him! Now!" Valerie yelled.

"I-I can't" I called weakly. "My head hurts."

I believe Skulker was going to make some stupid remark, as he aimed one of his guns at my head, but Valerie came running up hitting him with a series of kicks and punches. He was thrown off guard for a moment, as he backed away from Valerie who was screaming with each hit.

I watched blearily as I watched Valerie's suicide mission against Skulker. Any mere human, trying to engage in hand to hand combat with that ghost had to have a serious death wish.

Valerie was able to avoid every punch Skulker threw, but I could see him powering up one of his weapons, and if I didn't do something quickly, Valerie would be cooked, literally. Another spike of pain lodged in my head, and I winced, nearly losing my grip on my blaster.

I couldn't aim very well, and my biggest hope was, that I wouldn't shoot Valerie, and my best hope was that I'd at least distract Skulker long enough for Valerie to use the thermos on him.

My shot connected with Skulker's knee, not a place anyone would expect to be vulnerable, but it caught Skulker's attention long enough for Valerie to step back, open the thermos and aim it at him.

"No!" he yelled "There is no way two stupid little girls have defeated me, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

"Oh yes way!" Valerie yelled as she slammed the cap on the thermos then did a little victory dance of joy. "We kicked your sorry butt, ghost!" She yelled. "And I ain't no stupid little girl, you jerk!"

I tried to smile as Valerie celebrated, but I was feeling too sick to enjoy the victory. She finally paused and looked at me as I sat against a tree, trying to breath but having a tough time.

"Oh Sam," she said sadly. "Is it happening again?"

"Yeah," I managed to answer.

Valerie shook her head. "Danny has some really rotten timing."

"Tell me about it," I tried to laugh. Valerie sat down in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Let's see if what worked at the hospital will work again," she said calmly. I nodded then winced.

"Relax," Valerie said soothingly. She took my hands, and spoke to me quietly, instructing me to breath, relax, stay calm.

"Don't fight the pain," she continued. "Just go with it." I listened to her voice and just let myself relax. Finally I could hear Danny.

"Sam," he called. He sounded so far away. Several tears trickled from my eyes. "Vlad took us to Colorado. You've got to let Dad and Jazz know. Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" I answered. "Now stop you're killing me, Danny"

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Are you all right?" I asked. "Do you know what's going on?" He didn't answer and the pain started to fade away. I knew he was gone.

"Is everything okay?" Valerie asked worriedly. "Did you hear him? What did he say?"

"That Vlad took them to Colorado, just like Tucker suspected." I answered, the pain in my head had all but faded.

"So what are we going to do?" Valerie asked as she sat beside me.

"Well first we need to tell Jack and Jazz to turn around and come back. "Tucker should remember how to get there, but Jack's not going to let us just go with them unless we have a good reason."

"We need a plan then," Valerie said.

"A big plan," I added as I sighed, and shook my head.

"Do you have any ideas?" Valerie finally asked.

"Not one," I answered honestly then laughed. "Except maybe barging in to Vlad's home and demanding to see Maddie and Danny."

Valerie sighed then smiled. "What if we threaten to turn him in?" she asked hopefully.

"To who?" I asked. "The police? What are they going to do? Arrest him? Yeah right."

"Surly he's not above the law," Valerie said angrily.

I shrugged my shoulders, "As far as I know, he pretty much is."

"Man," Valerie growled. "There has to be somebody who can do something!" It was at that moment that an idea hit me. I smiled and Valerie looked at me questioningly.

"The Guys in White," I said, and practically hit myself in the head for not thinking of it sooner, except my head had enough pain lately.

"The who?" Valerie asked in bewilderment.

"They're part of a secret government agency which hunts ghosts. They've been after Danny off and on for awhile now. I think Vlad's managed to sneak under their radar, and the last thing he's going to want is their attention focused on him."

"So what we go to Vlad's with the Men in White?" Valerie asked.

"No," I answered. "We just threaten him with them." I stood and Valerie followed. "Trust me, it would be a complete nightmare if we involved those clowns."

Valerie followed me as we started walking out of the park. She shook the thermos and asked, "Did you see me kicking the crud out of that stupid ghost?"

I laughed, "Yeah that was a suicide mission if I ever saw one."

Valerie laughed too. "I went kamikaze on his butt!"

"Not the smartest thing to do," I chastised.

"But my only option," Valerie told me seriously. "He was about to waste you. I couldn't let him do that."

I looked at her for a moment. "Thanks for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Valerie said uncomfortably. We both searched for something more to say.

"So you want to do one more quick patrol then head to Tucker's house?" Valerie asked.

"I think we should call Jack and Jazz." I said.

"Ten minutes isn't going to make that much of a difference," Valerie argued. "Just once by the school."

"Oh yeah and risk running into the Lunch Lady?" I said tiredly.

"The who?" Valerie asked. I explained who the lunch lady was, which lead into a story about the box ghost, which lead into a highly edited story about Ember, and then about Desiree. Valerie just listened quietly as we walked.

I stopped talking when I reached the second story about Technus, the one where she was involved. I didn't want to talk about that, not with her.

"You really love Danny, don't you?" she finally asked.

I gave her a look of annoyance. "He's my best friend Val," I answered. "I love both Danny and Tuck…"

"That's not what I mean," Valerie said. I started walking faster. I really didn't want to get into this conversation with her.

"Where are we going?" Valerie finally asked.

"To see Tucker," I answered.

"How did the ghost patrol go?" Tucker asked as we entered his room. I sat on the bed and Valerie sat in his computer chair, with a huge grin on her face. I almost wanted to smile too.

"We ran into Skulker," Valerie answered happily. I shook my head at her crazy enthusiasm. "And lived to talk about it."

"Obviously," I started dryly. "No thanks to Miss Crazy Person over there." Valerie simply smiled proudly. I wanted to laugh. Her attitude almost reminded me of a period Danny went through, when he began defeating ghosts with little problem.

"What happened?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Valerie decided to be a kamikaze," I growled at Valerie teasingly. She continued to smile like a lunatic. "It freaked Skulker out a little, I think, and before you know it…"

"Boom right into the thermos!" Valerie said loudly and happily. She stopped spinning long enough to grin at Tucker, then started whirling in the opposite direction. I bit my lip trying to keep from laughing then cleared my throat, trying to remain serious.

"We have some other news for you," I told Tucker.

"Which is why I had to play kamikaze," Valerie interrupted. "It was to save her skinny little butt." She was never going to let me live that down was she? I stuck my tongue out at her but she only smiled and continued to spin. I looked at Tucker who seemed to be in just a little bit of shock.

"So," I continued, "We need to call Jazz."

"Why?" Tucker asked.

I looked down at my hands and answered, "Because Danny contacted me again…"

"In the middle of our battle with Skulker," Valerie said

"So," I continued. "I was thinking that we should take the Speeder, rescue Maddie and Danny."

"We have a plan," Valerie said happily.

"A big plan," Sam added hoping that Tucker wouldn't ask for too many details.

"A really big plan," Valerie laughed. I knew she was laughing because the plan was really kind of weak, and she knew it. It amused me that she was playing along.

"Danny says that Vlad took them to Colorado," I finally told Tucker who jumped and grabbed his cell phone.

"Why does he have Jazz on speed dial?" Valerie asked me.

"Because he has everyone on speed dial," I answered, knowing the that the real reason is that Tucker's probably had a thing for Jazz, for longer than I thought.

"It's a safety precaution," I added, and almost laughed at Tucker's look of irritation.

I sat and listened to Tucker as he talked to Jazz, the look on his face was hilarious. I couldn't help what I did next. It was uncontrollable. He'd teased me so many times about my crush on Danny, right in front of Danny, that I had to do something.

"Would you stop flirting with her, Tuck?" I growled, trying to sound serious then smiled at the blush blooming on Tucker's cheeks. "Tell her they need to stop and turn around now!" Tucker finished the call then looked at me.

"Tucker's in love with Jaaaaazzzz," I said to Valerie, who laughed then frowned a little.

"I am not!" Tucker said indignantly. Oh yes, I was going to tease him unmercifully.

We left tucker to rest and on the way out of Tuck's house, Valerie began talking about another ghost patrol.

"Come on Sam," she said. "It will be fun."

"I think sitting in Lancer's class is more fun than fighting ghosts," I told her, but really I wanted to go on patrol, I didn't want to go home.

"That's not true and you know it," Valerie laughed. "Come on you had fun catching Skulker didn't you?"

"Uh," I started. "You caught Skulker. I just sat on the ground holding my head and moaning. I wouldn't consider that fun."

"Yeah," Valerie said thoughtfully. "But that's not going to happen every time Sam." She turned on the Fenton Ghost Finder and looked at it thoughtfully.

"I wish Mr. Fenton had made this thing with a longer range," she complained.

I laughed bitterly, "It's a good thing he didn't, for Danny's sake. Trust me, he was having a hard enough time trying to escape him as it was, plus he had you on his tail all the time. He didn't need any more sensitive ghost detectors around…that's why he hid it in his room, so his father couldn't work on it."

Valerie sighed and looked at me sadly. "I am really sorry Sam," she said. "If I had known…"

"How could you have known?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know," Valerie answered, her voice reflecting her pain. "I just know that this whole situation is my fault and I would do anything to make it right. I just wish…"

"Stop!" I yelled as I closed my eyes. "Never, ever say I wish."

"Why?" Valerie asked in bewilderment.

"Remember what I told you about Desiree?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah," Valerie said then smiled slightly. "It's easy to forget."

"Tell me about it," I laughed.

We ended up running into those two ectopuss which really gave us a test of our skills, but Valerie and I seemed to work together pretty well. We had a few moments when we were irritated with each other, but by the time we fought the teddy bear, and then the big fat frog, we had a good communication between us and strangely, it felt comfortable.

By the time we decided we'd done enough patrolling we parted ways, with the understanding we'd be meeting early. I went home, kissed my worried mother and father good night, which shocked them, and was amazed that they didn't give me a hard time about where I was all day, though they probably assumed I was at the hospital, then I went to bed, falling asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

Valerie and I met at Danny's house early the next morning. There wasn't any time to loose, and we needed to think of a better plan than my very big plan.

Jack answered the door looking very tired and sad. He let us in and apologized for not offering us breakfast, but that Maddie would kill him if he trashed the kitchen. Valerie and I told him we'd make breakfast.

"I've helped Danny cook before," I told Valerie. "So I know how some of the stuff works, and doesn't work."

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked warily, then laughed as I told her stories of mutant turkeys and mutant toast.

"It's no laughing matter," I said. "You'll see."

Valerie and I had a huge discussion on who was going to cook what. I didn't want to touch the bacon, the eggs, the egg mixture for French toast.

"This extreme vegetarian thing is really annoying you know," Valerie told me as she scrambled eggs. I wondered vaguely it this kitchen had ever seen eggs that didn't end up glowing ectoplasm green.

"I know it irritates people," I told her. "And sometimes it's really hard on me, but I have my principles and beliefs, and I'm not going to put them aside just because no one understands or its inconvenient for me." Valerie opened a drawer looking for a spatula and I had to stop her. She looked at me worriedly and I found the cooking utensil she was looking for.

"I guess it must be," Valerie said. "But don't you miss things like ice cream? Do you eat cake? Cake has eggs I it, and milk."

"I eat soy ice cream," I answered. Valerie made a face at me and I smiled.

"And cake can be really hard to resist, but I can most of the time, except I love carrot cake." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"With cream cheese frosting?" Valerie questioned.

"Yeah," I answered regretfully.

Valerie laughed. "Be careful now. I know your weakness. I can subdue you with carrot cake." I smiled at her, and she continued to cook. It's funny, now that I'm spending time with her, I realize how cool Val is. I can see the things about her which would attract Danny. It made me sad.

Jack came up to check on us, and Valerie asked him if he knew anything about ghost hunting suits. Jack ate his breakfast then sat down to look at the device Valerie wore that detected ghosts, and she assumed activated the suit.

"But the way I activate the suite has changed, since the suit changed…," Valerie said. Jack told her he'd see what he could do.

Tucker was a little freaked out about camaraderie between Valerie and I, when he arrived, but he said nothing as he sat down at the table and started to eat. I filled him in on the ghosts Valerie and I ran into then sighed tiredly.

"So what's this big plan of yours and Val's," Tucker asked as he shoveled food into his mouth.

I looked at Tucker and smiled. "I guess you're feeling better huh?"

"Sorta," Tuck answered. "So come on spill it. How was ghost hunting?"

"We ran in to a couple ectopuss," I answered. "They were easy to defeat, then a few other ghosts. None were as difficult as Skulker" Tucker nodded his head and looked at me.

"So you and Val getting along okay?" he asked, then frowned. "Is it Ectopusses or Ectopi?"

"I don't know!" I answered not wanting to go into detail about my friendship with Valerie. Tucker opened his mouth to say something more, but I was saved by Jack and Valerie coming back upstairs.

We had just started discussing our plan of attack to get to Danny and Maddie when Jazz stumbled into the kitchen, looking tired and confused.

We all talked for awhile. Well mostly Jack talked, telling us about Val's ghost hunting suit. I sat staring at my hands, thinking about nothing, my brain was tired.

Jack finished with whatever he was doing to Valerie's ghost hunting suit then told her to follow him to the lab. I sat for a moment. Then couldn't help getting worried. I know how Jack tended to be with inventions, and I could just imagine him blowing Valerie up.

"So," I said as nervously to Jazz. "Are we really going to trust Valerie's safety to your Dad?" I looked at Tucker, who blinked at me with wide frightened eyes. The three of us jumped from the table and were about to head down to the lab when we heard a boom, a thump, and a scream.

We almost fell over each other as we made our way down the stairs. Valerie was standing in the middle of the lab in her ghost hunting suit, and a huge smile on her face. It was strange how relieved I was to see Valerie in her ghost hunting suit, especially considering how much I used to dread her appearance.

"See," Jack said to Valerie proudly. "I told you I could get it working again." He held up one finger. "Never doubt a Fenton."

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton," Valerie said happily as she deactivated the suit.

Jack shook his head. "No, no," he told her. "Call me Jack. Would you like some fudge?"

"Dad," Jazz said in exasperation. He smiled over at Jazz, then sighed and changed his expression back to serious Jack Fenton, which was scary. I would have never thought Danny's dad was capable of being serious at all.

The Spectra Speeder was loaded with weapons. We made a plan, based a little on my plan, at least to get into Vlad's home to see Maddie and Jack. Valerie sat talking to Jazz while Jack and Tucker sat in the front.

It was strange but I ended up falling asleep. I dreamed of jackalopes. I'm not sure why, but it was very strange. Jackalopes and fudge. I thought maybe it was just stress.

Tucker brought the Speeder to a halt not that far from Vlad's cabin. We all looked at it warily.

"Well," Jack said. "We can sit here and wait for him to come to us, or we can go to him."

"Let's get him!" Valerie growled. Jack nodded his head then looked at Tucker, Jazz and I.

"Are you ready?" he asked. We all nodded then unloaded from the Speeder. Unfortunately, just before we reached the door, we were stopped by a huge big green glowing bear. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long to get out. Lots of stuff has got in the way. My muses for example want me to work on something else. I've been tired and a little sick and so….late chapter, but considering that I update as much as I do, normally and that this is such a long chapter. I hope you'll forgive me.**

**DeadZoneDragon - I try to respond to as many of my reviews as possible. I think it really shows a lack of respect for readers when a writer doesn't respond to questions in reviews, with a reply instead of A/N withing the next chapter. As far as your "none working email" there is Hotmail and Yahoo. Know it. Love it. Use it.**

**Next up…who hmmmmm, looks like Maddie or possibly Valerie…I'm not sure. I think Maddie then Valerie because Maddie will move the plot forward a little quicker than Valerie as she needs to go back and define a few action scenes.**

**So, do you have any reviews for me? Please? **


	28. The Hostage

**Here is a Maddie chapter. Delivered earlier than I hoped. Be warned there is a teeny little bit of violent subject matter near the end.**

The Hostage

I couldn't help gasping in shock as Vlad showed me into his lab. It was amazing, how many ideas he'd stolen from Jack and myself. I have to admit the area was spacious and well lit. Vlad smiled in satisfaction as I explored. I wanted to yell at him.

I sat down at the computer and looked at the keys. I wondered how much information I could find in his files. If some how I could find the truth. I felt like he was reading my mind, as he reached over my shoulder and called up several files. I wanted to move away from him, but there was no where to go. I tried to suppress the chills of disgust that being so close to him gave me, but couldn't

"Everything you need is there," he murmured into my ear. I wanted to push him away. "You have almost free reign through my system. Of course there are a few protected files, which I forbid you to access, but everything else is yours, Maddie. My gift to you, the first of many."

"Protected files?" I asked. I wondered what truth he could be hiding in those protected files. I knew better than to completely trust Vlad, and I figured that he had files hidden away, because the truth was, I didn't need his help to save Danny.

"Yes, and they are very well protected my darling," He told me, still lingering too close. "Should you try to access them past the first screen of denial, I will be alerted immediately and the consequences will not be pretty." I looked at him thinking what a complete idiot he was then turned my attention back to the screen.

I knew he was watching me as I started reading though data he collected on Danny, details which were altogether unbelievable. I learned things I should have known about, and things I'd never thought possible.

"Vlad," I said feeling uncomfortable, and upset as I read. "How did you gather all this data on Danny?"

"I have my ways," Vlad answered in a pleased tone. "It was really rather easy. Daniel had no idea, until recently, that I was using the Grey girl to spy on him and collect miles of data, and readings on his ghostly abilities."

Finally, he left me alone to read. I learned about Danny's abilities. The ecto-blasts, the shields he could produce, invisibility, intangibility, and overshadowing; Danny and I were going to have a talk about that one. Then there was data on a ghostly wail. Everything I wanted to know, was here, almost. But I needed more. I searched through the files, finding the ones which looked the most promising, the most tantalizing, to be protected. I was frustrated.

I needed a notebook so I could make notes. I thought better if I could write information down myself, write out my own theories and musings, but Vlad, clearly not understanding my intent, assured me that no notes were necessary, the jerk.

"Maddie," Vlad interrupted. He put his hand on my shoulder and I pulled away. "You've been at this for hours. Don't you want to check on Daniel?"

I looked at him wearily. Yes, I needed to check on Danny, plus it would be good to get away and think for a moment, so I could process all the information I'd absorbed.

The ghostly medical staff seemed to just fade away, as we appeared. It was unnerving, and I have to admit, I was concerned for Danny's safety. What do ghosts know about maintaining life? They are ghosts. They have no life.

"Danny," I whispered, and bent forward to kiss his forehead and stroke his hand. His fingers twitched slightly and my heart leapt! This was a sign of recovery! The doctors said recovery would be slow, but this surly was a sign.

"Danny," I called, feeling hopeful. "Are you there, Sweetie? Can you hear me? Please Danny." I looked down at his hand hoping he would move his hand again, but nothing happened.

"Danny!" I yelled several times, feeling a little frantic.

"Maddie," Vlad said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, and I pulled away forcefully. I couldn't stand the creep touching me. I couldn't stand his voice. I couldn't stand the way he smelled. I couldn't stand his obsequious ways. I couldn't stand him period!

"Leave me alone, Vlad," I growled warningly. "Don't touch me."

"Danny," I whispered softly into my son's ears. "Sweetie, it's Mom. Vlad has brought us to Colorado, we're his captives for now. Oh Danny, this is so important. I need you to transform into your ghostly form. Can you do that for me?" I doubted he could even hear me, but I was so desperate I was willing to try anything.

"Maddie," Vlad repeated coldly. "You need to rest. Danny isn't going to improve further."

"That's what you want me to believe, isn't it?" I asked angrily as I turned to confront him. "After all, you know he's the only reason why I'm here."

Vlad stared at me blankly for a moment then walked toward the door as he said, "We'll have dinner and then I'll show you to your room."

"I'd rather stay here with Danny," I told him angrily.

"I'm afraid that's not possible my dear." He replied, as he I gestured to one of my staff. A large fellow with glowing green skin appeared, and stood over me menacingly. I was not afraid. I looked at the ghost, then turned back to Danny. I was not going to let some lackey ghost scare me, and I was not going to let Vlad have his way so easily.

"I'm not leaving him Vlad," I told him angrily. "I have no proof that any of the information you've provided for me is real. For all I know you made it all up just to throw me off course."

"Maddie," Vlad told me in a soothing tone as he walked toward me. I moved away from him.

"I'm starving," he continued. "And you must be too. Come have dinner with me, afterward we'll go to the lab and I'll let you run tests on me to your heart's content."

I couldn't pass up the opportunity to run tests of my own. If I could collect my own data and compare it to his, cross referencing it with what I already know from my own studies on Danny's powers, I should be able to discern if the information he had given me was real, or come up with the truth on my own. I followed him out of the room reluctantly.

I refused to speak, or even look at Vlad as we ate dinner. Whatever he served must have been good, I think. I wasn't aware of what I was eating past the need for sustenance, so I could have energy to think, plan, and figure out a way to save Danny and myself.

He took me back to the lab after dinner, and showed me a few of his inventions. I could see Jack's influence on everything he'd built. Poor Vlad was a genius. He could build and modify so many interesting devices, but he just couldn't think of them on his own. He lacked Jack's brilliantly creative mind.

I picked up a device which I recognized as an ecto-reader, after confirming it with Vlad, I asked him to transform to his ghostly persona. He did so with a rather frighteningly proud look on his face.

I looked at the information screen on the ecto-reader then demanded a notebook and a pen, which he finally supplied me with. I began to write down the readings. I told him to transform back to his human form then began to recalibrate the device.

"Can you transform again?" I asked then recalibrated the reader again.

"Only for you my darling," he told me. I gave him a look of disgust and took more readings. It was interesting. Vlad seemed to be a different kind of ghost than Danny. His ecto-signature was very different. I began to wonder why, and it made me question who was more powerful Danny or Vlad.

I remember that when I first tested Danny he his ectoplasmic energy ranged between 4.2 and 5.7, within the last two years, it had jumped to between 7.4 and 7.8. Vlad's range seemed to linger around 8.5 or 9.1. I began to question, was Danny reaching the limits of the growth of his powers, or were Vlad's diminishing? Or maybe Vlad had reached his limit. Would Danny surpass him? I wished I could run more tests. I wish I had more information on ghost hybrids. It was frustrating, I had so many questions, but so few answers.

"Why the difference?" I finally asked. Vlad blinked at me questioningly.

"Difference?" he said then looked at me thoughtfully. Surely he'd noticed the huge differences in himself and Danny. Surely he didn't fail to recognize the differences in their frequency of their ectoplasmic resonance.

"You and Danny seem to be different from each other." I told him slowly as I pulled on the silly cape he wore.

"We are different people, Maddie," he told me, his lifeless red eyes stared back at me, making me uncomfortable. "Of course we are going to be different."

"No," I said as I shook her head. "I don't mean it in that way."

"You're referring to the fact that Danny's spectral energy is incredibly different than mine?" he asked worriedly. "What are you thinking?" I looked at Vlad and tried not to smile. I wasn't going to tell him what I was thinking, what I hoped, and what I learned.

"Did you start this way?" I asked as I tugged on his cape again. I wanted to distract him from my line of thought, plus I really did want to know why he wore the ridiculous cape, I imagined him commissioning it from some ghostly tailor. "Or was is this something you made? Why do you call your ghostly form Plasmius?" He looked at me in bewilderment and was too speechless to answer the questions I'd quickly peppered him with. I smiled to myself as I walked back to my workstation.

I checked over my notes, but needed a little more information. "Vlad," I said as I walked back toward him. "Change back into your human form." I frowned at the readings I took.

"Even your transformation is different," I stated. "Danny's rings are silver, glowing, white. Yours are black."

"Yes," he said defensively. "I am aware of the difference."

"Why?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He blinked rapidly, then walked away from me.

"All good questions," he answered stiltedly. "And they will be answered in due time."

"Your eyes are red." I continued as I followed him around the lab. "Danny's eyes are green."

"Yes," he growled in anger. "I know."

"Why?" I asked as I glared at him. Did he know the reason why, and was hiding it from me? Or was he simply clueless? Had he been unable to find the answer to those questions himself? Is that why he was submitting himself to my intense scrutiny?

"It has something to do with the portal we gained our powers from," he finally answered reluctantly. "I'll explain it all to you in due time, Maddie. I'm getting tired…." Ah! I knew he knew the reason. I knew he was holding something back. I wonder what he's hiding. Why doesn't he want me to know?

"You were changed by a proto-portal," I continued, rubbing salt in his wounds. "It wasn't even successful as ghost portals go."

Vlad gave me an angry look "It was successful," he defended. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't have gained my ghostly powers." I smiled and took another reading before walking back to my notes and jotting down the new readings I'd taken.

"Maddie you need to rest," he told me as he walked close.

"You go," I said as I waved my hand for him to go away. I didn't want him looking at my notes or seeing the conclusions I was coming up with. "I'd really rather sit here and analyze all this data."

"I'm sorry Maddie," He said angrily as he snuck up behind me and took my notes. "I must insist that you rest." I growled at him and he took a step away.

"Fine," I said then walked toward the door. "I'll just go see Danny and…"

He took me by the elbow. "I'm afraid that is out of the question," he said angrily.

"Don't order me around, Vlad," I growled as I jerked my arm away. Vlad's eyes flared red as he advanced on me, but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I wasn't afraid of him. I stood my ground.

"Don't defy me, Maddie," he said in a deceptively calm tone. "You'll find I'm not as congenial a companion when I don't get my way. We're going to bed." Now that was a frightening thought, sharing a bed with Vlad. There was no way in hell that was ever going to happen.

"You're going to have to kill me first, Vlad," I told him angrily. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than sleep with you." I knew from the fleeting hurt in his eyes that I'd struck a nerve.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea, Darling," he told me, as he struggled to maintain his composure. He reached forward and stroked my cheek. "I'm not ordering or asking any such act from you. Your room is situated down the hall from Daniel's."

I have to say that the rush of relief that filled me as I realized that I wasn't going to be forced to fight him off…at least for tonight, almost caused my knees to give way beneath me. If I did that, I would have fallen into Vlad's arms. That too was something I'd rather die than do.

I moved away from him then rubbed one of my eyes tiredly. I needed my stupid reading glasses. I reached out and took back my notebook, and gave him a look of pure hatred, as I stalked from the room.

"I'm going to check on Danny," I called over my shoulder. "And then I'm going to bed. I do not want to be disturbed." He laughed as I walked away, making cold chills run up my spine.

I woke early, in the hopes that I could spend time with Danny before the creep showed up, hovering over me like a bad virus. I itched to slap him, or better yet, blast his smug face with an ecto-blaster.

I've always known there was something a little off about Vlad. I've never made it a secret to Jack that I did not share his fondness for our old college mate, but Jack is clueless, loving, and lovable, and he liked Vlad.

There is something wrong with a man who obsesses over the same woman for over twenty years, especially a woman who has rebuffed his advances over and over again. I have always tried to make it clear to Vlad, that I wasn't interested in him, but I'm thinking that my efforts to push him away have been misread. I married Jack for goodness sake, how stupid did he have to be, to not take the hint?

I crept slowly from my room, looking both ways down the hall for any signs of Vlad, then slipped stealthily down the hall to Danny's room. The room was empty, except for my Danny, still unconscious.

"Danny," I said as I walked forward and smoothed his hair away from his face. "What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into?" I willed him to open his eye, to answer me, but he didn't move. His breathing was steady and stable. I could hear his heart beating as I laid my head on his chest.

"How is our boy this morning?" Vlad asked. I said nothing, as I sat up, and looked into Danny's face. I knew Vlad would do everything in his power to keep my son safe and alive, after all, Danny was his only bargaining chip. I also realized he would use Danny against me to get his way.

"Still unconscious," I answered then moved away as Vlad put his hand on the small of my back. I walked to the other side of Danny, then looked up at Vlad. He was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"My dear Maddie," he said silkily. "You need to learn to relax around me. We are to be married after all." His eyes glittered with a rather disgustingly pleased light, and I sighed. What I really wanted to do was smack that self satisfied grin right off his ugly face.

I shook my head as I looked back down into my son's face. "How can I relax, Vlad?" I began. "Danny is my only son, and…"

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie," Vlad said as he walked around the table and took my hand. "Don't worry yourself about Daniel. He's in good hands, the best. I promise, as soon as the paperwork on your divorce to Jack is complete, I'll take steps to bring him out of the coma."

He pressed my hand to his lips. "Come to eat breakfast, my darling. We'll talk and sit outside and enjoy this beautiful morning. Won't that be nice?" I gave him a drop dead look.

"I'm not hungry, Vlad," I replied. I'd sat up late working on my notations. I hadn't been able to sleep. Not only was I worried about Danny, but I was worried about Jack and Jazz as well, and Tucker and I hoped Sam was all right. I was tired, and didn't think I could bear Vlad's company for long.

"Maddie," Vlad began. "Look at you. You're exhausted, Sweetest. You should spend the day relaxing instead of working in the lab. I'll give you a back rub and…."

"No," I said quickly as I pulled away from him, the thought of his hands on me, made me dizzy with sickness. "I don't need to rest." I looked at Danny worriedly. "Besides, there are a few things I need to go over". I walked back to my room to retrieve my notes, then followed Vlad back down to the lab.

My biggest goal right now, was to discover any weaknesses Vlad might have, so that they could be exploited at a later date if necessary. Last night when I lay in bed thinking, the idea hit me, that if I took one of Jack's ecto-blasters and modulated it to the proper frequency, I might be able to disable him and his ghostly powers, almost like a ghostly stun gun. Unfortunately, it was highly unlikely that Vlad would let me build or modify any type of ecto-blaster.

What I really needed to do was talk to Jack and tell him how to build the device in question, but I knew from prior experience, that finding a telephone in this house of Vlad's, was impossible. Why would someone like him need a phone in the first place, who called him? Who would want to?

Vlad was full of hospitality. He had breakfast brought down to the lab and we ate as I went over my notes, comparing some of my thoughts with the information he had on Danny. What I really needed to do was take a few readings from Danny.

I took a few deep breaths and looked at Vlad. He seemed to be engrossed in his own work. I picked up the ecto-reader and recalibrated it. I aimed it at Vlad to test it out then stood slowly.

"I'm going to check on Danny," I said as I walked to the door.

Vlad looked up at me and shook his head, "Maddie dear. Please leave the ecto-reader in the lab."

I looked at the ecto-reader in my hand and laughed. "Oh!" I said as I laughed nervously. "I didn't even realize I had it. Silly, silly me."

"Yes," Vlad said flatly, as he looked at me with half lidded eyes. "Silly indeed."

"I do need to check on Danny," I said. "I'll return shortly."

"Maddie!" Vlad called angrily as I turned on my heel and ran out of the lab. I felt very proud of myself for getting away with the ecto-reader. Unfortunately, waiting for me outside the door to Danny's room, leaning against the wall, was Vlad. Damn!

"Maddie," Vlad chastised. "I thought I told you, the ecto-reader does not leave the lab."

"Oh," I said as I looked at the device in my hand. "I still have that?" I laughed weakly, and he shook his head.

"I'm not stupid," he said, and held out his hand to take the reader. "I know what you were up to, my dear. Didn't I warn you not to defy me?"

"I simply need to take a few readings from Danny," I defended. "I don't think it will harm anything. My information is incomplete, I cannot make the proper findings without a current reading." Vlad looked at me blankly and sighed. He raised his eyebrows as he continued to hold out his hand.

"Oh come on Vlad," I said as I took a few steps back, trying not to let on that I was even vaguely intimidated by his demeanor. "What can it hurt?"

"I said no!" Vlad as he stalked toward me. I stared at him defiantly as he drew closer.

"Maddie," he said warningly.

"Vlad," I responded coldly. He continued to walk forward as I continued to walk back, eventually, I had no place to go. I was trapped against the wall. He held out his hand again. I reluctantly gave the ecto-reader up. He relaxed then brought his other hand up to caress my face.

"There will come a time, when you understand everything," he told me. "I promise." I glared at him angrily and then suddenly he moved forward, pushed me against the wall and pressed a crushing kiss on my mouth. Yuck. I pushed at his shoulders as I turned my head, breaking away from his savage embrace.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," I spat angrily as I continued to push. I wasn't prepared for what came next, as the back of Vlad's hand, made contact with my face. I saw stars and darkness as pain blossomed across my cheek and I gasped, putting my hand up to cradle my aching face.

"Oh Maddie," Vlad said sorrowfully as he pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry. You just…pushed me to the edge of my limits." I said nothing as I kept my eyes closed and my hand to my face. He moved away so he could look at me. He pried my hand from my face and cried out in horror.

I was still in complete shock and unable to even think coherently when he sat me down on a stool in the kitchen. How did we get in the kitchen? He pulled up a chair and sat beside me as he placed an ice pack on my face.

"Do not test me again, Maddie," he told me gently, as he looked into my eyes. "I did warn you not to defy me." He brushed my hair from my face and looked into my eyes worriedly. I realized I was shaking as I took the ice pack and turned away from him. I was not going to let him do this to me. I was not going to sit back and take this treatment.

"Do not touch me," I told him angrily, then turned to look into his beady little eyes. "If you place another hand on me, Vlad, I cannot be held responsible for my response." Vlad looked into my eyes for a moment, broke into a smile, then he threw his head back and laughed. I watched him worriedly then he stopped a laughing as abruptly as he started.

"I am warning you again," he hissed, his voice was pure steel. "Do not defy me. We do not want a repeat of this little incident now do we?" His fingers traced my cheek and I moved away from him.

"As long as you don't touch me," I replied coldly. "We'll be fine."

"Will we now?" Vlad asked as he arched his eyebrows at me. "Perhaps we should ask Danny that question. How fine will he be if his mother continually defies me? Should we ask him, Maddie?" He stood and started out of the kitchen. I tried to hold my ground, but was terrified of what Vlad might do to my son.

"No!" I called as I stood and went after him.

"No?" he asked as he turned and looked at me questioningly.

"Please," I said. I gestured emptily and he turned and walked back toward me.

"You're mine now, I would be better for you, and for Daniel, if you remembered that," he told me as he again placed his hand on my cheek. He moved closer and I knew he was going to kiss me. Bile rose in my throat and I wanted to turn my head, but feared the consequences.

"Don't fight me Maddie," he warned as his mouth descended on mine. I gave a small whimper, my fist clenched and I was ready to fight, and then…we were interrupted. Thank goodness.

"Sir," a petite ghostly maid said then winced as Vlad turned to her angrily. She stopped and stared like a dear in headlights. Vlad took a calm breath, his fingers were digging into my shoulders, but I was stepping away and he was loosing his grip on me.

"I thought I told you," he said acidly. "That I am not to be disturbed!"

The maid looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry sir, but there are intruders on the grounds. You wanted to be alerted…."

I watched Vlad's eyes widen. He looked at me for a moment. "I want you to consider, Maddie," he said slowly. "What is best for both you and Daniel at this point. I have but to issue the order, and Daniel's life will be forfeit."

"You are a dirty, evil, son of a…." I started, but Vlad stopped me.

"Again dear, Maddie," He said as he put his fingers to my lips. "I advise you not to defy me." I gave him a dirty look. My face was still aching and I figured it would be safer to retreat.

"I am going to sit with _my _son," I said as I glared at him angrily.

"A wise decision," Vlad agreed as he walked me back to Danny's room. He watched me for a moment as I stood beside the bed, holding Danny's hand.

"Whatever happens. Whatever you hear," he began. "I suggest you stay in this room until I send for you." He left and closed the door behind him.

I smiled weakly as I pulled the ecto-reader from my pocket. I had retrieved it when he put it on the counter to tend to my face. Vlad wasn't as smart as he thought. I knew that Jack and Jazz had come to rescue us, but I also knew Vlad had to be right to a point. He would never promise to bring Danny out of his coma if he couldn't do it. I just hoped I could figure out a way to transform him to his ghostly state without Vlad.

Danny's readings confused me. While Vlad's were stable and consistent. Danny's were fragmented and erratic. I had expected differences, even to the extreme considering he was in a coma, but the readings I was getting were baffling.

I wished I had my notebook so I could compare Danny's normal readings with his current. I was contemplating sneaking out of the room when I heard the loud booming voice of my husband. I nearly wept in relief as I started toward the door, but an arm appearing from no where grabbed me and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry Maddie," Vlad's voice whispered in my ear. "But I think the wise thing would be for you and I to take our leave at the moment." The next thing I knew we were flying away from Danny's room. I could hear my voice screaming for Danny, for Jack, and for Vlad to take me back, but he wouldn't listen he just kept flying, and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

* * *

**Poor Maddie. Another cliff hanger. I'm sorry, it's just hard for me not to leave them. Hopefully though I will not leave you in anguish long. I hope you're still finding this story satisfactory. There is a Valerie chapter next then Vlad I think, then Danny perhaps**

**I'm so hungry. Send me reviews…cookies….fudge :-) **


	29. The Fighter

**This is a Valerie chapter, and brace yourself it's long. It goes back to her second ghost patrol with Sam, then moves the plot forward, and yes you'll get to see the ghost fights that Sam left out.**

The Fighter

"Come on Sam," I said to as I tried to talk her into going on another ghost patrol with me "It will be fun."

"I think sitting in Lancer's class is more fun than fighting ghosts," she told me stoically. I've never met someone as stubborn as Sam in all my life, and I thought I was stubborn.

"That's not true and you know it," I said as I laughed. "Come on you had fun catching Skulker didn't you?"

"Uh," She started as she gave me a worried look. "You caught Skulker. I just sat on the ground holding my head and moaning. I wouldn't consider that fun."

"Yeah," I replied, it may not have been fun for her, but being able to hold my own without my suit was awesome. "But that's not going to happen every time Sam." At least I hoped it wouldn't

I turned on the Fenton Ghost Finder, it wasn't as sensitive as my ghost detector. "I wish Mr. Fenton had made this thing with a longer range," I said sadly.

Sam laughed harshly, "It's a good thing he didn't, for Danny's sake. Trust me, he was having a hard enough time trying to escape him as it was, plus he had you on his tail all the time. He didn't need any more sensitive ghost detectors around…that's why he hid it in his room, so his father couldn't work on it."

She was right. I didn't know until recently how bad Danny had things. Not only did he have to hide his secret identity from his parents, and the world, but he had to fight the ghosts, who were always out and about, threatening the people of Amity Park, and then there was me, who was out to make his job even more difficult.

"I am really sorry Sam," I told her sadly. "If I had known…"

"How could you have known?" She asked blankly.

"I don't know," I answered, feeling frustrated and hurt, "I just know that this whole situation is my fault and I would do anything to make it right. I just wish…"

"Stop!" Sam yelled at me angrily. "Never, ever say I wish."

"Why?" I asked looking at her in shock, why was she so angry all of the sudden, would she never forgive me for attacking Danny? I guess I could understand, I was never going to be able to forgive myself.

"Remember what I told you about Desiree?" she hissed as she looked around warily.

"Oh yeah," I said, feeling stupid. The complications of some wayward wish twisted by a ghost, were not what we needed at the moment. "It's easy to forget."

"Tell me about it," Sam said, then smiled and relaxed a little, the girl seriously needed to lighten up.

We decided to patrol around the Nasty Burger, which honestly isn't my favorite haunt these days, so there were sure to be ghost. And I was right. The ghost detector burst to life just as a large, green, glowing octopus flew across the sky.

Sam and I had just started running after the ghost when she ran in a opposite direction than the ghost was heading.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I raced to catch up with her. "The ghost is going the other way."

She shook her head and pointed down an alley. "Can you fly?" she asked.

"No," I answered, I wondered what that had to do with anything when Sam rounded the corner and pointed up to the ghost which was floating down into the alley.

There was no more time to talk, I grabbed my ecto-blaster, listening to the high pitched charge and then began firing. Sam joined in, but the creature was fast and it ended up splitting in two.

"I wondered where the second one was," Sam said as we took cover behind a dumpster. "These uglies usually travel in pairs."

I jumped up to fire a shot and was almost hit in the head with a glowing green tentacle. No way were these ghosts going to get the better of me! I jumped up and ran to the other side of the alley. Sam covered me with several ecto-blasts, but that didn't seem to distract the stupid creatures.

One of the red eyed beasts approached me, it's red eyes glowing maliciously as its gaping mouth salivated. I almost laughed at the thought of the thing trying to eat me. Can a living person be eaten by a ghost? It seems like a strange concept. I lifted my ecto-blaster to shoot a close range shot at the thing, and nothing happened. I looked down briefly and found the charge in the gun was gone.

"Sam," I yelled as I backed away from the ghost who seemed to know it had me cornered. "My ecto-blaster is dead."

"Come on Val," Sam yelled as she fired several shots at the other ghost, which was in the process of going after Sam. "Use your fashion sense."

"My what?" I asked, wanting to yell at Sam that this wasn't any time for funny jokes.

"The lipstick!" she shouted then shot four blasts, two at the ghost bearing down on me and two on the one edging closer to her.

Duh! I wanted to shout at myself as I dug the little blaster out of my pocket, then aimed it at the creature and yelled, "Eat lipstick!" The ghost reeled back as I shot it in the eye, it was thrown off a balance long enough for me to suck it into the thermos.

"Over here!" Sam yelled as she shot at the ghost which, at the loss of it's partner was flying around erratically. "Before it gets away."

I ran up, uncapped the thermos and sucked that little booger in! Then jumped around whooping in triumph! I held my hand up for a high five and Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Oh come on Sam!" I said in exasperation. "We did great! Lighten up!" She looked at me thoughtfully then smacked my raised hand. I smiled and she shook her head and laughed.

"You enjoy this too much," Sam said as she shook her head.

I laughed. "Don't tell me that you don't enjoy ghost hunting!"

"I do," Sam admitted. "It's just….hard." She bit her lip then turned and started walking out of the alley.

"But you'd rather be ghost hunting with Danny, than me," I said. A look of sadness appeared on her face. She didn't reply, she just walked. I sighed and turned on the ghost detector.

Sam shook her head. "It's just weird," she started. "It's been just Danny, Tucker and I for so long now, the change is just…jarring."

"Tell me about it," I said. "Up until a few days ago, I thought Danny was one of the bad guys, but it turned out, the bad guy was me. It's surreal."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. I would have been nice if she had disagreed and said something about me not being on the wrong side, just confused, but she didn't and I knew she still didn't trust me.

I kicked a rock as we walked down the street. "I wonder what Danny would think," I mused.

"He'd probably be really happy," Sam answered. "He never wanted to be your enemy."

I shook my head. "I just wish I hadn't been such an idiot, Sam. I've blamed Danny for everything wrong in my life, things that he wasn't even responsible for, and still, he's never been anything but nice to me."

"Danny is a really good person, Val," Sam told me wistfully. "He's probably the best person I know." I looked at her and smiled.

"He's not perfect though," Sam continued. "Sometimes he can be a real idiot, and thoughtless, but he has good intentions."

"Was he always that way?" I asked, as I watched Sam's frowning profile.

She shook her head, and looked down at her feet. "The accident changed him, but I think a some of it was a conscious decision. He's really afraid of his dark side."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

Sam looked at me thoughtfully. "It's a really long story," she told me.

"We have a lot of time," I said, really wanting to hear the story. I enjoyed hearing about Danny, Sam and Tucker's ghostly exploits. I really wished I could some how be a part of them, but there didn't really seem to be room for me in their group.

"No," Sam replied then sighed deeply. "It's not my story to tell."

Now I was curious. "Does his dark side put all of us at risk?" I asked worriedly.

Sam laughed shortly. "I really can't discuss it with you, Val. I'm sorry."

"I understand," I lied. Now I really wanted to know. I wondered if I could get the story out of Tucker, though I know his loyalty to Danny was just as strong as Sam's.

"Maybe Danny will tell you one of these days," Sam told me sadly as she turned her face away from me.

I nodded my head in understanding. "But what if he doesn't?" I asked, feeling scared that he'd never surface from the coma or wasn't the same person afterward? Maybe he wouldn't be able to remember.

"He'll recover," Sam told me with assurance. "I know he will."

"But," I started. "If…"

"There is no but if!" Sam yelled at me, her eyes filled with anger. "Danny had been through too much, survived too much to let one little accident stop him. He's going to be fine." I looked at Sam, and wondered if she was trying to convince me Danny would be fine, or herself. Maybe it was both.

"You're right," I agreed. "He's going to be fine and I'll ask him myself some day." Sam smiled weakly.

"I don't think we're going to find anymore ghosts," she said. Just as the last word left her lips the ghost detector went off. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm thinking you should never have said that," I laughed.

"Yeah," she replied tiredly. "I should have known better.

We found a large green frog sitting on top of a car. It croaked at us and we burst out laughing, that is until the stupid ghost shot it's tongue out at us and attempted to steal the thermos I was holding.

"Keep your nasty tongue away from me," I screamed as I held on to the thermos, and the frog pulled me closer. Sam cracked up laughing and I gave her an angry look.

"I'm sorry," Sam giggled. "It's just that phrase isn't something you expect to ever hear from anyone." I had to suppress my own laughter as I watched Sam run forward and shoot the frog with her blaster. The creature let go of the thermos and I fell backward on my butt. Before I could gather myself together, Sam had caught the frog inside the thermos.

"You ok?" she asked, as she held up her hand to help me up.

"Yeah," I answered as I took her hand and she pulled me to my feet. "Thanks." She nodded and we kept walking.

We ended up fighting one more ghost. I thought it was cute at first, it was a big fluffy green glowing teddy bear with sweet eyes, but Sam was of the opinion that something that cute had to be evil, and man she was right, the thing had teeth, but luckily, was easily subdued.

We were halfway down the street when that stupid Box Ghost showed up out of no where. He looked at us like a deer caught in headlights, said some stupid things about boxes and attempted to escape, but the ghost was so easy to catch it wasn't funny.

"Keeping him in the Ghost Zone is the hard part," Sam told me. I agreed, the ghost had a knack for showing up just at the wrong moment, all the time.

Sam and I parted ways with the understanding that whoever woke up first would wake the other, then we'd head back over to Fenton Works, where hopefully Jack and Jazz would be home.

I walked into the house, and my father asked me about Danny. I told him that there was no change. He asked me about school and I told him it was fine. I knew I was going to be in big trouble for it, but I wasn't going to school tomorrow, I was going to rescue Danny and his mother, unless of course Mr. Fenton wouldn't allow it, but even then, I suspected I'd be going along. I wanted to confront Vlad. He had a lot to answer for.

Sam and I met just as we planned, and made our way to Danny's house. Jack answered the door looking distraught and a little out of it. He was regretful that he couldn't give us breakfast, but I volunteered Sam and I for cooking duties. He looked very grateful, and I have the feeling that someone the size of Jack Fenton requires a great deal of food to keep going.

"Don't worry. I've helped Danny cook before," Sam told me as she lead me to the kitchen. "So I know how some of the stuff works, and doesn't work."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a kitchen was a kitchen. I was good at cooking and didn't need to be shown how appliances worked, but Sam explained that Jack had modified most of the appliances, and they had strange ghostly side effects, turning food either weird green glowing masses, or mutant creatures. I thought it was funny and started laughing.

"It's no laughing matter," Sam told me seriously, with amusement in her eyes. "You'll see."

It was difficult not to become exasperated with Sam. She didn't want to touch any dead animals. I rolled my eyes at her, and she smiled. I told her that she should sit if she wasn't woman enough to cook bacon and eggs, and she sat down with a happy smile on her face, and I had the feeling I'd been tricked into doing all the work, not that I minded.

"This extreme vegetarian thing is really annoying you know," I told Sam as I scrambled eggs. Very annoying.

"I know it irritates people," Sam agreed. "And sometimes it's really hard on me, but I have my principles and beliefs, and I'm not going to put them aside just because no one understands or its inconvenient for me."

"I guess it must be," Valerie said as she helped me find a spatula, it was weird how familiar Sam was with everything in Danny's house. "But don't you miss things like ice cream? Do you eat cake? Cake has eggs in it, and milk."

"I eat soy ice cream," Sam answered, I couldn't help but shudder and Sam laughed at me.

"And cake can be really hard to resist," Sam continued, "But I can most of the time, except I love carrot cake."

"With cream cheese frosting?" I asked, feeling evil and wanted to rub in the fact that cream cheese was a dairy product.

"Yeah," Sam answered guiltily.

"Be careful now," I teased. "I know your weakness. I can subdue you with carrot cake." Sam smiled happily and I continued to cook. It's funny. I really like Sam, I always hoped she and I could be friends, and I was really happy she was opening up to me. The one thing that made me sad was that both her and I had feelings for Danny, and he was a huge road block to our friendship.

Mr. Fenton returned, and I took the opportunity to ask if he knew anything about ghost hunting suits. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, and I had to explain. I showed him my ghost detector and his eyes, which had been dull and sad filled with interest. He took my ghost detector and sat down to eat, looking at the device the whole time, like he was going to devour it too.

"I used to use it to activate my suit," I told him. "But, the way I activate the suit has changed, since the suit changed…,"

"I'll see what I can do," he told me with a sad smile. He stood and indicated that I should follow him down to the lab. I looked at Sam who smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Sit," Jack told me as he pointed to a chair. He looked at the device and then me.

"Ghost hunting suit eh?" he asked. "Where did it come from?"

"V-Vlad M-Masters," I answered then winced at the angry look in his eyes.

"I see," he said. "Then it is my guess that he deactivated it remotely. Unless you've been near him lately?" He eyed me warily.

I realized he was asking me a question. "No," I answered. "I saw him on Saturday, but I used my sled to fly home, so it was working after my talk with him."

Mr. Fenton scanned me with several devices. "Ah! Vladdy," he said. "Using my ideas are you?"

"What?" I asked.

Mr. Fenton smiled crazily. "All you need to know is that I believe I can reactivate your suit for you. It's just going to take a little tweaking."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

Mr. Fenton nodded. "I'd drawn up some rather complex plans for a ghost hunting uniform awhile back, the plans disappeared before I could show them to Maddie, for approval. I thought I'd misplaced them, but I think not," he told me in a growling tone of voice.

"You think Vlad stole your plans?" I asked in shock, Mr. Fenton seemed a little nutty, so I began to feel frightened. Would he blame me for the theft of one of his inventions?

"Oh!" Mr. Fenton boomed. "I'm sure of it, though it seems he's done some modifications on my design. We'll have to wait until I get your suit reactivated to see if they're good improvements."

I sat and watched him work. He hummed to himself as walked around me with a thoughtful look on his face. Mr. Fenton made thinking look very hard. He picked up several tools and indicated that I should follow him upstairs.

Tucker was sitting at the table when we made it back to the kitchen. He greeted me cheerfully, as he shoveled food into his mouth. I couldn't help but watch in amazement, it was almost like watching the thermos suck up a ghost.

"You know where to find Vlad?" Mr. Fenton asked, giving Tucker an extremely intense look.

"Y-yeah," Tucker answered. "I've been there before, so has Sam…"

"We don't really have that great of a plan," Sam said nervously.

"I thought you said you had a big plan!" Tucker exclaimed and Sam looked sheepish.

"A really big plan," I teased, Sam rolled her eyes at me.

"I say we just show up," Jack said fiercely. "We show up and use force to take Maddie and Danny back."

"That could work," Tucker agreed. "Vlad wouldn't be expecting that."

Sam shook her head. "Just swoop in with no plan? Isn't that what we always do?"

I watched them argue back and forth, and I felt like I didn't belong among them, after all I was part of the reason they were in this mess after all. If I was in their shoes I would have told me to take a hike.

Everyone stopped talking as Jazz entered the kitchen. She looked extremely tired, and like she'd been crying. I felt so bad for her, she looked like she needed a hug, but I didn't know her well enough to offer her comfort, so I stayed silent and watched.

"What are you doing Dad?" Jazz asked as she sat between Sam and I, as she looked at the tools strewn out on the table in front of Mr. Fenton.

Mr. Fenton looked at his daughter for a moment then answered, "Trying to reactivate Valerie's ghost hunting suit. It's been disabled remotely, but if I can tweak it just right, it should start working again."

"I feel really powerless without my suit," I said feeling a little lame, and hoping beyond hope that Mr. Fenton was right. "I really appreciate you doing this for me Mr. Fenton." He nodded his head, as he returned his attention to his work.

"Have you guys had any trouble with ghosts?" Jazz asked casually, as if talking about ghosts at the breakfast table was an everyday event. Well, it probably was in this house.

"Only with Skulker," Tucker answered, and I looked at him in surprise. "And a few ectopuss and the Box Ghost."

"And a creature that looked like a big fuzzy green teddy bear," Sam added, with a look of amusement on her face.

"And a frog," I said, as I narrowed my eyes at Tucker. He was flirting with Jazz again, which made me sure that Sam wasn't just teasing, he does have a crush on Danny's sister. I'm not sure why that made me feel so sad, but it did, mostly I think because there's no way someone like Jazz would be interested in Tucker. He's a nice guy and all, but Jazz is way out of his league.

"And that's only Skulker?" Jazz asked in amusement.

"All the other ones are easy to fight. Skulker is a little tougher," Tucker answered. I looked at Sam who was looking back at me. She rolled her eyes and I smiled. Poor Tucker.

"Still mentally connected to Danny?" Jazz asked as she turned to look at Sam.

Sam nodded, then answered, "He wasn't able to say much to me, it's hard to hear him."

"We think," Tucker started nervously. "That part of the reason he hasn't woken up, is that Sam and I both have his consciousness, and we all need to like be in the same room with him or something."

Jazz looked shocked and Tucker ratted me by pointing to me and saying, "It was her idea!" Well, at least he's not taking credit for that too.

"It's just a theory," I said nervously.

"A good theory," Sam replied, which made me feel a lot better.

"So when do we go?" Jazz asked.

"As soon as I get this blasted thing working," Mr. Fenton grumbled. "Stupid Vlad used a ghostly interface, which is tied to Valerie's DNA. When he deactivated the device he burnt some of the connections between it and Valerie. It's built into her skin you know, but I cant figure out the exact chromosomal sequence he used."

"Okay," Jazz said slowly. I just stared at Mr. Fenton with wide eyes. I wanted to ask him what he meant, because nothing he said, made sense to me at all. How could anything be built in to my skin? Tied to my DNA? What?

"Are you saying that Valerie is half ghost?" Jazz asked, and I panicked. I wanted to run away. I didn't want to be a ghost hybrid, it was a terrifying thought.

"No," Jack replied. "It seems that the device synthesizes a half ghost state, without it, she's just a normal average girl." I have to admit that was really good news.

"Whoa," Tucker said in awe.

"Yeah!" I agreed, you can say that again. I don't know what I'd do if I found out I was half ghost. Go insane probably. Mr. Fenton started gathering his tools together. He stood and looked at me.

"Come downstairs," he told me. "I think I might have figured this out, but I can't guarantee anything."

He sighed heavily. "If Maddie were here, she'd have it done by now."

I followed Mr. Fenton back into the lab and sat in the same chair I had been before. He stared at me thoughtfully, then handed me my ghost detector.

"Well," he said as he looked at me expectantly. "Try activating it." I did and Mr. Fenton fell backward, knocking several things of the counter, and falling to the floor, as my suit activated. I screamed in shock then ran forward to help him up.

"Thanks," Mr. Fenton said. "I just wasn't expecting to be so dramatic.

"Yeah," I laughed as I looked down at my suit. "It is."

Jazz, Tucker and Sam came tumbling down the stairs looking alarmed. I have a feeling they thought Mr. Fenton blew me up.

"See," Mr. Fenton said happily. "I told you I could get it working again." He held up one finger. "Never doubt a Fenton."

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton," I said trying not to laugh as I deactivated the suit.

Jack shook his head. "No, no," he told me seriously. "Call me Jack. Would you like some fudge?"

"Dad," Jazz said in exasperation. He smiled at Jazz, then sighed and became deadly serious again.

I helped load the vehicle in the lab with weapons as I listened to everyone plan. I had nothing to add, I began feeling out of place again, despite my acceptance by Jack.

Sam fell asleep almost as soon as we were on our way, so I sat talking to Jazz. We talked about ghosts and her family and how ghost obsessed they were. She said that she seemed to be stuck in ghost hunting business against her will, in the interest of keeping Danny safe.

I thought about the Fenton family. Despite the fact that they were a little, eccentric, they were a nice family, and they really seemed to love each other.

Jazz yawn and closed her eyes sleepily, so I left her to rest as I listened to Jack and Tucker arguing about jackalopes. Jack passed out fudge and we sat in silence. I wondered how long it would take to reach Vlad. I was on edge and ready for action.

Tucker brought the Speeder to a halt not that far from Vlad's cabin. I woke up Jazz and Sam at Jack's request, and we sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring.

"Well," Jack finally said. "We can sit here and wait for him to come to us, or we can go to him."

"Let's get him!" I growled. I was more than ready to kick butt. Jack nodded his head then looked at Tucker, Jazz and I.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Hell yes, I was ready! I transformed into my suit the moment my feet hit the ground. Man, it felt so good to be back to normal. I know I should probably be questioning my suit, and it's safety, but in some ways I'd grown dependent on it. I felt secure, and I was ready to kick some ghost butt!

It was strange how everyone stayed behind Jack, as we marched toward the door. We were almost there, had almost made it when a massive bear with red glowing eyes and disgusting ectoplasmic drool dripping from it's sharp teeth appeared in front of us.

"Whoa there Yogi," Jack boomed. "You're not stopping Jack Fenton. He pulled out a weapon, I don't know what it was, it looked like at cat o'nine tales. Jack threw it and it wrapped around the bear, while Tucker ran to the side and sucked it into the thermos.

Jack marched forward and stopped. "Kids," he said. "I want you to know that I am not supporting breaking and entering, but my wife and my son are in there and…"

"Dad," Jazz said calmly. "This is no time for a life lesson, just kick the door down."

"You got it Jazzy Pants," Jack said then turned the handle and opened the door.

"I know a kick would be more dramatic," he said importantly. "But the door didn't do anything wrong." We all looked at each other worriedly then followed Jack inside the house.

"This isn't right," Tucker said softly. "We should be, you know fighting off more than one ghost."

"Maddie?" Jack yelled. "It's Jack. Where are you? Danny?"

I wanted to laugh, it would have been inappropriate, but how was Danny going to even hear, and answer Jack? And I think Maddie would be able to recognize his voice.

We split up as we slipped through the house. I was with Sam as we looked through each room. We said nothing, but the tension was high. We struck gold with the third door we opened.

"Danny," Sam whispered then looked around the room warily. I started to move forward but she grabbed my arm.

"This has to be some kind of trap," Sam told me softly as I protested. "There is no way Vlad would leave Danny unguarded.

"What should we do?" I asked.

Sam suddenly burst into a huge grin. "We should wait here," she answered. "A little voice in my head is telling me to wait for back up."

"Danny?" I asked in confusion. "But don't you feel sick?" Sam was still smiling, almost beaming.

"I think it's just distance," she told me. "Because I can hear him perfectly well and I don't feel sick." She put her arms around me and hugged me happily, and I couldn't help feeling her sense of joy too, joy that was coupled with a tinge of jealousy. No matter what I did. No matter what happened between Danny and I, he and Sam would always have this connection, this bond. I would have his heart though, so would it matter? Did I want his heart? Did he even want mine? I like him. I care about him, but…I guess it doesn't matter right now.

Tucker and Jazz came running down the hall. "Look what we found," Jazz said excitedly. "Mom's been making notes!"

Tucker looked into Danny's room and a smile spread across is face. He looked at Sam for a moment and I watched as they silently communicated with each other. Jazz started to enter Danny's room, but I grabbed her elbow.

"Uh," I said nervously and she turned to look at me questioningly. "We're supposed to wait."

"For what?" Jazz asked in shock. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed at Sam.

"We need to wait for Jack," Tucker told Jazz.

"Why?" Jazz questioned, she looked from me to Tucker to Sam.

"The room is guarded," Sam replied.

"How do you know?" both Jazz and I asked.

"Danny," Tucker and Sam both answered together, then looked at each other, smiling. "Told us." Oh man this was getting creepy.

Jack came running down the hall with an angry look on his face. He looked at us and then at Danny. Relief washed across his features, but the grim expression remained.

"A helicopter just took off from the roof," he said. Jazz handed him the notebook and he eyed it with one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you Jazzy Pants," he told her as he patted her arm then looked into the room holding Danny.

"What are we standing out here for?" he whispered. "Are we waiting for something?"

"You," Sam answered. "There are five ghosts in there."

"Five!" I squeaked in alarm.

"That's a ghost for each of us," Jack growled as he armed himself. We all looked at each other nervously as Jack barreled forward.

"Hold on to your seats," Tucker said as he followed Jack. "This is so going to be a bumpy ride." Jazz shook her head and followed.

"After you?" Sam asked as she looked at me.

"No," I said, deciding that if I went in last I'd be able to assess the situation and help where needed. Sam looked at me for a moment and I realized that she hadn't gone yet, because she didn't trust me. It hurt.

"Okay," Sam finally said, and ran in to the room. I waited a moment and went after her, hoping that none of were killed. This just felt too much like a stand off in some weird western. I hate weird westerns.

* * *

**So there it is, a Valerie chapter stopping right at the key moment. Don't shoot, I'm saving the action sequence for Jazz, she's a little more observant and a lot less zealous. We have Vlad up next followed by Danny….**

**I would like to request now, that you review, but I'm scared because I'm afraid you're all going to yell at me because this chapter is bad. My humble apologies. Things won't go back that far again and we're speeding near the end, so take heart. Yeah so...just review.  
**


	30. The Survivor

**This is a Danny chapter. I was going to do a Vlad chapter first, but I was stumped, completely blocked, and then I realized I needed to write a few other perspectives first in order to show Vlad's.**

**Major thanks to Blumyst19 for doing some beta reading for me. Check out her story The Misadventures of Robin Sam.  
**

The Survivor

Having your consciousness floating somewhat free is a strange feeling. I can't explain what it's like to be disembodied. You don't see things with your eyes, it's so difficult to put to words. It's not unpleasant, but it's nothing I would chose to do.

When I was connected to Tucker's mind, I was stuck, unable to leave him, but with Sam there was a flexibility in her that allowed me to go back and forth between her and my own body, though lingering too much in my physical body was uncomfortable. I don't know what it was, if it was because she's a girl, or that she's just an open minded person. I do know it was nice to have my freedom, I didn't want to be aware of certain aspects of Sam's errr, life. Granted I was curious, but yeah, I'm sure you can understand.

I only stayed within myself long enough to figure out what was going on around me. I knew mom was with me. I knew that we were with Vlad. I knew we were in Colorado. I knew she wanted me to change into my ghost form, which was kind of strange. I've been hiding my secret for so long, it's kinda startling to realize that my mom knows and accepts my ghost half, my secret. I feel bad now for not telling her sooner, maybe some of the complications in my life could have been avoided.

I really have a hard time figuring out what's going on around my physical body. I'm too disconnected. I'm more aware when I'm with Sam. It's almost as though I can see through her eyes, almost, but not quite. I've been careful to stay away from Tucker, I really don't want to get stuck in his head again, for multiple reasons, throwing up being the least of them.

I learned from the last time I tried to communicate with Sam, that she was ghost hunting with Valerie. It's an amusing thought, Sam and Valerie fighting ghosts together. It pleases me that they are getting along. Sam is grudgingly accepting Valerie as a friend. I'm very glad. I care for Valerie. I want us all being friends, fighting ghosts together, getting along.

I also knew, that everyone was on their way to rescue Mom and I, and I know they wanted me to change into my ghost form, but I couldn't do it. I was just too disconnected from myself. I felt too scattered. I tried, but when I did, I ended up in Sam's mind, like a yo-yo going back and forth, so I stopped.

I was drifting, simply relaxing when something changed and my consciousness became sharper, wasn't sure why at first, I was aware of what was going on around me. I could hear Mom fighting with Vlad, and then I could hear her yelling for me. I wanted to help her, I strained to help her, but I couldn't. It was so frustrating, I felt so angry and helpless.

Then there were ghosts in the room. I wondered if my ghost sense went off? I couldn't tell, but I knew they were there. I could hear them talking amongst themselves. One was standing over me, I focused hard so I could hear their conversation.

"It looks as if we have a choice to make," one of the ghosts said. It was a female voice I didn't recognize.

"We have a choice?" a male voice I knew instantly as Technus. Oh boy.

"Of course we have a choice, Dipstick!" came the female voice. That had to be Ember.

"A choice of what?" Technus asked obviously upset. "A choice of who is going to lord their power over us?"

"We are forced to do Plasmius' bidding, but he does give us freedom, encourages us to use our power. His hold on us is loose. He has not been unkind," came yet another female voice. This was frustrating. I wished I could see what was going on, and better yet, understand what they were talking about.

"But this child is going to overmatch Plasmius one day, we all know it. We should ally with him while we have a chance," a fourth voice began. "He may not be merciful once he takes the reigns of power."

I could hear people in the hall. I could hear Sam! The closer she got, the more things began to clarify. She was with Valerie. I made the effort to talk to her and it came easily. I told her to stay back, to wait.

I could sense her relief and fear. I could also sense Tucker. I decided to see if I could communicate with Sam, it came so easily.

"Sam," I said softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Danny," she whispered.

"Don't come in the room Sam. They're waiting to ambush you. Five ghosts. Wait for back up." I would have smiled if I had a face to smile with as I sensed her relief and then her worry.

"It's going to be all right Sammy," I told her as she spoke to Valerie. Then suddenly I heard Tucker's worried voice.

"Tuck!" I said excitedly. "I'm so sorry! I'm glad you're all right."

"We've missed you," Tucker said his thoughts conveying extreme relief. "What's going on man? Are you ever going to wake up?"

"He's a lazy bum," Sam replied and I laughed.

"Listen guys," I told them. "I don't know if these ghosts are going to attack or not. They seem to be planning something, but it's hard to make out what their saying."

"Don't worry," Tucker said. "We've got Jazz, your dad and Valerie in her ghost hunting suit. We're going to kick some ghostly tail!"

Everything that took place after my brief conversation with Tucker and Sam, happened so fast that I wasn't able to keep track of what was going on.

The next thing I was aware of was myself and a horrible ache in my whole body. It was so bad I wanted to escape back into Sam's mind, or even Tucker's, but it was as though a force was pushing them away from me and back into my own body.

I felt myself groan in agony, as I arched my back and began easing back into complete consciousness, which was not a good thing in my book.

"Danny!" Jazz said frantically. I could feel a hand on my face. Was it hers? My lips and throat felt too dry to talk.

"Come on Danny," Jazz prompted. "Open your eyes." I would have shaken my head in refusal if it didn't hurt so bad.

I couldn't take this pain, it was like nothing I'd ever felt in my life. I wanted to escape, and tried desperately to scramble back into the comfort of unconsciousness, but something was holding me here. Whatever it was I hated it. The pain was unbearable. I started fighting it hard, but the more I fought, the more pain I was in.

I could feel someone pressing something cold against my lips, just barely. I focused hard on the pleasure of the cool liquid trickling into my mouth. The coolness moved away and I could feel myself whimpering.

"Come on Danny," Jazz continued. "It's time to get up."

It was very difficult, my lungs felt as though they were on fire, but I managed to whisper very softly. "Don't try telling me I'm going to be late for school." I heard laughter, but could do nothing more but try to focus on something other than the pain.

"Do you need more ice?" Jazz asked softly. Is that what that was? Ice? I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to be glued shut.

"Just relax," Jazz said as she pressed an ice cube to my mouth. Swallowing felt good, the coldness felt good, familiar.

"Sam?" I asked hoarsely. "Tucker?"

"They're here," Jazz answered. "They need you to wake up, Danny. They need your help."

I was awake wasn't I? If I was talking I had to be awake. I didn't want to be awake! If I surfaced any further, I was afraid the pain would overwhelm me, I felt like dying. If Jazz would just give me a little space I could let the pain take me, and I could let go; The agonizing torture would be over. I could feel the darkness closing in around me and I ached for it to envelop me, the light holding me in this painful nightmare began to grow faint and the pain began to mercifully recede.

"Come on," Jazz yelled frantically. "You're losing him, focus!"

Suddenly, the light flared and I was pushed back into complete awareness of my pain, it was like being pushed out of a cool comforting room into a furnace and being jabbed with sharp flaming hot pokers. I could hear myself moaning.

"Let me go," I begged. "Why are you torturing me like this?" I could hear voices, but was unable to understand what they said. I needed desperately to go back into unconsciousness.

"Sam," I cried. "Help. Tucker please…." Ah the pain! I couldn't take it.

"Danny," I heard my father say in an incredibly gentle tone. "All you need to do is open your eyes. Take control of the pain, Son."

"Dad?" I croaked. Dad. What was he doing here? I couldn't remember, all I knew was the pain, and his voice cutting through the fog.

"That's right Danny, my boy." Dad said calmly. "Let's open those eyes. It will all be okay. You just need to take control of your ghost powers."

That didn't make sense to me. What would that do for me? I cracked one eye open slightly and then the other. My eyelids felt as though they were lead weights. My vision was too blurry to make out anything but a big orange blob leaning over me. Dad.

"Good," Dad said slowly. I blinked and his face came into focus. Why was he smiling at me? My father is insane.

"Can you talk to me, Danny?" he asked almost sounding like some demented game show announcer.

"No," I answered, and he smiled even broader in response. I saw him move away and Jazz moved in. I took in her appearance. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Had she been crying? The pain was starting to ease away and I took a deep breath.

"Danny," Jazz said. "Tucker and Sam are right here beside you." I turned my eyes and saw Tucker standing as my bedside. His eyes closed then looked at Sam, they both seemed to be in a trance of some sort. What were they doing?

"Can you hold your ghost form on your own?" she asked. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" I asked in bewilderment. He voice sounded like nothing more than gibberish. I started to close my eyes again and she yelled at me angrily. I opened my eyes again and met her furious gaze.

"Danny," she said roughly, her eyes gazing into mine as if they were two turquoise flames. "You need to take control of your ghost powers now. If you don't Tucker and Sam are going to be in danger.

"I'll try," I told he weakly. I closed my eyes and focused for a moment. I don't know how Jazz knew I had control, but I watched her nodded her head then take Tucker's hand from mine. I turned and looked to see Valerie catch Sam as she fell to the floor. I was alarmed and worried, but knew I couldn't do anything to help. I couldn't even help myself.

"Good," Jazz said cheerfully, as her face returned into my line of site.

"Now what do we do?" Dad asked.

"I don't know," Jazz answered as her eyes held mine. "I'm not some ghost doctor or any kind of doctor."

"Then what good are you?" Dad joked. Jazz rolled her eyes and quipped back that she was good at getting me to follow her orders.

"You both could shut up," I said tiredly as I made the effort to sit up. I felt as though I'd been hit on the head with an anvil. Both Dad and Jazz looked at me in surprise.

"You know," Jazz said to me as she moved closer and examined me. "There is no way you should be able to get up. Coma victims usually recover extremely gradually."

"So you're trying to talk me out of getting better?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," Jazz answered softly. "I just want you to be careful. I'm afraid of what this is doing to your human body."

"Danny?" Sam asked as Valerie helped her from the floor. I looked at her and smiled.

"It worked," she said a relief as she wiped the tears from her face. I reached toward her and she let me pull her into an extremely gentle embrace.

"What happened?" I asked as I held her shaking form. She buried her face into my chest and shook her head. I looked at Valerie who was standing not too far away with tears running down her face. She smiled at me weakly and I smiled back.

"Dude," Tucker said as he appeared beside me. "It worked. That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt in my life." I only nodded my head. I didn't know what he was talking about.

The searing pain had almost faded, and I was left with a pounding headache as I sat, holding Sam, who seemed afraid to let me go.

"So," I said, trying to make my voice sound light and conversational. I was thirsty. "What happened?"

"I tried to kill you," Valerie told me sadly.

"She almost succeeded too," Dad said, tactlessly. "But she didn't and you're fine."

Sam moved away from me, and I stood. Every one was watching me worriedly. I was in my ghost form, and I had a feeling that changing back to human would be a very bad idea.

Everyone was silent as they looked at me. It was a strange moment, they didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say. I had to find a way to break the tension.

"So," I said as I turned to Tucker. "You and I need to have a talk about your dirty little thoughts about my sister."

Tucker turned beat red and Sam started coughing. Valerie covered her mouth and Dad raised his eyebrows at Tucker. Jazz was standing behind me, so I couldn't see her reaction.

"Whoa there!" Tucker said as he held up his hands and shook his head. "I have no clue what you're talking about Danny. You must be suffering from post accident delusions or something."

I looked at him a moment then around at everyone else. They were staring at me as if they expected me to fall apart at any moment. To be honest, I felt as though I was going to fall apart any moment. I hope they weren't depending on me to help rescue Mom from Vlad, because I didn't think I could walk, let alone fight Vlad.

Sam must have realized how weak I was. She made me sit and looked questioningly into my eyes. I really wished at that moment that I could still communicate with her mentally, but the connection was gone.

"You're not all right are you?" Valerie asked softly as she sat on the other side of the bed. I looked at her and shook her head and she sighed.

"This will be our base of operations for now," Dad declared he sat in a nearby chair and opened Maddie's notebook.

Jazz sighed. "Yeah as long as this place isn't booby trapped."

"Vlad has a lab here too," Tucker said in an offhand manner.

"Really?" Dad said then smiled. Tucker gave him a worried look.

"Dad," Jazz started. "While I think it's better not to move Danny while he recovers, do you really think…"

"Jazzy Pants," Dad interrupted as he held up his hand. "We need an advantage against the V-man. We're going to take what we can. I'm going to study these notes, Danny's going to recover, then we're going to find Vladdy, kick his butt and take your mother home!" He held up one finger. "But first we're going to find something to eat."

Dad started from the room and Jazz went after him, warning him that making themselves comfortable at Vlad's was not the wisest course of action. I could hear Dad's booming laughter as they walked down the hall.

"Dude," Tucker said as he looked at me worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," I answered. Sam squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

"Do you think you're going to be okay?" Sam asked. I wished I could give her an answer, but I didn't know. I looked at Valerie who was wiping away tears with one hand.

"I hope you can forgive me," I said to her.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "For what?" she asked in disbelief. "I should be begging for your forgiveness. I'm the one who made this mess I…"

"Stop," I said then looked at Sam and Tucker. "Can you guys...you know?"

"Yeah," Tucker said and walked to the door. He looked at Sam who sighed heavily and walked to the door. She turned and looked at me for a moment. I knew she wanted to say something, but thought better of it as she followed Tucker out of the room.

Valerie was looking down sadly and I sighed. "I think there is a lot of apologizing due between us," I told her. She looked up at me thoughtfully.

"I should have told you everything as soon as I found out you were ghost hunting," I started. "I'm sorry."

She looked at me thoughtfully and shook her head. "It's probably better that you didn't. I was stupid. I wouldn't have believed you or I would have retaliated against you. I've been filled with anger for a long time, Danny. It's not all been you."

"I still owe you an apology...," I said feeling at a loss. "I should at the very least told you went we started…" I paused. Did I want to say dated? Did she and I ever really date? Did she think we dated?

"Started what?" she asked as she looked at me in bewilderment.

"You know," I started shyly. "liking each other. I should have told you then."

Valerie sighed heavily. "You know what Danny," she started. "I don't know how I would have reacted if you told me outright. I probably would have tried to kill you then too."

"Really?" I asked sadly. Would she have? Did she hate me that much?

"It wasn't until I thought I killed you," Valerie continued. "I saw you laying there broken and bloody with Sam crying over you and Tucker threatening me, and it hit home that you were a person. Someone I had cared about and I was scared. It shocked me, that I could do something like that to another person. It made me realize that everything I'd been doing, was wrong. I'd been wrong."

I smoothed the hair off her shoulders and sighed. I didn't know what to say, except that I understood where she was coming from, and that I didn't blame her for what happened. She turned and put her arms around me and hugged me. It's kind of funny, I never thought Valerie would willingly hug me in my ghost form. It's strange how quickly everything can change.

"How can you be so forgiving?" she sobbed. "I've been so awful! I've been so terrible and nasty. I've been plotting your death and then I almost did it! I almost killed you, Danny!" I put my arms around her and held her while she cried.

I am incredibly attracted to Valerie; she's just, I don't know, strong and smart and funny and beautiful and so dangerous. And I know you have to be wondering about my feelings for Sam, well I love her yes, but come on cut me some slack. I'm a teenage boy for goodness sake! What do you want from me? A full fledge commitment to Sam? She and I are kids still. I firmly believe that things will fall into place for her and I when the time is right. I want forever with Sam, but I think we both need to experience life first. I don't know it probably sounds ridiculous and naïve, but there it is.

Sam is beautiful, she's smart, she's strong, and she's awesome. I know her heart better than most people, thanks in part knowing her for so long, and my time in her mind. I know she accepts my choices, whatever they may be. I know she's not going to break into a thousand pieces if I'm dating Valerie. That's part of the reason why she's so hesitant to reveal her feelings for me is because she doesn't want to force me into a relationship I'm not ready for. She wants the same thing I want.

So, while I'm sure there are a few people who will be a little dismayed if I pursue a relationship with Valerie, you know the people who have been pushing me toward Sam, like my Dad and Tuck, but I don't want them to worry. Sam and I will always be together, I just don't understand why being together has to be all romantic and mushy.

The problem is, I know I'm going to be eaten up with jealousy when she really starts dating someone, I already had a taste of it with that jerk Gregor or Elliot or whatever that idiot's name was. I'm going to lose Sam to someone else someday, it's inevitable. I can only hope that I'll be as giving and understanding as she has been for me, and resist the urge to rush in and claim her as my own.

Sam and I are best friends, plus we have an unbreakable bond with each other, no one is going to change that, not a girl I'm dating, not a guy she's dating, and as I said, I am of the belief that things will work out for her and I one day, when we're both ready, and if not, we still have our friendship, it's a win- win situation as Tuck would say.

So I like Valerie, despite the fact that she tried to kill me. Isn't that a little warped? Well, I do blame Vlad for enabling her to be so dangerous, and I know there are other factors in her life that have made her so angry. She's a nice person.

My problem is that I'd really want to start seeing Valerie, but I don't want to hurt Sam. Hurting my best friend in some way is inevitable, and well I can't help but feel really guilty for being attracted to Valerie. Sam and I have no claim on each other, but my heart feels like a traitor, despite everything I've said. It's all so complicated and sick. I wish I could go back to when things were simpler.

All right, with that all out of the way, I was sitting there with this very beautiful and yes, dangerous girl in my arms. I was feeling weak and tired and if she changed her mind about me right then and there, she could have killed me. I couldn't have fought back.

Valerie pulled away and looked into my eyes. She sighed as she reached up and tousled my ghostly white hair. She smiled and blushed slightly. I wondered what she was thinking.

"You know," she finally said the blush blooming beautifully on her cheeks. "I've kinda always thought the ghost kid was hot."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Really?" I asked, unable to keep from smiling.

"Yeah," she laughed, then frowned. "But I don't know, Danny. This is all really weird. This time last week I hated half of your guts and really, really liked the other part of you and I blamed half of you for the fact that I couldn't really be with you because I thought I was putting you in danger of yourself." Her eyebrows furrowed. "It's so confusing."

"Do you think you can ever get used to this?" I asked as I gestured to my chest. "I mean can you ever accept me for what I am?"

Valerie shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to see." She sighed. "There's another problem."

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Sam," Valerie said then looked away from me. "I consider her a friend you know and I don't want to hurt her…"

I smiled. You see there are reasons to really like Valerie, she's not as hard hearted as she seems.

"Who says we have to decide on anything now," I said. "I'm just hoping that we can be friends and you know possibly more later down the road or something."

"Really?" Valerie asked as she grinned. "Well then, we'll see." We were looking into each other's eyes when the door opened and Tucker peeked in. He looked at us both very seriously for a moment.

"Danny," he said. "Are you hungry? Do you think you can eat anything? Your Dad and Jazz want to know."

Yes I was hungry, but more thirsty than anything else. What I really needed to do was lay down and rest. I was starting to feel dizzy and tired, and I was afraid if I ran out of too much energy, I'd revert to human form and slip back into unconsciousness, or worse.

"I'm just thirsty for now," I answered. Tucker nodded his head then looked at Valerie. She realized he was waiting for her to tell him if she was hungry.

"I'm fine Tucker," she said, he nodded and left.

"I don't think I want to eat food from Vlad's," she told me. "It just, seems like accepting something from the enemy. I don't accept anything from my enemies except surrender." Something's never change.

I sighed deeply. "I am not going to be able to help rescue my mom," I told Valerie. "I don't even think I could fly at this point."

She looked at me worriedly. "You'll get better though, right?"

I didn't know. "I don't think I will in time to help Mom." I told her. "Do you think you can take on Vlad? Take my place in the fight?"

"Against Vlad?" she asked her face taking on a look of fear. "Of course I can take on Vlad. That jerk owes me. He's going down."

Sam came in not too much later with a glass of orange juice. She looked back and forth between Valerie and I. A look of sad resignation washed over her face and then she pasted on her usual snarky expression as she handed me the cold glass.

"I've been instructed not to let you drink too fast," she told me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I sipped the juice, it tasted incredibly good. I just hoped it wasn't poisoned or something, though I doubted it.

"Tucker and your Dad are downstairs hacking into Vlad's computer," Sam told me. "Jazz is raiding his library, which I admit is super cool."

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "I'll show you." She looked at me for a moment.

"I'm fine," I told her. "You two go." Valerie started toward the door and Sam stood looking at me for a moment. I thought she was going to say something, but she turned and left the room with Valerie.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but feel incredibly worried. I focused on regaining my strength, but knew that it was going to take time. Did we have time to waste? What was Vlad planning?

I knew Mom was safe for the moment. Vlad has been too obsessed with her for too long to hurt her, I doubt he'd ever lay a harmful finger on his precious, Maddie. I shuddered at the thought of anything else. The thing is, I knew Vlad and how he thought. He would be expecting us to come after him, so he would seek to eliminate us before we could, while we were weak. If we didn't strike first. He would.

I was frightened and worried. I knew Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew what they were going up against, but could they handle Vlad? They never had to fight him. I always did it. I know Dad didn't have too much experience with Plasmius, that left Valerie, with her ghost suit and experience fighting ghosts alone as our biggest hope.

The problem with Valerie is that she can become too confident, too sure of her self, too focused on her desire for revenge to be effective. I wouldn't be able to shield her from harm as I always did. I could have taken Valerie out of commission any time I had wanted to when we fought, and if I could beat her easily, she would be nothing to Vlad but a minor irritation.

I laid in bed, trying desperately to regain my strength, but I couldn't help thinking we were SOL...you know, "So Out of Luck."

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long to get to you. I was just unsure where to take things for a moment. A Tucker chapter is up next.**

** We've been through enough together that I don't have to ask for reviews...do I? I've been so blocked that your reviews would be appreciated.**


	31. The Key

**First and apology to my dear readers. Number one. I don't believe I've replied to any reviews for chapter 30, and I'm sorry. I've been a little out of it lately. I should be slapped. Please, please forgive me. There really is NO good excuse to not reply to a review someone has obviously put thought into my work and a review. I am heartily ashamed. I'll try to get around to it, I'm just a little burnt out. Which leads me to apology numero dos, I am SO sorry that my updating is slow, I'm just a little burnt out right now, I beg on bended knee for your forgiveness. **

**You, my readers mean the world to me. You keep me smiling and happy and alive sometimes XD! I really, really do love you all, especially those kind enough to review. **

**This is a Tucker chapter, and it goes out to my dearest friend BlueMyst19 who inspires me. Check out the story she and I are working on together (though really it was just my idea, she's writing it and is kind enough to let me add my ideas here and there), The Misadventures of Robin Sam.**

The Key

I was nervous as we climbed out of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. I wasn't looking forward to facing Vlad without Danny. I was willing to do whatever was necessary to rescue him and his mother, but if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind, then I would be lying.

When the ghost bear attacked, I had to repress my scream of horror, but that's just because I was on edge. Jack showed no fear. I wondered if it was because he had confidence or just didn't know any better than to be scared of the ghostly four armed creature.

Jack subdued the ghost quickly, so I did my part and caught it in the thermos, almost on reflex. Danny had Sam and I trained pretty well. I didn't have to think too hard about ghost fighting, some of it just seemed to happen on auto pilot. I was in a little bit of a daze as we broke into Vlad's house, but was more than ready to find Danny. I felt nervous, it was far too quiet.

"This isn't right," I told Sam, who looked at me worriedly. "We should be, you know fighting off more than one ghost." Sam nodded her head in agreement, I could tell she was nervous too.

Jack suggested that we split up, he went off on his own leaving Sam, Valerie, Jazz and I to look at each other. Sam smiled at me and suggested Valerie go with her, leaving me alone with Jazz. Have I ever told you how much I love Sam, she is an awesome friend, even though I know she's going to eventually give me a hard time about liking Jazz.

I would have been fine with Valerie though, or Sam herself, but I was still glad to be paired of with Jazz. She'll never look twice at me, but that's okay, I'm used to being ignored and rejected, no really, it doesn't bother me that much anymore, don't feel sorry for me.

"Why does he need all this space?" Jazz asked in annoyance as we slipped down the hall.

"Maybe it makes him feel less lonely," I answered. Jazz mumbled something about over compensation for short comings, then opened her mouth in awe as she opened a door and walked through it. I looked passed her and shook my head.

"It's a library," I said, not getting why Jazz was so awed.

"Not just any library," Jazz replied. "It's the library of a very well educated man." I gave her a confused look.

"What kind of books do you think he reads?" I asked. "How to be an Evil Mastermind For Fun and Profit?" Jazz laughed as she shook her head and made her way into the room. She looked at a few books and sighed. I talked her into moving on, and she did, almost reluctantly.

It was in a small blue room that we found the notebook. I almost teased Jazz about being nosey, but she opened up the slim black notebook and a beautiful smile appeared on her face, which really took my breath away. It sucks to be in love with someone way, way, way out of your league.

She sat down for a moment as she flipped through a few pages. I peeked over her shoulder and looked at the diagramed drawings of Danny and the strange numerical notations instead of words. I looked at the opposite page with a drawing of Vlad in his ghost form with different notations marking the diagram. Jazz turned the page, and I saw nothing but numbers.

"What is this?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Mom's notes," Jazz answered, then flipped through a few more pages of unreadable scribble.

"How do you know?" I asked from over her shoulder. "It doesn't make sense."

"She always does this," Jazz told me as she turned and looked at me. "She always writes important discoveries or information in some weird code language she and Dad devised."

"That's cool," I said, but then I'm someone who has a knack for coding computer language, so I could totally dig the whole idea, even if the thought of making important notes in some weird code struck me as strange.

"Can you read it?" I asked, suddenly curious about what Maddie was making notes about, they were obviously about Danny, but what had she learned? I'd been the one in charge of keeping notes on Danny and his powers, so any information she'd learned was kinda important to me. I knew she could do a much better job than me, but I also wanted to know how accurate the theories running around in my head were.

Jazz shook her head. "No. I wish I could, but I can't." She smiled wistfully for a moment then leafed through the pages again. A few contained nothing more than drawings of Danny as he lay in repose.

"You're mom is good," I said in awe.

"I know," Jazz sighed. "I wish she would give up the crazy ghost stuff. She's so incredibly brilliant and talented, but she wastes her time with Dad's dreams,"

"I don't think the ghost stuff is stupid," I told her.

"You know Danny can draw too don't you?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Vaguely," I answered. The truth was that I'd never seen Danny draw too much, we were always busy doing other things. You know video games, watching girls, ghost hunting…that kinda stuff.

"He drew a really beautiful picture of Valerie," Jazz told me. "Back a few months ago. He has a few sketches of you too, about a million of Sam, and lots of me, Mom, and Dad."

"What about Paulina?" I asked, wishing I could see all these supposed drawings of Danny's.

Jazz laughed and shook her head. "If he did one, he hid it well." She answered. I was about to question her when I swear I could hear Danny's voice in my head. I knew better than to think it was my imagination.

"We need to get these notes to your Dad!" I said urgently. Jazz looked at me for a moment then ran from the room. I followed close behind.

We saw Valerie and Sam were standing outside an open room, just down the hall we ran toward them. "Look what we found," Jazz said excitedly as she stopped beside Sam and Valerie. "Mom's been making notes!"

I looked into the open room and smiled, I could hear Danny talking to Sam. I met her eyes.

"Tuck!" Danny exclaimed in my mind. "I'm so sorry! I'm glad you're all right."

"We've missed you," I told Danny, my relief was hard to explain, but I was just really glad to hear his voice, even if I wasn't really hearing it.

"What's going on man?" I asked. "Are you ever going to wake up?"

"He's a lazy bum," Sam replied and we all laughed.

"Listen guys," Danny began. "I don't know if these ghosts are going to attack or not. They seem to be planning something, but it's hard to make out what they're saying."

"Don't worry," I told Danny. I felt extremely optimistic. "We've got Jazz, your dad and Valerie in her ghost hunting suit. We're going to kick some ghostly tail!"

I was only vaguely aware of Valerie keeping Jazz from entering Danny's room, but I tried to listen.

"We need to wait for Jack," I told Jazz as Danny's voice faded from my mind.

"Why?" Jazz asked in irritation.

"The room is guarded," Sam replied.

"How do you know?" both Jazz and Valerie asked.

"Danny," Sam and I answered together. It was funny, we were still benefiting from Danny's bond with each of our minds, we looked at each other and smiled as we continue, "Told us." Oh man this was so utterly cool!

Jack came running down the hall with an angry look on his face. He looked at us and then at Danny. Relief washed across his features, but the grim expression remained.

"A helicopter just took off from the roof," he heaved breathlessly. Jazz handed him the notebook and he eyed it with one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you Jazzy Pants," he told her as he patted her arm, tucked the book into his hazmat suit, then looked into the room holding Danny.

"What are we standing out here for?" he whispered. "Are we waiting for something?"

"You," Sam answered. "There are five ghosts in there."

"Five?" Valerie asked in dismay.

"That's a ghost for each of us," Jack growled as he armed himself. I was ready to go! I was in the mood to kick some ghost butt, but it probably wasn't my mood so much as it was my mental connection to Danny.

"Hold on to your seats," I told the girls excitedly, as I followed Jack into the room, "This is so going to be a bumpy ride."

Jack was immediately hit by Technus. I armed myself with a blaster and was about to shoot when someone grabbed my by the neck and held me up in the air. I kicked and thrashed around but she only laughed at me.

Jazz, Valerie and Sam were already in the room, attacking the other ghosts. I was sure all the noise would wake Danny. It would be nice if he could just get up out of that bed and put these jerks in their place.

The ghost holding me turned me and I came face to face with a sarcastically grinning Desiree. "Hello there," she said happily. "What do you wish for today?"

"Nothing from you," I answered angrily. Valerie was fighting Ember, while Jazz and Sam were sucking two ghosts I didn't recognize into a thermos.

"You and I are just going to wait until Technus is out of the way," she told me then laughed as Technus sent Jack hurling across the room.

"That is," Desiree said, "If he can manage to be put out of the way." I noticed that Ember wasn't so much fighting Valerie as she was defending herself.

"Why?" I asked, feeling too suspicious than to trust Desiree, it wasn't as though I could do anything else.

"Because Technus has a different view of things than Ember and I do," Desiree laughed.

I watched for a minute as Sam ran to help Valerie battle against Ember and Jazz helped her father. I looked at Danny, laying unconscious in the bed then back at Desiree.

"Can you help Danny?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We could do only as much for him as Vlad can do," She answered. "We can change him to his ghost form. It wouldn't help without his consciousness," I asked her what she meant, but she ignored me, simply saying that Vlad knew all about it. I didn't think Vlad knowing would help us much, but I wasn't about to chop logic with a ghost.

I dangled in Desiree's grasp until Jack and Jazz finally caught Technus in a thermos then turned on Desiree.

"Wait!" Desiree said. Ember ran over to stand by her side, and I was almost dropped on my head.

"We'll leave in peace," Ember said breathlessly

"Damn straight you'll leave in peace," Valerie said fiercely. She moved forward and Sam pulled her back.

"Val," she said softly. "Just let it go." Valerie gave her an angry look then fastened her gaze back on the two ghosts.

"Just tell him we were on his side this time," Ember said then faded away. Everyone's attention turned to Desiree.

"If you want him to wake up," she said then grinned. "All you must do is turn the key. She spread her arms and dissipated in a whirl of smoke, leaving all of us to look at each other.

"The key?" Jazz asked as she walked over to Danny's side. She took a deep breath as she touched his face then squeezed his hand. Both Sam and Valerie remained where they were. I know they wanted to both move forward, but neither wanted to take the first step.

"Does anyone know where Vlad's kitchen is?" Jazz asked. We all shook our heads as Jack fished Maddie's notebook from the inside of his suit, he's so weird, and began reading.

"Sam and I can go find it," Valerie volunteered.

"What do you need?" Sam asked. Jazz ordered a glass of ice water and I watched in shock as Sam and Val left the room. A friendship between them seemed so odd, but I guess it was better than having them at each other's throats.

"Hmmm," Jack said then looked at me thoughtfully. He sat in a nearby chair and continued to mutter to himself. I looked at Jazz a moment then walked closer to Danny's bedside.

Sam and Valerie returned with the glass of ice water and handed it to Jazz who smiled a little as she fished out an ice cube and placed it against Danny's dry lips. We all watched in awe as his reflexes made him swallow.

"Okay," Jack said then looked at me and Sam. "You two are going to need to change him to his ghost form.

"What?" I asked in shock. Jack explained that Maddie was told by Vlad that Danny's consciousness was scattered, and she suspected that it was being kept safe by his two best friends.

I watched in disbelief as Sam walked to the other side of the bed. She hesitated a moment before reaching down and clasping her hand to his.

"We don't know how he goes ghost!" I said, feeling ridiculous.

"Just try," Sam said. "Just imagining him going ghost."

I took a deep breath as I took Danny's hand then looked at Sam. She wiped a tear from her eye, took a deep breath, then looked at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded her head.

We closed our eyes at the same time and imagined Danny transforming into his ghostly form. The pain blooming up my arm and through my head was nauseating, and I wasn't too happy about feeling sick to my stomach, again.

I could feel Danny clinging to my mind. Man that's so weird, how can someone cling to my mind? It's the strangest thing ever. I had to work hard to force him back into his own body.

I could hear Jazz talking. I focused in on her words as I mentally pushed Danny away from me. Her voice is so soft and sweet. I wondered as I listened to her talking to Danny, if her lips were as soft as her voice. I am so sick in the head.

"Come on Danny," Jazz said desperately. "It's time to get up." I hated hearing her so distressed so I pushed harder.

"Don't try telling me I'm going to be late for school," Danny finally said and I almost let go in relief.

"Do you need more ice?" Jazz asked softly. I was so jealous of Danny as his sister pressed the ice against his lips. It was torturous to watch and even more so to imagine myself in his place. I think I'd be happier if I could reignite my crush on Valerie, or even Sam, not that I ever crushed on Sam, uh, gross.

"Just relax," Jazz said soothingly. I know she wasn't talking to me, but I couldn't help but relax a little too.

"Sam?" Danny asked. "Tucker?"

"They're here," Jazz answered. "They need you to wake up, Danny. They need your help." That was an understatement. I felt like my skin was fused to his, like my mind was fused to his.

"Come on," Jazz yelled frantically. "You're losing him, focus!" I stopped relaxing and focused hard on waking him up, on his ghost form, on anything that would keep him going and wake him up.

"Let me go," Danny begged. "Why are you torturing me like this?"

"Don't let him go!" Jazz demanded.

"What's going on?" Valerie asked in alarm. I could feel Danny's life force fighting to be set free and I had to struggle hard to keep him anchored to his body.

"Sam," he cried in anguish. "Help. Tucker please…." Suddenly the pain became blindingly intense and I felt my own energy draining from my hand into Danny's body. I tried not to panic as I realized I wasn't going to be able to break away from him on my own.

Someone ripped Danny's hand from mine and I began gasping for air. I hadn't even realized that I wasn't breathing. I watched in bewilderment as Jazz and Jack talked back and forth, I was having difficulty understanding.

"Danny?" Sam asked as Valerie helped her from the floor. I blinked and looked at Danny, still feeling a little confused. What were we doing?

"It worked," she said a relief as she wiped the tears from her face. She fell into Danny's arms and I wanted to smile as I felt a sense of rightness rush through me.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Dude," I said as I moved to the other side of the bed. I wanted to hug Danny too, but was a little embarrassed. "It worked. That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt in my life." Danny looked at me like I was speaking another language and I wanted to laugh.

"So," Danny said. His speech was slow and a little slurred. "What happened?"

"I tried to kill you," Valerie admitted sadly.

"She almost succeeded too," Jack said almost happily. "But she didn't and you're fine."

I wanted to rush forward and help Danny as he stood, but I didn't think he would appreciate me treating him like he was weak, especially in front of Valerie and Sam. We all stood staring at him in awe, this really should have been completely impossible.

"So," Danny said as he turned to me. "You and I need to have a talk about your dirty little thoughts about my sister." I felt my skin begin to burn from head to toe. I couldn't even look at Jazz, or anyone else as Sam coughed. If it was possible to die from embarrassment, I would have right then

"Whoa there!" I laughed as I held up may hands and shook my head, desperately searching for a cover story. "I have no clue what you're talking about Danny. You must be suffering from post accident delusions or something." I hoped everyone bought it, but from the smirk on Sam's face, I didn't think they did.

"This will be our base of operations for now," Jack declared he sat in a nearby chair and opened Maddie's notebook.

Jazz sighed. "Yeah as long as this place isn't booby trapped."

"Vlad has a lab here too," I said, trying to recover from the embarrassment of Danny's teasing. He is so going to pay for that one.

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly and I looked at him fearfully. Jack could get a little overzealous sometimes and I could imagine him blowing us all up.

"Dad," Jazz said sweetly. "While I think it's better not to move Danny while he recovers, do you really think…"

"Jazzy Pants," Jack interrupted as he held up his hand. "We need an advantage against the V-man. We're going to take what we can. I'm going to study these notes, Danny's going to recover, then we're going to find Vladdy, kick his butt and take your mother home!" He held up one finger. "But first we're going to find something to eat." Yup that's Jack Fenton, food first and foremost.

I wanted to laugh as Jazz followed him out of the room, talking quickly and warning him about Vlad. He just blithefully ignored her.

"Dude," I said as I turned to Danny. I'm still going to kill him for embarrassing me, but not until he's stronger. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," he answered..

"Do you think you're going to be okay?" Sam asked. I watched her face sadden as Danny's attention turned to Valerie

"I hope you can forgive me," he told Val. Sam closed her eyes and I wanted to hug her and hit Danny for being so damned clueless. Why was he always doing this to Sam?

"For what?" She asked as she looked from Sam to Danny. "I should be begging for your forgiveness. I'm the one who made this mess I…"

"Stop," Danny growled then looked at Sam then at me. "Can you guys...you know?"

"Yeah," I answered and walked to the door. Sam who sighed heavily and followed me. I knew she was going to fall apart the moment we were out of the room, so I waited for her to close the door.

"He's such a jerk," Sam cried as she threw herself into my arms.

"He's not thinking straight," I told her sadly. "You know he takes us both for granted."

"That doesn't give him the right to be so dismissive of me," Sam said as she wiped her tears on my shirt.

"I agree," I said. "But cut him some slack this time okay?" Sam nodded her head and I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked down the hall.

We found Jack in the kitchen making sandwiches with Jazz and acting much more Jack like than he had been lately. He offered us sandwiches and continued going on about ghosts and ghost hunting equipment.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Jazz, and Sam sat at the table looking shattered. I sat beside her and she looked at me tiredly.

"Don't worry Tuck," she said. "I'm fine. Just a little bit drained."

"Me too," I told her.

"Sam," Jack said. "Danny and Valerie must be hungry. Why don't you go ask if they want something to eat?" I watched Sam pale.

"I don't think Danny really should be trying to eat normal food right now," Jazz began.

"I'll go," I said then jumped from the table. I ran down the hall then stopped in front of the door to the room Danny and Valerie were in. Two scenarios hit me and I began to feel nervous. In scenario one Valerie had turned on Danny and killed him, and in scenario two they were making out like bunnies, though I doubted Danny was in any shape for any kind of making out.

Finally, I peeked my head in the room and found them sitting and talking. I was so relieved and felt silly for thinking I'd see anything else.

"Danny," I said. "Are you hungry? Do you think you can eat anything? Your Dad and Jazz want to know."

"I'm just thirsty for now," He answered. I nodded then looked at Valerie who looked back at me for a moment as I waited for her answer.

"I'm fine Tucker," she finally said. I ran from the room and back up to the kitchen. Jazz was sitting with her arm around Sam and Jack had just finished eating.

"Danny says he's thirsty," I said. Jack poured a glass of orange juice.

"Tuck," Jack began. "You should come down to the lab with me and see if you can hack into Vlad's computer.

"He already went down there," Jazz explained. "Says he needs help with the system."

"Sure," I answered.

"I want to check out Vlad's library." Jazz began. "A person's choice of reading material says a lot about him, and we could use as much information about Vlad as possible."

"Then I guess I'll take this to Danny," Sam said as she took the glass of orange juice and walked from the kitchen.

"I'm heading down to the lab," Jack told me. "Are you coming?" I nodded and was just about to follow him when Jazz grabbed my arm. I looked at her for a moment as she smiled at me, then bent forward and kissed my cheek. I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest, my brain fogged over, and she moved away from me with a seriously amused expression on her face.

"Tucker," she began. "You are incredibly sweet. Thank you." I blinked at her and she looked at me for a moment longer then turned on her heel and took off, for what I presumed was the library. I could still feel her soft lips against my cheek and I decided then and there I was never going to wash that spot again, just to keep the feeling of her lips there forever.

"Tucker!" Jack yelled and I just about jumped out of my skin. Had he seen Jazz kiss me? "Get down here!"

"Yes sir!" I called then headed down into the lab. If I had known that Vlad's computer was going to be so hard to hack into, and was guarded by ghosts, I would have run in the other direction, but at that point I was innocent of the nature of Vlad's security software, if it can be called that. Seriously, if anyone ever asks me to hack into a half ghost's computer again, I'm going to tell them where to go and exactly how to get there.

* * *

**I kicked butt to get this chapter to you, so let me know if you see any big errors and I will fix them. (Anonymous reviewers, my email address is in my profile)**

**I should be getting back on track now. Like I said in the beginning. I have been extremely tired, and blocked and just not feeling like writing. On of the greatest joys of my life (yes I have no life), are replying to reviews, and I haven't even been doing that. I apologize profusely again. **

**Thank you! ALL of you for being so kind and considerate as I've made you wait. I'll try not to make you languish updateless so long next time.**

**The next chapter is either Sam or Jazz…possibly Jack. I haven't decided yet.**

**Now that I have been so long winded, could you please, please offer me the comfort of a review. I know I have no right to ask, but please... **


	32. The Calm

**Big thanks to Bluemyst19 who was kind enough to do a little betaing for me on half of this chapter. Also, she has been kind enough to engage in discussions which lead me to interesting story points.**

The Calm

I cannot begin to explain to you how much I love my brother. I've always loved him. When he was the cute scrawny befreckled kid obsessed with rockets. When he was the sullen little kid who I know felt unloved and neglected. When he was, and still is this gangly, gawky kid with a lazy eye that makes him go cross eyed still every now and again, especially in certain moments of emotion. I've always loved him and felt responsible for him.

Knowing that Danny is alive, awake, and talking is a huge relief. I've been holding together really well, but inside I've been falling apart and terrified. What would happen in we had lost him? Could we lose him still? As much as I am grateful for Danny's ghost powers which grant him healing with remarkable speed, I knew he wouldn't need that gift if it weren't for those same powers.

Being what he is, having ghost powers, has made Danny a better person. He's imperfect, but he's better. Even so, I wish he didn't have them, and somewhere in my heart, I curse my parents for having such dangerous equipment around kids. Danny's just a kid! They should have known better. Kept the lab door locked, anything.

I was so scared that Danny wasn't going to wake up, as Tucker and Sam amazingly forced him into his ghost mode, but he did and he stood and I was shocked. Equally shocking was that Danny could manage to tease his friend Tucker. I figure he was just teasing Tucker to ease the growing tension in the room, but it's hard to tell.

"So," Danny said as he turned to Tucker. "You and I need to have a talk about your dirty little thoughts about my sister." I looked at Tucker as he looked down guiltily; and swallow hard. Could it really be that Tucker has feelings for me? I couldn't help but smile. It's flattering and nice to know that guys are attracted to me, even if they are my little brother's friends. Sam coughed, apparently to keep from laughing and Tucker looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Whoa there!" he laughed as he held up his hands in denial. "I have no clue what you're talking about Danny. You must be suffering from post accident delusions or something." I tried not to grin, I really did, but it was hard.

"This will be our base of operations for now," Dad announced, as he sat in a nearby chair and opened Mom's notebook.

"Yeah," I said, "As long as this place isn't booby trapped." I could imagine little ghostly traps around every corner.

"Vlad has a lab here too," Tucker said a little too enthusiastically. Poor kid was still embarrassed.

"Really?" Dad asked excitedly and I bet at that moment he would have rather gone back to the previous embarrassing subject of his thoughts about me.

"Dad," I began, as I shifted my attention from Tucker to what Dad was saying. "While I think it's better not to move Danny while he recovers, do you really think…"

"Jazzy Pants," Dad held up his hand and said. "We need an advantage against the V-man. We're going to take what we can. I'm going to study these notes, Danny's going to recover, then we're going to find Vladdy, kick his butt and take your mother home!" He held up one finger. "But first we're going to find something to eat."

I rolled my eyes as I followed Dad out of the room. "I don't think we should trust anything at Vlad's house," I started as he strode down the hallway, looking for the kitchen. "It could be dangerous. We should stay on our toes, for all we know he could put Mom wherever he's going to hold her hostage, then come back for us, and I think he'll be doubly mad if he finds you raiding his kitchen! He's a dangerous man!"

"He's a dangerous man who needs to eat," Dad replied. "He wouldn't have poisoned his food, because he didn't know we were going to be taking over his nice little hide out."

I shook my head as we found the kitchen and I watched Dad raid the pantry. He found bread, meat, fruit and cookies. I watched in exasperation as he shoved several cookies into his mouth, grimacing a little as he brought his finds to the counter.

"No one makes cookies like your mother," he told me as he swallowed his first handful of cookies. I shook my head and watched as he assembled a peanut butter and banana sandwich. My stomach grumbled loudly and Dad grinned as he handed the treat to me.

"Okay," I said. "But only because I think better on a full stomach." He chuckled as he began assembling a sandwich of his own.

"You'd think he could afford better bread," Dad boomed. "And better cookies."

"The peanut butter is good," I offered.

"Bah!" Dad growled as he flapped the sandwich in his hand toward me. "What this needs is a good blast in an ecto-microwave."

"I think all the ecto-whatever you ingest is messing with your brain, Dad," I laughed.

"You jest," Dad laughed. "The harmonic resonance of ectoplasm is what allows the ghosts to manifest themselves in the physical world."

I put my elbow on the counter and leaned on my arm as I listened to Dad talk about all his theories on ghosts. A few conclusions he'd come to were ridiculous only because I knew better, I had real life experience that he didn't. Yeah, Mom and Dad have fought ghosts, but they were still unaware of their true natures. I have to admit a lot of Dad's weapons and inventions were effective, but more of there were just annoying.

"Being as exposed as I am to ectoplasm is what allows me to understand the way it works, so I can make better ghost weapons," Dad told me confidently. I shook my head in disbelief then turned as Tucker and Sam walked into the kitchen.

Sam looked like she'd been crying, but I couldn't really gauge her emotions as she sat down at the table. Tucker sat beside her, his eyes fastened firmly to her face, like he was afraid that she'd break if he wasn't there to hold her up.

"Don't worry Tuck," she said. "I'm fine. Just a little bit drained."

"Me too," Tucker agreed.

"Sam," Dad said. "Danny and Valerie must be hungry. Why don't you go ask if they want something to eat?" A look of fear flashed across Sam's face and I wished Dad wasn't so clueless.

"I don't think Danny really should be trying to eat normal food right now," I said, trying to at the very least take Dad's attention from Sam.

"I'll go," Tucker volunteered then ran from the room before anyone could object. Dad offered Sam a turkey sandwich and I thought she was going to burst into tears.

"Dad," I hissed. "Sam is a vegetarian. She doesn't eat meat!"

"What?" Dad asked in confusion then offered Sam a banana and an apple, with peanut butter. Sam took the offered food with thanks, and I swear there were tears glittering in her eyes.

I sat down beside her, fearing her notorious prickles as I watched her in profile for a moment. She seemed totally unaware of my presence; she was that upset.

"Do you need to talk about it?" I asked softly. She turned her watery purple eyes to me and shook her head.

"It's just I'm happy," she lied. "I was so scared that we'd lose him. I feared we wouldn't be able to help him and now that he's at least awake and talking, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed."

I watched her a moment, wondering if I should just bluntly accuse her of lying, or if such a statement would slam the door shut. I hoped that she would feel more comfortable with me, but I guess those baby steps were still necessary.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and she sniffled, but didn't wince away, so that was a good sign, she trusted me a little at least. As ridiculous as it seems, I think Sam's going to be family one of these days, and I want to be able to say we're friends, but more than my desire to make friends with the Goth girl, I want to help her. She seems so repressed, so hurt. Danny couldn't be the only reason she feared to spend her emotions on people.

"Danny and Valerie are talking?" I asked. Sam nodded her head and I sighed, knowing that was the issue. I knew how Danny felt about Valerie too.

"He just ignores me," Sam said sadly. "I'm nothing to him. Just a spare finger or something that he needs every once in awhile, but for the most part is a nuisance."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "You know that's not true. Danny cares a lot about you and Tucker…" I trailed off feeling a little dumb and insensitive. Danny was talking to Valerie. I smiled a little as I realized that Sam was feeling jealous, and probably a little hurt that Danny not only trusted his safety with Valerie, but that he wanted to talk to her, alone.

"Sam," I sighed then looked at Dad who was managing to keep silent as he ate and watched us. I put my arm around her and she sighed.

"Danny just woke up. He's still weak and hurt and has a lot to deal with. Valerie is eaten up with guilt about what happened. I think he's just trying to clear the air, make her feel more comfortable." Man, I was full of baloney.

"He just ignores me," Sam said. "Dismisses me like I'm not there. Like I haven't been hurting to. Like I don't need to…" she trailed off and shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Jazz. I should just know better than to feel anything for anyone. I'll stop making that mistake."

"But it's kind of hard to, isn't it?" I asked. She laughed bitterly. I looked up as Dad finished eating and began brushing crumbs from his jumpsuit.

"Danny says he's thirsty," Tucker said as he returned. He cast a quick look at Sam then watched as Dad poured some orange juice.

"Tuck," Dad said. "You should come down to the lab with me and see if you can hack into Vlad's computer.

"He already went down there to check things out," I explained as a look of bewilderment grew on Tucker's face. "Says he needs help with the system."

"Sure," Tucker said cheerfully. I patted Sam's shoulder as I stood. It was better not to put too much pressure on her. There would be a time when I could sit and break down the walls she built, but this was not the time. She needed her self-protections right now.

"I want to check out Vlad's library." I said. "A person's choice of reading material says a lot about him, and we could use as much information about Vlad as possible."

"Then I guess I'll take this to Danny," Sam said emotionlessly as she took the glass of orange juice and walked from the kitchen.

"I'm heading down to the lab," Jack said as he looked at Tucker. "Are you coming?"

Tucker looked a little worried as he nodded and walked past me to follow Dad to Vlad's lab. It was an impulse that forced me to reach out and grab his arm. He looked like he needed comfort too. I couldn't offer any, and it was frustrating. He stood there looking at me like a deer in headlights, as I contemplated my next move. It seems so calculating and cold, but I wanted to do it, so I bent forward and kissed his cheek.

I wish I had a camera so I could have taken a picture of the stunned look on Tucker's face, which faded into a blissful grin. I felt better, hopeful, just looking at his reaction, and I really needed the boost in my mood. The kid is sweet.

"Tucker," I said trying not to laugh "You are incredibly sweet. Thank you." He blinked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I turned and left for the library. I knew I still had a smile on my face, and I could still feel Tucker's warm skin against my lips. I might have to do that again someday.

The feelings of wellbeing lingered until I entered the library where my blood began running cold. I was alone in Vlad's house. Who knows what monstrosities he could have lurking in the shadows, waiting to devour any unwary intruders. My mind flashed to the ecto-blaster I left on the kitchen counter and I sighed shakily, debating on whether or not to go back.

I decided that I would have courage. It was likely that Vlad wouldn't have had time to arm any kind of security system, whether it be ghostly or not, in his zeal to escape with my mom.

I walked into the library and perused the books. It was strange, he had a lot of books on knitting. Dad has this weird thing against knitting, he says needlepoint is better, I think he's simply insane, and Vlad shares a bit of that insanity. It makes me wonder a little about their past together. Dad and Vlad used to be friends, though I can't tell how good of friends they used to be, and I don't really know if they met in college or if they had been friends longer.

I shook my head as I ran my fingers past book after book. Vlad had some strange reading material, but what caught my attention the most were the technical manuals, he had tons of them, several were on computer languages from the eighties, others were more current.

I pulled out one of the books and jumped back as a photograph fluttered from the shelf. It was of mom, she looked like she was maybe fifteen or sixteen; it was kinda hard to judge. She was standing beside Vlad, smiling, Vlad himself seemed to be in heaven as they had their arms draped around each other's shoulder. I guess that answered my question. She and Vlad had known each other since before college. I wondered why she never talked about him.

The way Dad talks, you would think that he'd grown up with Vlad, but I know Mom and Dad met in college. He seems, or seemed to think that he and Vlad were really close friends.

I flipped the picture over and read the note on the back. "I'll never forget the fun we had this summer. Best friends always! – Love Maddie" Weird.

I tucked the photo into my pocket and continued looking at the books. I finally found an old picture album, so I sat and looked at the pictures. They seemed to be of Vlad's family. His parents maybe. It's hard to imagine that Vlad had a family.

I shook my head as I leafed through the photo album. It was weird to see pictures of Vlad as a kid, it seemed that he'd always been an old man, an old, bitter fruit loop. I suppose everyone has to come from somewhere. Vlad's whole existence can't be about lusting after Mom and wreaking havoc with Danny, can it? Do people that shallow really exist?

I found several pictures of Mom with Vlad. I wondered when they became friends. I'd always assumed that they met in college, but then again Mom doesn't talk about Vlad, Dad does, and Dad calls him his old college buddy. I really need to spend more time with Mom learning about what she was like as a kid. She has told me stories, but she never mentioned Vlad. I always known she didn't like him, but now I'm questioning why. I wonder what he did to make Mom so closed mouth about him. Did they date? Or were they just friends, like Danny and Sam. Wow, that would be sad. That would make Sam, Vlad in the equation, but then I don't think Sam would ever do anything that would make Danny act as cold to her as Mom does to Vlad.

I put the photo album back on the shelf and perused through a few more books, many of them were on chess, and it seems that Vlad has a liking for suspense, mysteries and romance novels. I chuckled as I perused his selection of romances. The fact that I'd read one or two of the titles in his collection was amusing, but it was disturbing too. I was just about to pull one of the books from the shelf when the house was rocked by a loud boom.

My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. Dad and Tucker were down in the lab. Dad was crazy, and probably fiddling around with everything Vlad had, poor Tucker was probably scared out of his mind. Oh man! I turned and ran back down toward the lab, running into the hall and bumping into Valerie.

"Sam's with Danny," she told me as we continued toward the lab. I was relieved. The last thing we needed was Danny to get hurt, again.

Dad stumbled into the kitchen just as we skidded across the floor and began running toward the lab, looking a little dazed and frazzled. I was happy to see him, he was fine, but where was Tucker? My heart twisted painfully, as I watched Dad dusting off his suit.

"Where's Tucker?" I asked, wishing I didn't sound so panicked. Dad looked at me grimly.

"He tripped one of Vlad's security devices," he told me. I moved toward the lab and he grabbed me.

"You don't want to go in there, Jazzy Pants." He told me grimly.

"He hasn't been hurt has he?" Valerie asked worriedly as she grabbed my other arm in fear. Dad took a deep breath.

"Well no," he answered sheepishly taking on a posture strangely similar to Danny's when he was in trouble. "Not exactly."

I heard Tucker's laughter before I saw him appear in the kitchen. The feeling of relief at seeing he was all right, nearly overwhelmed me and my knees began to feel weak. Strangely, I wanted to move forward and hug him, but I stopped myself. Of course Valerie had no reservations herself.

"You scared me!" She chastised as she rushed forward and hugged him. Tucker again had that blissful expression on his face, liked he did when I kissed him, and for me it was like a punch in the stomach. It was ridiculous to feel jealous of Tucker, so I pushed the feeling down and chalked it all up to all the emotional upheaval I'd been through lately.

Valerie withdrew from his embrace and he grinned as he straightened his clothes, and I have to admit, the guilty look he sent my way really lightened my mood. I'm ridiculous.

"What happened?" Valerie asked.

Dad started laughing and Tucker patted his hat to make sure it was in place. "We tripped Vlad's security." Tucker answered. Duh!

"And a ghostly creature jumped from the computer," Dad boomed then laughed. "It took off with Tucker's pants."

"I was chasing the thing down when I tripped and knocked some chemicals over," Tucker continued.

"And boom!" Dad yelled. "We were up in smoke."

"I don't know where ghost went," Tucker said as he looked over his shoulder, but I don't want to risk having my pants stolen again."

"It stole your pants?" Valerie said in bewilderment. Tucker nodded and shrugged as he stole a few quick glances at me.

"So you're not going to be able to hack into Vlad's computer?" I asked worriedly. I didn't think we needed the information, but then again forewarned is forearmed.

Dad put his arm around me. "Never fear Jazzerincess," he began. "We can handle the ghosts, Tucker here just needs to keep working, besides, fighting ghosts is fun. Right?"

"Oh yeah," I said dryly. "It's just the most exciting thing ever."

I looked at Valerie as she chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Someone needs to go check on Danny and Sam," she said as she looked at me giving me an opportunity to get out of venturing into the lab and having to deal with ghosts. I was torn. I wanted to be in the thick of the action, but at the same time I wanted to rest.

"I think I'm going to check on Danny," I said. It was better that Valerie followed Dad and Tucker to the lab. She was a more efficient ghost fighter. I like to flatter myself and think that I do a good job, but to be honest, I don't, at least not as good as the others.

No one said a word as I walk away, and I feel strangely bereft that Tucker, who supposedly has a little bit of a crush on me, said nothing. What did I want him to say? He stood there with Valerie Grey, and looked happy to be there. What is it about that girl which inspires such jealousy? Is it her exotic beauty? Her confidence? Her intensity? Whatever it is, I shouldn't be jealous at all. Is my ego afraid that she'll steal away Tucker's shallow affection for me? Ridiculous! My problem is that I've been exposed to too much negative emotion, too many tears, and too much worry. I'm not thinking clearly, that's the only explanation I can offer. I think my psyche seeks to comfort itself in Tucker's admiration, that's the only explanation I have for the sudden rush of warm feelings I have toward him.

I ran my hand tiredly through my hair as I made my way down the hall toward Danny's room. In retrospect I should have waited a few more seconds, been more caught up in my thoughts for a moment or two longer, or even knocked before opening the door. Or I could have been more silent, opening the door gently so I could correctly gauge to true nature of what I witnessed as Sam propelled herself quickly away from Danny. Both she and Danny flushed deeply and I could feel my own blush burning across my cheeks.

I cleared my throat and averted my eyes from my brother and Sam. "Dad and Tucker are okay," I told them. "They tripped Vlad's security." I noticed Danny's body tense as he snapped to vigilant attention, making himself ready to fight if he had to. I also noticed the look of dismay grace his features as well. My brother was in no shape to fight anything right now.

He was standing, which didn't please me. It would be best if he rested, but then again I didn't know how long he had been standing and I didn't know what had passed between he and Sam. Sam herself seemed to have withdrawn, her face was emotionless, the previous blush on her cheeks having faded.

I moved toward Danny, feathering my fingers through his hair so I could better look into those weird glowing green eyes of his. It was a motherly action that made me miss Mom and I felt an oppressive weight of worry press down on my shoulders.

"Next time you go to the barber," I said, my throat thick with the tears I was holding back. "You need to tell him to cut your hair really short." Danny gave me a look of exasperation as he sat slowly. He was in pain, I could tell. I wanted to question him about how much, but suspected he wouldn't be honest with me, at least not with Sam in the room. It would be just like him not to tell her how bad off he really was.

"How are you feeling?" I asked anyway.

"Good," Danny said almost energetically. "Much better than I was." I raised my eyebrows at him. He knew I knew he was lying. His eyes moved from my face to Sam then back at me again and I wanted to laugh.

"Do you need anything?" I asked. "Are you still thirsty?" Another boom rocked the house and I grabbed Danny's arm protectively. Sam was quickly beside him.

"Sounds like they tripped more security," Danny said softly then frowned worriedly as he looked at the door. I know what he was thinking, but he was going to go in the lab over my dead body. Okay I know I couldn't really stop him, but I'm counting on him being too weak to phase in and out of things.

"Valerie is down there with them," I told Danny. "There's nothing we can do for them right now." He relaxed, but the expression on his face was not happy. I thought it would be better to distract him.

The three of us sat and reminisced about old times, laughing nervously and trying to ignore the explosions as they rocked the house. Danny's worried expression grew deeper and deeper and he watched the door warily. I finally sent Sam on an errand for more orange juice for Danny, so I could properly grill him. It took awhile to even get Danny's consent to let her go, he was scared she'd be attacked by something, I knew she wouldn't be, the danger was in the lab.

"So," I said as Sam closed the door.

"So what?" Danny asked shortly. I looked at him a moment and he rolled his eyes at me and took his usual, older sisters are annoying pains in the butt, posture.

"How are you?" I questioned.

"I'm fine," he answered shortly. "I feel weak. I can't fight. Are you happy?"

"No," I replied. "I just want to know what we're up against." Danny closed his eyes, and I tried not to feel scared. He was the hero after all, and the hero was out of commission and had been for awhile now, and who knows for how much longer. I wondered if he'd ever be able to regain strength or even return to his human self. What if his human side was dead? I shivered and forced myself to put the negative thoughts aside.

Sam returned and I knew Danny wasn't going to say much else. A little later Valerie entered the room. I expected some sort of odd tension between the three, or a little at least on Sam's part, but she seemed to relax as the other girl appeared.

"Jack wants to go home," she said then looked at Danny. "Do you think you'll be okay to leave."

"Yeah," Danny answered as he laughed a little. "Just don't expect me to fly out of here."

So, we headed home. Dad carried Danny to the Specter Speeder and all of us, except Dad, who was driving, watched Danny covertly as he slept. I myself was scared he would relax too much and revert to human form.

Danny woke up as we reached home, Dad carried Danny to his room and Sam and Tucker took their normal spots around the room, leaving Valerie and I to stand uncomfortably looking for a spot of our own. I eventually forced Danny to scoot over and laid beside him on the bed, where I fell asleep listening to the chatter of Danny and his friends, and didn't wake up again for several hours.

Everyone was downstairs when I woke up. I looked at the clock and it read midnight. I wondered what Sam, Tucker and Valerie's parents were thinking about their children's disappearance. Bringing the subject up garnered eye rolls from everyone, and I suspected there would be more than a few groundings when this adventure was over.

I found that someone had saved me some pizza and I took my food and headed down to the lab where Dad was working. He smiled when I arrived then motioned for me to sit, and so I did and listened to him talk as I ate.

"We were able to retrieve a lot of information from Vlad's computer," he told me. "Some of the things were learned are good, and some are bad."

"Like what?" I asked as I chewed on the cold pizza. I hate cold pizza.

"Well," Dad began as he brushed his hands down his suit and took a deep breath. "Both Danny and Vlad have similar weaknesses. We can protect Danny, but on the other hand, Vlad has protected himself as well, and probably better, he's had more time."

"Weaknesses?" I asked, but Dad didn't elaborate.

"Vlad is extremely powerful, Jazzy," He continued grimly. "He's had many years to learn and build on his powers, and he has sought out ways to extend them. He toys with Danny, but ultimately is afraid of him."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're mother has several theories, one of them being that Danny is more ghost than Vlad is, though I don't follow her hypothesis. Half ghost is half ghost, I think the variance is just different."

"What do you mean?"

"Danny not only obtained his powers from a fully working portal. He sustained a longer and fuller exposure than Vlad. Not only that, but Danny had his accident at a very crucial developmental time in his live."

"You mean before puberty?" I laughed. Dad raised one eyebrow at me and smiled.

"As a result, he seems to have gained a flexibility and capability for growth and development than Vlad, who entered into his ghostly abilities as an adult."

"So Danny has the potential to become more powerful than Vlad?" I asked. "In how many more years?"

Dad shook his head. "I'm not sure Jazz, there has never been a being like Danny before, each day is a new discovery."

"You're not going to start running him through all kinds of crazy tests are you?" I asked. "Because Danny's going to hate it."

"We'll see," Dad told me but I could tell by the wild look in his eyes that he was dying to submit Danny to an exhaustive battery of tests.

I put my hand through my hair and watched Dad as he gathered together a few tools. "So what does that mean for us now?" I asked. "Are we going to be able to save Mom? Danny might be stronger than Vlad someday, but right now I think a ten year old could kick his butt."

Dad set his jaw. "I'm working on it Jazzy pants," he told me. "What I need you to do right now is relax and rest. Tomorrow we head to Wisconsin and we take Vlad down."

"You have a plan?" I asked feeling very worried and doubtfully.

"Not yet," he answered. "But I will. Now go upstairs and watch a movie with Danny and his friends. Laugh, have a good time."

I hugged Dad then walked out of the lab. "If you need any help," I started.

"I'll call," Dad answered. I nodded then went up stairs to pretend everything was going to be all right. The pizza I'd eaten sat like lead in my stomach. Everyone else was just as nervous, but we all feigned having a good time, wondering if this was the end of good times for us all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Oh, please don't look at me like that. This isn't a filler chapter I swear. It's a setting up the mood chapter. We are getting seriously close to the end of this fic and well, this MIGHT be the last time we hear from Jazz. The next chapter is Jack's then after that we're going to Vlad, though I might slip a short Sam chapter in there somewhere it depends on how I feel.**

**I also want to take this moment to form a disclaimer. We really don't have too much knowledge of the History of Jack, Vlad and Maddie, so I am taking extreme liberties with their pasts. I highly doubt that the remaining episodes of Danny Phantom will dispute my musings, but you never know. But, this is fan fic and fan fi subsides entirely on our imagination, so I guess it's all good.**

**Now that I have gone on and on, would you please kindly review for me? I like hearing from you all so much! It makes me really happy, you are all such fun readers.**


	33. The Resolute

**Finally the clouds have broken and the sun is shining through, though I don't think my block is completely gone, this is…just a beam of sunlight. **

**I do heartily apologize for my update rate slowing down as it has. This is unheard of for me, and there are many of you who know how quickly I was updating before. I lost my flow during that stupid vacation I was forced to endure and then I have been gasping for air as a fog of depression has encapsulated me in it's evil grasp. Big changes do that to me.**

**Big love to Bluemyst19 as always, because she's the person who fights the hardest to keep me in the Danny Phantom fandom. **

**So, enjoy this Jack chapter and please, forgive me.**

The Resolute  


Danny is awake, and I'm happy. He's all right and now I can direct my focus on getting my wife back. I'm not trying to make light of his situation, but now that he's better I need to focus on Maddie.

I know that Danny isn't in the best condition; right now there's nothing I can do for him, but keep him safe. I'm planning on taking him home, leaving everyone behind, and going to rescue Maddie myself. I don't want these children putting their lives on the line. Danny needs to rest and well, Maddie would never forgive me if I let something happen to Jazz, Danny or any of their friends. I plan on taking on Vlad, man to man. Mano a mano!

Right now, I am considering myself fortunate to have at my disposal, a computer genius. I knew Danny's friends, geeky as they may be, would come in handy someday, I just never thought it would be like this.

I don't mean geeky in a bad way really, don't get me wrong. Up until Maddie entered my life, I think I was pretty geeky too, but everything changed with Maddie. If I lost her, my life would be meaningless. I love her, she is my life.

I was watching Tucker as he hacked into Vlad's computer when he must have tripped security. A cat, which didn't look at all ghostly, jumped from the screen and I flew backward in surprise, knocking over a few of Vlad's chemicals, which resulted in a relatively harmless, if not loud, explosion.

By the time I was on my feet again, the creature had attacked Tucker and ripped off the boy's pants and was running around the lab with Tucker in full chase cursing at the beast and yelling for it to give back his clothes. As much as the situation wasn't funny, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Give me back my pants you crazy cat!" Tucker yelled then tripped and fell head first in his efforts to grab the tan beast's long tufted tail, and the creature turned and giggled as it bounded across several tables then shook the pants, as if to say, "come and get 'em sucker!"

"Hold it right there!" I yelled loudly, as I tried to run forward, but my foot caught on something and I spun trying to catch my balance and fell smack on my butt as I tripped over a cord laying across the floor. What the heck is wrong with Vlad that he has all these cords laying around?

Tucker had finally grabbed his pants and was playing tug-of-war against the golden cat with the strange orange markings on its back, as I stumbled up the stairs to let everyone know everything was all right. I figured a cat after pants wasn't going to harm Tuck, unless he went after the boy's boxers, but the creature seemed too innocent and enamored with the pants for me to worry much.

Valerie and Jazz were skidding across the floor as I surfaced. I tried to look a little more dignified than I probably looked at the moment; the expressions on their face were of pure horror as I dusted myself off.

"Where's Tucker?" Jazz asked, her voice was filled with terror and I couldn't help but give her a worried glance. Jazz has a tendency to blow things out of proportion from time to time.

"He tripped one of Vlad's security devices," I told her and grabbed her as she tried to run past me into the lab.

"You don't want to go in there, Jazzypants." I told her, trying not to alarm her, but obviously not succeeding, as her face filled with worry.

"He hasn't been hurt has he?" Valerie gasped as she grabbed Jazz's arm to help hold her back.

"Well no," I answered as I rubbed the back of my neck, not wanting to tell them about Tucker's current predicament. "Not exactly."

Tucker's laughter floated into the kitchen just a little before he made his appearance, looking none the worse for wear and pretty amused.

"You scared me!" Valerie said in relief as she moved to hug him. I watched as Jazz's face practically turned green with jealousy, and I smiled as I looked at the boy then at my daughter who was now looking away from him sadly. I remember very well how it felt, to be in love with someone, but not able to tell them. Of course, I don't for a second believe that my Jazz has such feelings for Tucker, but I can still recognize a crush when I see it, and my memories are fond.

I can remember the first time I set my eyes on Maddie, she was standing in the lab, the fluorescent lights shining on her curly auburn locks. I remember she looked up from the chemicals she was mixing and her vivid violet eyes nearly floored me. It was love at first sight.

"What happened?" Valerie asked pulling me from my memory of my first vision of my wife. I couldn't help but begin laughing as Tucker patted his hat to make sure it was in place.

"We tripped Vlad's security." Tucker answered.

"And a feline creature jumped from the computer," I finished, laughing as I remembered the look on Tucker's face as the cat pulled off his pants. "It took off with Tucker's pants."

"I was chasing the thing down when I tripped and knocked some chemicals over," Tucker continued, looking down in embarrassment

"And boom!" I said with emphasis so everyone jumped. "We were up in smoke."

"I don't know where ghost went," Tucker said as he looked over his shoulder, but I don't want to risk having my pants stolen again."

"It stole your pants?" Valerie asked in amazement. Tucker nodded and shrugged as he stole a few quick glances at my daughter.

"So you're not going to be able to hack into Vlad's computer?" Jazz asked shyly.

"Never fear Jazzerincess," I said as I put my arm around my daughter. "We can handle the ghosts, Tucker here just needs to keep working, besides, fighting ghosts is fun. Right?"

"Oh yeah," Jazz groaned sarcastically. "It's just the most exciting thing ever."

Valerie chuckled and shook her head then said, "Someone needs to go check on Danny and Sam." She looked at Jazz. My daughter is usually quick to pick up on hints, but instead she just stood, looking at Valerie for a moment.

"I think I'm going to check on Danny," she finally said and I realized that what she really wanted to do was join us down in the lab. I'd rather have her with Danny and Sam, safe and sound.

I watched Tucker turn once to look at Jazz and retreated then walk warily back into the lab. Valerie had her ecto blaster armed and Tucker warned her not to shoot.

"She doesn't seem like a bad creature," Tuck told Valerie. "She just has a funny sense of humor."

Valerie gave Tucker a strange look. "Yeah I'd call wanting to steal your pants…uh..funny." She smiled at him and I could see a blush flashing across his dark skin.

I stood watch as Tucker resumed his seat at the computer. He cracked his knuckles, adjusted his hat, which I am beginning to believe is crucial to his proper functioning, and begin searching files and typing every now and again.

"Vlad is a nit wit," Tucker said to Valerie who was standing next to him looking around warily.

"Why?" Valerie asked as Tucker hit the button and files began to print.

"Because his password is ridiculously easy to crack," Tucker answered as he continued to work.

"What is it?" I asked as I picked up the print outs and began to peruse the data.

I looked up at Tucker who looked very uncomfortable. He laughed nervously then cleared his throat.

"Well?" Valerie asked. "And how do you know him well enough to be able to guess his password?"

"It's sickeningly easy," Tucker said then swallowed hard.

"And it is…" I prompted.

"Mrs. Maddie Masters," Tucker mumbled quickly then jumped back from the computer screen. "Oh crud!" he yelled as he grabbed Valerie by the wrist and pulled her under the desk.

I took a cue from Tuck's reaction and ducked under a table just as a flaming green monster roared from the computer screen with an explosive blast that rocked the room. Luckily, I was holding the data Tucker had printed out, or it would have gone up in smoke with the melted printer.

The computer blew up and Valerie pulled Tucker away from the beneath the desk as it began to go up in green ectoplasmic flames. Then transformed into her suit and began shooting at the beast.

"Oh man!" she said as it turned on her, fangs dripping with ectoplasm. It was a sight to behold! I'd never thought I'd see a creature like this back in my old college days and now here I was, wanting to destroy it rather than study it.

Of course it didn't dawn on me until Valerie executed a series of moves that would have made Maddie proud, then sucked the creature into a Fenton Thermos, that sucking it into the device would afford me the opportunity to study the ghost. It was my turn to be proud of the girl, and of myself. That thermos was a stroke of genius. Yeah, so Maddie did most of the tweaking so that it worked right instead of burping up ectoplasm, but it was my idea!

"This is all we're going to get," I said as I fanned the pile of data Tucker hand printed out. I think we need to go home and engage in some serious study and planning. I would need to modify my weapons and learn about Vlad's weakness.

I had thought I knew Vlad. I thought I knew how he hated cheese and had an affinity for peanut butter crackers. He loved the Packers and hated the Bears. The Vlad I knew was dryly witty and silly at times, but I guess I really didn't know Vlad at all.

I remember when I met him in college, we were roommates, and we hit it off famously. He talked constantly about his girlfriend, he was clearly head over heels in love with her, and I after meeting her, was in agony because I was too.

I was a good and loyal friend to Vlad. Yeah, I flirted with Maddie. I couldn't help it. I dreamed about her and silently worshipped the ground she walked on. I never made a move or let my feelings for her slip, but then something happened.

Maddie has never talked about what happened between she and Vlad. When they broke up, she stayed within our circle of friends, she had to, there were not many people interested in paranormal studies.

She came to me, and I was torn between my love for her and my friendship with Vlad, I felt really bad until she convinced me that what Vlad thought of us was of little consequence, though we did keep the depth of our relationship secret from everyone.

I fell in love with her, my brilliant, beautiful Maddie. She was so patient, kind and devoted to her studies. She told me that it was fate which brought us together, and I knew I'd never love anyone but her for the rest of my life. I was afraid to tell her, we never talked about a deeper commitment than our casual dates, and the brief kisses at the end of the night, which left me longing for more.

After the break up, I thought Vlad was over her. Yeah, he hung around her like a lost puppy, but I did too, so it never occurred to me that he was still trying to hold on to her. Maddie was kind to him, but cold, I had no reason to be concerned or jealous.

I can't remember whose idea it was to build a portal. Maddie had been reading some old books about the realm of ghosts and we wondered if there was a way to open up a conduit between the worlds.

The accident in the lab was the turning point for Maddie and me. I had managed to protect her from the explosion while Vlad took the brunt of the blast.

I have to admit that Maddie does something to me, still does, being in her presence just makes me, giddy and my mind stops working, and I become sloppy. I know I'm pretty scattered as it is, but Maddie makes it worse. I've gotten better over the years, but I wonder if the daze her presence kept me in didn't cause me to make a mistake, some dreadful mistake that nearly cost Vlad his life.

It was the accident, which Vlad says destroyed his life, which opened the doors for Maddie and me. Our relationship changed after that. I told her I loved her, she agreed that she loved me, and our worlds began to revolve around each other. Without Vlad around, we had no guilt for our emotions, at least I didn't, and before you know it, I was asking her to marry me, and I guess you know the rest from there.

I feel for Vlad, I think I would feel the same way if I had lost Mads, but would I pine for her for over twenty years? Would I obsess over her? Was he obsessed with her before his accident or did his ghost powers simply magnify his feelings for her?

Whatever the case is, I will not let Vlad have my wife, not while there is breath left in my body and my heart is beating am I going to allow him to harm my Maddie.

"It's time to go kids," I said as I started from the lab. I carried Danny to the Specter Speeder and drove home. I didn't listen as they talked in hushed tones. My mind was filled with other worries. Vlad.

The minute we arrived home, I headed to the lab with Maddie's notebook and the data from Vlad's computer. I don't know what everyone else did. I believe they slept. Sam brought me pizza.

"You should go home," I told her. "You're parents are probably worried about you." Sam turned and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's only three," She said. "They think I'm here anyway, and I doubt they even know I wasn't in school."

"Everyone should go home," I continued.

"I'm not leaving Danny," She replied and I smiled at her.

"You really love my son huh?" I looked up at her and saw she was blushing.

She shrugged one shoulder. "If I love him or not doesn't matter," she said. "What matters is that he's alive."

I wanted to laugh. Maddie and I had discussed Sam's hidden feelings for Danny. We were waiting for the day when both of them finally admitted their feelings for each other. We knew we'd have to watch them closely, the bond between them was already so powerful that…well…let's just say we spent many a sleepless night worried about Danny and his girlfriend.

"I'm going alone," I told her. "To rescue Maddie." Sam gave me a worried look.

"I don't want to risk all of your lives. I'll simply walk in, demand my wife and come home." I told her, knowing it wasn't going to be that easy. Sam smiled at me.

"Do you honestly think it's going to be that easy?" she asked.

"I can hope right?" I laughed. She shook her head.

"Vlad's been plotting to kill you for a long time," she started in a tone that made my blood chill. "It's Danny who has stood between you and what Vlad wants. If you go there alone, you're going to be giving him your head on a silver platter."

"Well, if that's what I have to do to rescue Maddie, then fine. Besides, I am going to go there armed with information about his weaknesses. I know I come off as a bumbling idiot, Sam, but I know what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I smiled. "Just wait and see." I then ushered her upstairs and then opened up Maddie's notes, wishing I was really as confident as I told Sam I was.

Maddie's notes hypothesized some provocative ideas, that Danny was weaker, due to his lack of ghostly experience, but had much more potential than Vlad who was a level eight, almost nine ectoplasmic entity.

Vlad's power growth had tapered off about ten years ago when they reached their peak and remained steady, fluctuating a few points here and there, but for the most part remaining consistent.

He began keeping records in the second year after the accident which gave him his ghost powers, and built the devices with which to measure his power levels. Vlad was a level 2.3 at the time, gaining power at a consistent rate for the first two years of measurement, which left him at 5.9. Danny had already surpassed his growth rate immeasurably, hitting level seven and growing quickly. It wouldn't be long before Danny's power dwarfed Vlad's, and the difference in power between half a point was vast.

Maddie had theorized and apparently so had Vlad, that Danny had to potential of becoming the one of the most powerful ghosts in existence, which was saying a lot when you compared him to creatures such as Pariah Dark, the ghost king. Before long, Danny would be able to claim the Ghost Zone as his realm, bending it to his will if he so chose.

I could imagine that knowledge is pretty scary to Vlad, heck it's down right terrifying to me! My son? A half ghost hybrid creature, potentially more powerful than practically every other ghost? I have a hard time believing it, especially when I thought of my boy, laying broken and battered upstairs in his bed.

Vlad's weakness and Danny's are incredibly similar, they have a few. One weakness is a frequency of light waves, or ectoplasmic beams, which can throw off their ghostly powers, forcing their transformation back to human, that's what happened to Danny during his fight with Valerie.

Vlad, through trial and error, using Valerie had determined the frequency which weakened Danny the most. I ground my teeth together, Vlad had almost cost Danny his life. I wanted to shoot Vlad, but what good would it do?

Naturally, he didn't provide the frequency to which he was most vulnerable, that would have been stupid, and Vlad is anything but stupid. I decided I could arm myself with a blaster that varied in resonance, hoping that at some point I would hit on the very one that would break through his protections.

Yes, Vlad had learned over the years how to use his powers to shield himself from that which he was vulnerable, but he wasn't invincible, and a long concentrated blast would break through those barriers, I just had to figure out how to manipulate the blast so it could.

I sighed as I leafed through Vlad's data, cross referencing it with Maddie's. A headache was growing at the back of my skull and I had to put on my reading glasses, I hate them. I can almost hear Maddie chastising me telling me I wouldn't have such a headache if I'd put on my reading glasses.

Vlad had another weakness, it is actually a two for one deal. Obsession. All ghosts are obsessed with something to one extent or another. Vlad's number one obsession isn't Maddie surprisingly enough, she's his secondary obsession. His first obsession is with money and power, you could say that those are two obsessions, but not really, they are one in the same. Vlad's belief is that these obsessions were formed at the time of the accident, and the advent of their ghostly powers.

Danny has an obsession as well, but so far there has only been a little bit of speculation as to what it is, or they are. Vlad's data shows that it the obsessivness starts out rather benign and unrecognizable, but within the next few years it will grow. Vlad is unsure what that obsession could be for Danny, he theorizes that one of them is justic, but is unsure of the second, he though maybe it was Sam, but Valerie was able to stand between them. It's possible that Danny's obsession hadn't grown deep enough for him to even notice yet, and it was impossible to tell which would outshine the other.

For Sam's sake, if she is one of Danny's obsessions, I hope that Danny's primary obsession is with justice. I'd imagine that being someone's obsession would be difficult.

I put aside Maddie's notes and then Vlad's data before sitting down to modify a new ecto-blaster, aware that even though it had the potential to be effective against Vlad, it would also have the ability to harm my son. It was a difficult ethical decision. Was I inventing something that could someday destroy him?

How long I worked on the blaster was beyond me as I put things together, cursing and cursing often the fact that Maddie wasn't there to help me, or at the very least calm me with something sweet. I tend to get upset, irritated and frustrated easily, which is where Maddie and her patience, focus and cookies came in.

My Jazzypants poked her head into the lab and I smiled in relief as she sat down and placed her food in her lap.

"I'm glad you're here," I told her. "I need someone to keep me company." She said nothing as she took a bite of pizza and grimaced slightly, Jazz doesn't like cold pizza.

"We were able to retrieve a lot of information from Vlad's computer," I began as I turned back to my work. "Some of the things we've learned are good, and some are bad."

"Like what?" Jazz asked seriously.

"Well," I started as I took a deep breath. "Both Danny and Vlad have similar weaknesses. We can protect Danny, but Vlad has protected himself too, and probably better, he's had more time."

"Weaknesses?" Jazz asked. I didn't want to tell her what those weaknesses are. The less people who know the better, and even though I know Jazz would never hurt Danny, it's better that she wasn't burdened with the knowledge.

"Vlad is very powerful, Jazzy," I told her. "He's had many years to learn and build on his powers, and he has sought out ways to extend them. He toys with Danny, but ultimately is afraid of him."

"Why?" Jazz questioned, her eyes, which are remarkably like he Grandmother's, went wide.

"You're mother has several theories, one of them being that Danny is more ghost than Vlad is, though I don't follow her hypothesis. Half ghost is half ghost, I think the variance is just different."

"What do you mean?"

"Danny not only obtained his powers from a fully working portal. He sustained a longer and fuller exposure than Vlad. Not only that, but Danny had his accident at a very crucial developmental time in his live."

"You mean before puberty?" Jazz asked as she blushed and I had to keep from laughing. Yes, that was probably a factor.

"As a result, he seems to have gained a flexibility and capability for growth and development than Vlad, who entered into his ghostly abilities as an adult."

"So Danny has the potential to become more powerful than Vlad." Jazz stated. "In how many more years?"

"I'm not sure Jazz, there has never been a being like Danny before, each day is a new discovery." I wish I had answers, it was incredibly irritating but also exciting. I couldn't wait to document those changes.

"You're not going to start running him through all kinds of crazy tests are you?" Jazz asked. "Because Danny's going to hate that."

"We'll see," I answered, feeling a little embarrassed that I was so easily read. Of course I was dying to run him through tests, and to learn more about him.

"So what does that mean for us now?" Jazz asked. "Are we going to be able to save Mom? Danny might be stronger than Vlad someday, but right now I think a ten year old could kick his butt."

"I'm working on it Jazzypants," I answered, not wanting her to know how desperate I felt and that I had no idea what to do next. "What I need you to do right now is relax and rest. Tomorrow we head to Wisconsin and we take Vlad down."

"You have a plan?" Jazz asked. Why does she have to ask so many questions?

"Not yet," I answered, suddenly wanting her to leave in case I let it slip that I was actually planning to leave in a few hours. Jazz was stubborn. She'd insist on going with me. "But I will. Now go upstairs and watch a movie with Danny and his friends. Laugh, have a good time."

Jazz put her arms around me and hugged me tight "If you need any help," she offered

"I'll call," I told her, fully intending on being gone before she even realized what happened. I watched her go with a heavy heart, hoping that she would forgive me for leaving her behind, regardless of what happened with Vlad and her mother.

No one noticed me leave in the Speeder. I checked on Danny one last time before turning on the ghost shield over the house, if something happened to me, and Vlad came for Danny, at the very least he'd be protected long enough for his friends to come up with some kind of plan to keep him safe.

I had a lot of time to think, as I sped as fast as I could to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. I thought of my past with Vlad, and how much I had admired him. I wish I knew what happened to tear he and Maddie apart. She never talked about it, and I respected her space enough to never push. She never objected to Vlad's presence, simply turned into a block of ice. I assumed that he simply cheated on her, but maybe it was something more.

The Speeder landed on his lawn, and I marched forward with determination as I pounded on the door. The minute it opened I reacted, punching Vlad in the face, not giving him time to react. The look of surprise on his face was almost comical as I hoisted him off the ground where he'd fallen.

"Where is my wife?" I asked angrily, as I grabbed his throat, wanting to crush it in my hands, but managing to control myself.

Vlad was obviously dazed, he wasn't prepared for me to make the first strike, he didn't know me too well did he? Then again Vlad always seemed to underestimate me. I shook him slightly and blood trickled from his nose. I knew that I only had a small window of advantage before he regained his powers.

"Jack!" Maddie called as she ran down the stairs. I said nothing as I dropped Vlad and moved toward my wife feeling relieved that she was safe and free, not locked up, unable to get away.

We reached out our arms to each other and then suddenly, when she was no more than two feet away, she was pulled away from me and up into the air. Damn that ghost! Damn Vlad!

"Let me go!" Maddie yelled as she tried to kick at Vlad, the Wisconsin ghost, or Plasmius, whatever he called his ghost form.

"You didn't think it would actually be this easy, did you, Jack?" Vlad asked as he held Maddie to him tightly, his arm around her chest. "You didn't actually think you could waltz in here, punch me in the face then take her away…Did you?"

"Put my wife down!" I ordered. "And I'll show mercy."

"Show me mercy?" Vlad asked as he laughed. "I'll show you mercy!" He turned Maddie to face him, then kissed her square on the lips, she tried to fight him, but her punches and counter measures couldn't connect.

"Get your filthy lips off of me you pig!" She screamed as she turned her head. Vlad only laughed as he shot an ectoplasmic blast at me.

"Keep your hands off of my wife you sick crazed up fruit loop!" I yelled as I readied my blaster.

"Oh yes, Jack," Vlad called. "Shoot at Maddie, that is a perfect idea."

"Put her down and fight me like a man!" I growled. "Or are you too cowardly to really fight me?"

"I am a man who does not give up his advantages for the sake of pride and childish taunts," Vlad laughed.

"Put me down!" Maddie ordered again, as she squirmed in his grip.

"Tell Jack how happy you are with me, Maddie," Vlad said as he looked into her eyes. "Tell him or I'll blast him to oblivion."

"It won't be true," I called. "You can force her to say anything you want, but it will never be true. She hates you, Vlad. She'll always hate you, and you can't change it."

"Well, Jack," Vlad said angrily. "It really doesn't matter to me what she thinks and feels, as long as she belongs to me! She'll come around some day."

"I never will," Maddie spat at him. "Never. I will hate you with my dying breath!" Vlad ignored her as he smiled down at me.

"See how passionate she is about me?" Vlad asked then laughed as Maddie struggled more.

I looked around thoughtfully, there had to be some way to get him to release Maddie. There was nothing. I gripped my blaster at my side and made eye contact with Maddie. She sighed.

"Jack," she said her eyes holding mine. "My love. It's not worth it."

"Listen to her," Vlad said calmly, apparently pleased with himself. "I'll give you this one chance to leave. Leave and I'll let you live."

I swallowed hard, my gaze still held by Maddie's. "Just go Jackie," she said. "Go."

My shoulders dropped and Vlad smiled in triumph and he clutched Maddie closer to him, moving her hair aside as he kissed her neck, his eyes watching my pained expression.

"Is this what you really want Mads?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" she cried.

I turned as if I was walking away, I looked back feigning a look of sadness as Vlad's grin widened and he relaxed his hold on my wife, then lifted my blaster and fired, hoping that the first shot would be at the right frequency to disable him.

Vlad was fast, he moved out of the way and I fired again and again, pausing in fear as I worried about hitting Maddie, but Vlad was quick and he was able to dodge my shots, turning Maddie invisible, protecting her. At least I knew he didn't want to hurt her. I'm sure I saw a bruise on her cheek, though I'm not sure, it could have been a shadow.

He put Maddie down on the stairs. "Make a wrong move woman," he said and Jack is dead.

"Isn't that what you're intending to do anyway?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm trying to protect you Maddie," He told her and I shot at him again, he turned quickly and blocked my shot then flew for me. Oh man. I'm toast!

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

**I am so sorry this took so long, hopefully the next chapters won't be far behind. Vlad is next.**

**The cat who stole Tucker's pants is Saki the ****tigon, who is a creation of the amazing Feri-San, and an ode to one of her works where Saki, steal's Danny's pants. I know Feri-san would rather have Saki run off with Danny's clothes, but Tucker had to do in a pinch.**


	34. The History

**And here we have a Vlad chapter.**

**Just to remind you the events he describes are from his point of view, and are really not too tightly based in reality.**

The History

I looked at my beautiful Maddie as she stared out the window, as we flew from my cabin in the helicopter. I was taking her back to Wisconsin for now, and I hated that I couldn't bring Daniel, but choices had to be made, and Daniel wasn't in any shape to be a bother to me even if they managed to figure out how to wake the boy.

My mansion in Madison was much more secure than the cabin, my security measures were unbreechable, so naturally it was the safest place for now. I was not going to lose Maddie again.

"Maddie," I said gently, feeling ashamed as she turned to face me with that terrible look in her eyes and the bruise on her face. I wanted to beg for her forgiveness, but knew at the moment, it was impossible.

"Vlad," she said tiredly. "I don't want to talk to you. You don't have power over me any more, and I'm not going to cooperate with you."

"Do you remember the summer when we were fifteen?" I asked wistfully, ignoring her words and her angry tone. She closed her eyes. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"That was another lifetime ago, Vlad," she answered sadly. "But yes, I remember. I remember the sweet and shy boy that you were." I noticed the tears glittering in her eyes so I continued, dredging up memories which had become painful things to me in the years since I'd lost her.

"Do you remember the picnic we had after we got out of school junior year? You said we'd always be friends Maddie, and we were, that is until you met that oaf, Jack Fenton." I watched Maddie shake her head as she turned her beautiful violet eyes away from me.

"Jack had nothing to do with it Vlad," she answered.

"Do you remember the night we graduated from high school?" I asked. It was the memory I treasured the most. She'd agreed that we would get through college together then decide our future with each other.

"I try to forget," she said stiffly.

"Do you remember the time we were chased by Mr. William's dog?" I continued, desperate for her to remember all the good of our past together, that she loved me once. How could she stop loving me? She smiled slightly the look in her eyes growing distant with remembering.

"That poor dog," she said softly as she turned her eyes to meet mine. "He was so old, but he never gave up." She frowned at me worriedly

"He was mean," I laughed. "I don't care how old he was."

Maddie's eyes reflected amusement as she reminisced about the dog getting caught in the fence in the chicken coop and the time I fell out of the tree, but didn't fall because my pants got caught on a branch, and I'd hung there for at least an hour until she found me. She laughed and my heart swelled with joy. I did my best to remind her of our childhood adventures, recalling how close we were. I held back the moments I wanted to remind her of the most. Heated kisses in the barn, in the orchard, and beneath the stars.

She sighed and shook her head as she looked down at her hands. "You were always so brilliant," she began then turned her gaze to me; my heart began racing almost painfully. "So sweet and funny." I swallowed hard.

"I loved you so much then Maddie," I said softly. "I still do. I always will." I tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away from me.

"But things changed," She told me. "You changed, Vlad."

"For the better!" I justified. "I changed for the better. I wanted to give you a better life than laboring away on a farm like our parents. I wanted to see the world with you Maddie, experience life together."

"You committed unforgivable act after unforgivable act," she told me as her eyes filled with tears. "You betrayed me and you betrayed yourself, Vlad."

"I did it for you Maddie," I began feeling scared. I knew she hated what I did, but she had to understand. "There was no other way to stay together. I didn't want to lose you."

She took several deep breaths. "I really cared about you, Vlad," she started softly.

"And you will again," I started and she stopped me by shaking her head.

"Never," she told me. "Everything I felt for you died when I found out what a cheat, fake, thief, demon you are, Vlad." She paused. "You are evil, low, wretched and disgusting."

"Then why did you allow me to stay around?" I asked, beginning to feel sick. Her words were the same she spoke the day she found out about my duplicity a few months before my accident, before we graduated from college, about the things I did so I could go to college with her, so I could stay with my precious Maddie."

She put her hands over her face and shook her head. "I didn't allow you to stay around me! We were in classes together, Vlad. I couldn't avoid you."

"And what about Jack?" I accused. "How long were you cheating on me with him? He was my friend, my best friend since our first year of college…"

Maddie gave me a look of disbelief. "In order for me to have cheated on you," she spat. "We would have had to be together. I know you failed to accept it, but any semblance of a relationship between us ended that day in August when I found out all the horrible things you'd been doing."

I rubbed my hand across my face, feeling miserable and angry for not being able to make her understand. Why couldn't she see that everything I did was for her? I made so many sacrifices and fought so hard, for her.

My mansion came into view at last, the grounds were perfect as always. I spared no expense to keep it flawless. Everything had to be perfect for Maddie, and I was sure that once she finally understood what I'd done to be worthy of her, she would love me.

"Do you see all of this," I asked gently as I pointed out the window. "All of it's yours Maddie. Everything I have can be yours, just love me again."

I watched as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I wish I could make you understand," she told me. "I don't want this."

"What do you want?" I asked as I took her hand and put it to my lips. "Anything you want is you want is yours."

"Anything," she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Within reason," I told her knowing where her mind was going. She was going to ask me to let her go, but I was never going to let her go.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "There is nothing you can give me that I want, besides my freedom and the safety of my family." She took her hand and turned away from me.

I watched her thoughtfully. If she would only listen to me and make an effort to understand why I had to take on a second occupation in college, unsavory as it was, burglary was profitable.

Breaking into the homes of the rich, bypassing their security, breaking into their safes, taking money and jewelry, was something I was extremely gifted at. My victims had everything, while I had nothing, they would never miss a few thousand dollars in the scheme of things. I considered it a forced charitable donation, a bit like taxes. Of course my career as a thief blossomed into other things, selling term papers, mostly Maddie's, and doing anything that would put extra money into my pocket. Maddie benefited from it too, though she didn't know it at the time. I was able to, without her knowing, pay for parts of her tuition, books, keep her comfortable, keep us together.

I became cocky and careless and she caught me one morning after I'd broken into her room, sorting through her papers from sophomore year. I always had to change things a little, but her work was brilliant, I was able to sell her term papers for the most money, and I needed it. I had sunk my extra cash into a few investments, but then my car had broken down, and without a reliable automobile I was unable to effectively do my other job. I needed a good indiscriminate get away vehicle. I couldn't worry about my car deciding to not start as I fled a house, guard dogs setting off an unholy racket.

How can she stand the blateration of that idiot Jack over me? I am superior in every way. My intellect, my wit, my body! I've worked very hard to keep myself in top physical condition. I am everything, everything Jack is not, and yet Maddie still wants him. Why? I can't understand it.

We said nothing more as we disembarked from the helicopter. I attempted to take her hand, to help her step down, but she refused and nearly stumbled and fell, giving me a dirty look as I put my hands on her waist to steady her.

My Maddie has changed over the years, but those years have been kind to her. She is even more lovely than she was twenty years ago, and I couldn't help admire the way her teal jumpsuit clung to her curves as she looked at me sternly then marched into the house as I gestured for her to enter my home.

Someday, very soon, Maddie is going to be mine in every sense of the word. I have waited too long to have her here with me, alone. I am aware that right now she is fighting the attraction between us, and it's admirable in some odd way, but soon she'll drop the pretense.

"Are you tired?" I asked as she stopped and waited for my next direction. She looked exhausted. I wanted to take her in my arms and assure her that I would never hurt her again and that if she would just….relax, everything would be perfect.

"I want to go home," She told me. "Please Vlad, don't do this." I felt pity for a moment before showing her to my room. Of course, I did not tell her that it was my bed she was sleeping in, she would have demanded a room of her own, but that was the only place she belonged.

"Rest," I told her as I stood at the bedroom door. "When you awake we'll have a nice dinner together and discuss our future together."

"Vlad," Maddie said as she looked at me angrily. "I will say this calmly and slowly so that you are sure to understand. I do not love you. I will not love you and I never did love you the way you wanted me to and…."

"Enough!" I growled feeling sick to my stomach as I did my best to ignore her words. She wasn't affected by my angry tone. She walked over to me with a look in her eyes which I admit, frightened me, and precious little frightens me.

"Vlad," she said, her tone flat and devoid of emotion. "I hate you. I have hated you since the day I found you rummaging through my term papers. I've hated you even more since the day the brooch you gave me for Christmas turned out to be an heirloom you stole from my English professor's grandmother!"

"I was just trying to give you the best of everything Maddie," I began but she cut me off with a hard slap to the face. I put my hand to my stinging cheek as she turned her back to me. I resisted the urge to grab her and shake her, instead I took her arm, turned her to face me and kissed her. She gasped and her open mouth gave me access to the heavenly taste of her. My Maddie.

She didn't struggle, much to my relief, but simply went slack in my arms as I ravaged her lips, begging for a response, to feed the fire burning in my body, my heart, my soul, but instead of the sweetness of her touch, I was treated to a violent twist of a bodily part that I'd rather go without mentioning.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me!" Maddie growled as I released her in shock, my knees buckling beneath me as I fell to the floor in agony. I gasped a few times, trying to breath and relieve the pain of my wrenched appendage. Why would she do this to me? I could understand her anger, but her violence was shocking.

She was now standing on the other end of the room, watching me indifferently as I struggled for composure. I stood and looked at her, doing my best to control my anger. She stared back defiantly and I knew there was nothing I could do at this point to reach her, but given time and patience, she would be mine again.

I made my way downstairs and sat at my computer. I set my security system so any moment in the house would be detected; partly to keep Maddie from escaping. A quick check on my room found her curled up on my bed. I groaned in frustration, more than anything I wanted to go to her, to share that bed with her, to hold her close to me, savor her warm skin against mine, taste her lips, her breath, to possess her, to make her cry out my name again and again, and erase that oaf Jack Fenton from her heart and mind, forever.

Wanting Maddie is what I've been doing my entire life, I can't remember a time when I didn't love her in some way or another. Maddie at ten with her beautiful red hair in braids, tied with pink ribbons, wearing a pink gingham dress and playing in the mud. Maddie at fourteen, wearing make up, shopping for a dress for a formal dance that some high school boy asked her to attend, and me watching outside the dressing room as she modeled dress after dress, asking for my opinion and approval as I fell head over heels in love with her.

I remember Maddie standing in the sunshine, smiling and laughing. I remember her first date and how I hated that boy. He broke his leg not soon after the date and sadly couldn't take her to the Valentine's Dance, so I came to the rescue, providing her with an escort.

I remember the first time I kissed her, it was on the Forth of July, the wind was blowing a warm breeze, carrying with it the scent of hot dogs cooking and wood smoke. She was happy, Maddie was always happy. She smiled at me and I couldn't hold back my feelings any more. I told her I loved her as we sat on the blanket spread across the grass and I kissed her, and she returned the kiss. It was sweet, beautiful and perfect. I was sure then that she would be mine, forever. She said we were too young that I should date other girls, be sure of my feelings, but I was sure, I wanted no one but Maddie.

Maddie wasn't ready for a relationship. She dated other boys, but she always came back to me, always. Her boyfriends never lasted long, I worked hard to set them up for falls, and though it hurt Maddie that her beau were unfaithful or simply dumped her for no apparent reason, she always turned to me. I was always there, a permanent fixture.

Junior year in high school, I took her for a picnic and asked her to go steady with me. I outlined all the reasons she should. I would never leave her never. I loved her. I cared about her. She was everything to me. She told me she was overwhelmed and didn't want to risk our friendship, but finally she said yes and our relationship lasted until college.

I regret the day I met Jack Fenton. He was a goofy kid, but I kind of liked him. He had this spark of creativity about him and he was fun. I won't get into the backwash incident, but I'll tell you to never put down your drink within Jack's vicinity, especially while he's eating.

There was a spark between he and Maddie, they worked well together, where he was weak she was strong. Jack had fantastic ideas, Maddie knew how to implement them and I knew how to make it all happen, buying the supplies with the cash from my illicit ventures. We had a good time together, Maddie, Jack and me. We were at team, I never thought in a million years that Maddie would leave me for him. I should have known better.

Then came the accident, stupid Jack he was always so careless and bumbling. I knew he had a thing for Maddie simply because the moment she walked into the room, he became just that more oafish, but Jack and I were friends and that was that.

After the accident, well I don't remember too much really, ecto-acne is debilitating. I don't remember if they came to see me or tried to contact me. I was kept in isolation, no one could visit. I was granted the ability to finish college by what you might call correspondence and I graduated. In the meantime I discovered my ghostly powers.

I learned from the newspaper that Jack and Maddie were married. They didn't send me an invitation most likely because they knew I couldn't attend. I was angry and hurt. I had dreamed about being able to see my Maddie again I had plans on proposing to her, I'd always had plans to marry her. A part of me died that day, I can't say what it was, but I remember crying, it was the last time I cried.

I pulled myself from my reminiscence as I watched the love of my life slip into sleep. I couldn't take my eyes from her. I wanted to slip in to the room, lay beside her and wake her in the most gentle and loving of ways. How could she refuse me? How could it be that she wouldn't burn for me as I do her?

The exhilarating fact is that she's mine now. I own her. She will learn not to question my orders, to do as I please her to do. It won't take long for her to break. Maddie is spunky, but I know her weakness, her family. Stupid Jack and her children.

Daniel is going to be mine as well. As long as I hold his mother, I hold him. I'm not entirely sure that the boy will recover from his wounds. I've been inside the pain. I know the damage done to his fragile mortal body. It may never be worth my while to own Daniel, if he survives that is.

I didn't give Maddie all the information I had on Daniel's condition. I didn't tell her that any ghost could change him into his ghost form, I had to keep her dependent on me, besides I don't believe there is a ghost in the Ghost Zone who would have done the favor for our dear boy.

Daniel will be all right in ghost form, and even wake up eventually, it's possible that his friends could help him, since they hold his consciousness, but his broken body is something else altogether, I know the depths of his wounds, they almost pulled me in themselves. He exists more on the edge between life and death than he ever has.

I closed my eyes as I stretched then went to sit and relax. I ended up falling to sleep myself, dreaming as I always do of Maddie, but Daniel was also present in my dreams and I couldn't quite shake my feelings of guilt over the boy.

A loud pounding on the door awoke me from my dreams. I knew who stood at the door. I recognized the knock. Only Jack Fenton could sound like a four hundred pound purple back gorilla knocking at my door.

I was prepared to fight with Jack, to engaged in a war of words, of threats and promises, what I was not ready for was the black gloved fist punching me in the face before I could utter a word.

"Where is my wife?" Jack yelled as he grabbed my throat. I was too shocked to react.

I opened my eyes blearily. Jack's punch to my face had knocked me senseless. I could feel blood oozing from my nose and felt very disoriented and shocked, it had been a very long time since someone had been able to catch me off guard. I cursed myself for getting soft as Jack shook me.

"Jack!" Maddie called as she ran down the stairs. Stupid Jack. He should have knocked me out while he had the chance. It didn't take me long to regain my bearings and change into my ghost form.

I had to move fast to keep them away from each other, and almost lost my chance, but I pulled her into my arms and floated up and away from Jack just in time. The frustrated look on Jack's face was rather amusing and I admit, it was the perfect opportunity to cement my ownership of Maddie.

"Let me go!" Maddie yelled as she tried to kick at my, but I was able to dodge her well placed kicks. Had I been a lesser being, she would have been able to get away from me, but as it was, she was mine and was going to stay that way.

"You didn't think it would actually be this easy, did you, Jack?" I asked as I positioned my arms beneath Maddie's breasts and pulled her close like a lover. "You didn't actually think you could waltz in here, punch me in the face then take her away…Did you?"

"Put my wife down!" Jack bellowed with false bravado. "And I'll show mercy."

"Show me mercy?" I questioned as I laughed. "I'll show you mercy!" I turned Maddie in my arms and claimed her lips with mine, allowing her punches and kicks to phase through me as I relished the sweet taste of her lips.

"Get your filthy lips off of me you pig!" Maddie yelled as she turned her head. I laughed, enjoying the struggle as I shot a blast at Jack.

"Keep your hands off of my wife you sick crazed up fruit loop!" Jack yelled and powered up his blaster, ready to shoot at me.

"Oh yes, Jack," I told him, my amusement growing. "Shoot at Maddie, that is a perfect idea."

"Put her down and fight me like a man!" Jack growled. "Or are you too cowardly to really fight me?"

"I am a man who does not give up his advantages for the sake of pride and childish taunts," I told Jack. I wasn't going to give up Maddie for anything.

"Put me down!" Maddie ordered again, as she squirmed in my grip. I only smiled, feeling very pleased with the situation.

"Tell Jack how happy you are with me, Maddie," I told her as I stared into her beautiful eyes, I felt exhilarated by the power I held. "Tell him or I'll blast him to oblivion."

"It won't be true," Jack boomed. "You can force her to say anything you want, but it will never be true. She hates you, Vlad. She'll always hate you, and you can't change it."

"Well, Jack," I answered knowing that eventually I would prove him very wrong. "It really doesn't matter to me what she thinks and feels, as long as she belongs to me! She'll come around some day."

"I never will," Maddie growled as she struggled. "Never. I will hate you with my dying breath!" I did my best to not show how much her words hurt me, or how angry they made me feel. I simply smiled.

"See how passionate she is about me?" I asked then laughed as Maddie struggled more.

I watched them making eye contact with each other. It was frustrating that there seemed to be some kind of communication going on between them. I shifted Maddie into a more comfortable position in my arms.

"Jack," Maddie called. "My love. It's not worth it." She called him her love, I wanted to vomit.

"Listen to her," I ordered calmly, feeling pleased that she was so willing to give in, even if it was only to spare Jack's pathetic life. "I'll give you this one chance to leave. Leave and I'll let you live."

Jack looked up at her like a deer in headlights. "Just go Jackie," she said. "Go."

I smiled as a feeling of triumph swelled through me. Jack was defeated! I had won! I pulled my love closer, moved her head aside and kissed her neck, all the while watching Jack's pain filled eyes. He had lost her, she was mine. This was her surrender.

"Is this what you really want Mads?" Jack questioned. My heart swelled with joy as she nodded her head.

"You're sure?" he asked. Of course he'd ask again, how stupid.

"Yes!" she cried.

Jack turned and began walking away, his look of heart break filling me with glee. But, as I relaxed slightly, the oaf caught me off guard and fired at me and his wife. I was shocked but luckily I was fast and able to move to avoid his shouts. I had to turn Maddie invisible and continually move to protect her. I couldn't believe that Jack would fire on me while holding her, that he would put her life in danger. I had to do something before one of his shots connected with my love. Surly now she would accept me as her savior, her hero and realize what a mad man Jack really was.

I put her down gently on the stairs. "Make a wrong move woman," I told her "And Jack is dead.

"Isn't that what you're intending to do anyway?" she asked bitterly. I held her sad gaze and knew that despite what he was doing, she loved him. I hated seeing that in her eyes. I wanted to wipe it away.

"I'm trying to protect you Maddie," I whispered desperately. Jack shot at me again and I was forced to turn and block his shot. Enough was enough. I was done playing cat and mouse. I was finished with Jack causing problems in my life.

I must admit that the look of dismay and fear in his eyes as I flew toward Jack pleased me immensely. There was nothing he could do to protect himself as we engaged in the centuries old battle of the fittest. Maddie was going to me mine, Jack was going to lay bloody and broken at my feet, and I would finally have all my dreams fulfilled…Well most of my dreams. I still didn't own the Green Bay Packers, but I would soon enough, especially with Maddie at my side.

"Vlad!" Maddie screamed as I grabbed Jack by the throat as he had done to me and lifted him into the air, it almost seemed fitting to me that he should die like is son.

"Please!" Maddie called as she fell to her knees and Jack choked and sputtered in my grasp, his hands trying to pry mine from his throat as his legs kicked. "Don't kill him. Please. I can't live without him, Vlad. Please! Please!"

"Begging is quite unlike you Maddie," I called as I began to fill sick. I looked into Jack's eyes as they glazed over, he was about to lose consciousness. I realized that if I took Jack's life, a part of Maddie would die. I love Maddie, I couldn't hurt her.

"I'll make you a deal, Mads," I said adding sarcasm to Jack's little pet name for her. She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears, fear and anger.

"What?" she asked, I could see her trembling as she looked at Jack.

"I'll keep Jack alive." I answered as I tightened my grip on his throat. A look of relief filled her eyes as I felt Jack go slack his eyes fluttering shut in unconsciousness. I floated down and dropped him on the floor, where he lay in a large orange and black mass.

Maddie, wisely didn't make a move. She just stood there, her eyes moving from him, to me. I knew she wanted make sure he was all right, but I couldn't risk her touching him.

"Stay where you are," I ordered as I grabbed him, phased him down to what one might call a holding cell then quickly back up to Maddie. She was still standing there, her face pale and tight with anger.

"What is your deal, Vlad?" she asked bitterly as I moved toward her. My courageous Maddie stood her ground as I approached her, still in my ghost form. I had yet to meet someone who didn't flinch or show fear of my ghost form, but there was nothing but anger in her stare.

"I assume you're going to use Jack against me like you did Danny," she continued as she stared me down.

"Of course I am, my dearest," I told her as I put my arm around her. She closed her eyes and turned her head. "I always use every advantage possible to get what I want."

"You're a creep Vlad," Maddie said and I chuckled. I was pleased, and happier than I could remember being in a long time.

"Maddie," I said as I moved her head so she'd look at me. "If your good, and do as I say. I'll take good care of Jack and let you see him sometimes."

"What about Jazz and Danny?" she asked, her eyes remained closed as I allowed my form to return to human.

"They will be well provided for my dear," I told her as I slid my hand down her arm and one hand behind her neck. She shivered and looked at me not even fazed that my form had changed, oh how I love this woman.

"How can I stop you?" she asked emotionlessly.

"You can't," I told her as I slid my hand into her hair. She took a deep breath, her eyes holding mine as I pulled her closer. She never returned my kiss, as I brushed my lips against hers, she merely stared at me stoically.

I caressed her face softly and sighed heavily. It was too soon to expect a reaction from her. She was too stunned at Jack's appearance and subsequent taking down. As much as I wanted to hold her, to make her mine, I was going to have to wait. Fortunately, I am a very, patient man.

"Come with me Maddie," I said tenderly as I took her hand. "You must be starving." She opened her mouth to say something but apparently thought better of it, she simply followed me down to the kitchen, where I sat her on a stool to watch me prepare a meal for her. She said nothing as she watched me, her eyes blank with any kind of emotion.

"You'll soon realize how fortunate you are Maddie. You'll never want for anything. I'm going to take wonderful care of you, and…and maybe you'll learn to love me in return."

She took a deep breath as she tilted her head, looking at me thoughtfully before saying, "I was fortunate before. I never wanted for anything, before. All I want is to be with Jack and my children. I will never love you…you demented fruit loop."

I slammed the pan I was holding down on the counter top as I moved toward her, grabbing her upper arm. What was with these people and calling people fruit loops? I pulled her to me and kissed her roughly. She pulled away from me as she slid from her stool and took several steps away.

"You may have power over me," she told me angrily. "But I will never willingly submit to you, Vlad. You're never going to find my presence anything but hostile. I will do nothing to please you…" I began laughing and she paused, looking at me suspiciously.

"I think you will Maddie," I said gently. "After all you are mine now. I hold all the cards. You're a strong woman, and I admire that. I admire you, which is why I'll forgive this little outburst, but let's not have another hmm?"

"Go to hell!" Maddie spat and I laughed as I returned to the other side of the counter and put the frying pan on the stove.

"I've been there Maddie," I told her dryly. "Hell is living without you, and I don't intend on ever going back." She sat back down, sighing heavily as she leaned on he hand, threading her fingers through her hair. I myself was determined to maintain control of myself. She would love me again, but I would have to be tender and patient. I smiled as watched her. She was mine, now and forever, and there was nothing that could take her away from me now.

_**XxXxXxX**_

**Up next? Our dearest Danny! I know, I know. Just be patient. Please. I am truly sorry. Blocks are rather cruel things and move for no man or woman, but do so only on their own time. I know I also said that there would be what, two more chapters, but there will be a few more, there is a LEETLE more to this story than I thought. Whoa, that's like a major understatment! Dude!  
**

**Meanwhile, do review for me. I could use the inspiration. Reviews are inspiring.**


	35. The Planner

**Here it is, the much awaited Danny chapter. Hopefully there is something or everyone in this chapter. A bit of fluff (ok way too much fluff), a bit of angst, a bit of drama, a bit of comedy. It's going to be long, but then again, all these chapters have been long.**

The Planner

You know a guy is supposed to really appreciate girls fawning all over him, but I have to tell you that it's extremely annoying. Jazz and Valerie won't leave me alone. I know on Jazz's part it's sisterly worry, she's just like that. As for Valerie, I'm pretty sure it's guilt, and I'm trying not to read too much into her affection, not that she's been affectionate really.

Sam has been frustratingly distant, and it's not that I want her hanging all over me too, it's just that her emotional distance bothers me. I'm so used to her being close, to being able to talk with her. I like the way things have been. Tucker, Sam and I ghost fighting together. I'm not ready for that to change, even though it already has.

I looked at Sam as I sat on the couch, she was sitting on the floor beside me, with her head tilted back against the couch. Tucker was sitting a footstool working on his PDA, his attention utterly absorbed, technology is a big coping mechanism for Tuck. Jazz was asleep in my bed, and Valerie was pacing restlessly around the living room, she was a bundle of nerves. I felt like a bundle of nerves too, and what I really wanted to do was just get out of the house, take a flight.

"Sam," I said softly. She straighten her head and looked at me tiredly. I sighed deeply wondering if it would just be better to send everyone home, they didn't need to become involved in what was now a family matter.

"What's up?" Sam asked as she looked at me worriedly. She sat forward slowly as she looked at Tucker then at Valerie, who was now looking out the window.

"I think," I started then lost courage. She shook her head at me questioningly, so I continued. "I think that it would be for the best if everyone went home for awhile."

"No," Tucker answered firmly without taking his eyes from his PDA. "I don't care if I'm grounded or not. I won't leave."

"My grandma will cover for me," Sam told me quietly.

"And my dad's going to ground me until I'm eighty-five," Valerie added. "But, I'm not leaving." She smiled at me looking twice as determined as Sam, who frankly is the toughest girl I know.

"We won't abandon you," Sam stated, her eyes holding my gaze. I'd been insider her mind, but I wish that I still was, I wanted to know what she was thinking. I sighed deeply in defeat, my friends were the best, how could I ever thank them for sacrificing so much for me?

"Fine," I said tiredly as I closed my eyes and listed to the silence, or almost silence settle in around me. I could hear Tucker playing with that stupid PDA, I could hear Valerie pacing, but Sam? What was she doing? I didn't want to open my eyes and look.

I almost kissed her back at Vlad's cabin, and maybe it's a good thing I didn't. Jazz walking in while Sam was hugging me, telling me how relieved she was that I was awake and asking if I was really okay, interrupted what I'd finally worked up the courage to do. She knew I was going to kiss her too, her eyes closed, and she had leaned forward slightly. Time seemed to stop in that moment, and I really wanted to go back and keep things there, to finish that action, but I couldn't and I doubted the opportunity would ever present itself again, it was frustrating.

I opened my eyes and watched Sam as she returned to half dozing against the couch, her head tilted back exposing her creamy throat, I could see her pulse beating and I had to stifle a sigh. Something is definitely wrong with me. I looked up and met Valerie's eyes, flushing with embarrassment at being caught admiring Sam. I don't know what I was expecting, but an indulgent smile was not it, I almost expected her to say, "Aww that's cute." Sam lifted her head again and Valerie turned back to the window.

"I'm so hungry!" Tucker complained as he put his hand on his stomach. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I thought you had a sandwich at Vlad's," Sam said in confusion.

"That wasn't a meal," Tucker complained and I chuckled, well aware of the ferocity of Tucker's appetite. "That was a snack."

"Half breakfast," I amended. Tucker smiled at me and Sam rolled her eyes. I myself didn't feel the need to eat. I had the strange feeling that food was the last thing my body needed at this point.

"Are you hungry?" Sam questioned and I shook my head, not wanting to meet her eyes. I didn't want her to know how scared I was, I didn't want to worry her.

"You should order pizza," I suggested. "Why don't I go downstairs and talk to Dad…."

"Why don't I just order it?" Sam asked as she put her hands on my shoulders and kept me from getting up. "We don't need to consult with everyone to order dinner." She reached for the phone and I looked at Tucker who was shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone is worried about me, and they have a good reason to, but I don't want them to know that their fright is valid. I don't want to tell anyone that I can't feel my human side. It's usually there, a reassuring connection I can feel, but right now it's not. I don't know if it's just asleep or if maybe it's gone. I could be full ghost, which wouldn't be so bad as long as I could just stay here with all the people I love. My worries are nothing but speculation, the trouble is, right now I don't dare to try and return to my human form, so I don't have any, but I'm frightened.

Testing my powers is another challenge. I don't feel strong. I tried to phase my hand through the speeder on the way home and I could feel my control of my ghost form faltering, and if I can't feel my human body, if I lose control and transform back, it might be to nothing, and I'd be free falling into nothing, forever.

Dad came upstairs when he smelled the pizza. He said very little, which is so unlike him, then he went back into the lab, leaving us to talk amongst ourselves, and for me to worry endlessly. Dad may be Dad and have some plan, but I'm the one responsible. I'm the one with the ghost powers, I'm the one who put us in this situation, I need to get us out of it, while making sure no one is hurt.

I watched as everyone dozed on and off, Sam fell asleep leaning against me, I don't think she meant to lean, she was just so tired that her head fell on my shoulder. I could feel her relax. I looked at Tucker who seemed exhausted himself and he just smiled.

"You should rest too," I told Tucker who sighed deeply. His mother had called him earlier in the evening and strangely she understood why Tucker hadn't been home. He admitted to her that he didn't go to school and she told him that she understood he was worried and that he better expect things to return to normal by Monday and to check in often. I don't think Tucker realizes how awesome his parents are. I think they see what a good guy he is though, and trust him Not people can see Tuck for who and what he is, but those who can, know Tucker is awesome.

Sometimes, I think it would have been better for everyone if Tucker was the one who had the accident in the portal. I think more than any of us, he would embrace the change, the powers, and eventually the responsibility, better than I have. To me, Tucker seems more psychologically set up to be a hero. Man I sound like Jazz.

I know Desiree once set Tucker up with a wish that gave him ghost powers, and that he abused them, but part of that was the twisted affect of the wish, and the other part of it was Tuck's mindset at the time, along with the fact that ghost powers can be fun. I pulled my share of wicked pranks at the beginning, I still do, and if I hadn't had Sam and Tuck to keep my feet on the ground, literally in some cases, I'd probably be more villain than hero.

The thing is, Tuck is a hero. He doesn't have ghost powers like I do, and yet he's willing to run in and face things that would terrify me if I didn't have my ghostly advantage. So, you might look at me and be impressed, but be more impressed by my friends, they are ten thousand times better than I am, and I'm grateful for them and don't feel deserving of their loyalty.

Sam was snoring delicately against my shoulder and I moved her so she was laying on the couch, with her head in my lap. It made me breathless being so close to her. I threaded my fingers through her hair absently as I looked up at Tucker, he was looking at Jazz, who had woken up hours ago. She was sitting beside him on the floor, playing a game of chess with him and smiling triumphantly, as she was obviously kicking his butt. Tucker for his part was pretending to be offended at his loss, but I could see his joy and the look on his face every time Jazz took his PDA to concentrate on her move, was full of moonstruck love.

What almost breaks my heart, is that Tucker has an extremely bad crush on my sister, and aside from it being completely sick and disgusting, I can't help feeling bad for Tucker, because well, Jazz would never return his feelings in a million years. She's too old for him. Not just chronologically but mentally as well. Jazz is a mental grown up. She's amusing him right now yes, but he just doesn't have the maturity Jazz would need to be interested in him. It's sad. Tucker wants a girl friend, actually I think Tucker would like a lot of girlfriends, but he'd settle for one. I just wish he'd settle his heart on someone besides my sister.

The funny thing about this crush he has on Jazz, is that it's so new. The last I knew was that he had a serious thing for Valerie. The funny thing about that is, he never resented me for the relationship I had with her.

I don't understand what makes Tucker so open hearted and understanding. It's weird, but at least I know that Jazz won't break his heart. After all this is over, his feelings for her will wane and he'll affix his affection to some other girl. Tucker is all about the girls, which is another reason I wish he had the ghost powers, he'd be able to unbashfully take advantage of the admiration. I just feel uncomfortable with it. Don't get me wrong. I like it, but something keeps me from taking any kind of advantage, you know like it's wrong or something.

Besides I'm not as girl crazy as Tucker. I like girls, a lot. I mean look at Paulina. She's so incredibly hot, but so incredibly shallow. Sam has ruined me. Without her I'd probably be running around in my ghost form running through all the girls in Amity Park, but she's ruined me. I can't just look at a girl and see her body, I have to see her heart too. I don't want a million girlfriends, just one who will love me for who and what I am is okay with me, and if she's hot well, that's just a bonus.

I blame my parents somewhat too for my wanting more out of a girl than just looks, and I'm not saying that if all the girls at Casper High were interested in dating me, Danny Fenton that I wouldn't enjoy it and take advantage of it for awhile. I'm saying that I know what love is. I see it in my parent's affection for each other. They are deeply and madly in love with each other, emphasis on the madly part. I want that kind of love eventually too. I don't want to just date every girl I can, and besides, a relationship isn't the be all end all of life. There actually are more important things to worry about; Skulker, Box Ghost, Technus, Vlad.

I continued to thread my fingers through Sam's hair and look down at her. Sam tries so hard to be the antitheses of beautiful, it's like she rejects physical beauty as some kind of character flaw. I don't understand why she feels this way, because she can't hide what she is, no matter how freaky she tries to look, she can't hide her incredibly beautiful eyes or her perfect pale skin.

Sam would laugh at me if I told her that her skin was perfect. She'd point out the three red blotchy zits on her forehead and the one beside her nose, but that's not what I mean. Her eyelashes are so thick and dark, her hair so silky and fragrant. She'd tell me that it was just the shampoo she was using. Her face is so sweet and beautiful. She might not have soft feminine curves like Valerie and Paulina, but they're just the standard. Sam's angular frame and long lanky legs are incredibly beautiful. If I told her these things, she'd probably punch me in the mouth, which is another reason why I love her so much.

"She's asleep," Valerie stated as she leaned forward in the chair across from me and blinked tiredly as she broke me out of my thoughts. I guiltily stopped combing my fingers through Sam's hair and smiled. My fingers twitched to resume their former occupation. I'd hugged Sam a million times, quick, stilted, embarrassed hugs. I've held her hand, but thoughtlessly. I've even held her in my arms on a few occasions while flying her here or there, and well there was the fake out make out. But, I have never, however, ever touched Sam simply for the pleasure of touching her. If she was awake, I'd never get away with it.

"Yeah," I said softly as I gave in and resumed combing my fingers through her hair. Valerie smiled and looked at Tucker and Jazz who had gone from simply passing the PDA back and forth, to leaning together, shoulders touching and fingers brushing. Jazz was wearing a pretty flush on her cheeks and I had to repress my teasing. I'd had enough sweet moments between Sam and I interrupted to know how frustrating it was, and even though it's my sister, I can't begrudge Tucker the pleasure he's obviously in at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" Valerie asked. I could feel Tucker and Jazz covertly snap to attention. They were trying to conceal their interest, but they were talking softer now.

I wasn't sure I wanted to confide my state. I smiled a little and shrugged my shoulders. Valerie continued to give me a questioning look and I sighed, "I'm all right, I think." Lie. I'm weaker than a newborn baby.

Valerie smiled slightly then looked over at Tucker and Jazz, she sighed slightly then yawned. She was tired too and maybe, if I left the room, she'd get some rest. Maybe everyone would rest if I just left.

"I think I'll go see what Dad's doing." I said as I moved Sam out of my lap, replacing my legs with a pillow. It's amazing how used to my powers I've become. I almost phased myself away from her instead of slipping away.

"Are you sure…" Valerie started but I put up my hand and did my best to walk through the living room and to the kitchen. I braced myself against the table once I was out of sight, my knees were so weak. My legs really didn't want to carry my weight.

I decided to try floating and found, with great relief that floating was easy, much easier than walking. I smiled slightly as I flew down to the lab, slowly still, just in case something happened and I crashed and burned.

"Dad?" I called as I slipped down into the lab, but all was quiet. I knew in my gut where he'd gone, even before I was sure he'd disappeared. I floated up into the kitchen and looked into the backyard. The speeder was gone. Dad had gone after Vlad.

"Jazz," I called. I was feeling so dizzy that I had to sit down.

Tucker, Valerie and Jazz all came running into the kitchen, nearly falling over each to get to me. I almost wanted to laugh at the looks of fear on their faces. They were worried about my health, when in reality, we all should be worrying about Dad.

"He's gone," I said and they all looked at me in bewilderment.

"Dad," I clarified as I looked at Sam who was standing in the door way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What?" Jazz asked as she reached for Tucker to steady herself. She'd gone impossibly pale.

"Dad went after Mom," I said slowly. "He took off without us."

Jazz put her hands in her hair and then moved to put her arms around me. I wanted to tell her not to lean on me, that I couldn't hold us both up, but Tucker's intervention saved me from admitting my weakness.

"Jazz," He simply said as he put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her so she turned to him instead, comforting her instead of me. I met his eyes and knew that he was aware of what I was hiding. I was grateful for the emotional risk he was taking too.

"Vlad will kill him," Jazz sobbed as she buried her face into Tucker's neck. "He has no clue how much Vlad hates him. He doesn't even realize how strong Vlad is. He can't fight him alone!"

I sat down at the table, unable to stand any longer. Sam walked into the room the rest of the way and stood beside Valerie, who put one arm around her. I'm not sure who was comforting who in that moment, but I was surprised.

Tucker spoke to Jazz gently as he ushered her back into the living room. Sam and Valerie watched them go then sat with me at the table.

"There isn't anything we can do," Valerie said softly.

Sam sighed. "You're in no condition to fight."

"I can barely float," I told them both. "I'm weak. There's no way I can face Vlad like this."

"What if we overwhelm him?" Valerie asked quietly. "He's powerful for sure, but could he handle five people at once."

"He can duplicate himself," both Sam and I said in unison then smiled at each other slightly.

"Oh," Valerie said in understanding then leaned her head on her hand. "But still we could overwhelm him with force…"

"It's too dangerous," I told her. "Vlad would expect it."

"Too bad the ecto-skeleton was destroyed," Sam said almost absently. "Then one of us could use it, and we'd have more of a chance."

"Dad was thinking of building another, but hadn't got around to it yet." I replied. It was just like Dad to make plans to build something, and end up side tracked into a new, more exciting invention.

"Can't we build one?" Valerie asked and both Sam and I looked at her incredulously.

"I don't think so," I answered.

"Well he has to have had some kind of plans, a blue print, something." Valerie continued.

Sam shook her head, "Even if we could build another Ecto-skeleton, which we can't. We don't have time."

Valerie sighed in frustration. "What about allies?" she asked. "Do you have any ghosts friends or allies or anything?"

"No," I answered as I looked at Sam.

"Clockwork?" she offered and I shook my head. I wasn't really sure if Clockwork was an enemy or a friend, but I did know that he wouldn't interfere without a good cause, and if he had that good cause, he would have shown up a long time ago.

Valerie blinked at me in disbelief. "You're trying to tell me that you have no friends among the ghosts? Not one?"

"No," I answered sadly, suddenly feeling like I failed everyone for battling every ghost I came in contact with, but then again, it's not like I attacked them first.

"Ghosts for the most part," Sam began. "Aren't even friendly with each other."

"But," I said as my mind raced, frantically trying to devise a plan to save Mom and Dad. "There are occasions when they've been helpful." I met Sam's eyes and I know she knew what I was talking about.

"They had a reason to work together that time," Sam told me. "It was in their best interest. I don't think they're all going to band together with you to fight Vlad, he doesn't threaten them."

"That's kinda hard to believe," Valerie snorted.

"Well," I told her seriously. "You know he can be tricky. He can be very nice if it's in his best interest, he's not evil to everyone."

"Which is what makes him such a creep," Sam added.

I listened to Valerie and Sam talk back and forth about Vlad as my mind raced for a solution. I didn't think Vlad would hurt Dad, he would just use him as leverage against Mom. Mom on the other hand isn't one to give in to demands, but she might to save Dad. I knew we at least had a little time. Vlad would grow impatient with Mom and eventually do something to Dad, but I knew Vlad to be incredibly patient, we had time.

I left Valerie and Sam in the kitchen talking about plans and went into the living room to check on Jazz, and I have to admit, I kinda needed her comfort too. What I found in the living room, well maybe it's better left unsaid. I floated back to the kitchen quickly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she took in my shocked expression.

"Nothing," I tried not to smile, it was hard not to burst into hysterical laughter. Sam stood to go into the living room.

"You don't want to go in there," I said as I took her arm. I could feel a blush growing on my face and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Oh,' she said quietly then smiled.

"So what's our next move?" Valerie asked impatiently, apparently not caring what was going on in the living room with my sister and Tucker.

"Find Skulker," I answered. "But short of going to the Ghost Zone, which I can't do, and without the Specter Speeder. I don't know how we will.

Sam and Valerie looked at each other and grinned. I scowled at them. "What?"

"We have Skulker," Valerie said.

"We caught him in a thermos," Sam told me. I let out my breath in a woosh of relief.

"But," Sam continued. "If we let him go, how are we going to be sure he won't just, attack you?" We all frowned at each other, presented yet again with another obstacle.

"Isn't there something you can use to contain him?" Valerie asked. "Some kind of ghost containment field or something.

"The ghost shield," I said as I looked at Sam. "We could modify the ghost shield so that Skulker is contained inside."

"Tucker!" Sam and I called at the same time. Valerie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"What?" Tucker said in annoyance as he stood at the kitchen door. Both his hat and glasses were a little askew. Sam covered her hand with her mouth and Valerie turned away.

"We need your help," I said as I smiled. Jazz came stand beside him and I couldn't wait to tease her, but right now, matters were too serious.

"On what?" Tucker growled.

"Crabby aren't we?" Sam teased Tucker's skin darkened and she laughed.

I sighed, determined to get down to business. "We have a plan, but we need a ghost shield."

Tucker blinked at me for a moment then nodded his head. "You want me to see if I can modify the shield?"

"Well duh," I said as I looked at Jazz who had the grace to be a little bit embarrassed.

Tucker gave me an odd look then started down the stairs. "I'll help," Jazz told her. "I know a little bit about the shields too so…" Tucker smiled at her then looked at me like I was going to chop off his head. I made my eyes glow a little brighter and he took off.

"They remind me of your mom and dad," Sam remarked. Valerie snorted and I shook my head.

"You're cracked in the head Sam," I said then carefully made my way down to the lab. I wasn't about to leave them alone together any longer than I had to.

"I'm starting to get a complex," I heard Valerie said to Sam as I slowly made my way down the stairs. "Every guy I've ever liked attaches himself to someone else. What's wrong with me?" I listened hard for Sam's answer, but either she was very quite with her answer, or she said nothing.

Tucker and Jazz looked at me worriedly as I managed to set myself on the edge of one of the counters to watch them work. It would have been really cute if it wasn't so damn nauseating to see them flirting with each other. Sam was right, there was something about the two of them that was like my parents, and I didn't like it a single bit.

"This isn't going to be easy," Tucker said to me. "What are you planning to do anyway?"

I told him about the plan to enlist Skulker's help and I also fed him and Jazz the idea of making another ecto-skeleton. Jazz bit her lip and I watched her a moment.

"Who would use it?" she asked as she looked from Tucker to me then back to Tucker worriedly.

"You've used it before," I said, knowing full well the suit was for me. "Maybe you." Jazz snorted and Tucker's eyes went wide.

"What about me?" he said. "I could use it."

"Or Sam!" Jazz said quickly.

"It doesn't matter who," I said. "What matters is we need as much help as we can fighting Vlad. We need to rescue Mom and Dad."

Jazz took several deep breaths and I knew she was warring with telling me something or holding it back. I waited for a moment as I watched her face. Her emotions went from scared to profoundly sad. She looked at Tucker as he worked, her eyes lingering on him a moment, and then she turned to me.

"Up in the Ops center," she began. "Dad started building a new ecto-skeleton."

"Really?" I asked. It would be awesome if we could actually get it working.

"The problem is," Jazz told me slowly. "Is we need a power source and the blood stream nano bots, otherwise. You know."

"I know," I said. It was a chance I had to take. Even if the fight cost me my life, I had to do everything to ensure that Mom, Dad and everyone else was safe from Vlad.

* * *

**Okay I'm ending things here. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I'm sorry it doesn't go any deeper than this. I am sorry. Valerie is…the least emotionally involved of all of these characters so I like using her for action sequences and such so there will be a Val chapter next, probably followed by Sam and then Maddie….We'll see how the cycle goes. I am nearing the end, it's just taking a little round about way to get there.**

**I'll try to update soon, but I have to write what my darned muses will let me write, and they have been very difficult lately.**

**Please review.**


	36. The Stoic

The Stoic

It makes me sad, when I realize just how outside of everything I actually am. I am the reason this is happening, but when I look at Danny and Sam, Tucker and Jazz, I know I don't belong in their inner circle. I started everything by trying to kill Danny. I am still here because I can fight. That's it. That's my role. To fight.

I see them paring off. I don't think they realize they're doing it and I don't see the purpose. Why do people feel the necessity to pair off into couples? I won't deny that I like Danny, a lot and I won't deny that I feel kind of sad at the loss of Tucker's crush on me, but I don't need it. I don't need a relationship or a boyfriend to be anything. I'm perfectly fine on my own. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt, but I will be fine.

I know it seems strange, but I'm okay with it. I'm okay with Danny and Sam being together even though she tells me emphatically that they are not together. They're just fooling themselves, and I'm not going to stand in the way of seeing my friends happy. Funny, Sam is my friend. I'll admit that I am going to miss making her jealous, it was fun being able to manipulate someone's feelings, though I still might be able to push her buttons occasionally. Sam is a good friend and I could use a good friend, I just hope she won't want to kill me after all of this is over and everyone is all right. I'm worried that everyone is going to calm down and they're going to realize my blame in this situation and I'm gonna be toast!

Danny is hiding something. Yeah he told us that he's weak, but I get the feeling that because he's telling us that he's not doing good, that he's far worse off than we can imagine. Danny has a hero complex of some sort and I think he's going to put himself at risk to save his parents from Vlad, I can read it in his eyes. I know Sam sees it too.

"This place is awesome," I whispered to Sam as we sat in the ops center. Sam smiled at me and showed me the refrigerator, complete with emergency ham. I had to laugh, if anyone or anything was an emergency ham, it was Jack Fenton.

Danny frowned as he riffled through the cluttered ops center, Sam watched him worriedly then turned to me and touched my arm.

"I know what he's planning," she whispered softly as she looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't listening. "We can't let him do it."

"What?" I asked worriedly as I scanned her pale face.

"Wear the suit," Sam told me. "If the thing is even operable. I know how Danny is.." A sad expression flashed across her face and I put my hand on her arm as she opened her mouth to say something more, unfortunately her words were interrupted.

"I found it!" Danny called out as he pushed aside what looked to be a mountain of junk. Sam met my eyes for a moment, begging me for something. To stop him? Stop him from what? And what power did I have to stop him from doing anything at all?

"Do you think it'll work?" Sam asked as she held my gaze for a moment then turned to stand by Danny.

"Depends on much work Dad did on it," Danny answered as he touched the suit his expression was unreadable, which was frightening to me because well, Danny's usually a pretty expressive person and to see him so distant is unsettling.

"It looks a lot like the old one," Sam remarked and I turned to look at Jazz and Tuck as they walked through the door.

"Mom's been working on it," Jazz announced as she moved forward. She delicately pushed Danny out of the way. She hit a few switches and opened the control panel, the lights on the suit flashed on for a moment then faded slowly. Jazz sighed shakily as she closed the panel.

"You got into Mom's notes?" Danny asked warily. Jazz looked at him for a moment then locked the control panel.

"She solved the power source problem," Jazz continued softly as she moved her brother further from the suit, and I began to feel relieved thinking that we didn't have to free Skulker from his thermos, to be honest I wouldn't mind keeping that ghost locked up forever. I wasn't looking forward to the battle to keep him contained or negotiating some kind of treaty to get him to work for us, it seemed unthinkable.

"What about the other issues?" Danny asked.

Jazz shrugged. "I don't think we can solve the other issues, and if I don't stay in it long, it shouldn't be a problem," she answered almost flippantly

"You?" Danny asked as he looked at her skeptically.

"Tucker and I have been talking," Jazz answered. She looked at me then at Sam. "Valerie, you already have an advantage with your suit, so if we have someone else wear the ecto-skeleton, then we'll have just one more person to fight Vlad."

"Sounds reasonable to me," I said, in fact it sounded like a really good idea, I would have worn the suit with no complaint, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Tucker and Sam are used to fighting beside you without anything but ecto-guns," Jazz continued as she looked at Danny. "Beside I think it would be better if they stayed with you and kept you safe."

"So that leaves you as the only option," Danny replied almost accusingly as he watched Jazz. I could see he wasn't happy with the decision.

"There isn't any other option," Jazz told him. "Besides I have experience using it."

"So do I," Danny said his face filling with breath taking determination.

Jazz shook her head. "No way are you going to use it," she said angrily. "But it's not an option Danny. You're already weak as it is, we don't know what it will do and…"

"Jazz…" Danny said then stopped and looked over Jazz's shoulder at Sam and I. He sighed then pulled his sister up the stairs to the roof. I looked at Sam who was biting her lip worriedly.

"The RV is ready to go," Tucker whispered from behind us, we jumped and he smiled. It was strange to me to see him so serious. He asked us to help him move the suit down to the R.V.. I looked up the stairs where Danny and Jazz had disappeared then put my back into helping to move the ecto-skeleton out of the ops center and into the R.V.

When we came up back upstairs, Jazz was standing in the center of the room with red rimmed eyes. She looked like she'd been crying. I looked at Sam who looked at Danny. Danny said nothing as he made his way past us, punching Tucker in the arm as he passed.

"What did he tell you?" Sam asked as she moved forward. Jazz looked at her and shook her head.

"He's all right though right?" I questioned.

Jazz smiled shakily. "I think we should go downstairs and get ready to leave."

Everyone was quiet as Jazz and Sam packed food for the trip. I had nothing to do and no one to really talk to so I stood and looked at the pictures on the wall; Danny and Jazz as small children. Jazz was dressed as a doctor and Danny was dressed as a vampire for Halloween, I thought that they would have been ghosts, but then again, they were probably scared to dress up as ghosts considering how zealous their parents are about hunting them. I turned my attention to a picture of Danny at the park with his mother and then one of Jazz standing with her father. I felt profoundly sad as I looked at them all, they pictures of a happy family and a life I could very well have ended.

"Hey Val," Danny said as he came to stand beside me. I looked at him in his ghost form and couldn't help feeling something. What was it? Fear? Revulsion? Hate? No it wasn't any of those feelings, it was guilt. It was strange standing with him, my former enemy who in reality was probably one of the better friends I'd ever had in my life.

"Hey Danny," I said then turned to look at him. His eyes were focused on the pictures on the wall.

"Listen," he began, not looking at me as he spoke. "I don't want you to worry or feel bad or anything, okay?" I blinked at him as he kept his eyes on a picture of him with Sam and Tucker, it looked like it had been taken when they were in the third, maybe fourth grade.

"About what?" I asked, playing like I didn't know what he was talking about. It was weak of me to pretend, but I needed to hear him say it.

"It's not your fault Val," he told me as he turned his green glowing eyes to my face. I couldn't suppress my shudder of fear, not of him, but at never being able to look into his beautiful blue eyes again. Oh how I loved those eyes; deep and thoughtful, perfect blue. I'd never seen anything like them, and I was scared of never seeing them again, as my gaze met the glowing ecto-green I thought I hated, and now I felt so, confused.

"We know that's not true," I replied stiffly. "It is my fault for being so blind. I-I just want you to know that I see how wrong I was. I'm sorry Danny." I felt so embarrassed about the tears which were now streaming down my face.

"And am telling you that there is nothing for you to feel guilty about," Danny continued. "You didn't know what you were doing, so no matter what happens, I want you to know that I've never held it against you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You talk like you're saying good bye Danny." He smiled at me sadly and shrugged his shoulders. I pulled myself together and forced all my emotions down and away, presenting the most stoic appearance possible.

"I just want to be prepared…" he told me.

"And what are you not telling us?" I asked coolly, feeling like a soldier being ready to take orders from her commanding officer as we marched to war. All I needed were the facts. If I could have the facts and understand what I was facing, I would be alright.

Danny took a deep breath as he returned his gaze back to the pictures on the wall. "I worry about Tucker and Sam," he told me. "I know that the three of us are interconnected some how, and if something happens to me..."

"You're planning on wearing the suit aren't you," I accused. "That ecto-suit or whatever it is."

"Ecto-skeleton," Danny corrected as he put his hand on the wall to brace himself up, giving away what he was so desperate to hide, his weakness. "Don't try to stop me, Val. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?" I queried softly as I looked at him in profile. He's a fool, such a hero, a champion, a protector. He's everything I wanted to be, everything I thought I was and everything I'll never be. I thought I was doing good, but no. I should have just stayed out of it. I should have accepted his help and friendship when he offered it in his ghost form.

"Of course!" He answered almost cheerfully. Sam came to stand beside us and I knew the conversation was over as he turned and smiled at her.

"Are we all ready to go?" she asked looking from Danny to me then back to Danny worry and a little bit of jealousy alive in her eyes. I smiled.

"Yup," Danny answered cheerfully. He looked at me expectantly. I looked at him sternly for a moment as his eyes begged me not to say anything to Sam. I knew I had time to decide on my course of action, so I decided to wait.

"I'm ready," I said, leaving Danny and Sam to talk.

I found Jazz in the driver's seat of the RV reading a map. She looked at me and smiled. She offered me the passenger seat, but I knew it was an offer made more out of hospitality and kindness rather than a genuine desire for my company. I declined and sat in back, beside…Tucker who was sitting behind Jazz. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Jazz turned and looked at us for a moment and suddenly I felt like some kind of crazy femme fatale, making all the other girl's jealous, though unfortunately or mostly fortunately the males weren't swooning around me. I actually thought it was amusing that Jazz and Sam regarded me as threats for Tucker and Danny's attention.

"How are you doing?" I asked Tuck as I adjusted his hat. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me wryly. He wasn't going to confide in me, I knew that, I don't know why I asked except maybe to make conversation.

Sam and Danny climbed into the RV and I gave Sam my place between Tucker and I, so it was easier for her to talk to Danny who was beside Jazz, in the passenger seat. I myself needed some quiet. I needed to pull myself together. I felt like a bundle of nerves, and even though I knew Vlad's home was hours away, my body was filled with the tension of the upcoming battle.

I don't know how it was possible, but I fell asleep with my head against the wall of the RV. I guess it because of the way the vehicle was rocking as Jazz sped down the road and because of the drone from the large engine. Everyone was so quiet anyway that there wasn't much else to do but sleep.

When I woke up, Sam was asleep, I couldn't tell what Danny was doing, and Tucker was leaning forward with his hand on Jazz's shoulder. I watched for and listened as they talked quietly.

"I think you should let me take the suit," Tucker told her gently. "I have more fighting experience than you."

"I have formal training, Tucker," Jazz replied her voice soft and tender as she spoke his name. "I know how to fight. Just because Vlad ups the ante with his ghost powers does not mean that I am unqualified to use the suit."

"Yeah, but don't you think your parents have been through enough? They don't need you risking your life too," Tucker continued.

I could see Jazz smiling as she drove, checking her mirrors dutifully every eight seconds. Then daring to put her hand over the hand Tucker had laid over her shoulder. I looked at Tucker as he closed his eyes.

"I don't want you to do it," he said. "Let me."

Jazz shook her head. "When it comes down to it, Tuck. This is a family matter. I'll do what I have to do to protect my parents and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." She paused then said quickly, "Or Sam or Valerie.

I had to suppress a sigh as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall of the RV. It was strange watching two people fall in love with each other and stranger still that it was Tucker and Jazz, I didn't want to think about how completely freaky that was. The last two people I imagined getting together are Jazz and Tucker.

"Besides," Jazz said sounding amused. "You're kinda clumsy Tuck." It was hard to suppress a chuckle of laughter and for a moment I thought I had laughed, but it turned out to be Danny in the front seat.

"Your flirting is making me sick," Danny said, not sounding sick at all, but more amused.

"We're not flirting," Jazz told him indignantly as she tightened her grip on Tucker's hand, which was still on her shoulder. Tucker looked sad and I felt bad, so maybe the love was all on his side, or Jazz was ashamed.

"We're having a serious discussion," Jazz continued. "I know that seems implausible to you Danny. Besides, what does it matter to you if Tucker and I are flirting, it's none of your business."

"Jazz," Danny began in an a serious tone of voice. "Who was it who only two weeks ago called Tucker an irredeemably nerdy geek."

I watched Tucker move back in his seat and then watched Jazz's jaw set. The R.V. was silent for while, with the only sound of Sam's deep breathing as she slept.

"So what if I said Tucker was a nerdy geek," Jazz said softly as she looked at Tucker briefly through the rearview mirror. "That doesn't mean that given a chance to know him better, that I can't change my mind. I happen to really like Tucker Danny and I don't think it's very fair of you to try and stop our…friendship. It's not like I'm trying to steal him from you or anything."

"I just think it's weird," Danny said happily. "Are you guys going to date? What's the deal? Tuck?"

I looked at Tucker, whose skin darkened visibly. "I don't know," Tucker replied. "Why are you being such a jerk Danny? So what if I like your sister? I-I like lots of girls." I wanted to kick Danny. Why was he stirring up trouble between these two, their falling in love with each other was weird, but it was sweet too.

"I know how you are," Danny said to Tucker. "You flirt with anything that doesn't have the Y chromosome, so I was just wondering, because I remember you thinking that Jazz was an irritating know-it-all."

"Well I don't think that anymore," Tucker told him angrily. "I like Jazz, and if you don't like it fine, but don't try to hurt us just because you're jealous or something."

"Us?" Danny asked his voice thick with repressed laughter.

I was about to say something, anything just to change the subject when Sam said, "Can it, Danny." He turned in his seat and smiled at her.

"You're awake," he said happily. "I figured you were going to sleep all the way to Wisconsin."

"How can I sleep with your gums flapping?" Sam replied then yawned. "I thought Tucker was supposed to be the talkative one. Did your brain cells get scrambled? Did someone drop you on your head?" I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Yeah," Danny replied as he turned and smiled at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. I realized the bickering and quipping were elements of their friendship. It's how Sam, Tucker and Danny worked together, but that didn't mean I was comfortable with how tough they were with each other, but it did mean I was again standing on the outside. I looked at Jazz and wondered how she felt about the trio. She was probably used to them, and in some ways, was part of the group.

"I'm going to take a break," Jazz announced as she drove through an exit off the highway and made her way to a gas station. I was glad. I needed to get out and stretch my legs, and I was beginning to feel extremely restless.

Talking to Jazz put us only a few hours from Vlad and our fight with him. Butterflies swirled in my stomach as I stood in the gas station store looking at the selection of candy bars. I bought one with the intention of eating it once we reached Vlad's, any earlier and I'd be stuck in the RV, strung out on a sugar rush, not a wise decision.

Settling into the RV left us all feeling much more comfortable. I ended up switching places with Tucker, which was sad because I frequently had Jazz's sad eyes on me from the useless rear view mirror. I was able to see Danny as he sat with his white haired head tilted against the glass. Sam leaned against Tucker as they spoke in quiet tones as they played on his PDA. I didn't want to sleep anymore. I was ready to go after Vlad.

It was Sam who woke me up when we stopped next. We were in the drive way of a huge mansion covered in green and gold flags and banners. Everyone piled out of the R.V. and looked at the big wooden door.

"Well?" I asked. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to do something?" They all looked at each other and I rolled my eyes and walked forward. I liked opening cans of worms and I was going to do it right here on Vlad's door step. The man owed me, big time.

I pounded on the door for a good five minutes while the others stood together talking amongst themselves. I felt a great swell of resentment grow in my stomach so I started taking all my aggression out on the door. If Vlad wasn't going to answer, I was going to pound it down! I threw several kicks at the wood, hoping to make some kind of dent in the wood, but the door was heavy.

Someone put their hands on my shoulders and I moved to attack the door again and I turned to unleash my fury on whoever had dared to try and stop me, but came face to face with Danny and those freaky eyes again and my stomach dipped.

"Save your energy," Danny told me gently then moved forward and turned the door knob. The door swung open and I felt instantly stupid.

"You go ahead," he told me. "I think it's better if I hang back a little." I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled innocently. I knew what he was planning, but for the life of me I couldn't stop him. I should have stopped him, but I couldn't I wanted to fight by his side. I wanted to fool myself that he was going to be okay. I was selfish.

"Let's go then," I growled as I activated my suit and looked at Tucker, Sam and Jazz. I didn't wait for any cries of agreement. I was ready to kick some butt and I didn't care if they followed me or not.

"Vlad!" I yelled as I marched into the entry way. I tried not to be dazzled by the sheer size of his home, but it was hard. I knew Vlad was rich, but he lived in a mansion and I'd never been in a house so big in my life.

"Valerie," Vlad called from the top of the stairs. He had a rather disheveled and dazed looking Maddie by his side, his arm around her waist in an iron grip.

"Let Mr. and Mrs. Fenton go," I demanded angrily. "Fight me like a man instead of a coward."

"Fighting you at all would be cowardly Ms. Grey," Vlad said smarmily. I wanted to wipe the self serving smirk off his face. "After all dear girl, you are no match for me, and it seems all your friends have abandoned you."

I looked over my shoulder to see that I was alone. I shivered a little in fear, but rallied. I was not about to let Vlad intimidate me. I had come to take my revenge for his use of me and I was not going to leave until my hunger was sated.

"I don't care!" I yelled. "Let Jack and Maddie go and I won't decimate your butt."

Vlad laughed then looked at Maddie. "Stay here my darling, whilst I dispatch this unwanted guest. Should you try to escape, well you know the consequences. All it takes is a push of a button." He kissed her lingeringly then moved away from her and transformed into his ghostly persona.

I armed my weapons and waited for Vlad to make the first move, his first move never came. Danny appeared wearing the ecto-skeleton. It had transformed into something which looked a great deal like his outfit, black with that crazy DP in the middle.

Vlad laughed as he dodged Danny's opening volley, and I took the opportunity to lob several shots, a few which connected, and then Vlad's attention was taken up so much by Danny's fierce attack that I was able to run up the steps to Maddie.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton," I said breathlessly. "Are you all right."

She smiled at me wryly, and I could tell by the fire in her eyes, the same fire that was alight in Danny and Jazz's that spark of scary intelligence that she was fine, just biding her time, waiting for the right moment.

"You go watch Danny's back dear," she said to me kindly. "I'll be fine. Vlad's not about to hurt me." I nodded my head, activated my sled and flew up, shooting at Vlad as I went, doing my best to direct his fire away from Danny, who was beginning to move sluggishly, I could tell he was tired. I wanted to get him out of that machine.

"You are a dirty, lousy, no good piece of human filth!" I spat at Vlad as I hit him with a barrage of shots.

"Sticks and stones my dear," he said at me as he shot, knocking me from my sled. I fell hard on my side and my hip felt like it shattered into a million pieces.

"You're going to have to kill me, Vlad," I yelled as he started shooting at Danny again who was now standing on the ground instead of floating. I shot and shot and shot until Vlad in his vampiric evil ghost form landed on the floor and began walking toward me, a look of pure evil on his face. I detected movement behind him and did my best not to give anything away as Jazz snuck up on him.

"Say good night, Valerie" Vlad told me his expression turning almost gentle. I stood, ready to fight with him, hand to hand. He threw a few punches at me which I blocked laughing at the pathetic weakness of is delivery, but now I see he was just playing with me. I can't tell you what happened next as I readied a round house kick, all I knew is that pain blossomed on the right side of my face, I saw stars, then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been blocked. The next two chapters are the last, hopefully they will come quickly. Please provide me with inspiration and review.**


	37. The Witness

The Witness 

"This place is awesome," Valerie whispered in awe as we sat in the ops center. I smiled at her and decided to show her the emergency ham, we needed a little levity, to laugh a little, Val has been so serious that I thought she could use a smile. I probably wasn't the best person to try to alleviate Val's stress. I was feeling on edge myself.

Danny made a ruckus as he searched through the clutter with a worried frown on his face. I was worried that he was going to hurt himself, I thought it would be better if he didn't expend so much energy. I also thought it would be better if he didn't find the suit.

I turned to Val, touching her arm to get her attention and whispered so Danny couldn't hear me, "I know what he's planning. We can't let him do it."

"What?" Valerie asked me in bewilderment as her eyes searched my face.

"Wear the suit," I answered. "If the thing is even operable. I know how Danny is.." I did my best to hold back my tears. I knew what the suit did to Danny the last time he used it, and he was healthy then. I was terrified of what might happen to him this time. I was afraid he'd die. I leaned forward to tell her my fears about the suit when I was interrupted.

"I found it!" Danny said as he moved some of Jack's failed ghost gadgetry aside I looked at Valerie for a moment hoping she would say something about the suit or have some other idea than using it, but she said nothing. I know Danny likes her, he would forget the suit if she asked.

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked hoping he would say no as I held Valerie's gaze a moment then walked over to stand beside Danny.

"Depends on much work Dad did on it," Danny answered as he placed his hand on the suit, his expression was thoughtful, though deeply troubled. I wanted to yell at him and tell him I knew what he was thinking. I knew what he was planning.

"It looks a lot like the old one," I said instead of yelling and insisting her stop thinking crazy.

"Mom's been working on it," Jazz announced and both Danny and I turned to look at her as she walked up and pushed Danny out of the way. She activated the suit for a moment to show Danny then turned it off and closed the panel, her expression fearful.

"You got into Mom's notes?" Danny asked warily. Jazz looked at him for a moment then locked the control panel.

"She solved the power source problem," Jazz said as she pushed Danny away from the suit and I wanted to hug her. I hoped Jazz would pull rank on Danny and keep him away from the ecto-skeleton

"What about the other issues?" Danny asked his eyes flashing in almost defiance, my heart sank.

Jazz shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Danny briefly. "I don't think we can solve the other issues, and if I don't stay in it long, it shouldn't be a problem." Darkness swirled around the edge of my vision as relief coursed through me. Jazz was going to wear the suit, not Danny. She was going to pull rank. She was going to save him.

"You?" Danny asked as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Tucker and I have been talking," Jazz answered coolly. She looked at Val then gave me a look that asked me to back her up. "Valerie, you already have an advantage with your suit, so if we have someone else wear the ecto-skeleton, then we'll have just one more person to fight Vlad."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Valerie said. I agreed. We needed Valerie as she was.

"Tucker and Sam are used to fighting beside you without anything but ecto-guns," Jazz continued and though I felt left out, it was true. Tucker and I would be okay without any special weapons, we were veterans. "Beside I think it would be better if they stayed with you and kept you safe." Yes, that's all I wanted, to keep Danny safe.

"So that leaves you as the only option," Danny hissed as he continued to try and stare Jazz down.

"There isn't any other option," Jazz told him shortly as her eyes sparked back. "Besides I have experience using it."

"So do I," Danny said his face filling with stubborn determination and defiance.

Jazz shook her head. "No way are you going to use it," she told him angrily. "It's not an option Danny. You're already weak as it is, we don't know what it will do and…"

"Jazz…" Danny began then stopped and looked over Jazz's shoulder at me then Valerie. He sighed then took Jazz's arms and led her up to the roof. Valerie looked at me as I chewed on my lip. I was trying to decide weather or not to eaves drop on their conversation when Tucker spoke. I'd forgotten he was even in the room.

"The RV is ready to go," he said quietly and Valerie jumped in surprise.

"We should move this down," he began as he looked at me then Valerie, and so we did. It wasn't that hard, the weight of the suit was deceptive, it was very light.

Jazz looked like she had been crying when we returned. I looked at Danny accusingly, but he said nothing as he made his way by me. He ignored me, walked by me like I wasn't there, but he acknowledged Tucker by punching him in the arm. Of course, Tucker's his buddy and me? I'm just that useless extension.

"What did he tell you?" I asked Jazz. I wanted to know what Danny said to make her cry. I wanted to know if he had talked her into letting him use the suit. Jazz only shook her head, and I knew she wasn't going to talk.

"He's all right though right?" Valerie asked worriedly

Jazz smiled shakily, refusing to meet my eyes. "I think we should go downstairs and get ready to leave," she said and I knew. I knew deep down in my heart that Danny had gotten to her. My heart sank.

"We need to get ready to go," she said as she pulled herself together. "I'm going to pack some food."

I followed Jazz down to the kitchen, noticing that Valerie made her way to the living room. I was glad. It was going to be easier to grill Jazz without Valerie around to make Jazz even more closed mouthed than she already was.

"What did Danny tell you?" I asked as I sat up on the counter.

Jazz didn't look at me. "It's nothing for you to worry about," she answered. "He just talked to me about the suit."

"He wants to wear it doesn't he?" I asked. Chills rose up across my skin as I watched Jazz trying to disguise her emotions. She had a really poor poker face.

"Yes," she admitted as she looked at me. "But I told him no. I told him I wasn't going to allow him to put himself at risk like that."

"Good," I replied as I closed my eyes in relief. Danny was too weak to go against Jazz in full determination mode. I would have said a not long ago that he would have never gotten past me in full determination mode, but…but I've not felt like myself since Danny had the accident. I felt weak and emotional and just not like myself.

"What else did he tell you?" I questioned. I wanted to know everything. I knew Danny wasn't going to talk to me. He was going to pat me on the head like the faithful old dog I am and tell me not to worry, that everything is under control.

Jazz began putting the sandwiches she was making into baggies, chewing her lip thoughtfully. She finally looked up at me. "He can't feel his human side," she told me her eyes luminous with unshed tears. My heart seized in my chest and I had to struggle to suck air into my lungs.

"W-why does he think that is?" I asked. "Is his human half still in a coma?"

Jazz sniffled and shrugged one shoulder as she began putting the sandwiches into a paper bag. "I don't know," she answered sadly. "Danny doesn't know himself. I'm hoping that's all it is. That its not worse."

I blinked back the tears prickling behind my eyelids, but realized that wasn't going to work so I closed my eyes and asked in a voice halted with anguish. "Do…you…think that..maybe, maybe his…human side is…" I took a deep gulp of air as I squeezed my eyes shut tighter to keep the tears from escaping. "Dead?"

Jazz looked at me in surprise as I said the words I think she was afraid to even think herself. Several tears rolled down her cheek and she leaned against the counter and closed her eyes.

"That would be the worst case scenario," she began softly. "I don't believe in even giving thought to the worst case scenario. I refuse to consider that part of him is dead. It's just asleep, Sam. We have to believe that."

"Will not believing it make it untrue?" I asked bitterly.

"No," Jazz answered sadly. "But right now the only thing we have going for us is hope."

I nodded my head and was about to say something more when I noticed Tucker standing at the kitchen door. He was looking at Jazz, his eyes filled with admiration and wistfulness. I smiled slightly then stood.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked as I jumped from the counter. Jazz looked at Tucker sweetly and shyly then down at her hands. Something was going on between them, the air around them was practically vibrating with lovey dovey feelings. It almost made me want to wretch, except, I do have a romantic side and I want to see Tucker happy and, well I'd never seen him look at a girl like he's been looking at Jazz lately. I hope she lets him down easy, doesn't break his heart.

I found Danny and Valerie standing in the living room looking at the pictures on the wall. Danny was smiling at Valerie sweetly. I paused for a minute and decided to act like it wasn't a big deal. It shouldn't be a big deal. He turned and smiled at me and my heart flopped again. I think my heart must have flip flopped at least twenty years off of my life in the last few days.

The look he gave me as he smiled at me, made me think of what he told me when we were alone together at Vlad's. I tried to hold on to his words as more than friendship, but I couldn't. He told me that I was the best friend anyone could ever hope for and thanked me for loving him so well. I knew he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me, but Jazz interrupted us. If..If something happens to Danny, I really don't know if I'll ever be able to quite forgive Jazz for stealing that moment from me.

"Are we all ready to go?" I asked wondering if they were upset for interrupting what seemed to be a bonding moment between them.

"Yup," Danny answered looking strangely at peace. He turned to Valerie and she gave him a look of confusion.

"I'm ready," Valerie said then left us standing there. Together.

"You're not going to try and pull off something stupid are you?" I asked trying to sound like the same person I always was.

"That depends on what you call pulling off something stupid," he answered then chuckled as he put his arm around me. I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

"Something stupid like using the ecto-skeleton," I told him. "I know what you're thinking."

Danny smiled at me playfully. "Yeah, you've always been good at figuring me out Sam."

"It's because you're so simple," I said teasingly as he held my gaze with his glowing green eyes. I felt like a creature under a spell as he smiled at me.

"We've always known and accepted the consequences for the battles we've fought," he began. My stomach knotted. I didn't want this speech from him. He'd never given it to me before. I didn't want it now, and I began to really understand what Jazz meant when she said we were running on hope. I didn't want my hope shattered.

"And we've always come through those battles." I said as I lifted my chin. "We'll come thorough this one." He smiled wistfully and nodded his head. I almost sighed in relief.

"But," he said and my heart riding that darn roller coaster plummeted yet again. "If this time, if this time we don't get the outcome we want, well…I'd never forgive myself if I thought you believed you're not important to me, Sam."

I closed my eyes. "You don't have to do this," I said as my insides quivered.

"Do what?" he asked softly.

"Tell me good bye," I managed to say. "I don't want you to try and tell me good bye, Danny. It's not an option."

Suddenly I felt something brush against my mouth and my eyes flew open. I looked straight into Danny's eyes as he pulled away from the brief kiss he had just given me. I wanted to say something, but I was speechless.

"Okay," he said as his warm breath wafted across my lips. "No good bye. We'll make a promise that we'll never say good bye."

"Good," I began then swallowed hard.

"You're my best friend," he said as he slid his hand into my hair. "And I love you, Sam. I always have and I always will, no matter what." My knees gave out as he kissed me again.

"You are a part of my heart and my soul," he whispered as we broke the kiss. He smiled into my stunned eyes then took my hand and walked with me to the RV.

I wasn't sure what to do next as Valerie made space for me between her and Tucker. I looked at Danny and wondered how he could say something like that, so easily and so simply. I was also upset that he didn't give me the opportunity to reply either, but then maybe he was afraid of my answer.

I watched as Valerie fell asleep and then I watched Jazz drive. Tucker played on his PDA and I watched Danny. I repeated his words to me over and over again in my mind. Did he say it because he knew I wanted to hear it? Was he going to die and wanted to leave me with something?

I picked at my fingernails for awhile then looked up to find Danny had turned around and he was smiling at me. I knew then that he meant what he said, even if later I was going to doubt his true feelings for me and I smiled. He looked at Jazz then sat back in his seat.

We all, except for Jazz slept off and on during the drive to rescue her and Danny's parents. I felt bad. I wished I could drive. I told myself that she was going to wear the ecto-skeleton, she was going to need rest, but who else was going to drive?

When we finally reached Vlad's mansion, and I woke Valerie. She shared a candy bar with me before we all left the RV and stood at the door.

"Well?" Valerie asked. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to do something?" I wanted to hang back, and I could tell she interpreted my reticence as fear, but I didn't care

I smiled as Valerie began attacking the door. It was like her to make the first move and it was good because it gave me time to run and guard the ecto-skeleton and keep Danny away from it.

Tucker stood beside me as we watched Danny calm Valerie then open the door to Vlad's house. It was hard to contain my laughter, I wasn't really laughing at Valerie, but it was funny that she was trying to break down an unlocked door. I don't know what he said to her, but she activated her ghost hunting suit and went inside.

Danny turned and looked at us. "Do you know where you're going Jazz?"

"Yes," Jazz said as she walked forward and hugged Danny. Where was she going? What were she and Danny planning? Tucker looked at me for a moment then put an ecto-blaster in my hand. I could tell by the guilty look on his face that he knew what Danny and Jazz were planning and I wanted to kick him for willfully leaving me out.

Tucker opened the back of the RV then, purposefully kept his eyes from me as he looked at Danny then Jazz.

"Coming?" she said to him as she smiled.

"Trust Danny," Tucker said to me then ran after Jazz as she walked through the door. I looked at Danny who was smiling at me sheepishly. No way was I going to allow that cute grin of his to influence me. I was not going to allow him in the ecto skeleton.

"Sam," Danny began calmly.

"No!" I growled as I held up my hand. "I'll take the suit."

He sighed deeply as he walked closer. I was not going to let him use my feelings for him to sucker me into relenting either. I was going to stand firm. He put one hand on my shoulder.

"Don't stop me from doing this," he told me gently. "Let me do this one last thing for my parents…"

A flash of pain exploded in my body at his words. He said, one last thing…he wasn't going to survive. I felt sick and weak and suddenly I was in his arms. I was shaking and trying my best not to cry. I've known deep in my heart that Danny wasn't going to survive. I think I've known all along, but hearing him acknowledge it, made it real and precious hope shattered into a million pieces, cutting my heart into a shredded mess.

"I love you," I whispered as I buried my face into his chest. Danny held me tighter for a moment then let go and looked into my eyes.

"Are you going to let me go?" he asked his voice sounded strained with emotion, but he kept his face straight.

"No," I answered as I stepped away from the suit. "I-I'll never let you go Danny." He smiled at me wistfully and I turned away as he climbed into the suit. When I turned back, he was gone.

I waited a moment then ran into Vlad's house. I wasn't going to just stand there and wait until everyone came out to tell me what happened. I was going to do my best to protect…everyone.

I ducked down as I watched Danny zoom in and attack Vlad. He was doing pretty good, but I could see that he was failing, that he was weakening. I wondered if it was simply because he was hurt or if the suit was hurting him.

Valerie had run up to Maddie so I decided to find a better hide out so that I could keep my ecto-blaster aimed on Vlad. Hopefully I could at the very least distract Vlad if necessary.

I watched with my heart as Danny took several hits from Vlad and started to falter. I was about to jump from my hiding place and fight the creep myself when Valerie started shooting at him.

"You are a dirty, lousy, no good piece of human filth!" Valerie screamed as she open fired, striking Vlad several times. I kind of had to admire Valerie's self control. I could think of a many things to call Vlad, which were a great deal worse than calling him human filth.

"Sticks and stones, my dear," Vlad said as he attacked Valerie who had been flying toward him on her sled as she attacked. I winced as she plummeted to the ground, falling on her side, and then my attention was diverted to Danny, who was now on the ground.

Valerie continued to keep Vlad's attention by shooting at him as she lay on the ground. I ran to the ecto-skeleton and opened it. Danny looked at me in a daze and I knew I had to get him out. I began pulling at him. He fought me at first, but finally he put his arms around my neck and helped me pull him out.

"It didn't work," I told him hopelessly as we sat on the floor. I brushed his white hair from his face and he smiled at me shakily.

"Don't be so sure," he said. "Val still has a chance." I turned and saw that Vlad and Val were now in hand to hand combat. I swallowed hard.

"We should get you out of here," I told him, trying to decide how I was going to manage to carry him, possibly to the RV. Then I saw her. Jazz was sneaking up on Vlad as he and Valerie fought. I put my hand to my mouth then looked at Danny.

"I sent her after the Plasmius Maximus," Danny told me then took my hand. I turned my attention back to Vlad and Valerie.

I winced as Vlad's fist connected with Valerie's face. She went down like a ton of bricks and I gasped. Vlad turned around just in time to meet Jazz and the stinging jolt of the Plasmius Maximus.

Jazz was smart enough to run away from Vlad as he transformed from ghost to human. He grabbed at her as she distanced herself, but she got away.

"Stupid girl!" he hissed. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I just disabled you, you jerk!" Jazz told him then turned and ran to the door where Tucker was waiting with an ecto-blaster.

Danny struggled to stand then walked slightly forward. "It's over, Vlad," he said. "Let my father and my mother go."

Vlad produced an ecto-gun seemingly from mid air and smiled grimly at Danny. "I am sorry, Daniel," he began. "But simply cannot and will not accept defeat. I know you are in no state to fight me, even in my human mode. You've lost Daniel."

"No he hasn't," Maddie said from the stairs as she ran down toward Vlad. She picked up an ecto-blaster from where Valerie had fallen and aimed it at him as I put myself between Danny and Vlad, even though Danny protested and ordered me to go stand with Tucker and Jazz.

"I'm not leaving you," I told him stubbornly. There was no way in hell Vlad was going to get to Danny without getting past me.

"Leave my son alone," Maddie growled. Tucker and Jazz rushed across the room and checked Valerie, who was beginning to wake, then started helping her out of the house.

Vlad pointed at Maddie. "Daniel has interfered with my plans for the last time, My dearest. I am going to dispose of him. I am going to dispose of Jack and then we'll be married. You will accept your new life and be happy."

"You're insane!" Maddie yelled as Vlad ignored her then turned and started walking toward us.

"Move," he ordered as he aimed the gun at my head.

"No," I told him unflinchingly and he laughed.

"You're not worth the effort, girl!" he spat then suddenly was beside me, picking me up and sending me sliding across the floor.

"No!" I screamed and scrambled to stand and reach Danny as Vlad aimed the ecto-gun and made ready to shoot. I could see his finger pressing on the trigger. I struggled to move faster and then I heard it. A shot. I screamed and screamed in horror. It took me a good minute to realize the shot hadn't come from Vlad. It was not Danny laying on the floor, blood flowing from his chest. It was Vlad.

Maddie dropped the gun and walked over to Vlad. I looked at Danny who was again sitting on the floor, his mouth was open in shock. I ran over and checked him over, then looked at Maddie who was kneeling next to Vlad.

"My dearest love," he said weakly as he reached his hand toward her. She took his hand and placed it next to her heart then caressed his face softly.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"Tell me you love me," he begged weakly. "My Maddie."

"I've always loved you," Maddie told him kindly. He began to shiver and Maddie yelled at Jazz to get a blanket.

"Thank you," Vlad said then closed his eyes. "The code to release Jack is one, nine, two, six." Maddie nodded her head as she checked over his wounds.

"You're dying," Maddie told him. "It's not that we can't save you…"

"It's that you won't?" Vlad asked weakly.

"It's that help isn't going to get here in time," Maddie told him sweetly. "I'm sorry Vlad."

I don't know how he did it, but he managed to chuckle as he looked at Maddie adoringly. "Don't be sorry, Maddie. You'll be well taken care of. Everything I have is yours. I made sure of that in my will. You'll take care of our son?"

"Our son?" Maddie asked in bewilderment.

"Daniel," Vlad answered. "Our son Daniel." I wanted to throw up. Vlad was completely insane, either that or he was having delusions, Danny chuckled bitterly beside me and I took his hand.

"Yes," Maddie said gently. "Danny will be fine."

Vlad coughed and smiled as he reached out and touched Maddie's face. "The day you married me was the happiest of my life," he said so softly I almost missed the words.

"Thank you," Maddie said kindly then bent down and kissed his cheek. His hand fell away from her, and she sat there for awhile. Vlad's eyes were fixed and he was still, but it would take awhile for me to believe what I had seen. Vlad was dead.

"Sam," Danny said softly and I turned to look at him. "Can you help me stand?" I nodded my head then stood and helped him to his feet. He had to lean on me but we walked over to where his mother sat, crying over Vlad.

"Mom," Danny whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her son then stood and looked him over. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm so relieved that you're all right," she said as he leaned into her. She pulled him tight and sighed. I looked at Jazz who was now standing over Vlad with a stunned look on her face. She shivered then took the blanket she was holding and covered Vlad then looked at her mother and Danny.

"We need to rescue your father and get out of here," Maddie said as she reached out for Jazz and pulled her into a group hug with Danny. I watched for a moment then looked toward the door and made eye contact with Tucker and Valerie who looked completely stunned at the scene.

"Danny," I said. "Are you strong enough to make it to the RV or do you need help?"

"A little help would be nice," Danny answered weakly as his mother released him. She looked at her son questioningly.

"I need to rest," he told her. I walked up and put my arm around him.

"You and Jazz go get Dad, I'll wait in the RV," Danny said.

Maddie looked at Danny for a moment then nodded her head, took Jazz by the hand and left to release Jack from wherever it was Vlad had been holding him.

"Maybe Tucker should help," Danny suggested as he leaned against me.

"What?" I asked as we moved forward and Danny rested most of his weight on me. "Do you think I'm so weak that I can't help a skinny butt like you across a room?"

"No," Danny said seriously. "I just…Don't know if I can make it."

I shook my head as we reached the door. I made eye contact with Valerie a moment and she moved to the other side of him.

"You're pretty impressive, Danny," Valerie said as Danny redistributed his weight between us as his knees gave out. We ended up dragging him the last few steps to the RV as Tucker held the door open.

Both Tucker and I dragged Danny into the back of the RV then I climbed in and sat with him as he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's all over," I told him as I put my arm around him, though my words were more to reassure myself than him.

"Yeah," he said as he leaned against me. "But I'm really tired now."

"Then rest," I told him. I settled him so that he was now laying his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his snowy hair as I watched Tucker and Valerie load the ecto-skeleton into the back of the RV with us.

It took several minutes, but soon I heard Jack's booming voice. He stuck his head in to the RV to check on us. He gave me a thumbs up then moved so Maddie could crawl in the back and examine her son.

"He's asleep," I said and she looked at me and smiled as she stroked his face.

"You've taken good care of my boy," she told me than smiled as she squeezed my hand. "Thank you." I nodded.

Tucker, Jazz and Valerie climbed into the back seat, Jack was in the driver's seat with Maddie beside him and we drove away from Vlad's. Tucker said something about making Vlad's death look like an accident and tampered tapes. Maddie talked about her guilt and everyone reassured her that she did what was right.

I fell asleep listening talk about the ethics of the situation and whether or not they should go to the police, but ultimately it was decided that Vlad was a wretched monster and he'd gotten what he deserved.

When I woke again, we were still in the RV, still traveling from Vlad's a place I was glad I'd never see it again. I looked down at Danny and gasped. He had transformed from ghost mode. He was laying with his head in my lap, my fingers tangled in his dark hair.

"Danny?" I whispered as I straightened his blue hospital gown to cover him a little better as I blushed. He didn't stir as I disturbed him and my heart clinched yet again, another year off of my life.

"Danny?" I said frantically as I placed my hand on his cold cheek then put my hand to my mouth as a strangled sob escaped from my throat.

"Jazz," I called, trying my best to keep my voice calm as she looked back at me from her place in the backseat then froze as she looked at Danny. She said something to her parents then climbed over the backseat.

"Oh god, Jazz," I began, feeling hysterical and frightened. "He's cold. He's so cold." She put her hand on his chest then looked at me fearfully.

"Sam," she began as she stared into my eyes. "I need you to be calm. This is not the time to lose it. Do you understand?"

"No!" I screamed. Danny was dead. "No! No! No!"

"Dad!" Jazz screamed. "Hospital. Now!" I felt the RV speed up. I grabbed hold of Danny as the RV rocked. I didn't want to relive this nightmare, yet here I was, but this time, this time things couldn't end well, could they?

"Please," I sobbed as I pulled him up, cradled him in my arms, buried my face in his hair, then pressed his cold cheek against my own. "Danny, don't leave me." Jazz put her arms around me and sobbed on my shoulder, and soon Tucker was on the other side of me. Valerie was in front of me and we all cried tears of grief and anguish for our fallen hero.

* * *

**The next chapter is the end. Please review. **


	38. The End

**I wasn't going to put this up until FFN fixed it's wonky email problem, but I'm an addict and I can't help it. So here it is, please ease my pain and review once you have finished reading. Thanks**

The End

The morning of the funeral dawned, bright, clear and warm. Sam and Tucker stood on the sidewalk at Danny's house waiting for the Fentons. They were going to all ride together the cemetery.

The front door opened and Jazz appeared, looking extremely pale in her black velvet dress, wearing a black head band with her long sun gold red hair slightly curled at the ends, and walked down the steps.

"Mom and Dad will be out in a few minutes," she said as she stopped beside the two friends. She smiled at Tucker sadly then adjusted his tie. Tucker took her hand, they looked into each other's eyes, then hugged.

Sam took a few steps back then turned around as the limousine arrived. She wiped her hand tiredly over her face then smiled slightly as she saw Valerie making her way down the street dressed in red. Sam knew why she wore red, it was symbolic.

"I thought I was going to be late," Valerie said as she hugged Sam, both girl's laughed a little as Sam's hair caught on one of Valerie's gold hoop earrings.

"Your eye looks a lot better," Sam told her as she pulled away and examined her friend's face.

"Yeah," Valerie replied as she laughed nervously, touching the healing bruise around her eye as she sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't called. Dad let me out for the funeral and that's it."

"I can't believe he still grounded you even after Jack and Maddie talked to him." Sam stated sadly then frowned as Valerie compulsively straightened the collar of Sam's purple lace dress.

"He said I should have trusted him," Valerie answered shrugged her shoulder then looked at Tucker and Jazz who were still hugging each other. "I guess I could have, but I was afraid he'd stop me, you know?"

"How are you holding up?" Valerie asked in concern as she searched Sam's face. The girl's skin was so powdery pale that Valerie could see the blue veins beneath it. She frowned and held Sam's sad purple gaze.

"Everyone keeps asking me that," Sam answered tiredly. "Do I seem that weak to you?"

"No," Valerie replied as she watched the limousine driver get out of the vehicle and look the door.

"This is the Fenton residence?" The driver asked.

Jazz moved away from Tucker and turned to the driver. "Yes," she said as she smoothed her dress. "I'm Jazz Fenton. We'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

"Thank you Miss," the driver said then walked back to the driver's seat to wait.

The front door opened and everyone turned and watched as Maddie, dressed impeccably in a white blouse and black skirt appeared. She walked down the steps, her black high heeled shoes clicking on the pavement, a black suit jacket was hanging over her arm. She drooped slightly as she reached the sidewalk, then pulled herself together quickly as she adjusted the gold necklace around her neck and looked at everyone and sighed sadly.

"Mom," Jazz said as she walked over and put her arm around her mother, who returned her daughter's embrace lovingly.

"I'm all right, Jazz," Maddie began as she looked from her daughter to Tucker to Valerie and then to Sam. "I'm so thankful that all of you are here." Everyone simply looked down at their feet, not knowing what else to say.

The driver appeared and held the door open for her. She closed her eyes a moment then climbed into the car without a look back. Jazz gravitated toward Tucker again, he smiled at her sadly and Sam sighed.

"What do you think he would have to say about all of this?" Valerie asked as she watched Tucker and Jazz.

"I don't know," Sam answered as she looked up at the window of Danny's room. "He'd probably be amused."

"Really?" Valerie asked in surprise. "Amused?"

Sam was about to explain when the front door opened and Jack looking very dignified and normal in a navy blue suit appeared. He stepped down one step then turned and waited.

"Dad," Danny said in irritation as he moved very slowly through the door. "I'm not helpless. I can walk down a couple steps." Jack said nothing as he waited for Danny who closed the door, looked at Sam and Valerie then smiled.

Both girls took a deep breath then Valerie pushed Sam forward. Jack waited until Danny was on the sidewalk then looked at Tucker and Jazz a moment, speared Tucker with a menacing glare, then smiled and climbed into the limousine.

"Who combed your hair?" Sam teased as she eyed Danny's perfectly coifed head. She grinned teasingly and he rolled his eyes at her.

He smiled sheepishly. "Mom," he replied. Then ran his and through his dark locks, returning them to their usual mussed up condition.

"Aw," she complained. "Don't mess it up. You look cute." She attempted to finger comb his hair back in place, and he laughed. Sam shook her head then straightened the tie of his dark suit.

"You're worse than my mom," he told her as his vibrant blue eyes locked with hers.

"It's because you're an idiot," Sam told him playfully and he laughed then kissed her cheek.

"I guess I'm lucky to have you to take care of me then," he told her teasingly.

Sam fiddled with his tie for a moment then met his eyes again. "Dumb luck," she said

"Whatever it is," Danny replied. "I'm grateful for it."

"It's good karma," Valerie said as she hesitantly joined the conversation. Danny looked at her over Sam's shoulder and smiled then moved to hug Valerie, who regarded Danny worriedly as she returned the embrace as if he would break.

"I consider all my good karma points spent," he laughed holding her gaze a moment then turning to look at Tucker and Jazz who were still standing arm and arm with each other watching the display curiously.

"You're feeling all right?" Valerie asked worriedly. She'd been grounded since they returned from Wisconsin and the hospital with her father waiting on the Fenton doorstep with an angry look on his face, so she had missed most of Danny's recovery. She was present however, as the doctors announced his return to the coma, but she missed him waking, and finally going home. Jack and Maddie and tried everything they could to calm Valerie's father but he was strict and he was angry. It could have been worse.

"I'm not one hundred percent yet," Danny answered. "But I'm alive." Sam let out a deep sigh of relief and Valerie nodded her head and blinked back her tears.

"We need to get going," Jazz said then looked at Danny pointedly. He rolled his eyes at her and she shook her head as she climbed into the limo. Danny walked over to Tucker slowly, then hugged his best friend.

"If I ever catch you kissing my sister in her room again, with the door closed," he whispered in Tucker's ear. "I'll skin you alive."

Tucker laughed then gently tightened his arms around Danny, careful not to hurt him. "I'll be sure to tell her that next time she grabs me and drags me in there."

"I'm serious," Danny growled allowing his eyes to flash green. Tucker pulled away and looked at him worriedly then Danny laughed and his eyes returned to blue.

Tucker shook his head then looked at Valerie and Sam who were standing together, watching. His eyes filled with a devious light as he said, "Your harem is waiting. You better tend to them before they get jealous."

"I ain't part of no one's harem, Foley," Valerie said as she squeezed Sam's arm then followed Tucker into the car.

"Okay fangirl then," Tucker could be heard saying from inside the car.

Danny laughed then Tucker squeaked. "Jazz, do you have to pinch so hard?"

"They're just like mom and dad," Danny said as he turned back to Sam again. 

"If you mean they're both insane like your parents," she started. "Then I agree with you."

Danny laughed then frowned, standing still instead of walking toward the car. Sam stopped and looked at him worriedly, wondering if he needed help. "I can't believe he's gone, Sam," he said sadly.

Sam nodded her head. "I know it's hard to believe."

"Like the end of a bad nightmare," Danny agreed then looked at the car. "I don't want to go to his funeral. I don't want to remember someone I'd rather forget."

"I think remembering Vlad is good," Sam started as she took Danny's hand. "He's a good example of what we shouldn't become, a nice warning."

Danny sighed. "You're right but I just feel too happy that he's gone. It's not right to be celebrating his death."

"Jazz told me that right now our victory is too close and that once reality sets in, we'll be able to mourn Vlad's misguided life, and we'll be glad we had this closure."

"Yeah," Danny said then moved toward the car. Sam waited to get in after him because he was still very weak and could possibly need help, then climbed in behind him.

* * *

Sam stood in the kitchen at the Fenton home, after Vlad's funeral. It wasn't really a funeral, it was a burial, with nothing really said, just a group of people standing witness, making things look at the very least like people cared for Vlad. Jack and Maddie brought him to Peaceful Pastures Cemetery out of sympathy. No one celebrated his life or mourned his death and they felt bad for that, especially Maddie. She wanted his grave close because she felt someone should tend it. He had been a friend once, a long time ago, and she was responsible for ending his life, she wanted him taken care of, at least in death.

Danny who, was sitting at the kitchen table, across from Valerie and beside Tucker smiled as he spotted Sam. All the chairs were taken, so she stood, intent on listening to what Jack and Maddie had to say.

"Sam," Danny said as he held out a hand to her. He had begun to look very tired and Sam was worried for him. She walked closer and he took her hand and sat her in his lap. She laughed as she put one arm around his shoulders then examined the dark circles under his eyes. He smiled at her and took her hand in his then cleared his throat as he realized that everyone was watching them. He flushed bright red and Sam looked at him in bewilderment then turned and noticed all eyes on her and Danny, she flushed shyly then leaned closer to Danny as if to say, "this is where I belong."

"So," Maddie said breaking the silence as she smiled at Sam and her son. She tapped the paper on the table. She frowned slightly and paused. "After probate, estate taxes and the liquidation of Vlad's estate. We'll have ten billion dollars to give to the charities of our choice."

"So fourteen million a piece?" Jazz asked in shock. Everyone was still stunned that Maddie had been named the soul inheritor of Vlad's estate. Maddie had said that she didn't want the money, Jack had agreed and Jazz had suggested splitting the money between them so they could heal by giving Vlad's money to the charity of their choice. Danny had insisted that Valerie join in what he called "the healing".

"No honey," Maddie said. "Ten billion each." Everyone's jaws dropped open and she nodded her head. "Vlad was terribly rich, and I really don't want to know how he came by such an massive fortune, but…but maybe we can repair some of the damage he's done."

"Or a lot," Danny said dryly. "Ten billion each? Are you sure?"

"That's the figure his attorney's gave me," Maddie said she looked everyone in the eye. "We're not keeping a penny of it. I know Vlad has caused us all a lot of pain, but…"

"We understand Maddie," Tucker said.

"We don't want his money," Valerie added.

"So what are you going to with the money Jazzypants?" Jack asked as he placed his hand over his wife's. Maddie smiled at her husband and turned her hand over to return the embrace.

"I was thinking a scholarship trust," Jazz began. "I think everyone who wants to go to college should be able to and well, I know a few brilliant people who want to go, but can't afford to so I thought setting up a scholarship in Vlad's name might be nice."

"It is," Maddie said happily.

"There is a charity who sets schools up with computers," Tucker started when it was his turn.. "I thought I'd give half of the money to them, and the other half to feed the hungry."

"Typical," Sam laughed. "Food and technology, the only things Tucker cares about."

"That's not true," Tucker said as he looked at Jazz out of the corner of his eye. Sam laughed and his skin darkened in a blush. Jazz's hand crept across the table and held his and they both smiled at each other.

"I'm giving half to the Red Cross," Jack began. "A half to the United Way."

"Real original Dad," Jazz teased and he smiled at her.

"I'm I am giving a third to the Amity Park Hospital to fund the E.R," Maddie began. "Because they took such good care of Danny and didn't ask half the questions they could have. The rest is going to the cure for childhood cancer."

"Mine too," Valerie said quickly. "I mean half to cure cancer, because I know how it feels to lose someone from it and half to the homeless, because…I know how that sorta feels too."

"I want to divide my portion between several no kill animal shelters," Sam yawned as she leaned against Danny tiredly. "And to a grey hound rescue organization."

"All good causes," Maddie said in approval. She paused at the notes she was taking then looked at Danny.

"What charities are you going to donate to son?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking," Danny began. "That I'd donate to an organization that helps teens in distress, you know run-aways and such." He paused. "But I'd like to keep part of it back so I could," he blushed and rubbed the hand that wasn't holding Sam, on the back of his neck.

"I want to commit random acts of kindness," he explained. Sam looked at him and smiled widely. "You know. Give money away to needy strangers, completely unexpectedly. I could use my ghost powers, I'd never get caught. It would be fun and Vlad would have hated the idea."

"That's awesome," Jazz said as she leaned on the table and smiled. "You could, pay for people's groceries."

"Buy people gas!" Valerie added.

"Slip hundred dollar bills into pockets," Tucker laughed.

"What fun!" Maddie said as she smiled at her son in approval. Danny returned his mother's smile then paled. Her eyebrows furrowed and Sam turned to look at him.

"I'm fine," Danny told everyone weakly. "Just tired." He forced Sam to stay in his lap as she tried to stand.

Jazz gave her brother a look of exasperation, stood and took a glass out of the cabinet. She poured Danny a glass of water then walked over and pulled Sam out of his lap.

"Take this," she said. "And go to bed." Danny looked at the glass of water in confusion.

"What's this for?" he asked.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "This, Stupid," Jazz said as she handed him the pain pill she knew he'd skipped twice already that day. Danny chuckled weakly then took the pill almost gratefully from her palm then looked embarrassed as he swallowed it with a big gulp of water.

"Want me to walk up the stairs with you?" Sam asked shyly. Danny smiled and nodded his head. She waited for him to stand, which he did slowly poorly disguising the pain he was in, telling everyone good bye before leaving the room.

"I need to go," Valerie said quickly, not watching as Danny took Sam's hand and lead her from the kitchen.

"Jazz and I will walk you home," Tucker said quickly. Valerie grinned at him and Jazz gave him a wide eyed look.

"We will?" she asked. Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't want to I could…"

"No," Jazz said quickly. "I'll go with you. In fact, I'll drive." She kissed her mother then her father then followed Tucker and Valerie out of the house.

Maddie stood and gathered the glasses on the table and put them in the sink. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes a moment, her posture reflecting the emotional distress she'd been hiding.

"I killed him," she said softly. "It wasn't my intention, Jack. I just wanted to stop him from hurting Danny, from hurting you, from touching me again."

"I know Mads," Jack said softly. "You weren't given many options. You took the only one you had."

"I don't think he deserved to die," Maddie said as she hung her head then turned on the tap to wash the dishes. Jack stood and put is hands on his wife's waist, turning off the water then turning her to face him.

"Thank you," he said to her. She smiled as she leaned into him.

"Thank you for what?" she asked as she tilted her face up for a kiss.

Jack kissed her briefly. "Being crazy enough to say yes when I asked you to marry me," he said. "For giving me two wonderful children and for being the bad ass that you are."

Maddie laughed. "I'm a bad ass?" she asked a look of amused disbelief gracing her face.

"Yes," Jack said then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in laughter as he headed toward the lab. "And a bad ass like you shouldn't do dishes. No no. You should come down to the lab with me and help me work."

"Oh Jack," Maddie giggled girlishly. "I love you."

* * *

Sam sat on the chest beside Danny's bed reading a book as he drifted off to sleep. She looked at him for a moment and found him watching her sleepily.

"Thanks for staying," he told her softly. Sam looked at him a moment then smiled. His eyes closed and she waited a moment before returning her attention to the book.

"Sam?" Danny asked very sleepily as his medication began taking effect, pulling him down into slumber as it alleviated his pain.

"Yes?" Sam replied as she put her book down and looked at him again.

"Would you," he began then took a deep breath. "Would you lay down with me? Just for a little while?"

Sam smiled as she uncurled her legs from beneath her then laid on the bed and stretched out next to Danny. He put his arm around and pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good night," he yawned sleepily.

"Good night Danny," Sam said contently. "Sleep well. I'll see you when you wake up."

"I love you," Danny told her, his voice barely a whisper. Sam cuddled up against him and sighed, deciding to wait until he woke up again to return the sentiment. She closed her eyes and was grateful that she could sleep without the fear of losing him. His recovery, even with the benefit of fast healing from his ghost powers, was going to be long, but Danny was going to be all right, he survived.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you to the many many reviewers and readers of this story who read, reviewed, and help me get through this fic. I should have been finished much sooner than it was, but at least I can say I completed it. **

**I don't believe in leaving up unfinished work, it's cruel to the reader. I will now focus on my other works in progress and then I'm going to begin working on an original novel which I hope to submit for hopeful publication sometime next year.**

**Special thanks to: **

**Bluemyst19 - Because you're my best friend and for being the best muse ever. Thank you for holding my hand throughout this crazy fic and putting up with me. I know I am a PITA.**

**Gecko Osco - who has always been a kind and good friend.**

**Chaos Dragon - For her enthusiasm, talent, which has inpired me.**

**Miss Deeds - For everything.**

**Funkatron - Because he listens to my whine ALL the time.**

**KITHN - Because his optimism makes me want to puke...from envy.**

**To all the really wonderful nice readers and reviewers (many of them anonymous) who hung in there with me as I battled this fic. Thank you so much for your virtual cookies, cakes and rods of inspiration.**

**Now it's time for me to let go of Disclosures and you to hit that nice little review button! **

** Much much love,  
Nonny  
**


End file.
